


Stormslasher

by roryheadmav



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Post Thor Movie, British Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 100,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Norse myth and legend, it is Loki, the God of Mischief, who will bring about the Twilight of the Gods. But what if the myths were wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 1, 2013 By Rory**

**Prologue**

 

The heralding of the End of Days was not the frightening, pompous affair that all in the Nine Realms expected it to be. Certainly no blaring of heavenly trumpets. No ominous Horsemen riding through the sky. No devastating asteroid plummeting through the atmosphere.

 

It was nothing more than a whisper of an anguished entreaty, so filled with utter hopelessness and despair that there was no more strength to cry it out in the volume that it deserved.

 

_"Help me!"_

 

 And yet, there was no denying the power behind those two echoing words.

 

It was the Norns who first sensed the dire threat of things to come. They were weaving the threads of Fate, as was their usual, eternal duty, filling the leaves and branches of the World Tree with multicolored tendrils. Sometimes, if they felt like it, they would unravel the warp and weft of their weaving, changing the individual's fate according to their whims. After all, if all one did during their entire, immortal life was to weave, they would naturally get bored and desire a change in the ennui.

 

On that day, Skuld, Urd and Verdandi saw their monotonous lives take a sudden, unexpected turn.

 

_"Help me!"_

 

It began with a thread suddenly stretching in Verdandi's hands, much like a serpent uncoiling its body and straightening it to its full length. Before she could move, the thread jumped out of her hand. It was Skuld who caught it, only to be shocked to see it unravel and then re-weave itself into a new form and color between her fingers.

 

Urd, who was inspecting the millions of threads she had hung up on the branches of Yggdrasil, said with voice trembling, "Sisters…"

 

Indeed, as they looked upwards to the gossamer network above their heads, all the threads were unraveling and re-weaving, as though guided by an unseen hand.

 

Panicking, Verdandi leaped to her feet. "Sisters, help me! We must find who is causing this!"

 

But because of the changing threads, the search proved long and difficult. Eventually, it was Skuld who found it—a fine, fraying green thread hanging from one of the higher, smaller branches that bore the realm of Asgard. Because it was so weak, her sister Verdandi wove it together with a much stronger, red thread. To her horror, the red thread was being displaced by a more determined, slender thread of gold, insinuating itself between the emerald and crimson filaments.

 

Urd threw a pair of silver scissors to Skuld. "Cut it, Sister! Cut it now!"

 

Skuld missed grabbing the scissors as it flew toward her the first time. But as it fell back to the ground, it was caught by Verdandi, who was then climbing up Yggdrasil to join her sibling on the branch. With shears in hand, she hurried to Skuld's side, and reached for the errant thread, putting it between the scissors' blades. Great was her shock when the gold thread refused to be cut. Again and again, she tried—this time, cutting both green and gold threads—but neither tendril would give. The two sisters could only watch in horror as the two threads wound tightly together, forming an unbreakable bond that defied all of the Norns' efforts to tear them apart or sever them completely.

 

Stunned as Skuld and Verdandi were, they did not, at first, notice that Urd had joined them, and the eldest Norn was just as horrified to behold those two joined threads. She touched the gold thread, hoping to visualize the individual whose life it represented. But the thread stubbornly refused to reveal its owner's identity. However, there was no mistaking to whom the green thread belonged.

 

Gritting her teeth, she said grimly, "We must find the source of this gold thread. Hurry!"

 

Their heads bobbing in assent, Verdandi and Skuld hurried to do their sister's bidding. It did not take long for them to discover the thread's source.

 

Midgard. In a place called England.

 

Urd seized the scissors from Verdandi's grasp, hoping to cut the gold thread from its root. Sensing her intent, the thread snaked upwards and whipped the shears from her hand, creating a dark red welt on her knuckles. As she gripped her aching hand, she could only watch, helpless and frustrated, as the gold filament continued to weave itself with the emerald thread.

 

_"Help me!"_

 

 _"Don't worry! I'm coming for you!"_ A bright voice answered, its firm tone offering reassurance and salvation.

 

Urd's eyes flashed and her lips pursed in a wild snarl as she gazed hatefully at that gold thread. "STORMSLASHER!"


	2. Chapter 1

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 1, 2013 By Rory**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

In the darkness of a bedroom in a simple flat in England, there was a horrified cry followed by the sudden rustling of sheets as the bed's occupant sat bolt upright. For a few minutes, Thomas William Hiddleston panted for breath, his hand pressing over his thin, tight lips. He was not sure of what he was expecting to find on his mouth.

 

A thread crisscrossing his lips perhaps, sealing it shut, so that no one would ever be bothered by his lies or his pleas for aid?

 

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. The curse was not made out of a desire to be certain that his lips were indeed not sewn shut. No, it was a curse born of frustration, of helplessness.

 

That he could not help the one who was desperately calling out to him in his mind.

 

Tom pushed the bed sheets aside and stood up, feeling the cold, midnight air caress his sweaty, naked skin. Clad in just his boxers, he strode over to his open window and leaned wearily against the frame.

 

He was not sure when exactly he began hearing that voice, but he was certain that it was around the time that he received word that he was cast in _Thor: The Dark World_. Admittedly, Tom was very much excited to reprise his role as the God of Mischief, if he were to gauge it from the excellent script that he had received from director Alan Taylor. He was also looking forward to being reunited with Chris Hemsworth, and he was hoping to see his wife Elsa and their little daughter India, whom his co-star never failed to text or call him about with great pride.

 

It was while he was reading the dungeon scene over a cup of coffee in a café that he heard the voice.

 

_"Help me!"_

 

Tom whirled around then, startling the gentleman who was seated at the table behind him. "Are you alright, sir? I heard you ask for help."

 

The gentleman in question blinked at him in confusion. But seeing the genuine concern in his blue gray eyes, he responded, "I'm quite fine, sir. And, no, I did not say anything at all."

 

Tom shook his head then, dismissing the incident as a trick of his mind. Maybe the Trickster's fury and sufferings were just getting to him. That was how greatly Taylor's script affected him. The incident was soon forgotten when there were no further repeats of what happened.

 

He would hear that voice again on set, as he was sitting all by his lonesome on the dais of what would be the great hall of Valaskjálf. In the scene, a dire sentence of imprisonment was about to be imposed upon his character.

 

_"Help me please!"_

 

"Are you okay, Tom?"

 

Tom never realized that he was cupping his forehead in the palm of his hand. When he lifted his head, it was to find Chris looking down at him with concern, with Anthony Hopkins at his side.

 

With a weak smile, he told the two men in reassurance, "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit…overwhelmed, I think."

 

Hopkins patted his shoulder. "Don't let the scene get to you, Tom. I know you tend to internalize your role so deeply. Let's try to finish this scene in as few takes as possible, so you can shrug off the pain and anguish of your character."

 

Tom nodded, as the veteran actor walked away.

 

Chris, however, was not convinced. "Are you sure you can do this, Tom? You look…I don't know…a bit on edge."

 

"I'm okay, Chris," he replied, as he allowed his co-star to help him get to his feet. "Tony's right. I'm probably taking all of Loki's emotions way too seriously. Let's just finish filming this scene and then let's hit the pub later for a couple of pints."

 

Tom could tell that Chris was not convinced, but the Aussie, to his credit, did not argue with him.

 

But as days of filming turned into weeks, the voice persisted in its heartbreaking call. Sometimes, there were no pleas for help. Just the soft, echoing sounds of sobs and weeping, that it tore at Tom's heart. At one point, the crying just wrenched his soul completely that he found himself hugging a surprised Natalie Portman, who—not sure on what to do exactly—simply sat down with him with her arms around him, murmuring soft reassurances.

 

He thought that the voice would stop after filming reached its conclusion. Still, it came to him day after day, night after night. Sometimes, the voice would come so frequently that he found himself losing both concentration on what he was doing and valuable sleep. The inability to help the unseen victim soon wreaked its toll upon his heart and his troubled conscience. To ease his frustration, he immediately jumped at the opportunity to go to Guinea on a humanitarian mission for UNICEF. But even in that far off land, the voice pursued him.

 

One evening in Idrissa, unable to sleep, Tom crawled out of his mosquito net-covered pallet and went out for a walk. As he listened to the unfamiliar, but peaceful sounds of his surroundings, one of the village elders approached him.

 

In French, the Elder said to him, "You have been hearing a voice, haven't you? Once, you've been hearing it in your dreams. But now, it comes to you even in your waking hours."

 

"How did you know this?" Tom asked in surprise.

 

"That is not important," the Elder replied. "What you should know is that a god is asking…no, begging…for you to help him. A god to whom you are bonded heart and soul, even though he does not know that such a bond between you exists. Whether you choose to help him or not is your decision. However, your choice will have consequences upon the world that we live in."

 

"But, if the voice I'm hearing truly comes from a god, what can _I_ do? And…how would I know which choice would be the right one?"

 

"Trust in your heart," the Elder said with a smile. "It has never steered you away from its rightful course, even if it is a difficult path you choose." The old man started to walk away, leaving Tom more bewildered than he already was. But then, the Elder paused and turned to him one last time. "Your spirit is strong, Tom Hiddleston, so powerful that it can slash through storms. Never waver from your path, Thomas, even if it breaks your heart."

 

It was upon his return to London that he soon received word about the strange happenings at the movie's post-production from Chris.

 

"I'm so glad you came back, Tom," Chris told him excitedly over the cellphone while he was unpacking his luggage. "There are a lot of weird things happening since we wrapped up shooting. Everyone's talking about them. Even Alan's quite spooked up about the whole thing."

 

"Why? What's been going on?" Tom inquired, his curiosity piqued.

 

"For one, the props guys were asked to retrieve the Tesseract cube from storage in the hope that it might be used in an extra scene. Well, as you know, the Tesseract is just a crystal cube with a small light bulb in it. The CGI designers were the ones who put in the swirly glowing stuff. So, you can just imagine the shock of the props guys when they found the cube glowing in the same way as the one in _The Avengers_. They ended up making a new cube because no one wanted to touch the thing, afraid that they might be transported somewhere."

 

"That fear is valid. From _The Avengers_ , the Tesseract served as a portal and energy source."

 

"But that's not the creepiest incident. Did you know that one of the film reels is haunted?"

 

"What? Chris, you're pulling my leg! How can a reel of film be haunted?"

 

"Tom, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't watched it! The scenes that are on that reel are not the ones we filmed!"

 

"What scenes exactly?"

 

There was a moment's pause. Then, Chris remarked rather reluctantly, "Uhm, I don't think I should be telling you this."

 

"Chris," Tom began, scratching his hairline with mild exasperation, "you already made me curious. You might as well spill everything to me."

 

Chris sighed on the other end. "It's the early scenes with Loki."

 

At that revelation, Tom felt a chill creep through his veins.

 

"In the Valaskjálf scene, Odin was supposed to sentence Loki to eternal imprisonment. But in the film that I watched, Odin didn't just imprison Loki. He…he had him…tortured, Tom, and…abused. Thor even…I don't know what to think of it. I was so sickened by it…because it was my face on Thor's and your face on Loki's. If I were that Thor, suffice to say, I would never have taken advantage of Loki while he was in such a vulnerable moment."

 

Tom found himself sitting down on his bed. His hand was so numb and cold that he thought he would drop the phone he has pressed to his ear. "Tell me more."

 

"There was a scene in the film wherein Odin visited Loki in his cell. The sick fuck thought that Loki was seducing Thor! He…he said that he would have Loki's lips sewn shut, so that he wouldn't be able to manipulate his brother. I don't know what happened next. Alan ordered the projectionist to stop the film. If he hadn't, I would've been the one to order him to stop showing it." Chris' voice trembled as he added, "I know that Loki's the villain, but after what they did to him, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Up to now, I could still hear him crying out for help, begging his tormentors to stop. I…I couldn't watch anymore. I…I don't want to see them sew his lips shut!"

 

Chris' call abruptly ended then. To his great dismay, Tom saw that his cellphone was completely depleted of power. He swore to himself that he would call up his co-star the next day and get more details.

 

That very evening, however, Tom dreamt of a shiny silver needle with a thick thread strung through its loop. The last thing he heard before the needle pierced his upper lip was, _"I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"_

 

He knew he would never be haunted by Loki's entreaties ever again.

 

With a snarl, Tom punched the brick wall at the side of his window. His mouth forming a grim line of determination, he grabbed his cell which was still charging on the small table beside his bed. He switched it on and quickly scrolled through his list of contacts, finding the number he needed. He pressed speed dial and, soon enough, he heard the phone ring at the other end. After around twelve rings, a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

 

"Alan, this is Tom. I'm sorry for calling you at such an ungodly hour, but I need to make an important request of you."

 

"What is it?" Judging from the sudden change in tone in the director's voice, Tom knew that Alan already realized what his request was going to be.

 

"Chris told me about what's been going on." Tom breathed in deeply and then let it all out in a rush. "Please let me watch the haunted film."


	3. Chapter 2

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 3, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 2**

 

Tom felt his irritation rise up again as his plane finally touched down in LAX. He should have known that Alan would not accede to his request. Worse, because of his erratic behavior, Kevin Feige agreed with the director's suggestion to have the troublesome film shipped to the Marvel Studios office in Manhattan Beach, where it was now reportedly being kept in a vault inside the building.

 

Ha! As if they could stop him from getting what he wanted.

 

But as soon as he marched into the Arrival area, Tom immediately encountered someone who could. With a wry grin on his face, he approached the tall Aussie who was fidgeting nervously where he stood at the lounge.

 

"Why am I not surprised to find you here, Chris?" Tom remarked, his lips set in a firm, determined line.

 

"Everyone's worried about you, Tom. Hell, _I'm_ very worried," Chris exclaimed in emphasis. "I knew I made a mistake telling you about the film."

 

Tom gave his fellow actor a knowing look. "Then…I guess you believe—as I do—that the scenes in that film are real."

 

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe. But I don't want you to jeopardize your career over this."

 

"I'm afraid it's already too late, Chris. I'm in this too deep to back out now, especially when I am probably the only one who can do something about it."

 

Chris shook his head. "I don't understand. Tom, please talk to me. What's going on?"

 

And Tom told the Aussie everything as they drove through rush hour traffic, heading for Marvel Studios. It amazed Tom to say the least that Chris was able to listen to him while driving. It was all too obvious how distressed his co-star was with what his friend was revealing to him by the way he gripped the steering wheel tightly. They were about five blocks away from the studios when Chris decided to park at the curb. For a few minutes, they just sat in the rental car in silence, with Chris pressing his aching head on the upper curve of the steering wheel.

 

"So, ever since we started filming _Thor: The Dark World_ , you've been hearing a voice and you believe that it is Loki," Chris breathed out, his deep voice revealing its turmoil. "For heaven's sake, why didn't you tell me?"

 

"And have you think that I'm crazy?" Tom answered simply. "I doubt if you'd believe me then. But now, with everything that's been happening…"

 

Chris leaned back into his seat, rubbing his face with his right hand. With a resigned sigh, he said, "You know, Kevin left it to me to decide whether I should let you watch the film or not. Seeing that you practically chewed Alan's head off for shipping the film to the States, Kevin said that you will most likely follow it to California. If this matter is as serious as you say it is, I won't stop you from watching it. But…I need to ask you this, Tom. Even if you were to watch the film, what happens next? And, most importantly, what are you going to do about it?"

 

"I don't know, Chris," Tom told his friend truthfully. "But watching the film is a good place to start, don't you think?"

 

Nodding, the Aussie turned on the ignition of his car. "God, I hope I'm doing the right thing!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, Tom was seated inside the cozy private theater at Marvel Studios, waiting impatiently for Chris to convince one of the executives to let them show the film. Apparently, Feige had a sudden change of heart and did not want his actor to see it. But, to his relief, Chris has a way of coercing people to do what he wanted.

 

As the countdown numbers blinked on the screen, Chris settled down in the seat beside him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Tom?"

 

Tom's hands tightened around the armrest. "Yes," was all he said. And then he watched.

 

Watched as an angry Loki confronted his father, his brother and the whole Asgardian council in Valaskjálf, unable to voice out his defiance over the judgment of eternal imprisonment because of the muzzle in his mouth…

 

Watched as the Trickster was led down by armed escorts into the deepest part of the palace dungeons and shoved head first into the wall of his dark, dank cell, the pain dazing him so that he did not hear Odin's words to his guards—"Do what you will with him."

 

Watched with angry tears filling his blue eyes as the guards did as commanded with lascivious glee and saw the horrified realization on Loki's face that the true intention of the Aesir he once called father was to break him. Chris himself could not bring himself to look at the man beside him. He dared not even want to imagine what was going through the Englishman's mind as he watched the god, who looked exactly like him, defiled so heinously.

 

Watched as with every physical beating, every rape, Loki would only scream out his brother's name.

 

Watched as said brother soon came, with a promise of love and an offer of salvation.

 

"I love you, Brother. Give yourself to me, and I swear I will deliver you from this prison."

 

It was only then that Chris heard Tom make a small anguished sound. He turned slightly to see the tears, now streaming down his hard, bitter face. Tom did not utter a sound after that. What could he do? It was all too obvious that Loki would give in to his brother's request not once but many, many times, even without the promise of deliverance, seeing the light of love shining his emerald eyes.

 

What broke Tom instantly was the sight of Loki kneeling at the Allfather's feet, awaiting a new horrific punishment for seducing his brother into committing the crime of incest, even though they were not brothers by blood. As soon as that shiny needle pierced through Loki's upper lip, Tom stood up from his seat, gagging, and ran straight for the Men's Room. Chris waited for a few minutes for his fellow actor to get a hold of himself before following.

 

The Aussie found Tom kneeling over a toilet, swiping a paper towel over his mouth and then tossing it furiously into the waste basket. Without a word, he strode toward the sink and washed his mouth out with water.

 

When he finally composed himself, Tom looked at Chris, who stood waiting patiently beside him. "What was the last scene in the film?"

 

"Odin said that he would have Loki bound in a cave hidden behind the waterfall of Franangrsfors," Chris replied, "and there he would remain imprisoned until the time of Ragnarok."

 

"Did he say when?"

 

"'On the morrow' were Odin's exact words."

 

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "Good. That will give me enough time then."

 

"Time for what?" Chris demanded, frowning. "Tom, what are you going to do?"

 

But Tom ignored his co-star's questions and marched out of the Men's Room. Poor Chris could only flop his arms helplessly to his sides.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hours passed, and Chris did not see Tom again following his hasty departure from Marvel Studios. At least, that was what he thought the Englishman did. According to security at the front desk, he did not see Tom leave; in fact, his ID was still with the guard. But a search of the premises did not reveal the whereabouts of his fellow actor. A quick phone call to the hotel only confirmed the fact that Tom did not check in at all.

 

Night had already fallen and Chris was still sitting in the visitor's lounge of the studio. Running his fingers frustratedly through his blond mane, the Aussie groaned, "Damn it, Tom! Where the hell are you?"

 

He was jolted by the sudden ringing of his cellphone. He took it out of his pocket and peered at the screen to discover that it was Alan calling him.

 

"Alan, what's up?" Chris asked, as soon as he pressed the answer button.

 

"I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing," the director said on the other end, obviously in some sort of quandary.

 

"Why? What is it?"

 

"I got a call from the props department just a few minutes ago. The CGI people, you see, wanted to take shots of some of the magical items that Malekith used in the movie." There was a brief pause. "The cube…they told me it stopped glowing and—"

 

Suddenly, the alarms sounded throughout the studio building. "Hold on, Alan. I'll call you back," Chris said and shut off his phone as he went toward the guard. "What's wrong, mate?"

 

"There's been a break-in in the props room," the security guard replied, frantically pushing buttons. "I'm trying to see what's going on, but something's wrong with either the cameras or the monitors."

 

Chris leaped into the guard's cubicle. Just as the man has said, the monitors would flicker on and off, with static zipping across the screens. Impatient, Chris slammed both hands on the console, and at once, the screens cleared. He was quickly drawn to the monitor in one corner with the name 'Props Room' written on masking tape below it.

 

There was no mistaking Tom's figure as the actor strode out of the props room. In his right hand, he was carrying the very familiar form of Loki's scepter from _The Avengers_. The crystal on the scepter was glowing bright blue. Tom glanced briefly at the security camera before heading off to the end of the hallway and disappearing from view when he turned left.

 

With an audible curse, Chris shoved the swinging door of the guard's cubicle. He didn't have to guess where the Englishman was headed. The Aussie did not bother to take the elevators, which was taking too much time to descend no matter how many times he pressed the up button. He went straight into the Fire Escape and ran up the entire flight of stairs going to the floor where the screening room was at.

 

As he pushed the doors of the small theater open, Chris saw Tom standing before the movie screen, his slender figure a dark silhouette in the flickering images of the film that was being projected on the screen's white face, as well as of the glowing crystal of the scepter he was holding in a tight grip. To his shock, Chris saw that there was a new scene—that of a broken, limp Loki being bound helplessly on top of a boulder by several guards. Looking on was Odin, with grim satisfaction on his face. Thor, too, watched in helpless silence, his pain reflected in his blue eyes.

 

The Aussie raised a pleading hand to his co-star as he slowly made his way down the stairs, going toward the screen. "Tom, please. Whatever it is you're planning to do, just don't." He gasped as Tom raised a hand to the screen. "TOM!"

 

As if sensing his presence for the first time, Tom slowly turned to him. There was a heartbreaking, reassuring smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, Chris. But I can't just stand by and do nothing."

 

"Tom, for chrissake, THINK! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Chris waved his hand to the screen. "Those people up there are gods! For all you know, Loki might be manipulating you into helping him!"

 

"No, Chris. Loki is not doing anything to me. You saw what they did to him. Just take a look at him now! In his current state, do you think he has the power to manipulate anyone, much more a mere mortal from Earth?" Tom breathed out a heavy sigh. "The Elder in Idrissa…he told me that I was bonded to Loki in both heart and soul." He pressed his hand over his heart. "I could feel his pain, his anguish in here, Chris. And you know that emotions never lie."

 

"Tom, I'm begging you! There must be another way! If you go...there," he pointed to the image on the screen, "…you…you might not be coming back. What about your family? What about…me?"

 

"Oh, Chris!" Tom exclaimed, with a shake of his head. "If there had been any feelings between us before, you know it's too late to act on them now. You already have Elsa and India. I…I have nothing." He trained blue gray eyes filled with longing on the bound Trickster. "Except for that poor, tormented god who needs me."

 

"NO!" Chris cried as Tom thrust his hand into the screen, those long slender fingers going through it. "Tom, don't do this! Please!"

 

For a moment, the Aussie thought that the Englishman had changed his mind when he pulled his hand back and walked slowly toward him. Seeing Tom's approach, Chris was already plotting to seize the actor in his arms and drag him out of the theater kicking and screaming if he had to.

 

But when they stood face to face, it was Tom who turned the tables on him. The Englishman grabbed the front of Chris' T-shirt and gave him a heated kiss on the lips. So great was his surprise that his plan of taking the older man to safety flew out of his mind.

 

He only realized his critical error when Tom ended the kiss and pulled away, whispering, "Goodbye, Chris."

 

Before Chris could grab him, Tom dashed down the stairs one final time, heading straight for the screen. The Aussie hurried after him, but it was too late. With one mighty leap, Tom disappeared into the flickering screen. Chris jumped in pursuit as well, only to have his body impact painfully on the wall that was hidden behind the screen. Shaking the pain away, the Aussie staggered to his feet, his blue eyes widening at the scene now being flashed.

 

Much like in _The Avengers_ , Tom was down on one knee on top of the boulder where Loki lay bound, surrounded by a swirling blue aura. His head was bowed low, so that, at first, he did not see the stunned looks on the faces of the Asgardians around him. With measured slowness, Tom stood up, taking a strong, defensive stance, with long legs parted and the Trickster lying in between them.

 

Gripping the glowing scepter with grim determination, Tom taunted the Asgardians, "Now, gentlemen, are you going to let Loki go willingly and without a fuss, or do I need to compel you through bloodshed?"


	4. Chapter 3

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 4, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 3**

 

If he were to describe the experience of passing through a movie screen and entering another realm, Tom would start by saying that it was an unending sensation of falling from a great height and the wind—both hot and cold—blasting through his body, whipping his hair into a frenzy. There were also the disturbing sounds of voices, speaking in languages that he did not know. But from their tone alone, he knew that those voices were saying only one thing.

 

**_"Go back!"_ **

 

But he was not going back now.

 

For one moment, Tom was falling and falling and falling. The next, his feet landed lightly on solid rock. His breath came out in soft pants as he took stock of himself, wondering how he had managed to survive the passage completely intact. But then, his blue gray eyes fell upon shocked emerald orbs. Tom would have smiled in relief to find the Trickster somewhat well. 'Somewhat'…because Tom could not help wincing at the threads that sealed his lips and the dried entrails that bound him to the rock and cut into his naked flesh.

 

Still, Tom gave Loki a reassuring smile, whispering, "Things are going to be alright now." He then slowly got to his feet, keeping a tight hold of the scepter in his hands, as he faced the stunned Asgardians that were gaping back at him.

 

"Now, gentlemen," he asked them calmly, "are you going to let Loki go willingly and without a fuss, or do I need to compel you through bloodshed?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor was too shocked to say a single word in response to that hostile, challenging query. Judging from the silence of the Aesir that accompanied him and his father to Franangrsfors, they were also too poleaxed to act. All they could do was stare at the man standing on the rock to which Loki was bound, gape at that handsome, lightly stubbled face which exactly resembled that of the Trickster's, except for his short, curly blond hair.

 

It was Odin who recovered first from his initial shock. "SKADI!" he called out sharply the name of the Jotun goddess, who was his tracker and spy and to whom he had entrusted the binding of the God of Mischief.

 

Skadi practically jumped from that command, but she nodded just the same. With a wave of her hand, she summoned forth the great serpent, which would be serving as Loki's tormentor until the End of Days. Thor doubted if the interloper, this Midgardian—yes, he was indeed mortal—would survive its acidic venom.

 

But instead of fleeing, the man stood his ground and waited for the serpent to slither toward him with its mouth open wide and sharp fangs from which dripped burning venom. When the serpent lunged, it was then that he moved, bringing the scepter down in a sweeping arc, its sharp edge slicing the snake's head off, sending it rolling toward the Allfather's feet.

 

"YOU DARE DISHONOR THE ALLFATHER!" the God of War Tyr roared, waving his mace as he charged.

 

The mortal, however, deftly twirled the scepter, catching the chain of the mace on its shaft. As he leaped down from the rock, he forced Tyr to lower his weapon.

 

"I know you," the man hissed in Tyr's face. "You've sated your lust many times upon Loki. No wonder Fenrir bit your hand off. Consider it recompense for what you did to his father."

 

"Who are you?" the War God growled in fury.

 

"Someone who will not tolerate the cruelties that you inflict upon a prince of Asgard."

 

"He is no prince! He is a liar and a traitor to the realm!"

 

"Because that is what you damned Aesir turned him into with _your own lies_!" Angry blue eyes focused upon Odin. "Isn't that true, Allfather?" he spat out the title in utter disdain.

 

Odin will not take any more disrespect from this mortal stranger. He turned his sharp gaze toward the startled Einherjar. "Why are you just standing around there for? Get him! NOW!"

 

Thor watched as the Einherjar immediately set upon the Midgardian with swords and spears raised high. Seeing their charge, the mortal broke free from his deadlock with Tyr by headbutting the Aesir, dazing him. The God of Thunder could not help the grudging admiration he felt as he watched the mortal repel his attackers with a dancer's grace and precision. One guard lunged with the point of his sword, only to have his blade wrenched out of his grasp by the curve of the scepter. Another made to attack the man from behind, but he brought the scepter down and up, catching the guard in his chin. When two more guards made to charge at him simultaneously, the mortal thrust the scepter into the ground, using it to propel him up and around so that he could knock them out with kicks to their heads. Somehow, Thor was not surprised to find the Einherjar all lying moaning and groaning on the cave floor. With his adversaries thus disabled, the Midgardian hastened once more to the Trickster's side, struggling to free him from his bonds.

 

"Give up, mortal!" Odin commanded. "Those bonds are ensorcelled! You cannot break them!" He turned toward his son at last. "Thor! Put this Midgardian in his rightful place!"

 

Thor did not move at once. He could not bring himself to fight this strange man who looked so much like his brother.

 

"THOR!"

 

The mortal noticed the hesitation in the Thunder God. There was a bright gleam in his eyes as he said, smiling, "You'd better do what he says. You don't want to make Daddy angry."

 

Gritting his teeth, Thor reluctantly pulled Mjolnir free from its loop at his belt and strode toward the mortal, who also went forward to meet him, still with that charming smile on his face. With a fierce roar, he leaped into the air, raising his hammer high to smite this arrogant mortal. Mjolnir's flat head collided with the scepter's shaft with a resounding clang. Because of the power emanating from the scepter's crystal, even his hammer could not break it. However, great was Thor's shock when a pale hand gripped Mjolnir's handle.

 

"Let me borrow this for a sec, if you don't mind," the mortal said to him, a bright grin on his face.

 

Before Thor knew what was happening, the Midgardian easily plucked Mjolnir out of his hand. The Thunder God flexed his open hand in shock, as he gaped at the mortal who was ambling toward the rock on which his brother lay bound. The Midgardian gave Mjolnir a couple of twirls on his finger.

 

"You might want to close your eyes, Loki," the mortal suggested to the Trickster, who not only shut his eyes but also turned his head away.

 

The Midgardian lifted Mjolnir high, summoning the lightning as he did so, and brought it down upon the boulder, shattering it into a thousand pieces with a deafening boom. When the dust cleared, the mortal was helping Loki up, his arm around the God of Mischief's waist in support. He even threw the hammer back at Thor with a quick "Thanks!" Before anyone can think to act, the mortal grabbed Loki's hand and, together, they fled from the scene.

 

Thor felt a heavy hand shove him forward. "AFTER THEM!" he saw Odin roar at the fallen Einherjar. He even gave Tyr a rousing kick for good measure. "GO AFTER THEM NOW!"

 

As Tyr and the other guards hurried after the escapees, Thor pleaded with Odin, "Is this wise, Father? We don't know who that Midgardian is and what strange power he wields."

 

"Are you stupid, boy? Have your wits deserted you because that mortal happens to look like your brother who has parted his treacherous thighs for you to sate your lust upon?" the Allfather yelled at him. "The crystal from his scepter is drawing power from the Tesseract inside the Vault. I don't know how he tapped into the Tesseract, but I am going to stop it now! Go with Tyr and the Einherjar! Bring those two back to me!"

 

Galvanized by that furious command, all Thor could do was obey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After what seemed like forever, Tom and Loki finally emerged from the cave, running right through the rushing wall of water of Franangrsfors and onto a rocky ledge. To Tom's dismay, however, he discovered that the waterfall itself was surrounded by sheer rock cliffs. Even if they were to attempt to climb it, given Odin's magic and Thor's ability to fly with the help of Mjolnir, he knew they would be caught easily. Worse, he could see the light from the scepter's crystal flickering. It will not take long before the Allfather will sever the scepter's link to the Tesseract completely.

 

Tom thrust the scepter into a surprised Loki's hand. "Listen to me. We don't have enough time. I know that Odin has drained you of your magic. But the crystal on this scepter still has enough power to help you teleport out of here."

 

Loki shook his head furiously, his matted ebony locks flying at the gesture. He gripped Tom's wrist, clearly saying that they must escape together.

 

"No, the crystal cannot teleport us both. Already, Odin is attempting to cut its link to the Tesseract. You must go to some place safe where they won't find you, ever."

 

Loki was about to make an arguing noise, but Tom cupped his face in his hands. "Please, Loki. Don't let all my efforts go for naught. I don't care what happens to me. What is important to me is that you be freed from those who have made your life a cruel lie."

 

Loki's green eyes mirrored their confusion. It was easy for Tom to read the questions that were going through his mind. _"Why? Why are you doing this for me?"_

 

"Because I lived a part of your life, known what you've gone through. I will not see you live in pain, jealousy, anger and hatred anymore. The Trickster—the name by which you have been dubbed—is not who you truly are. I know your heart…just as well as I know mine." Tom gently pushed Loki away from him. "Now go."

 

But Loki stepped forward, pressing a hand to his chest insistently, his eyes questioning.

 

Tom chuckled then, realizing what the god was asking. "My name's Tom…or Thomas."

 

Loki hesitated for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching around the scepter's shaft. He was truly reluctant to leave the mortal who had risked life and limb to save him.

 

"Just go, Loki, and don't look back," Tom insisted. He added with a reassuring smile, "I promise I'll be fine."

 

Tears glistened in Loki's emerald eyes as he tapped into the magic of the crystal. Feeling his body fading away as the teleportation spell took its hold, his gaze firmed as it fell upon the smiling mortal before him.

 

 _"I swear on my life, that I will return for you,"_ he vowed as he disappeared.

 

Tom would have breathed a sigh of relief, but something heavy struck him from behind. As he was about to fall to the ground, he caught a glimpse of a furious Tyr, about to bring the mace back down upon his head before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

 

But the death blow was never delivered.

 

Thor arrived just in time to catch Tom in his arms. "Lower your weapon, Tyr. The Allfather wants him alive."

 

"What about Loki?" the God of War demanded.

 

"Odin has already severed the link between the Tesseract and the scepter. Loki will not get very far. Have all the guards search every corner of the realm until he is found and captured."

 

"What are you going to do with him?" Tyr nodded at the still figure that the God of Thunder was carrying.

 

Thor gazed down at that peaceful, handsome face. The thin lips were slightly parted to let in tiny breaths of air. With his golden locks, he looked like an angel, and for a moment, Thor wanted to run his hand through those fine flaxen strands. More so, he wanted to press his mouth upon those lips, just as he had done with his brother many times. But he suppressed these urges, especially seeing the undisguised desire reflected in Tyr's eyes.

 

"That is for the Allfather to decide. But in the meantime, I'm bringing him back to the palace."

 

Without saying another word, Thor gave his hammer a few spins and let it tug him up into the sky. As he flew through the clouds heading toward the palace of Asgard, Thor could not help glancing down at the still figure in his arms.

 

"Who in Hel are you?" he asked, although he knew no answer was forthcoming. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be next week. I want to get out another chapter of "Rumble" this week. If my busy schedule will allow it, I'll try to work on "Five Sins" and my Halric fic as well. I really must try to figure out a way to fit fic writing in my work schedule. :(


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRICT WARNING FOR CHAPTER 4: Rape/non-con in this chapter. DO NOT READ if you know that this will disturb you.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 12, 2013 By Rory**

**Chapter 4**

 

_Australia, Midgard_

 

As soon as she saw her husband's car entering the driveway, Elsa ran out of the house to meet him. Throwing her arms around Chris' neck and giving him a welcoming kiss, she inquired worriedly, "Have the police found Tom?"

 

Chris shook his head. "They'll never find him. Not on this world, at least. Were you able to borrow the film projector from my parents?"

 

"Yes, I also set it up in your study in case you want to watch it privately. Chris, please. What's going on? What happened to Tom?"

 

"Elsa, it is best that you don't know—" Taking his bag from inside the car, he was about to walk inside the house, but his wife tugged him back.

 

"Chris, I'm not blind. I know Tom means a lot to you. The care and concern you feel for him probably goes beyond friendship." Elsa let out a sigh. "While I am not too happy about this, I am…relieved…that Tom never got between us. He is also a good friend to me. Please, Chris. If something bad has happened to Tom, I also deserve to know."

 

Chris gripped his wife's arm, still wanting to dissuade her. But Elsa was firm in her resolve. "Alright, I'll show you." He gestured to his bag. "But let me say hello to India first."

 

Elsa nodded as she and her husband entered the house. True to his word, Chris went to India's nursery first. He lifted his slumbering child from her crib and gave her what was too obviously a desperate, protective hug. Thankfully, India did not wake up, so Chris carefully laid her back down.

 

She followed Chris inside the study where he began setting up the film projector. He pulled out the reel from inside his bag and popped it firmly onto the projector spool. On the other spool, he popped in a take-up reel. Chris finally unrolled a short length of the film and slipped its end into the notch of the take-up reel.

 

Elsa had sat down on the small couch, waiting patiently as her husband prepared the film projector.

 

Seeing the intense interest on her beautiful face, Chris explained, "The reason why the police will not be able to find Tom is because he has disappeared into another world. The world of Asgard and of Thor, the God of Thunder."

 

Elsa's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "What? I don't understand. I thought you guys had already finished filming the movie."

 

"No, not the movie. Tom went to the _real_ Asgard. It seemed, prior to the shooting of _Thor: The Dark World_ , Tom had been hearing a strange voice calling out to him…the voice of Loki, the God of Mischief. As it turned out, while Tom was experiencing this, there were also strange things happening in post-prod, like the Tesseract cube suddenly glowing with energy and this…" He gestured to the film. "…This haunted film. Before I met with Tom, I watched this film, and I knew instantly that Asgard, Odin, Thor, and Loki were all real." The Aussie paused for a moment to let out a shuddering sigh. "I made the terrible mistake of telling Tom about the film, and he... It's best that I show you."

 

Taking the projector's control with him, being careful not to trip over the wire, Chris went over to his wife's side. He laid his hand over Elsa's knee. "Are you sure you want to know everything?"

 

Elsa did not need to think twice. "Yes, Chris. I do."

 

Chris nodded, chewing nervously on his lower lip, as he switched the light to his study off. With a push of a button, the film projector whirred to life.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

_Asgard_

 

 

When Tom regained consciousness a few hours later, he was not at all surprised to find that he was placed inside Loki's cell. Despite the gravity of his present predicament, he could not contain his amusement at the thought that the Asgardians still think him dangerous enough to necessitate incarceration in a cell that was warded against magic. It was either the Allfather had not realized that he had no more magic left since he had passed on the scepter to Loki or he was not the wise ruler that everyone perceived him to be. Tom himself would readily assume the latter.

 

Still, Tom was curious to find out what would happen next. Ignoring the swill that passed for food that was popped through a small flap under his cell door, he waited patiently for any of the Aesir to show up. As it turned out, Tom would have five prominent visitors calling on him.

 

The first expectedly was Odin Allfather himself. He was sitting on his straw covered pallet when Odin strode into his cell dressed in shiny gold armor, his cloak fluttering around him at his determined steps. The Allfather even carried Gungnir, probably to project a more imposing mien. While the real Odin resembled Anthony Hopkins, he did not possess the quiet confidence and distinguished aura of his Midgardian counterpart.

 

Suffice to say, Tom was not impressed, and he made certain that Odin knew his sentiment by not standing to acknowledge his presence.

 

"I demand answers from you, mortal," Odin said grimly, his lips tight and angry at the way he was blatantly ignored by this lowly being.

 

"Whatever pleases you, Your Majesty," Tom replied in mock deference.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"My name is Thomas William Hiddleston, and before you ask where I'm from, my home is one of the many alternate Midgards, certainly not the Midgard where you banished your son. In the Midgard that I call home, I am but a humble actor playing the part of your son Loki. No, I am not his illusionary double neither am I a being that Loki has created. Truth to tell, all of the actors who have played your roles in the film I have done about Thor and the Asgardians resemble you and your people as well."

 

"And what has prompted a…'humble actor'…" Odin emphasized those last two words with a derisive sneer. "…To come to Asgard and wreak havoc upon this eternal realm by freeing the God of Chaos?"

 

"You yourself stated my true goal for coming here, Your Majesty. I came here to free Loki. Nothing more, nothing less."

 

"What did you hope to gain by doing this? Loki is an inveterate liar and manipulator. If you think that you will gain any favors from him, you are woefully mistaken."

 

"I did not free him to gain favors. The reason why I freed him is precisely because of the fact that you think of him as an 'inveterate liar and manipulator' and treat him as such. Yes, he is a Jotun, but you raised him as your son. And, as his father, you should've treated him fairly. But, no, right from the start, you showed your greater favor toward Thor."

 

"Thor is my firstborn and my heir!"

 

"But that does not excuse you from belittling Loki's worth!" A ragged exhalation was drawn from Tom's lips. "Having played your son, not once but twice, I have gotten into his head and his heart. I understand his pain. You think of him as the Trickster, but it never occurred to you that the reason why he did these things was because he wanted to get your attention, to prove himself worthy, and receive even a smidgen of love that a son deserves from his father. Instead, you convinced him of his worthlessness with a simple 'No' and let him fall from the Bifrost. Rather than search for him, you feasted for several days and nights on the occasion of the return of your favored son. Following his failed invasion of Midgard with the Chitauri, you did not even give him the opportunity to speak at his trial. You kept him muzzled like a dog and promptly threw him into prison, where he was mistreated and abused by his guards… _at your command_. Worse, you accused him of seducing Thor into an incestuous relationship, when it was your heir who convinced Loki into laying with him, on the promise of freedom and ruling the realm as his equal at his side. Given all that I have said, can you blame me for wanting to free him?"

 

"Foolish mortal! Do you not understand the consequences of what you have done? You will bring Ragnarok upon our heads!"

 

"Then, perhaps, it is what you deserve!"

 

With a roar of fury, Odin stepped forward, raising his hand to strike. But Tom had leaped to his feet, presenting his just as furious face to be hit.

 

"Go ahead! Hit me! Do you think you can silence me with a snarl and a beating as you would Loki?" Tom demanded between gritted teeth. "I may look like him, but I am nothing like your son! Even my own father knew better than to dictate what I should do with my life! I will not take the same from an unjust ruler and a terrible father like you!"

 

Odin's hand curled into a fist as he struggled to control his temper. Grudgingly, he lowered his hand, keeping it clenched tightly at his side. "You have sealed your fate with your words, mortal. Since you…feel…so much for Loki's plight, I shall inflict upon you the same punishment. Perhaps your sufferings will help you to realize the gravity of what you had done."

 

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Tom sneered, as the Allfather stormed outside the cell, leaving the guards to bang the iron door shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the two days that followed, Tom's second, and most frequent, visitor was Tyr. While Odin sought to cow him through his rank as king, Tyr's tactic was sexual intimidation. During that first visit, Tom had fought him tooth and nail, which caught the God of War by surprise. He probably believed that the Midgardians were weak. Little did Tyr know that all those years that the actor spent playing rugby and learning martial arts for the films certainly paid off. Because of this, Tom needed to have his wrists shackled to a rusty ring on the wall above his head by several guards prior to Tyr's visits. Knowing all too well what the Aesir had done to Loki, despite his earlier strong words to the Allfather, Tom could barely conceal his dread at the prospect of being defiled at the hands of the God of War. In the end, however, it became an exercise in tedium, which left Tom nearly yawning at Tyr's heavy-handed groping of his body.

 

It was on the late evening of the second day that Tyr entered his chamber for the eighth, ninth time. Tom sat stiffly against the wall, his arms cramping, as the Aesir's sweaty right hand fondled his chest underneath his shirt while the stump that was once his left hand rubbed against his unresponsive sex.

 

Sighing, Tom remarked dryly, "Is this all you're going to do to me? I mean, if you're going to fuck me, why don't you just get on with it? Really, this is getting to be very boring."

 

Tyr's fumbling movements stopped at once. He jerked his hand out from under Tom's shirt and dug his fingers into the mortal's cheeks, forcing the younger man to look at him.

 

"I have not taken liberties with your body yet, only because the Allfather ordered it," Tyr revealed, hissing. "If I were to have my way with you, you will break, just as the Trickster had."

 

"Then you underestimate me, Tyr. Except for Loki, I have no emotional attachments to this realm or to your people." Tauntingly, Tom spread his long legs wide, even bending his knees to give the god greater access. "Go on. Do your worst. IF you can."

 

For a few moments, Tyr met the level glare in Tom's blue eyes. With a deep, rumbling growl, he released the mortal and stood up. "Perhaps I am not able to take you at this time, mortal. But, mark my words, I will have you as I had the Trickster and I will see you break until you are nothing but a drooling heap of flesh reserved only for my pleasure."

 

It was only when he was sure that Tyr had left the dungeons entirely—basing it upon his heavy footsteps as he ascended the stairs—that Tom let out a shuddering breath.

 

"I will not be broken by a bully like you, Tyr," Tom swore, low and firm. "None of you will ever break me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom would have need of the strength of that sworn oath the day after when his third visitor finally made his much awaited appearance.

 

Tom smiled amiably at the God of Thunder standing nervously above him. A feeling of déjà vu came over him as he looked at the Aesir. Thor's agitated state reminded him so much of Chris Hemsworth, when the Aussie had met him at the airport. Despite his longing for home and his co-star, this man before him was not Chris.

 

Paraphrasing his own line from the interrogation scene in _The Avengers_ , he began with the same soft tone, "After whatever tortures the Allfather can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

 

Thor gave a jerk at that familiar statement.

 

"Oh, don't look so taken aback, Thor," Tom said wearily. "As your father had probably told you, I played the role of Loki in one of those moving pictures that you might have seen when you were exiled to that alternate Midgard. The difference between those two worlds is that, in that alternate universe, everything that has happened to you is real. In my world, they were but words that were written by a scriptwriter and then acted out."

 

"But you know that it was all real."

 

"Back then, I didn't. I only knew that all of it was real after I heard Loki's cry for help."

 

Thor's eyes widened at that revelation. "Loki called out to you?"

 

"Not to me specifically. I believe that the despair overwhelmed him. When he knew that no help was forthcoming from his own people, out of sheer desperation, he sent out his cry throughout the Nine Realms. I don't think he even realized what he had done. But I heard him, and I responded accordingly by coming to Asgard and freeing him."

 

"It cannot be as simple as that. You are a mortal. Looking at you now, I can clearly see that you don't possess the powers that Loki has."

 

Tom shrugged. "Yes, I don't have magical powers. But the magic—whether it came from Loki himself or the Tesseract—reacted to Loki's need and it sought out the one person in all the realms who can save him, and that person happened to be me. It is pretty simple, if you think about it. Having played Loki, I know what is in his mind and heart. It's calling like to like." His eyes narrowed at the god before him. "To be very frank with you, I am actually very, very disappointed in you, Thor. Of all the people whom I expected to help Loki, I never thought that you would do what you had done to him."

 

Thor knew at once what Tom was referring to. "I love my brother, Thomas. I never realized that Loki loved me in the same way. It took me a while to think on it deeply, but his jealousy and rage toward Jane Foster put a whole new perspective on things. But I swear I never took him by force. He came to me willingly, and I have every intention of righting the wrongs that were done to him. It was my hope that Father will re-assess his original plan of uniting Asgard and Jotunheim through marriage with Loki." He chewed on his lower lip ruefully. "His reaction came as a tremendous shock to me. Except for that time when he banished me to Earth, I've never seen him so furious as when I revealed to him that I had carnal knowledge with my brother and that I wanted to marry him."

 

"Yes, and rather than fight for Loki, you acquiesced to your father's judgment that he be bound to a rock inside a cave with a serpent dripping venom into his eyes. Thor, you've done a marvelous job with that!"

 

"STOP REPEATING MY BROTHER'S WORDS!"

 

"Is your conscience bothering you?" Tom asked mockingly. "And since we are being honest with each other, why don't you just tell me exactly what you're doing here? I can tell you're not here on Odin's orders. Neither are you here to satisfy your curiosity about me. Just tell me your true reason for being here."

 

Thor did not reply at first. He just stood in silence, staring down at the human. His answer was heralded by the sudden sweep of his red cloak as he dropped down on one knee, his hand cradling the curve of Tom's neck, his eyes carefully inspecting his features.

 

"Except for the color of your hair and eyes and the light stubble on your face, you really look so much like my brother," Thor breathed out in awe and undisguised desire.

 

"Do you think I'm pretty enough to serve as a substitute for your brother?" Tom jerked away from the god's grasp. "Get your filthy paws off me! If you think that I will succumb to your false promises as Loki has done, then you are woefully mistaken! I will not beg to be released! I did what I had done willfully and with no regrets whatsoever! I am glad that Loki is free, because he never deserved having a brother or a lover like you!"

 

Tom was about to storm to the far corner of his cell, but strong hands gripped his upper arms. As he faced the Thunder God, a hard slap connected with his right cheek, sending him falling down on the pallet, bits of straw flying. Stunned by the blow, he raised his head to behold smoldering blue eyes just a few inches from his face.

 

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO LOKI!" Thor spat in his face, grabbing his neck in a strangling grip. "You yourself said that you are nothing but a lowly entertainer! But since you yourself suggested it, yes, I will have you as a substitute. Entertain me now, Thomas. Please your new master. Maybe, if you please me enough, I will keep you as my whore."

 

"NO! NEVER!" Tom cried in fury as he started to fight back.

 

But Thor, already infuriated, was determined to have his way. He flipped Tom over and pressed his head down to the pallet. Jerking the mortal's jeans down, he adjusted Tom's hips so that it was lifted high.

 

Tom gritted his teeth in anguish, feeling the god's bulky body cover him. Thor whispered in his ear, "I'd rather not see your face, Thomas, lest I think you to be Loki. You see, I am always gentle with my brother. But in your case…" Tom gasped as big, blunt fingers abruptly entered him, forcing his orifice open. "…I could be as rough as I want without having to care whether I hurt and make you bleed or not. And you will take what I give you." 

 

Tom bit down on his wrist to stifle his scream as Thor penetrated him dry with his huge cock, tearing its way through his channel. Unprepared for the onslaught, he could only squeeze his eyes tight to keep his tears from pouring out of his eyes. The pallet creaked beneath them as Thor rocked into the hot, tight body at a relentless pace.

 

"So, you are a virgin, Thomas," the Thunder God panted in derision, reaching down to squeeze the unresponsive sex between the mortal's legs. "You should be proud to have the crown prince of Asgard as your first."

 

Tom did not respond. Not a single sound. He forced his mind to block out what was being done to him. He was thankful at least that he did not have to see Thor's face as the god was raping him. It would have shattered him to gaze upon the face that was the exact duplicate of his co-star whom he had once loved and who continues to be his closest friend.

 

Instead, with every pounding thrust, he mentally repeated his sworn oath like a mantra. _"None of you will ever break me!"_

 

Tom only opened his eyes when he felt slick heat flood his insides. He did not even breathe a relieved sigh when, with a dissatisfied grunt, Thor jerked his cock out, causing come admixed with blood to trickle in between the mortal's thighs. As Tom eased his aching body down on the straw, a heavy hand slapped his butt, causing him to wince. But he would never give the god the satisfaction of seeing him weak by crying or uttering even a whimper of pain.

 

"Hmph!" Thor remarked, disgruntled. "You could've at least pretended that you liked it. Or maybe you prefer the touch of someone else."

 

As the God of Thunder fixed his trousers, he walked toward the door. Tom tilted his head to the side to throw a smoldering glance at that arrogant figure in red.

 

"Hey, Thor!" he called out to the Aesir.

 

"What do you want, Thomas?" Thor turned slightly to ask in return, rather hopefully it seemed. If the Thunder God was expecting a second round, he was sorely mistaken.

 

A truly wicked smile curled up the corners of Tom's lips. "Be prepared for the consequences of what you have done to me. You might find a…trusted friend…rejecting you."

 

Thor laughed loud at that. "And who among my friends will reject me? You're our prisoner, Thomas. We can do whatever we want with you."

 

"Your life is mine, God of Thunder. I swear. You _will_ die at _my_ hands."

 

"Thomas, you are most welcome to try."

 

Thor was at the doorway when he paused. Watching the Aesir out of the corner of his eye, Tom could easily discern Tyr leaning against the door frame.

 

"He is yours, Tyr," the Thunder God told the older Aesir. "Have your fill of him. You…and your comrades who might be interested. I am sure the Allfather will have no objections."

 

Tyr bowed gratefully to Thor. "Thank you, My Prince, for your generosity. I have been holding back because of Odin's orders. But since you have granted your permission, then I shall partake of him as often as I want."

 

"Just make sure that you don't break him, Tyr." Thor clucked his tongue. "Mortals are so fragile."

 

Tom turned his head toward the wall, blinking away his tears. As Tyr gripped his upper arm to turn him onto his back, the mortal steeled himself for the ravishment that was to come. Eagerly, the God of War tore Tom's clothes completely from his body, exposing his pale flesh.

 

"I told you you'll be mine in the end," Tyr leered down at him.

 

 _On my life, you shall all pay for what you did to me,_ was Tom's final determined thought before he surrendered himself to the darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

An outraged cry of "HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT, YOU SWINE!" and the sharp sound of a slap, followed by the fleeing steps of booted feet, heralded the arrival of Tom's fourth visitor. By that time, he had lost all count of the number of hours, or days, that had passed or the number of men who had raped him. He could not even move. Even the slightest twitch sent pain shooting from his butt up his spine.

 

When soft, gentle hands cupped his face, Tom dared to open his eyes then to behold the beautiful, tear-filled face of a woman.

 

"Rene?" he whispered hoarsely, his tongue bitter with the taste of seed.

 

"No, Thomas," the woman replied, smiling in reassurance. "My name is Frigga. I have come to get you out of this cell."

 

"My Queen, the King will disapprove—" That voice can only belong to the gatekeeper Heimdall. He sounded so much like Idris Elba.

 

"I don't care!" Frigga said in vehemence. "He had forbidden me from seeing my son to conceal all the terrible things that they've been doing to him! I will not allow the Allfather to get away with torturing a mortal who would right his wrongs! Now, help me carry him, Heimdall! If you don't do as I say, you will suffer my wrath!"

 

There was a brief silence followed by approaching footsteps. Although he was determined not to utter a sound, a pained groan still managed to escape Tom's lips. Dangling limply in the gatekeeper's arms, he watched, dazed, as he was carried up the stairs and out of the dungeons. They must have walked through a less traveled route because they did not encounter anyone along the way. Soon, they stopped before two ornate oak doors, which Frigga pushed open. He was then brought toward the large four poster bed and laid down upon its cool, soft sheets.

 

"Shall I call for the healer, My Queen?" Heimdall inquired.

 

"No," Frigga answered, as she went off to get a wash basin and filled it with water. "I will take care of him myself. You may leave me now, Heimdall. If the Allfather should ask, tell him that I am tending to his prisoner and I am personally taking him under my care. Inform him specifically that I will not tolerate any objections from him or Thor. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes, My Queen."

 

And with that solemn answer, Heimdall left the chamber, leaving Tom in the hands of the Queen of Asgard.

 

There were so many questions whirling inside Tom's head as he watched Frigga clean his body of dirt, blood and come. She was firm but gentle as she moved each body part with a healer's practiced ease, inspecting him for more serious injuries. Often, her face would harden at the sight of dark bruises and handprints. With greater care, she ran her cleaning cloth over the bite marks on his chest, gingerly patting at the swollen, abused nipples. While she was visibly relieved (and even said as much) to find no broken bones, she could barely stifle her gasp when she saw the damage to his bottom. Tom did not even have to guess what she had beheld. He knew that his ass was a raw, gaping wound.

 

Frigga took out a pouch of healing stones from her healer's kit. Her voice showed her reluctance and embarrassment as she began, "I…I've never used these stones on an…injury…such as yours. I cannot promise that this will not hurt."

 

Tom just nodded wearily. He had endured so much already. The brief pain of healing would be more acceptable than the agony of rape.

 

Propping up the mortal's hips with a pillow, Frigga bade Tom to bend his knees and raise his legs wide, exposing his bleeding entrance. She placed three stones on the pillow, just in front of the gaping orifice. Frigga activated the stones so that they released their healing energies at a slower rate. She then pulled the covers up to Tom's chin, concealing his battered body, much to the mortal's relief.

 

There was some pain, but thankfully, it was tolerable. The soothing warmth of the healing stones relaxed him to the point that Tom surveyed his surroundings, his blue gray eyes focusing upon the worn wooden desk and the impressive library stacked with dusty tomes. There were scrolls and papers scattered all over the floor.

 

"This is Loki's room," he stated softly.

 

"Yes. Yes, it is," Frigga confirmed, as she proceeded to soap the lower half of his face and shave him carefully.

 

He looked curiously at Asgard's queen. "Why are you helping me? Are you not going to get into trouble with Odin and Thor?"

 

"As I told Heimdall, I don't care what they say or think anymore," Frigga answered, running the razor gently over his jaw. "Odin specifically has kept me from seeing Loki. Even Heimdall refused to inform me of how my son was. If I had known what they were doing to him, I would've destroyed the entire palace just to get to him." Frigga brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I wanted to see you those first few days that you were thrown into the dungeon, but everyone has been trying to keep me in the dark of what's been happening.  While I am very grateful that you have saved my son, I am deeply sorry for not having come sooner to spare you from all these hardships. I had failed Loki. Now, I have failed you as well."

 

As Frigga laid the razor on the table and cleaned his face, Tom reached out for the queen's hand and gave it a tender squeeze. "Don't beat yourself up with guilt over what happened, Madam. I have no regrets over what I had done. All this…" He gestured to his battered body. "…Is nothing. That Loki is finally free…that is all that matters to me."

 

That was not the answer Frigga was expecting. Tom could see it in the way her brows furrowed in a frown.

 

"How can you call…this…nothing?" She waved to his blanket-covered form. "They had broken Loki with the same abuse and tortures that they had inflicted upon you. How can you cling to so much courage, knowing that there may be more tortures to come and that you will never be able to return to your world?"

 

"Because I vowed that they will never break me. I did what I thought was right by freeing your son. As I said, I have no regrets." Tom smiled wanly at the kind monarch. "Why should I weep when I have severed the tether that bound Loki to this realm? Loki's free at last. I should be happy for him."

 

Frigga sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered the brave mortal into her arms. Her tears were warm and wet on Tom's shoulder as she whispered hoarsely, "Then, let me weep for you instead, Thomas…since you would not shed even a single tear for your misfortunes that came at the price for your kindness toward my son."

 

Tom raised one hand slowly to pat the queen's back in reassurance. But, still, he would not cry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was around midnight when Tom's fifth and final visitor entered the room. He was alerted to the new arrival by Frigga's happy cry and the scrape of the heavy chair she was resting on when she stood up. Tom wanted to see who this person was, but they stood hidden in the shadows.

 

Not knowing that they were being watched, Frigga sobbed in horror, "Oh my lord! What did they do to you?"

 

It was then that Tom felt his heart start to break as realization set in. A ragged "No!" was torn from his lips, his head shaking in disbelief and firm denial. He continued to repeat that one word over and over again—his bitter tears at last falling freely from his eyes—drawing the attention of the two figures in the shadows.

 

The taller figure, sensing his distress, strode out of the darkness and into the soft glow of the candlelight, revealing all too clearly the glistening threads sealing his lips.

 

As strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace, all Tom could do was cry in despair, "What are you doing here, Loki? Are you going to let all my sacrifices go to waste? Why did you come back?"

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

_Midgard_

 

Elsa did not notice at first that, at some point while she and her husband watched the haunted film, she had reached out and taken Chris' hand. She only came to this realization when she felt the painful numbing of her fingers in the Aussie's very tight grip. Looking up, Elsa saw that Chris' free hand was covering his eyes, but it could not stop the flow of his guilty tears.

 

Elsa drew her husband into her arms. Chris crumbled then, his body hitching with his sobs, as he clung to his loving wife.

 

As Elsa ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, Chris mumbled in anguish, "This is all my fault! I'm sorry, Tom! I am so sorry!"

 


	6. Chapter 5

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 19, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 5**

 

**_Australia, Midgard_ **

 

Seeing her husband so distraught, Elsa thought at first to calm him down with a glass of warm milk. In the end, however, she decided to take out the bottle of Spanish wine that she had been saving for a special occasion. Suffice to say, she badly needed a drink herself after what she had seen on that film.

 

Elsa just let Chris drown his guilt and sorrows in his drink while she simply contented herself to listen to him rant and rave and pat his hand. What was there for her to say to his endless self-recriminations? She knew that no words would alleviate the guilt he felt over the fate of his best friend.

 

It was when they had finally consumed the entire bottle that Elsa decided to bring Chris up to bed. Although drunk, Chris was still thoughtful enough not to put his whole weight on his tiny wife. Instead, he leaned against the banister of the stairs, while Elsa guided him up. When they finally reached the master bedroom, he tumbled onto the bed and began snoring instantly. Sighing, Elsa just removed his boots and socks and pulled the covers over his slumbering frame. She then closed the light and left him alone.

 

As Elsa cleaned up their glasses, her mind kept returning to the film.

 

"No, it shouldn't end that way," she mumbled to herself strongly in Spanish. "Not to a good man like Tom."

 

Elsa had to know…what came…after…

 

But she had to wait for an hour more before she could continue viewing the film. India had begun to cry, and Elsa had to breastfeed, burp and change her diapers before laying the child back down in her crib.

 

Although she was fearful of what Chris might say, Elsa made her way to the study. As she sat down on the couch and turned the projector back on, she unconsciously resumed an old habit from her childhood in Spain. Elsa pulled out a rosary from inside her jeans pocket and began to pray.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**_Asgard_ **

 

_"Why did you come back?"_

 

Loki was wondering that himself as he endured having his breath squeezed out of him by this strange mortal who was his savior.

 

In truth, the scepter had teleported him well outside the boundaries of the main city. He was considering moving on to Niflheim or perhaps even Svartalfheim where he had a few allies. Freedom from the tortures, the abuse, and most of all, the pain of betrayal from his older brother…these should have been incentive enough to leave the realm he had once called home, and then to return when the time was ripe to wreak his vengeance upon Asgard, its monarchy, and its people.

 

Shameful as it was to admit it, Loki had begged his tormentors to stop. Even with his pride, there was only so much pain and shame that he could take. He could not even determine if they had broken him completely, to what extent was the damage done to his psyche. The anger, the loathing for the Allfather and the Asgardians remained, perhaps even stronger than before. It was a different matter with Thor though. On the subject of the Thunder God, his feelings remained conflicted.

 

The memory of Thor—in particular of those passionate nights in his cell when he surrendered to the God of Thunder's false promises—caused his heart to ache. No, perhaps, he was wrong to assume that Thor had betrayed him. He had made good on his word to inform Odin of his intention to marry his adoptive brother, and it was the Allfather who had vehemently rejected. There was no mistaking the guilt and anguish in Thor's eyes as he watched the Einherjar bind his younger sibling to the rock. If only to no longer see that profound hurt on his brother's face, Loki would have chosen not to return.

 

But for some unfathomable reason, for every five steps away that he took, he would always find himself pausing and gazing back at the towering spires of the palace he was leaving behind.

 

Somehow, Loki could not forget bright blue eyes and a charming smile on a face that was so much like his own.

 

All those days that he had suffered unspeakable torments, he had found the strength to cling to such a flimsy thing as hope. Hope promised by a determined voice he suddenly heard inside his head. Or did it resonate from his weary heart…

 

_"Don't worry! I'm coming for you!"_

 

For a time, he thought that that voice was just a product of his despairing mind…until he himself had witnessed the arrival of the Midgardian who was his savior. Thomas…

 

"Foolish mortal!" His sealed lips twitched the words rather painfully; the threads stretching and tugging flesh. "I didn't need your help! Maybe I should leave you to amuse the Asgardians in my absence."

 

And yet, after days of head-throbbing indecisiveness, here he was, sneaking through the musty, hidden corridors of the palace, searching for the man who had freed him. It would have been easier if he had his magic, but somehow the threads that sealed his lips were preventing him from using his seiðr. The only things he could manage were to conjure up clothing and a concealment spell to hide his presence from both Odin and Heimdall. Without the convenience of magic, Loki had to get into the palace the hard way. Still, his meandering search bore fruit. From the conversations of the guards he eavesdropped upon, Loki learned that, for a few days, the mortal was imprisoned in the dungeons. But now, the Queen of Asgard has taken him under her care and even put him in Loki's chambers. That knowledge caused a flare of hurt to rise inside his heart. How could his mother protect a total stranger, a Midgardian even, while her own son had languished in his cell?

 

Loki rubbed his head briskly with his knuckles, wanting to dispel the incessant buzzing of all his unanswered questions inside his mind. He knew that the only way to silence the numerous inquiries inside his head was to get the answers from the two people who were probably in his chambers right this very minute.

 

Thankfully, there were no guards standing in front of his suite, probably having been sent off by his mother. Frigga always hated being kept under guard. For a moment, he hesitated before that familiar door, afraid of the reaction that he would receive from his mother. Inhaling deeply, Loki pushed down the latch and strode inside.

 

The Queen of Asgard was seated beside the bed, watching over the still figure tucked under the covers. The minute she saw her wayward son, however, Frigga stood up instantly, a bright, relieved smile forming on her beautiful face. With a tearful cry, she launched herself into her son's arms, showering his face with kisses, unmindful of the dirt, grime and blood. With trembling fingers, she even traced the threads that crisscrossed his lips.

 

"Oh my lord!" Frigga could barely suppress her horrified gasp. "What did they do to you?" She then hugged him again, sobbing over and over again, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Your father—"

 

Loki's face darkened at that revelation. So, it was Odin. Again. That old man was a blight upon his existence.

 

"No!" That agonized word came from the figure on his bed. Both he and his mother turned then to find the mortal staring at them with tears streaming down his cheeks. He struggled to sit up, letting the covers fall upon his lap, revealing dark bruises and bite marks on his skin which could only mean ravishment.

 

Whether it was because of pity or guilt that the Midgardian had suffered in his place, Loki found himself going toward the bed. Before the mortal could fall back onto the bed, Loki embraced him and pulled him upright. Thomas, in turn, hugged him just as tightly.

 

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Thomas demanded, punctuating each word with a tightening of his arms around the god's slender frame. "Are you going to let all my sacrifices go to waste? Why did you come back?"

 

The Trickster groaned. This mortal was going to break his ribs.

 

Seeing that Thomas was surrendering to hysterics, Loki pulled back and slapped him on the cheek, not a heavy blow, but still sharp and stinging enough to bring him back to his senses.

 

For a few moments, Thomas took several deep breaths, his head still turned away from the God of Mischief. With one final shuddering inhalation, he said, "Yes, you're right. I should get a hold of myself. This is not the time to give in to weakness."

 

Then, Loki's head whipped to the side as well when Thomas delivered a much harder slap to his face. The Trickster faced the mortal in shock and disbelief.

 

"That's for coming back!" Thomas declared chidingly. Pouting, he added with reluctance, "But I guess I should be grateful that you decided to return for me."

 

Unable to deliver a snappy repartee, Loki was resigned to snorting in reply.

 

"But we really should get going," the mortal said, jerking the covers off him. Loki could not stop himself from wincing, seeing the gray dust between Thomas' thighs, the remnants of the healing stones that were used on him. Thomas saw the look on Loki's face and merely waved dismissingly. "I'm okay. We must go now though. I'm pretty sure that the Allfather knows you're here by now."

 

"You don't have to leave," Frigga insisted. "I will protect you both. You, Thomas, are in no condition to go anywhere."

 

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Madam. I didn't come all this way to Asgard just to see Loki thrown back into the dungeons again."

 

Loki hastened to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, handing them to his mother. While Frigga helped Thomas to get dressed, the god drew out his pack and began stuffing clothes, knives, and other things that might be useful to them. His mother paused briefly from her labors to point to the healer's kit she had brought. Loki gave her a smile of gratitude as he also placed the kit inside.

 

Frigga had just finished tightening the belt around Thomas' waist when the door suddenly burst open, and Thor strode inside.

 

"Mother, I—" The God of Thunder stopped instantly at the sight of that paling figure standing beside the dresser. "LOKI!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Earlier, Thor was venting out his anger and frustrations on a dummy in the training field. Although he delivered one punishing blow after another to the dummy with a training sword until it was nothing more than a pitiful pile of straw at his feet, he could not forget his encounter with Thomas.

 

The Thunder God plopped down on the bench, breathing hard as waves of guilt resumed battering his conscience. He had never taken someone unwilling before. True, for a while, he had wanted to substitute the mortal for his brother. But Thomas made certain that the god would not be reminded of Loki, fighting him not with strength, since Thor was obviously the stronger one between the two of them, but with the force of his will. He could not understand how the mortal could take the ravishment that had been similarly given to the Trickster without surrendering to the shame and despair. Even Tyr himself admitted to him that Thomas was…different.

 

Thomas claimed that he was not a creation of the God of Mischief. Thor came to that conclusion himself after forcing himself upon the tempering heat of the mortal. But where was Thomas drawing his strength? And why was he so attached to Loki?

 

Unless he was…

 

Thor shook his head roughly. No, it couldn't be that. Thomas had just met the **_real_** Loki for a few minutes. It could NOT be… ** _that_** … Thor could not even bring himself to say the word. He would only use that word to describe how he felt—and continues to feel—for his brother.

 

And yet…Thomas' actions…his determination to free the Trickster…

 

Thor was jolted out of his reverie by Odin's furious mind voice. "Thor! Loki is with your mother right now in his chambers. I've already summoned the Einherjar. But you must hurry and capture him before he escapes with the Midgardian."

 

"Yes, Father," Thor replied as he got to his feet, picking up Mjolnir from the ground. Briefly, he hesitated as he hefted the hammer. Why does Mjolnir seem heavier today? Shrugging the notion off, he hung the hammer on its loop at his belt and hurried to Loki's chambers.

 

Sure enough, when he opened the door—announcing his presence to his mother as he did so—he beheld a shocked Loki standing before his dresser with a full pack at his feet.

 

"LOKI!"

 

Despite the pain that he was in, Thomas brushed past the startled queen and placed himself between the God of Thunder and his younger sibling.

 

"Stand aside, Thomas!" Thor ordered gruffly as he pulled Mjolnir free from its loop. As was his habit, he let the hammer's handle slide down his palm. But even as he got a good grip on its shaft, Mjolnir continued its descent—bringing the Thunder God along with its weight—until it hit the floor with a resounding crash, breaking a few tiles as well.

 

Deathly silence filled the room, three pairs of eyes wide in shock and incredulity. Thor himself was completely stunned, his whole body bent to his side with his hand still gripping Mjolnir's handle, which was now resolutely immoveable.

 

As Thor gaped aghast at the Midgardian, a knowing smile curled up Thomas' lips.

 

"I told you to be wary of the consequences of what you have done to me," the mortal reminded him. "I did say that a…trusted friend…might reject you." Thomas turned to a startled Frigga. "There is something I must tell you, Madam," and the mortal whispered something urgently in the queen's ear, which caused Frigga to gasp, her hand flying to her heart.

 

When Thomas drew back, he said with deep concern, "Please heed the warning I have given you, Madam. You have been most kind to me. I don't think I could bear it if you…"

 

Frigga cupped his face in her hands and kissed his brow. "If it is my fate, then I accept it willingly. It is the least I deserve for abandoning my son."

 

A frown creased Loki's brow at his mother's curious statement. Thor, on the other hand, barely heard the exchange between the mortal and Asgard's queen. All he could do was gape down at Mjolnir.

 

"Let's go, Loki," Thomas told the Trickster.

 

Loki shook himself out of his shock, picking up the pack. Still, he could not tear his eyes away from his brother who was now kneeling on the floor. Impatiently, Thomas grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. As they passed Thor, the mortal effortlessly plucked Mjolnir out of the Thunder God's grasp.

 

Although it was beneath him, Thor let out a weak, protesting cry, his hand reaching out beggingly to his beloved hammer.

 

Despite his anger on what Thor had done to him, the despair on the God of Thunder's face tore at Thomas' heart.  "I'm sorry, Thor. I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear I will convince Mjolnir to return to you."

 

Thor could only stare helplessly as the two departing figures closed the door behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki was still in shock by what had just happened. But there was no mistaking the fact that Mjolnir had chosen the mortal. Surprisingly, despite having the mighty hammer in hand, Thomas would not use it against the guards who dared accost them. Instead, the Midgardian felled one guard with a well-placed knee to his belly followed by a chop at the back of his neck while another was knocked out by a high kick to his chin. Loki downed a few of the guards with his throwing knives. However, as the guards continued to pour through the palace hallways, the Trickster knew that it would not take long before they were overrun. Thomas himself was already panting for breath, and blood had started trickling down his legs again, judging from the dark stains on his trousers.

 

It was Loki's turn to grab the mortal's hand. Pushing a hidden button, the wall slid open and they ran inside before the guards could reach them. They squeezed their way through the narrow, weaving passageway until they reached a small door at the end. As the Trickster pressed another button, the door opened, and the two men found themselves inside the Weapons Vault.

 

Despite the pain that he was in, Thomas could not stop himself from gaping at the awesome weapons sitting on their pedestals. Loki noticed that the mortal had stared long and hard at what looked like a gold gauntlet with six jewels set into its knuckles and at its back. But Thomas tore his eyes away from the gauntlet and turned his attention toward the Tesseract which now sat on the pedestal once occupied by the Casket of Ancient Winters.

 

"Do you still have the Casket with you?"

 

Loki frowned at that unexpected query. Because he could not speak, his reply was a nod and a shake of the head.

 

"What's that supposed to mean? Well, those threads are sealing your magic and nothing in this Vault can cut them," Thomas remarked thoughtfully. "I think you can get an energy boost with the Tesseract though, but just a little. The sudden surge might create a backlash. It might give you enough power to teleport us to the place where we can find someone to take us out of Asgard. Go ahead. Touch it."

 

The Trickster wondered who that 'someone' Thomas was referring to. The mortal had not been in Asgard long enough to make allies. Not knowing what else to do, Loki touched the Tesseract, gasping as raw power flooded inside his body. Thomas was right though. Although he desired to glut himself with the Tesseract's energies, the threads were fighting the absorption. With a resigned sigh, he released the cube when he had enough for them to teleport.

 

Great was his shock, however, when Thomas swiftly brought Mjolnir down upon the cube. The Tesseract exploded in a flash of blinding light, the energy sending them flying a few feet away. When Loki regained his senses, he growled at the mortal who was lying on the floor beside him, rubbing his still ringing head.

 

"Sorry, Loki," Thomas apologized ruefully. "I didn't know it would do that, but it had to be done. Now, get us out of here. I have our destination visualized inside my head."

 

"HMPH!" was the eloquent noise that Loki made through his sewed lips as he grabbed both the pack and the mortal and teleported them out of the Weapons Vault.

 

One moment, they were rushing through the hidden intricate pathways that interlaced Yggdrasil and Asgard. The next, they were tumbling down on peaty earth. As they got to their feet, their heels cracking branches of the abundant shrubs of heather that seemed to cover the place, the two men saw that they were surrounded by a heavy mist which carried a distinct, heady animal scent. Because the mist was so thick, the only thing that Loki could make out was a finger-shaped rock jutting out of the ground a few meters away from them. Neither man noticed the dark, hulking shadow that was watching their movements through baleful yellow eyes.

 

It was when the Trickster heard the soft lapping of waves upon a shore that the name of this god-forsaken place came back to him.

 

Lyngvi…a small island on the lake Amsvartnir overgrown with heather…the place where the Asgardians had imprisoned…

 

The only warning they had was the sudden swirling of the mist. Then, a gigantic, snarling figure burst forth from the mist, leaping for the mortal. Hurting and already exhausted from all that running, Thomas could only manage to throw himself to the side. But it was not far enough. Loki saw the gold cord stretch to its full length, so that the beast stopped right on top of the mortal. It pinned Thomas to the ground with a heavy paw.

 

Loki moved then, his hands reaching out and gripping the smelly, matted fur. He gazed into those mad, golden eyes, hoping in vain desperation that his son would recognize him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

For a few minutes, Tom's mind was blinded by the terrible pain in his ass and spine and the humongous gray wolf's paw upon his chest. However, at the sight of Loki clinging desperately to the monster's fur and the wolf clearly not recognizing his parent, he knew he had to do something.

 

Daring to lift his gaze, Tom discovered that the wolf would not have been able to bite him, much more devour him. A slim sword had been thrust vertically inside the wolf's mouth. If the wolf dared to push it out with his tongue, the sharp tip would have slashed through the roof of his mouth and might have even gone through it and pierced his brain.

 

"Get him off me, Loki," Tom growled painfully. "I need to get that sword out of his mouth."

 

With a grunt, the Trickster tugged on the fur hard, causing the wolf to release his hold on the mortal in order to swat the god away. When he turned back to the Midgardian, Tom was already on his feet. Fenrir snarled at the mortal's proferred hand, but Tom did not pull it back. He even raised his other hand, so that he could soothingly rub the wolf's aching jaw.

 

"It's alright, Fenrir," Tom mumbled gently. "Your father and I are here to help you. Now, hold still, so I can pull that sword out."

 

There was a sudden flicker of sanity in the wolf's eyes. Fenrir turned to his parent then, his eyes questioning on whether the mortal could be trusted or not. But he could not hide his horror upon beholding his parent's sewn lips. Ignoring the look on his son's face, Loki simply nodded his assent. To give Tom a better reach, Fenrir lay down and presented his open mouth.

 

The wolf lay stock still as Tom reached inside his mouth, his arm getting wet with the great beast's putrid drool. Seizing the sword's hilt, he jerked the blade toward him carefully, so that it tilted back at a 45 degree angle. Still, the tip was much too close to the fleshy roof for the mortal's liking. Sliding the hilt along the groove that had formed on the floor of Fenrir's mouth, Tom eased the sword further toward him until he was slowly able to pull it out. Fenrir breathed out a relieved sigh as he gingerly moved his jaw. Loki helpfully massaged along the joint in order to loosen long stiffened facial muscles.

 

Tom, in the meantime, was admiring the sword he held in his hands. It was certainly not a Norseman's long sword. Instead, what he was holding was the long, gracefully curving blade of a Japanese katana. Carved on the sword's pommel was the grinning form of Raijin, the Japanese god of thunder. The god was surrounded by a ring, to which were attached eight small drums. His attention was drawn back to the wolf when Fenrir gave him a grateful lick from knee to head. Fenrir's tongue particularly lingered on his buttocks and thighs in the hope of alleviating the mortal's aches. There was a similar expression of gratitude on Loki's face.

 

Smiling, Tom gripped Gleipnir, the flimsy gold thread that tethered Fenrir to the slab Gjöll, which was in turn pinned to the earth securely by the finger-shaped rock Thviti. Studying the binds closely, Tom discovered that the tether was weakest at the point where the tethering cord Gelgja was inserted into Gjöll. With a swift down stroke of the sword, he cut Gleipnir in twain. There was a mischievous glint in Tom's eyes as he winked at the Trickster and the wolf.

 

"Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

If the Allfather had been furious that Loki and the Midgardian had escaped, he was practically frothing at the mouth when Thor presented himself to his father bearing a sword, and not his precious hammer.

 

"What happened?" Odin demanded, his lone blue eye flashing lightning. "Where's Mjolnir?"

 

Unsure of how to explain what had transpired in Loki's chambers, Thor could only shrug helplessly before the ire of his father.

 

"Foolish boy! What did you do to make yourself unworthy to wield her?"

 

But Thor was never able to utter a word in his defense because a commotion rose in the city below. Peering down from the balcony, they saw people running helter-skelter. At first, father and son could not see what had warriors and citizens alike in a state of terror and panic, that is, until a dark shadow fell upon them.

 

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight of the mighty wolf Fenrir standing solidly on thin air as he would on the ground. Riding on his back were Thomas and Loki. Although the Midgardian was wielding a sword, which he had casually laid over his shoulders, there was no mistaking the blocky shape of Mjolnir resting against his thigh.

 

"Heed my words, Odin Allfather!" Thomas shouted to the infuriated monarch. "Cease your pursuit of Loki and me! Leave us in peace, and I swear that neither of us shall trouble your realm no more!"

 

"And what if I refuse?" Odin yelled back in challenge.

 

Thomas straightened up as his thin lips tightened. "Asgard has enemies plotting its downfall as we speak. Two strong, fierce foes that you will be utterly helpless against. Surely you would not want us joining them, especially now that we have Fenrir."

 

"How can I believe the things you say?"

 

"You have no choice but to believe. I am no Liesmith, Allfather. What I have just said to you will most definitely come to pass. Don't waste your time in a fruitless chase that will only cost you the lives of your valuable warriors. Instead, focus your attention on defending the realm."

 

Thor laid his hand reluctantly on his father's shoulder. "If what the Midgardian says is true and there is a threat, he is right. We must prepare now and fortify our defenses."

 

"Very well!" Odin grudgingly assented. Whirling in the direction of the two men and the wolf, he declared, "YOU! If you dare cross Asgard's borders, I personally shall strike you down!"

 

"No need to threaten us, Your Majesty," Thomas replied in derision. "Loki and I are done with Asgard and its people." Patting a hand on the wolf's neck, he urged, "Let us depart, Fenrir. Our work is done here."

 

As the wolf bounded through the sky heading away from the palace, Thor could barely suppress his longing sigh for Mjolnir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Royal Palace of Asgard was nothing more than a gleaming speck in the horizon when Loki heard Tom chuckle in front of him.

 

"Hah! You are sorely mistaken, Odin, if you believe I'm through with you," the mortal hissed determinedly in his breath. "There are many things that I have to do, people I have to deal with first. When the time comes, you shall fall on your knees and beg for us to return."

 

That solemn vow was the last to spill from the mortal's lips before Tom's vision dimmed. Loki barely had time to reach for Gleipnir, which he had turned into reins, before Tom sagged back into his embrace.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**_Midgard_ **

 

Chris slowly awoke with a groan to the sounds of painful pounding. At first, he thought it was a prodrome of what was sure to be a massive hangover. But, as he listened closely, it turned out to be the sounds of excited footsteps running up the stairs.  Then, the door to the master bedroom opened revealing Elsa. His wife's eyes were shining brightly and she was grinning ear to ear.

 

"They escaped Chris!" Elsa declared, unable to contain her squeals of joy. "Loki and Tom! By now, they are probably far away from Asgard!" She hurried over to the bed and grabbed her husband's arm, tugging him urgently. "Come! You must see it for yourself!"

 

Chris, however, pulled his lovely wife into his arms. "No need, love," he murmured with obvious relief into her soft, smooth shoulder. "If you say that Tom is safe at last, then I believe you."

 

However, there was still the nagging thought of Tom's last words before he collapsed into Loki's embrace.

 

"So…will Tom be coming home now?" Elsa asked. "What happens next?"

 

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short interlude to relax everyone from the frenetic pace of the past chapters. I wrote this at the spur of the moment, so please pardon if you see any errors. I'll correct them later.
> 
> Lyrics to "Friday I'm In Love" written by The Cure and Copyright by Fiction Songs, Ltd.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright March 24, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 6**

 

"So…what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now? And while you're at it, give me a damned good reason why I should give refuge to you and that mortal here in Hel?"

 

Loki whirled toward the beautiful masked figure in green lounging on her ebony throne. He gestured angrily to his sealed lips.

 

"Oh, forgive me," Hela said, not the least bit apologetic. "I have completely forgotten that Odin had your lips sewn shut." She eyed the Allfather's handiwork critically. "From the looks of it, it seems permanent this time."

 

Loki snorted petulantly, turning his back to his daughter. Since he and Thomas arrived in Hel five hours ago, he had tried every knife, every weapon in Hela's arsenal to cut the thread that sealed his lips. But the thread resisted all attempts for it to be cut. This was not a good thing. He had hoped to use his magic to heal the strange mortal.

 

Thomas had briefly roused from his fevered slumber, enough to get a close look at the thread. Before he tumbled back into his bed of furs, he had remarked, "Do you think that dwarf Brokk made the thread? I wouldn't put it past him if he did. I take it you and he are not on good terms."

 

Loki had stared at the sleeping mortal long after he had uttered those comments. Just how much did this man know about his life? More importantly, why would he take such a keen interest in his well-being, enough to want to save him? Seriously, he doubted if Thomas knew the answers to these questions himself. Much of what he has done so far had been at the spur of the moment, driven by only one thing—to save and protect the God of Mischief.

 

Hela tilted her head to the side as she observed her father. Loki was known to mask his expressions well. But this time, his face mirrored his confusion. In a way, she too was curious about the mortal he had brought with him, or was it the other way around? From the reports she has heard from Asgard, it was the Midgardian who had freed the Trickster from what would have been eternal torture and imprisonment. But still, as curious as she was to learn more about the mortal, there was an important factor that she needed to consider.

 

"Loki, I do not wish to sound inhospitable," Hela began, this time voicing her sincere reluctance, "but you know that you cannot stay here. Especially that Midgardian...Thomas? He is still a living being. If he stays any longer in Hel, the realm will surely claim his soul."

 

Loki grudgingly nodded. Hel had only been his choice because he knew his daughter would give him temporary refuge and possibly the hope of removing the thread that sealed his lips. Now he had to move Thomas somewhere else, a place where he could hopefully find a healer who would willingly aid two exiles from Asgard.

 

"I am assuming that you will want to leave as soon as possible," Hela said, as she waved her hands over the scrying pool. "I have asked one of my men to secure fresh mounts for you to ride to the border of Hel. I shall also have the mortal prepared for the long travel ahead of you and…" Her lips suddenly twisted. "Speaking of the mortal, _what_ is he doing?"

 

Frowning, Loki went toward his visibly perplexed daughter and peered into the pool as well. The Trickster found his eyebrows rising, seeing the image of Thomas reflected from its mirror-like surface. The mortal was walking along the dark, gloomy shore of Náströnd with his slender form bundled up in fur. Wrapped in his arms was the unsheathed blade Raijin while thumping at his hip was Mjolnir. It was all too obvious that the Midgardian was delirious with fever, the way he weaved along the dark sands with no clear direction. To Loki's increasing alarm, Thomas was walking straight toward the base of Yggdrasil, where the dragon Níðhöggr was industriously chewing upon a pile of writhing corpses.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom was sick. He knew that he was burning up with fever, the way his body alternated between feeling hot and cold. At least, the fever and his delirium were distracting him from the pain in his crotch and lower back. But, ultimately, he found himself feeling rather bored and a bit peeved that the Trickster had left him all alone in his icy chamber. After the way he had saved his life, the least Loki could have done was kept him company.

 

Before he fully realized he was doing so, Tom had gotten out of bed, draping the fur over his shivering body. He also picked up his sword Raijin—it was a good enough name for the blade. For awhile, he debated on whether or not he should take Mjolnir. He doubted if anyone in Hel could pick up the hammer. In the end, he decided to bring Mjolnir along, if only to keep Raijin company.

 

Tom had trundled out into the hallways. He even gave cheery hellos to the decomposing guards and servants he happened to pass by. Thankfully, none of them dared to accost him and force him back to his chambers. Before long, he was outside the palace walls and walking along the cold, gritty shore of Náströnd, taking in the melancholy surroundings of Hel.

 

In his assessment, Hel was not really the terrible place he had imagined it to be. Lonely, yes, with its ice covered crags and the realm enveloped in perpetual twilight. The sand beneath his feet was as dark as ebony, but glittered because of the frost that was mixed in. The comic book writers got it correct when they described Hel to be more of a place of rest for dead warriors. He doubted if the real Hell—the one written about extensively in Christian scripture—would be just as peaceful.

 

Tom almost jumped out of his skin at the agonized shrieking not too far from him. Sighing, he mused, _Maybe not so peaceful._

 

Still hampered by his aches and pains, Tom marched over in the direction of those screams, finding himself at the base of an enormous ash. At least, Yggdrasil was impressive enough. The great World Tree was all that he imagined it to be. It was just too bad that the thick, heavy black clouds overhead prevented him from seeing the other realms hanging from its branches.

 

Instead, his attention was drawn toward the screaming and writhing corpses at the tree's roots. A huge dragon had trapped several of the corpses under its enormous bulk. Tom could barely suppress his shudder as the dragon bent down and tore a hunk of flesh from the back of one corpse.

 

When one of the corpses reached a pleading hand out to him, Tom plodded over determinedly. He grabbed the corpse's arm and attempted to tug him free.

 

"You're not one of those walking dead that bite and eat people, right?" Tom inquired as he huffed and puffed from the strain of pulling the corpse free from where it was trapped beneath the dragon's chest. "Honestly, I don't want to become a zombie."

 

Tom did not notice that the dragon had stopped eating and was eyeing him hungrily. It had been so long since Níðhöggr had eaten live, fresh meat. This skinny, but rather audacious, human would do. He slowly lifted his head, fetid drool dripping from his jaw. With a ferocious roar, Níðhöggr lunged at the mortal, its mouth open wide ready to swallow him whole…only to have a heavy uru hammer pound the top of his snout with devastating force so that both his head and neck fell crashing to the sandy ground.

 

"BEHAVE!" Tom scolded the dragon sternly. "And your breath is foul! Don't you ever wash your mouth?"

 

A disbelieving Níðhöggr glared at the mortal before him. How dare he hit his proud snout with a hammer? Níðhöggr was about to snap at the human again, but Tom popped three white tablets into his mouth.

 

"There! Chew on some breath mints!" Tom said, exasperated. Noting the bewildered expressions on the corpses' faces, he asked impatiently with arms akimbo, "Aren't you going to get out of there?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Both Loki and Hela were blinking in shock.

 

"Did he just pound Níðhöggr into the ground?" Hela demanded, still wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "That's impossible! Even _I_ could not bring that damned, stubborn dragon to heel!"

 

Loki could only shake his head. There was no mistaking the fact that the mortal had tamed Níðhöggr. If his lips were not sealed, the Trickster would have laughed at the sight of the teary-eyed dragon chewing on candy, just as he was told.

 

"What's he doing now?"

 

Turning to the scrying pool again, he watched as Thomas made his way toward the small pier, the corpses he had freed cautiously following him. With a sigh, he sat down at the edge of the pier. To the god's dread, he saw Thomas lower his feet into the life-draining waters of Hel's sea.

 

Before he realized what was happening, Hela's cold hand gripped his arm and found himself whisked off by the sudden breezy rush of a teleportation spell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ooh! That feels nice!" Tom sighed blissfully as he dipped and waggled his feet in the cold waters below. Such was the relief and comfort that he was feeling that he found himself breaking into a little song.

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_   
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_   
_Thursday I don't care about you_   
_It's Friday, I'm in love_   
  
_Monday you can fall apart_   
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_   
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_   
_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

He stopped when he felt something tickle his feet. Gazing down into the water, Tom saw an ancient, wrinkled, bearded face gaping up at him through dull gray eyes.

 

"Hello," Tom greeted the centuries-dead warrior below with a wave. "Do you like my song?"

 

A long forgotten smile quirked up the corners of the warrior's lips as he nodded; his thin wispy beard was like a slithering snake in the wavy water. As Tom looked on, more ghostly faces joined the warrior's, each of them nodding and moaning their encouragement.

 

"Okay then. It's a very simple song. You may want to sing along with me if you like."

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_   
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_   
_Thursday I don't care about you_   
_It's Friday, I'm in love_   
  
_Monday you can fall apart_   
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_   
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_   
_It's Friday I'm in love_   
  
_Saturday, wait_   
_And Sunday always comes too late_   
_But Friday, never hesitate..._   
  
_I don't care if Monday's black_   
_Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack_   
_Thursday, never looking back_   
_It's Friday, I'm in love_   
  
_Monday, you can hold your head_   
_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_   
_Or Thursday - watch the walls instead_   
_It's Friday, I'm in love_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Suffice to say, Hela was furious when she and Loki arrived at Náströnd. The gloomy atmosphere in that little portion of Hel has cleared up somewhat, thanks to the happiness and cheer that was emanating from the mortal sitting and singing all by his lonesome on the pier. To Loki's amazement, all of the dead warriors in the area have broken out into song as well, albeit out of tune, proclaiming the joys of love on Frigga's day. He could barely suppress the chuckle in his throat when they passed by Níðhöggr. The dragon was bobbing his head along to the bouncy tune. To his consternation, Níðhöggr even regaled the Goddess of Hel with a puff of his putrid breath now tinged with the sweet scent of mint.

 

Sensing their presence, Thomas turned around then and waved at them in greeting. "Oh, hi, Loki! Hela! Care to join us?"

 

Hela jerked her father toward him. "Get that mortal out of my realm…NOW! Thomas is obviously an empath, and a very powerful one. I will not have him disturb the order that I have established in Hel!"

 

Sighing, Loki approached the singing mortal and helped him to his feet. He was alarmed to feel the heat that was exuding from Thomas' body. Worse, blood had begun to pour anew down his thighs from the exertion.

 

"Are we leaving already?" Thomas inquired, pouting. "And I just made a lot of new friends."

 

Loki was not surprised to hear mumbles of complaints from Hel's dead warriors, only to be silenced by a furious glance from Hela.

 

Seeing the goddess' stern visage, Thomas bowed to her graciously. "Oh! I am terribly sorry for the ruckus I have caused. I only meant to cheer up your people a bit." He raised a shaking hand, took Hela's fingertips, and kissed them tenderly. "Please accept my sincerest apologies."

 

Loki's eyebrows lifted, hearing his daughter utter a most uncharacteristic titter. Even greater was his surprise to see the rosy blush that filled her ashen cheeks.

 

Noticing her father's intense perusal, Hela coughed twice and turned on her heels, mumbling, "Apology accepted," before walking off.

 

"I'm so sorry if I caused trouble for you, Loki," Thomas turned to the Trickster then, a sweet puppy dog expression on his face. "I guess this means we're not going to be staying here any longer. Where are we going to next?"

 

 _Don't you even realize how close you came to dying, you fool?_ Unable to voice out loud that exasperated thought, Loki shrugged instead as he led the mortal away. He also was not sure on where their next destination would be. Definitely they needed a healer to tend to Thomas' injuries, so maybe Alfheim or Vanaheim.

 

The Trickster paused, however, when Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his head wearily on the god's shoulder. "I don't mind where we're going, as long as I'm with you. That way, I'll always know that you'll be safe."

 

As Loki tightened his grip on the sagging mortal, he could not stop himself from lifting a tender hand and brushing away a gold lock of hair that fell upon Thomas' forehead.

 

_Oh, Thomas! What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Following the departure of the God of Mischief and the mysterious Midgardian, Hela issued a command banning singing or any other form of cheer in Hel. However, if one were to listen closely as the frigid breeze blew through the realm, he or she would hear faint snatches of a song from the dead warriors of Hel.

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_   
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_   
_Thursday I don't care about you_   
_It's Friday, I'm in love **  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I didn't think I could get this done. Much too tired and depressed these past few days. Anyway, please pardon any errors that you might find. I've been typing and editing stuff since 2 am, so I'm pretty much brain dead right now. @_@

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright April 4, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 7**

 

Loki and Thomas were approaching Hel's border where they can make the teleportation into Vanaheim when they were literally blasted from out of nowhere by an ice storm. Such was the strength of the frigid wind that they were thrown off their borrowed mounts, sending them tumbling onto the hard, frost-covered ground. Upon impact with the earth, Loki heard the mortal cry out. Concern for Thomas' well-being prompted the god to crawl toward him, as the winds battered his body.

 

It was Fenrir—who had been waiting for them near the border—who found Thomas first. The great wolf emerged from the frosty shadows and quickly shielded the mortal with his huge, furry frame. Reaching out with his paw, he gathered his parent into his protective cover as well.

 

"Fenrir, no," Thomas mumbled. "You'll freeze to death."

 

Loki cursed inwardly at his inability to even conjure up a protective barrier. His sealed lips also practically made it impossible for him to tell his son to bring them to the nearest shelter. He was pretty certain that he had seen trees before the storm hit them. But the strong winds made it difficult for him to see.

 

Probably sensing his intent, Fenrir nudged his parent with his nose, urging him to get on his back. Seeing that there was no other choice, Loki grabbed a protesting Thomas' arm and jerked him over the wolf's back. As soon as they were seated and Loki seized Gleipnir, Fenrir took off into the sky. However, it proved to be a mistake. Poor Fenrir found himself being pummeled by brisk winds from all sides, making it very difficult for him to maneuver through the air. Worse, large hailstones began falling down upon them, painfully striking their bodies. One jagged hailstone cut Loki's cheek.

 

Suddenly, Fenrir let out a pained yelp as a large piece of ice struck him in the eye and another hit him on the head. The two men screamed as they plummeted from the skies and fell crashing to the ground once more.

 

 _|FENRIR!|_ Loki cried out with his mind as he reached for his fallen son. To his dismay, the wolf lay completely unconscious.  As he lifted his head, he was shocked to see not just one but two roaring funnels of snow and ice that were headed their way.  

 

Even greater was the Trickster's horror, though, when Thomas lurched to his feet and directly faced the two tornadoes that were bearing down on them. Loki's eyes flew wide at the sight of Mjolnir just sitting at his feet.

 

 _|Thomas, no!|_ Loki sent that mental cry to the man standing before him, even if he was uncertain if the mortal could hear him. _|You can only disperse this storm with Thor's hammer!|_

 

Surprisingly, Thomas turned to him, a reassuring smile on his face, as he held his sword before him. _|At last, I hear your voice, even if it's inside my heart. But, you know that Mjolnir was never mine to wield. Let me take care of this storm my way.|_

 

Loki was about to argue. But then, he heard the sound of beating drums. As he looked on, he saw a bright, warm yellow aura surrounding the Midgardian. Within that aura floated and danced eight drums. Thomas lifted his sword then, thumping each drum with the flat of the blade. Then, with a furious roar, he let the sword fall in a smooth, downward slashing motion, generating a gigantic, cutting wind sailing toward the two funnels, blasting them away. That great wind even cut through the storm itself above them, the dark clouds dissipating, so that the blue sky was revealed once more.

 

 _|THOMAS!|_ Loki leaped to his feet to catch the fainting mortal before he could fall to the ground. With trembling hand, he touched Thomas' icy cheek. He could not even discern the slightest breath coming from the Midgardian's lips.

 

Vainly, Loki opened his mouth to call for help, only to have his flesh tear at the threads. As tears fell from his eyes and blood trickled down his jaw, the god mumbled frantically, yet inaudibly, for aid while his heart screamed, _|Help us! Someone please help us!|_

 

Then, from out of nowhere, a familiar voice replied to his call, _|I'm coming! Just hold on! I'll be right there!|_

 

The Trickster had a brief glimpse of a hooded figure emerging from the trees, before Loki at last gave in to his weariness and collapsed right on top of Thomas' still form.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Now, Loki, if you would be so kind as to keep his knees steady for me. Yes, that's it. Hold it right there."

 

Loki was seated on a soft, but sturdy pallet, with his hands on Thomas' blanket-covered knees. His face first turned pale as he watched the beautiful woman he once called 'wife' slip a slippery, white thread through a needle. When Sigyn ducked her head down to her work, giving her former husband a knowing smirk, the Trickster looked away lest she see how his face has suddenly turned scarlet from embarrassment.

 

"You two are very lucky that I happen to be here," Sigyn began conversationally, as though she were just enjoying an afternoon tea and not sewing up the ragged tears in the mortal's nether orifice. "These…injuries…they are not the type that can be healed by healing stones. Then again, as I have learned through my studies in Medicine on Midgard, I've discovered that the stones are only capable of superficial healing. They cannot heal internal wounds properly, or…intimate…injuries such as these."

 

Loki's eyebrows lifted at that revelation. _|You've been to Midgard?|_

 

Sigyn chuckled at the look of disbelief on the Trickster's face. "I guess your restlessness and wanderlust has somewhat rubbed off on me. But, thankfully, I did not acquire your desire for realm domination." She breathed out a heavy sigh, tinged with mild exasperation. "I had hoped that you would…change. The last thing I wanted was to see you…with your lips sealed again like this. I did receive a summons to attend to your imprisonment once more, but it was immediately recalled. I take it it was your decision not to have me do you…that service." Sigyn glanced up at Loki. "Thank you, Loki."

 

 _|During my earlier imprisonments, I had been most cruel to you, Sigyn,|_ Loki replied with rare sincerity toward his wife. _|I have made…mistakes…far too many times. I will not let someone I care for share in my torment. I did not want to subject you to that again.|_

"Loki, you know that I would do anything for you, even that. But, alas, right from the start, I knew that I never captured your heart, certainly not the same as your brother, so you could never fully appreciate the sacrifices that I made for you. And where was Thor when you were being punished for your invasion of Midgard? Did he torture you? Was he the one who sewed your lips again?"

 

 _|Sigyn, you know that Thor only obeys what the Allfather commands him,|_ Loki replied wearily. _|He himself told me that he would have made me his consort if Odin had not rejected his suggestion.|_

 

"And that promise of marriage? What did you give to Thor in exchange?"

 

Loki did not answer. Instead, he turned his gaze to his bent knee.

 

Sigyn's whole body sagged. "Oh, Loki!"

 

 _|I don't need your pity, Sigyn!|_ Loki spat back. _|What happened between us was mutual!|_

 

"And what about Tom here? Do you think what happened between him and Thor was mutual as well?"

 

Loki's head lifted at once at these queries, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

 

"While I had you go to the kitchen to prepare my herbs," she explained, "Tom spoke while he was in the throes of delirium. He mentioned Tyr, but the name that came out of his lips more was Thor's." Sigyn spat on the floor, and as an afterthought, swiped it away with the sole of her boot. "It's bad enough that Thor had taken advantage of you during a moment of weakness. My opinion of your brother has sunk to an all-time low because of what he had done to Tom."

 

The Trickster looked at his wife curiously. _|You call him 'Tom', and yet, given his poor condition, I have not introduced you to him. Do you know him?|_

 

"But of course I know him!" Sigyn declared. "He is one of the most popular rising actors in Midgard today. Well, one of the alternate Midgards that I visited, at least. Tom Hiddleston is much loved and respected among his peers and fans, and has won a number of awards for his work both in theater and in film." She added ruefully, "The last thing I expected was to have him in my humble home and treat him for rape injuries. Loki, how did he come to be in Asgard?"

 

_|I have yet to get the answers from him as well, Sigyn. But for some reason I could not fathom, he is pretty much drawn toward me. I don't know if he feels pity for me, enough to want to come to Asgard to free me or…|_

Having finished her operation, Sigyn cut the suture with her surgical scissors. "I would not call what he feels for you as mere pity, Loki. For him to make such a tremendous sacrifice for you…no, whatever his feelings are, do not belittle them as simple pity. All the more you should be thankful to him for saving you."

 

_|And I am! I wouldn't have returned to rescue him if I wasn't.|_

 

"Actually, you should also thank him for giving you the means to communicate. I am not sure exactly what Tom did, but he opened the communication lines between your hearts. It is probably because of the fact that we still have some feelings for each other that his power allows us to converse."

 

_|Hela said that he is a powerful empath.|_

 

"I don't think it's just empathy. There is something between you that I need to look into, to study much deeper. But…" She gently stretched Thomas' long legs out and laid them down on the bed before tucking the blanket up to his chin. "I think I have a suspicion on why he feels so strongly about you."

 

Getting up from her stool, Sigyn went toward her leather bag which was sitting on top of her desk. She pulled out what looked like a black tablet. With a graceful swipe of her fingers over its surface, she activated the tablet as if by magic. Pressing a few times more, she probably found what she was looking for and she handed it to the Trickster.

 

"Here's my iPad, and be careful with it," she said with a grimace as her former husband moved the device this way and that, trying to figure out how it worked. "Good thing I downloaded his movies into it. I've already programmed it so you can watch both _Thor_ and _The Avengers_. Just let it play. Once you finish watching both, I think you'll…understand…somewhat." Sigyn then pushed him into the living room. "Now go on. Just leave me here to tend to my patient. I don't want the noise from that iPad waking him up. We're lucky that he's already unconscious so I didn't have to use anesthesia, but I don't want him waking up prematurely and moving around so soon."

 

With a roll of his eyes, Loki settled himself down on a comfortable chair with the iPad on his lap. As he watched the film unfolding before him, he saw the familiar figures of Dr. Erik Selvig and Dr. Jane Foster emerge from the roof of their clunky vehicle.

 

"Wait for it," Jane told the frowning doctor.

 

 _|I'm waiting too, woman,|_ Loki said with a hint of annoyance in his mind voice. _|I want to know exactly what it is I'm waiting and watching for.|_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom woke up later that evening to hear the familiar strains of _The Avengers_ soundtrack. _Had it all been just a wild dream?_ he wondered. _If I open my eyes, will I find myself lying on my bed in my flat in Northern London?_

But as his eyelids fluttered open, Tom's eyes fell upon the hewn log walls of his room and the sole lamp sitting on the table beside his bed. Despite the realization that he was still in the realm of the gods, Tom found himself breathing a relieved sigh. This meant that Loki was still with him…somewhere.

 

"Oh! You're awake at last! That's good!" A cheerful voice greeted him. That voice reminded him of someone.

 

Then, a smiling face loomed into view and he instantly remembered a name, "Jessica?"

 

"Guess again, Tom!" The woman above him declared. "I hate to disappoint you but I'm not Jessica Chastain, the lady you've been dating."

 

"We were not dating; we're just good friends," Tom groaned, trying to sit up only to be gently pushed back down on the bed. "If you're not Jessica, then who are you?"

 

"My name is Sigyn," she answered with a bow. "I would have introduced myself as Sigyn Laufeyson, but Loki and I have long since separated. It was more his decision actually." A wry smile formed on her lips. "He wanted to spare me from the craziness of his family."

 

"That was most thoughtful of him," Tom said. "Having experienced their…craziness…first hand, even I wouldn't want to subject you to them." It was then that it occurred to him that Sigyn had called him 'Tom.'

 

Sigyn could not help but laugh, seeing the intense curiosity on his face. "You know, you really remind me of Loki. He asked me the same thing earlier. After Loki and I went our separate ways, I decided to go on a journey. One of the places that I spent a lengthy amount of time in was your version of Midgard. No, not the one where Thor was exiled and where The Avengers reside. _Your_ world. Being a healer, I became interested in Midgardian medicine. I actually studied in the School of Clinical Medicine in Cambridge. Since I graduated, I've been doing extensive research on combining the healing arts of Asgard with that of Midgard." She shrugged. "So you can say I travel a lot. This place...this is just one of many homes that I have built along the crossroads of the World Tree's pathways. It certainly helps to have a number of abodes when you journey across the realms."

 

Tom smiled at the practicality of the Asgardian before him. "You are a very wise woman."

 

"I'm afraid I was not wise enough that I couldn't do anything to save my husband from the troubles that torment his soul."

 

"I doubt if you could have been of much help. The Allfather…he has damaged Loki with his lies and his maltreatment."

 

"And Thor? What about him?"

 

Tom's faced soured at the memory of the God of Thunder. "I wish that I could say anything good about him. Frankly, I don't understand why Loki is so enamored of him."

 

"Why do you say that? Don't you think that Loki hates Thor more?"

 

Tom let out a sigh as he gazed at the ceiling. "Hermann Hesse once wrote, 'Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them.' That is what Thor and Loki are doing to each other. It's a never-ending cycle between them, and it is always Loki who gets hurt in the end."

 

"And you want to break that cycle." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

 

"If I could, then my answer would be yes."

 

 _|Why would you do so much for me?|_ There came that anguished query. _|Why would you sacrifice your home, your family, your life for me?|_

 

"Because you, more than anyone else, deserve a second chance, Loki," Tom answered, looking at the Trickster who was standing at the doorway. He nodded to the tablet that the god held in his hand. "You've watched the films, I see. Strikingly realistic, don't you think?"

 

 _|To call them realistic would be an understatement,|_ Loki answered sardonically. _|They are far too…accurate.|_

 

"I'm sorry."

 

_|You should be. I feel like I have a large, gaping wound in my heart right now, having to relive the past and all that pain.|_

 

"If it will make you feel better, I never intended to play you in the first place. Believe it or not, I was asked to audition for Thor, but at the last minute, the director—my mentor Kenneth Branagh—decided that it would be for the best if I played you. Same as with other characters I portrayed in the past, I explored their psyche, their emotions, tried to get into their shoes." A small wry laugh. "How was I to know that I was virtually tapping into your soul?" Tom looked straight at the Trickster. "But I'm glad I did. For centuries, people have seen Loki as merely a petty, jealous villain. Now, they know your true pain, as I have."

 

_|You should've just contented yourself with your little roleplaying then. You should never have come to Asgard. Now I'm feeling guilty for what was done to you, when I shouldn't feel such a thing.|_

"Then don't. I came out of my own free will after all. But you tell me, Loki. In your heart, do you think me the type of person who will just sit around and watch someone suffer when I can do something about it?"

 

There was no answer from the god, but Tom could sense Loki's relief that someone did care enough to save him resonating through their bond.

 

 _|But why would you care so much?|_ Loki asked insistent. _|And don't you dare say that whatever feelings you may have about me are born from your fascination with yours truly as a character in your silly Midgardian comic books.|_

 

"No, then it would not be fair to me either if it were that," Tom said honestly. "I can't explain my emotions to you, what drove me to do the things I did. There is something…deeper, but I have to figure it out for myself first." He let out a small laugh. "Who knows? I might be madly in love with you."

 

Loki snorted, a tight grimace forming on his face. _|Don't be deluded into thinking that I might end up developing affections toward you. No good thing ever came from loving me. Just ask Sigyn.|_

Sigyn, who had been listening to their exchange, finally spoke up. "You were always honest with the little affection that you have for me, Loki, and I loved you for that. But, I must confess it did get very difficult…competing with the strong feelings that you have for Thor. Nothing good will come of it. Anyone can see just how…destructive…it is. And, yet, you go through the same cycle over and over again. How long will it go on, Loki? Will it only end when you get to fulfill your love for each other or when you die by each other's hand?"

 

"Neither will happen, Sigyn," Tom declared firmly. "Not while I'm here."

 

Loki wagged an angry, dismissing hand. _|I'm not listening to any more of this nonsense!|_ That said, he stormed back into the living room.

 

With a heavy exhalation, Sigyn turned her attention to the mortal. To his dismay, Tom was not quick enough to hide the hurt on his face.

 

Cupping Tom's right cheek, Sigyn whispered, "You do love Loki, don't you?"

 

"I don't want to call what I feel for him as love, certainly not this soon, when I barely know him," Tom admitted. "But I won't let Thor hurt him…or either of us…again. That much I am sure of."

 

"Oh, Tom! Please just make sure that you don't get caught in the crossfire between those two."

 

A rueful smile formed on Tom's lips as he said, "I think it's too late for that."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two men stayed in Sigyn's home for the next seven days to give Thomas enough time to recuperate. At the Midgardian's advice, Loki taught Fenrir how to utilize the latent seiðr that he possesses. By the third day, Fenrir was able to change his size at will. Apparently, his gigantic size was a hindrance to him, especially when it came to hunting for food. Fenrir was also able to transform into a puppy, much to Thomas' delight and something which the wolf took advantage of. Both Sigyn and Loki would grimace when they find Fenrir cuddled up to the mortal while he slept in bed.

 

However, Loki could not dispel his feeling of restlessness. His seiðr was telling him that something was terribly wrong, and he was itching to discover what it was. Sigyn also confessed similarly to him on the fifth day, but her concerns were more about Thomas.

 

"I don't know, Loki," Sigyn told him that same night. "As soon as Tom is well enough, I need to return to his Midgard. There is something that I need to look into."

 

On the evening of the sixth day, the Trickster knew that he had to act as well.

 

It was a misty morning on the seventh day. When Loki emerged from the house, it was to find Thomas training with his sword. Loki watched, mesmerized, as the mortal performed the basic sword stances and more. Although his movements were still a bit stiff, there was no concealing that natural grace by which the Midgardian carried himself. If Thomas were completely well, he would have been a wonderful sight to see.

 

When Thomas attempted a low lunge, he nearly stumbled, his hand flying to his lower back. Instinctively, Loki ran toward the mortal, grabbing his waist before he could fall.

 

 _|You shouldn't be exerting yourself so much,|_ Loki scolded him. _|Your injuries haven't healed fully yet.|_

 

"True," Thomas agreed with him. "But we can't stay any longer either. You know something's wrong, right?"

 

Loki's head jerked upward then. He had not realized that the mortal too had sensed the wrongness in the air.

 

_|I am not certain, but it has something to do with that ice storm. At first, I thought it came from Niflheim. However, I soon came to suspect that it was not a natural storm; that it was conjured up. If I only have my magic back again, I could tell for sure.|_

 

"Let me guess. I think you suspect, as I do, that the storm was caused by the Casket of Ancient Winters."

 

There was no hiding the surprise on Loki's face. _|Yes, that's the first thing that came to my mind. But Jagrfelm, the Dark Elf to whom I entrusted the Casket, is far too honorable to use it for his own personal gain.|_

 

"No, it wasn't Jagrfelm. If the plot in my movies continues to hold true to the events as it occurs in Asgard and the other realms, I believe I know who is in possession of the Casket right now and we must put a stop to him."

 

_|So, you too have come to the conclusion that we must go to Svartalfheim.|_

 

Thomas nodded solemnly. "There are two other reasons why it is imperative that we go to the realm of the Dark Elves. I need to see Brokk and Eitri. If they are the ones who created that thread that binds your lips, then they would most certainly have the means to cut it. Also…" He lifted his katana. "I want them to look at Raijin. Ever since I slashed that ice storm, Raijin feels dead in my touch. Right now, he is nothing but an ordinary sword. If there is a means by which to revive him…"

 

 _|As much as I don't want to see those dwarves again, I do agree with you that we need to go to Svartalfheim, so I can reclaim the Casket. Besides, Sigyn told me earlier that she has to journey on to Midgard.|_ Loki, however, did not say that her purpose was to do research on Thomas.

 

"Then, it's on to Svartalfheim for us." Thomas looked at the god thoughtfully. "Since Sigyn is going to Midgard, do you think she would be so kind as to do me a small favor?"

 

 _|I don't see why not,|_ Loki said, shrugging. _|Seeing the way she reacts toward you, I'd say she's one of your…diehard fans? Is that what they call your ardent admirers on Midgard?|_

 

Thomas laughed. "Yes, but they have taken to dubbing themselves as 'Hiddlestoners' though. I guess we should get packing then." As he passed the god, Thomas gave him an encouraging pat. "Don't worry, Loki. We'll make a hero out of you, I promise."

 

Loki whirled at that comment. Turning his outraged gaze toward the Midgardian, he demanded, "Make a hero out of me? Just what is it that you are planning, Thomas?"

 

The mortal did not say anything more. Instead, he just waved to the Trickster, laughing even harder, as he went back inside the house.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude of sorts until the next chapter when the adventure continues in Svartalfeim. Please pardon the errors. Still need to do one article for work so I’ll edit this later. 
> 
> Since snakecharmed79 was asking about Tom's sword in this story, I thought I'd give a little background on it. However, I took some liberties with regards to the Sacred Treasures/Imperial Regalia of Japan. There are indeed just three sacred treasures.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright April 8, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 8**

 

It has been two weeks since Tom went to Asgard. Because of a busy shooting and post-production schedule for _Rush_ , Chris could not find the time to watch the haunted film. Although Elsa kept him informed on what was happening to his best friend, the Aussie could not help but worry. Tom was clearly determined to protect the God of Mischief, but at what further cost? As much as his fellow actor was keeping a veneer of calm and toughness, Chris was deeply concerned that what had been done to him on Asgard had wreaked a far greater damage on his mind than Tom cared to show. 

 

Somehow, it did not surprise him one morning to receive a call from Kevin Feige regarding an important meeting to be held in the Marvel office in England. There was no need to guess what that meeting was going to be about.

 

What he was not prepared for were the angry shouts and desperate sobbing that greeted him as soon as he walked into the meeting room.

 

"What happened to my son? We've been calling him for days and he doesn't answer! We checked his flat but he wasn't home! WHERE IS TOM?"

 

Chris quickly strode over to the distraught woman. "Diana, please. Have a seat. I promise I'll explain everything to you."

 

Emma Hiddleston threw the Aussie a smoldering glare. "You'd better give us a damned good explanation."

 

Kevin mouthed a quick "Thank you" as everyone settled down at the conference table.

 

It seemed the entire cast was attending the meeting. Alan Taylor was clearly frazzled about the whole thing. The director was tapping a battered _Game of Thrones_ script restlessly. There were very confused expressions on the faces of Zachary Levi, Ray Stevenson and Tadanobu Asano. Natalie Portman was holding Kat Dennings' hand comfortingly. While no one knew what really happened between Kat and Tom, it was all too obvious that the pretty actress still had feelings for the Englishman. Christopher Eccleston was seated by Idris Elba, both men worried and impatient. Only Anthony Hopkins maintained a calm mien, although it was probably largely due to the fact that he had been taking sips from his brandy to still his nerves.

 

Knowing that the task of informing everyone what had happened to Tom fell on his shoulders, Chris sat down beside Diana Hiddleston. Without mincing words, he told the people gathered what became of their beloved co-star, starting from the time he had been hearing Loki's voice and his disappearing to Asgard up to the moment when he and Loki had made the decision to go to Svartalfheim. The one thing that Chris chose to leave out was what happened to Tom at the hands of the Asgardians. He only said Tom had been imprisoned; he chose not to elaborate, leaving them with the hope that nothing more was done to the actor.

 

"Is this some kind of inside joke among you?" a tearful Diana demanded. "How can it be possible that my son disappeared into another dimension?"

 

Chris exhaled heavily. "I wish this were just a joke, but it isn't. I personally saw Tom vanish into that screen. I would've followed him, but the…magic…if you can call it that, only worked on him."

 

It was Anthony who asked the question that the Aussie had been dreading to hear. "And, yet, you seem to know so much of what has been happening to Tom. I take it you have the haunted film in your possession, yes?"

 

"Yes, but—"

 

"You don't have it with you right now," the veteran actor stated bluntly and with great disappointment.

 

"No, but—"

 

"Chris, that is most irresponsible of you," Natalie declared. "We all have a right to know what is on that film. Especially Diana and Emma here. Is there something you're not telling us?"

 

"Please," Chris said in deep sorrow. "I already told you everything that you need to know. I don't want to say anything more."

 

"Tom is our friend too, Chris," Zachary put in. He had become close with the Englishman while they were filming _Thor: The Dark World_. He still could not forget the fun time that they had on his birthday at Chinawhite. "We are all worried about him. I believe everyone here will agree with me that we want to do everything we can to bring him back home."

 

"Zac's right," Ray agreed with their new co-star. "Maybe magic is out of our league, but we must try to do something. And the only way we can do something is for us to examine that film."

 

Tadanobu interjected, "We can have the film checked out by experts from various esoteric fields. Legends of people traveling to other dimensions are not uncommon in Japanese culture."

 

"Yes, I've heard about that. 'Kamikakushi'…spirited away, right?" Eccleston said with a nod. "There are so many such tales all over the world. We can do research. Who knows? We might find an answer."

 

"But, still," Idris began, "we need to have that tape."

 

Unable to control her emotions, Kat slammed the palms of her hands on the tabletop with a bang. "Damn it, Chris! You should've brought that tape with you!  What are you hiding? Did those Asgardians do something to Tom?"

 

Chris was at a complete loss for words. He looked pleadingly at the faces staring back at him one by one, before placing his elbows on the table and rubbing his own face with his hands. He felt a gentle hand squeeze his arm.

 

"Chris, please," Diana begged him.

 

"I'm afraid Mr. Hemsworth is in no position to answer your questions, but I believe I can."

 

Everyone in the room whirled toward the beautiful figure in a white lab coat standing at the doorway.

 

"Jessica Chastain?" Feige asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

 

The woman strode over to the Marvel executive, extending her right hand to give Feige a handshake. "Mr. Kevin Feige, I presume. Forgive me but I am not Ms. Chastain. My name is Dr. Sigyn Laufey. I am Loki's ex-wife."

 

A chorus of "WHAT?" resounded throughout the conference room. But the woman simply nodded in confirmation.

 

"Forgive me for crashing your meeting like this," Sigyn said in sincere apology. "The reason why I'm here is because I have a message for you from Tom."

 

"So you are…an Asgardian?" Emma inquired hopefully. "Is my brother well? Can you bring him home?"

 

Sigyn shook her head. "I'm afraid the magic that transported Tom to my realm is beyond my ken. That is why I returned to your Midgard, to find out exactly what happened and why. But Tom knows that you will be worrying about him, so he recorded a message on my iPad. Do you have a projector so I can be able to play the video to everyone?"

 

"I brought my laptop," Alan answered, grabbing the device from his briefcase. "You can hook it up to mine and then we can play it."

 

The director hastened to download the video file into his computer. He then set the laptop at the end of the table, so that everyone can see. As the video began to play, at first, there was a slight flicker, and they soon found themselves staring at what looked like the dark interior of a log cabin.

 

"Is it already recording?" an achingly familiar voice asked from off screen.

 

Then, Tom himself came into view as he sat down before the iPad. The Englishman was sporting the same look that he had on _The Hollow Crown: Henry V_ —his reddish gold hair curling down to his nape and with a trimmed beard. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and vest, characteristic of the period outfits worn in the realm.

 

"Hello everyone," Tom greeted, that same warm smile on his face. "If you are watching this video right now, you have Sigyn here to thank. I actually never thought I'd be able to get in touch with you. I'm just happy that Sigyn is here in Asgard temporarily, so I was able to prepare this video message for you. I know you're all probably worried about me."

 

"You're damned right we are," Emma groused.

 

"As you can see, I am quite well," Tom continued. "The Asgardians did not take too kindly to the fact that I had freed Loki. But, Sigyn patched me up really well and I'm raring to go where this adventure will take me."

 

 There was a disgusted snort coming from the actor's side. Tom reached out sideways then and pulled Loki toward him. "Oh, and I might as well introduce you. This is Loki. Yes, I know he looks rather awful because of the threads on his lips. But we'll remedy that very soon."

 

All stared at the God of Mischief. If it were not for the differences in their hairstyles, hair and eye color, the two men looked exactly alike. Loki, who was clearly embarrassed, was struggling to get off the actor's lap.

 

"That will not do, Loki," Tom chided the god. "Now say hello to everyone."

 

A blush filling his cheeks, Loki waggled his fingers solemnly before dashing off screen.

 

Chuckling, Tom remarked, "Don't worry about him. Loki is not really that bad…as I knew he would be."

 

The Englishman then turned somber. "As Chris probably already told you by now, Loki and I are headed for Svartalfheim. There are things that we need to do there, first and foremost among them is finding the tool which will cut the threads from Loki's lips. I also need to make inquiries about this sword."

 

Tadanobu's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the katana that Tom was holding up. But he did not say anything, letting the video continue. Anthony, however, was curious, and he nudged the Japanese actor to come closer. Chris glanced at them, but all he could make out from their whispers were the words "imperial regalia", "Japan", and "sacred treasures."

 

Unable to contain his curiosity, he asked, "What are you two discussing?"

 

Alan paused the video, having observed the two actors' intense murmurs. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I am not sure," Tadanobu said with a shake of his head. "I will need to do further checking in Japan. But if my suspicions are correct, that sword that Tom was holding in his hands is the fourth sacred treasure of the Imperial Regalia of Japan."

 

"I visited Japan once when doing promotions for a film and I became interested in the traditions and culture of the country," Anthony interjected. "One of the things that caught my interest was the legend surrounding the Imperial Regalia of Japan. These are mystical items that are only presented by the Shinto priests to the Japanese emperor upon his enthronement."

 

Tadanobu continued, "There are supposedly three sacred treasures—a sword named Kusanagi which symbolized valor, a mirror named Yata no Kagami which symbolized wisdom, and a jewel named Magatama which symbolized benevolence. However, it is rumored that Ninigi-no-Mikoto, the great ancestor of the Japanese imperial line, brought to earth, not just three treasures, but **_four_**. That fourth treasure is another sword called Raijin. It symbolized virtue, and it is said to be the most powerful among the sacred treasures. It is also said that Raijin can only be wielded by the man it chooses."

 

"And what sort of power does Raijin have?" Idris asked curiously.

 

"Raijin is the Japanese God of Thunder." Tadanobu quickly paled, hearing what he just uttered from his lips. "So the sword…it would be just like Mjolnir. But as I said, this is just a legend."

 

"So what is Tom doing with a legendary sword with the same power as Thor's mighty hammer?" Zac mumbled, his mouth suddenly dry so that he reached for the glass of water in front of him.

 

For a long moment, everyone was speechless. Not knowing what else to do, Feige said to Alan, "Start the video again. Let's see what else Tom has to say."

 

"After that, I don't know what we're going to do next," Tom continued, honestly, as he set the sword down. He faced the screen, a sad expression on his face. "I know all of you want me to come home. I want to go back to England as well to be with you all. Sigyn, at Loki's request, had tried to teleport me back, but she couldn't do it. Something is keeping me here. But even if I could go home, I can't leave, not just yet." A small smile. "Whether or not Loki wants to admit it, he needs me here. There are so many things that I need to put a-right. I can feel it right here." Tom pointed to his heart. "I'm so sorry that my selfishness is causing you a lot of anguish. But please be comforted in the fact that I am okay, and I do promise that I will take care of myself."

 

Diana broke down once more. Caressing her son's face on the screen, she sobbed, "Oh, Tom! But we need you here more!"

 

Tom then continued, "I know that my disappearance will cause serious problems for you, so I came up with a…solution. Mind you, Loki was not happy with it, especially when he realized how determined I was to be with him for the time being. Because the threads on his lips also bound his magic, it was Sigyn who had to do all the work, borrowing some samples…alright, he took blood from both me and Loki. The results are not that perfect, but I guess it will have to do."

 

Chris quickly clicked 'Pause'. Looking at Sigyn with a frown, he asked, "What is he talking about?"

 

Sigyn did not say anything. Instead, she went to the door and opened it, letting in the tall figure dressed in a dark hoodie and jeans who was waiting outside. As soon as he entered, he let the hood fall back from his head. A gasp was drawn from everyone's lips as they got to their feet.

 

They would easily mistake the person standing before them as Tom. However, he possessed Loki's straight black hair which curled upwards at his shoulders. His left eye was blue gray while his right was emerald green. While his face should have expressed delight or disdain as the two men he had been made from, instead, it was a total blank. He just stared at the people in the room as though he were a robot who needed to be programmed.

 

Sigyn resumed playing the video in order for Tom to explain. "This…double…is linked to both Loki and me. I'm not sure if it will work, but he might be able to tell you how we both are doing. Perhaps if Loki were to regain full use of his magic, he could boost the link. In the meantime, you can teach him what to do. He will pass for me while I'm gone. Again, I am very sorry for causing you so much trouble, inconvenience, and grief. But I swear I will try to come home as soon as my job here is over. Until that time comes, please keep me in your thoughts and prayers. Take care, everyone. Mum, Dad, Sarah, Emma, I love you."

 

The video ended then. For awhile, no one could speak; too stunned by the video they had seen. It was Diana who moved first. She slowly got to her feet and approached the doppelganger, who just stood watching silently at the proceedings before him. With trembling hands, she reached out and cupped his face. The double stared back at her blankly.

 

Tears streamed anew down her face as Diana smiled and said, "Fool boy! How could he say that you're not perfect?"

 

"Mum?" Emma asked warily. "I don't think you should be doing that."

 

"Nonsense, dear! This young man was made from your brother."

 

"But he is also part Loki," Eccleston pointed out, slightly alarmed.

 

Diana ignored him though. Giving the double a reassuring nod, she said firmly, "You will do, young man. You will do very well and I will take care of you as though you were my own. Now, do you have a name?"

 

Sigyn, who was then approaching the Aussie, put in, "We didn't think to give him a name. Obviously, in public, he will be called Tom, but—"

 

"I know what we'll call you. William. After Tom's second name. It's perfect."

 

As everyone began to discuss among themselves, Sigyn pulled Chris to the far corner of the conference room. The Aussie looked at her questioningly, as the Asgardian took an iPod out of her purse.

 

Putting the earphones into Chris' ears, she explained, "This message is for you alone, Chris." Without saying another word, Sigyn played the video. Again, the video revealed Tom's smiling face.

 

"Chris, I have recorded this message for you, knowing that you will most likely take the full brunt of everyone's questions and grief, and I am very, very sorry for that," Tom said regretfully. "I know that you will not tell them what Thor, Tyr and the other Asgardians did to me. For that, I am truly grateful. Because you are my dearest friend, I won't lie to you. They _have_ hurt me, far deeply than I would care to admit. But I will not give in to weakness. To do so would mean that they have won, that they have succeeded in breaking me. For what it's worth, Chris, please don't blame yourself for what happened to me. My coming to Asgard was my decision and I will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions. I…I just wish you hadn't seen… Block it out of your mind, Chris. True, you and Thor share the same face, but you would never, ever hurt me, and I love you more for that."

 

Chris clapped a hand to his mouth to stop the sob that was welling up in his throat.

 

"Anyway, the reason why I am sending you this message is because…well…there will come a time when the film will run out. When that happens, you will not know what became of me. I am not that cruel to leave you wondering about my fate. This is the reason why I had a double created, so that you will always know what we are doing. Of course, he will not reveal to Mum or Emma if anything bad happened to us. But he will never lie to you." Tom chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I know this will be very difficult for you. But please take care of my double. I will not ask that you think of him as me. However, maybe if he learns how to…feel, become his own person, perhaps you will come to care for him and appreciate the small service that he will do for you. I love you, Chris. Please give my best wishes to Elsa and sweet little India."

 

Swiping a hand over his eyes, Chris handed the iPod back to Sigyn. "Could you please send the two videos to my email address?"

 

"I already did," Sigyn confirmed. "Tom gave me your email."

 

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" he asked hopefully.

 

"As Tom said, keep him in your prayers. But I swear I will do everything I can to bring him home."

 

"Thank you," Chris mumbled. "I would appreciate that. But…" He exhaled sharply. "I don't think I can…pretend…with that double. He isn't Tom."

 

"No, he isn't. Even Tom's mother knows that. That's why she named him William. Could you not find it in you to find some little value in him as a different person and not as Tom?"

 

"I don't know," Chris said truthfully, shaking his head sorrowfully.

 

His blue gaze focused upon said double who was shaking hands with everyone in the hall. Sensing that he was being watched, the double—William—lifted his head and looked straight at the Aussie. To Chris' amazement, a timid, yet hopeful, smile went up William's lips. Seeing that shy smile tugged at the Aussie's heart.

 

Sigyn beamed at what Chris said next. "But, for Tom's sake, I will try."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you even ask, I have Tom’s “Song of the Day” and Nicki Minaj to blame for this chapter. XP Sorry if there are any errors. Will need to do some editing on some of the previous chapters as well. Hard to write fics while working at the same time.
> 
> Lyrics of "Starships" by Nicki Minaj Copyrighted by Cash Money Records.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright April 17, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 9**

 

Night had long fallen but the heavy clanging of hammer against anvil continued in the blacksmith's shop situated along the border of Svartalfheim and Asgard. Although the noises coming from the smithy seemed non-stop, there had been times when the sounds of hard labor would suddenly cease, only to resume again in another location. This has become life for the dwarves Brokk and Eitri, ever since the elder dwarf made that bet with a certain God of Mischief.

 

Eitri had warned his brother not to toy with the Asgardians. Loki, in particular, was notorious for his numerous exploits at causing trouble. But, no, Brokk had to get it into his bald head to be crafty and to claim the Trickster's head for his own. True, Loki had been able to escape certain death with his quick thinking. Brokk, however, insisted that he would have his due and demanded that the god's lips be sealed shut, a deed which he and the God of Thunder accomplished with glee and immense satisfaction. Fear of reprisal from the incensed Trickster, though, has led to the brothers leading a nomadic life, moving their smithy from place to place to escape the vengeance that was sure to be headed their way. But greed on Brokk's part ensured that they would never stray far from the border of Asgard, since business coming from the Golden Realm was exceptionally good and profitable. Sure enough, the dwarves were again summoned to Odin's court, this time, to seal Loki's lips and his magic permanently. It was a challenge that Brokk was only too happy to accomplish.

 

With Loki out of their hair, Brokk had remarked to his younger sibling that now was the perfect time for them to settle in the location where their smithy presently stands. Eitri, ever the more cautious one, was not convinced. There was something wrong, a very strong feeling that has the hairs on his arms standing on end whenever he closed his eyes to inhale from his toils. Trouble was definitely coming…but what?

 

So, it was, that evening, that Eitri nearly suffered a heart attack when there was knocking on their door. Brokk's head lifted from the chestplate that he had been repairing. Before the older dwarf could speak, Eitri pressed a finger to his lips and grabbed his hammer, slowly inching toward the door.

 

"Who is it?" Eitri called out, peering through the keyhole, only to see the long lines of a black cloak.

 

"Is this the home of the dwarves Brokk and Eitri?" came the polite answer. "I heard that you are experts in repairing swords. I was hoping you could help me. I am willing to pay. I have a pouch of gold here." This was followed by the alluring jangle of coins.

 

To Eitri's dismay, that sound was something that Brokk could never resist.

 

"Oh, move aside, Brother," Brokk declared, pushing Eitri away from the door. "We can't keep a customer waiting."

 

Brokk realized his mistake when he opened the door wide and their customer stepped into the smithy quickly, not giving the dwarf the opportunity to close it in his face. Even if he had closed it, most likely it would have been stopped by the bulk of the fat, gray wolf puppy that toddled in after him.

 

"Loki…" the elder dwarf growled, staring at the tall, bearded figure standing in the middle of their shop.

 

"Who? Me?" their customer asked, frowning. "I'm not the God of Mischief, although the people that I have encountered during my travels say that I look like him. No, I am just a humble Midgardian in need of your esteemed services." He even gave the dwarves a reverent bow before glancing at the weapons hanging on the walls, his eyes particularly lingering on what looked like a spear, except that it had a long curving sword on one end and a shorter straight blade at the other end. "And from what I can see, you are fine armorers indeed."

 

Eitri eyed the human warily—yes, he was definitely human; no smell of magic on him—as he inquired, "And what need does this Midgardian have of us? Not to mention, what is a **_human_** doing here in Svartalfheim?"

 

"The name is Henry, if you please," the Midgardian introduced himself. "I've had the misfortune of having met Loki in the past, and sadly, the god thought it a good joke to strand me here in the Nine Realms. The joke was on him, though, because I've grown to enjoy traveling through the realms. As for what my 'need' is…" He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a curved blade. "…I was informed that you might be able to tell me what is wrong with this."

 

The two brothers leaned forward to take a closer look at the sword.

 

"I've never seen a sword of this kind before," Eitri remarked, taking in the minute chips along the sharp edge. "But…there is some…strange magic…emanating from it. Most strange indeed. Still…it reminds me of something…"

 

"I'll tell you what it reminds me of," Brokk put in excitedly. "It's just like our Mjolnir, yeah. It smells of storm and lightning." He almost pressed his nose to the sword, only to grimace. "And dog drool."

 

"Oh, sorry about that!" the Midgardian—Henry—declared with a chuckle. Intent as the elder dwarf was at their discussion, he did not notice the wolf puppy raise his right leg and pee on his boot. There was even a devilish grin on the pup's face. Nudging the errant puppy to his side, the human continued, "My pup here likes to sleep with it. I think my sword makes him feel safe." He then turned serious. "You are right that there is magic in this sword. However, following a…mishap…with some foul weather, I have not been able to wield it effectively."

 

"Aye, it's because the blade is chipped along its edge, not to mention that it is rusting in parts," Brokk commented while studying the sword. "While I am unfamiliar with the metal, I believe it can be reinforced with elven steel. I take it that this sword is somewhat…sensient? Will it allow us to wield her?"

 

"'Him', kind dwarf," Henry corrected. "My blade is a 'him'. I am sure that he will allow you to lay hands on him, considering that you will take responsibility for his repairs. However, I cannot guarantee that he will not do anything to you if you should try to run away with him."

 

"Oh, don't you worry, sir. My brother and I will do no such thing," Brokk grinned broadly through his thick red beard. "Why, I'm thinking of making a fine scabbard for him as well."

 

"Very good!" the Midgardian beamed happily. He then produced a large, heavy pouch and placed it in the hands of Eitri, who was about to argue with his older sibling against taking the job. "I hope this is sufficient as a down payment. How long will the repairs on my sword take?"

 

It was Eitri who found himself answering eagerly, "Give us a week, sir. You will have your blade as good as new."

 

The Midgardian gave them another courteous bow and a "Thank you!" only to let out an offended cry. "PUP! What are you doing over there? Don't mess around with these kind gentlemen's things!" His eyebrows lifted as he saw the gleaming gold knife that was sitting on the table. In fact, it did not look like a knife at all. It was just a long, thin blade, with the hilt demarcated by an ornate loop at its base. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

 

Eitri instantly felt alarms shrieking through his entire being. Before he could voice out a warning to his sibling, Brokk had already gone to the table and was holding the knife up proudly.

 

"This blade, sir," the dwarf began, "can cut through anything. And I do mean _ANYTHING_. For an added sum, I can throw this in with the sword that we'll be repairing for you."

 

Beaming, the Midgardian reached into his pocket and produced another smaller pouch. "I'll take it then. I'm in need of a good dagger."

 

Eitri stopped his brother before he could hand over the knife. "Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid that item is not for sale."

 

Brokk glowered at the younger dwarf. Grinning at the Midgardian, he said, "Let me speak to my brother for a second." Jerking Eitri to the side, he growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Damn it, Brokk!" Eitri hissed. "You do know that this knife can cut the thread on Loki's lips. Just how sure are you that the man is not the Trickster?"

 

"Brother, you've observed for yourself that he does not smell of magic. Besides, if we get rid of this knife, then this would mean that Loki will be off our backs. He will stop pursuing us and, instead, give chase to the human."

 

Eitri shook his head. "I don't know about this, Brokk."

 

"Eitri, you know I'm right. The sooner we get rid of this knife, the better." Yanking his arm out of his brother's grasp, Brokk turned to the human once more, a broad smile on his face. Putting the knife in a sheath, he presented it in both palms. "Here you go, sir. I hope you find good use for your purchase."

 

The gold knife was exchanged with the pouch of gold.

 

There was an unmistakable gleam of delight in Henry's blue gray eyes as he said, "Oh, I'm pretty sure that it will be very useful indeed."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a very busy night at the Toothless Troll Tavern and Loki was trying his best not to bash a tankard of ale into the face of the drunken troll that was patting his behind. With a low growl, he stepped out of the reach of that hand and, twirling on his toes, went toward the table beside it to serve drinks to the group of traveling Vanir.

 

 _How low have I fallen!_ Loki could not help lament as he made his way back to the kitchens to get more mead and ale. _In Asgard, it was I who was being brought food and drink by servants. Now, I'm a serving wench to these soused oafs. Thomas, when you get back, I'm going to drive a fork through your heart if you don't do your share of the work._

 

Apparently, that thought was also on the mind of the burly tavern owner Gudmundr. A Dark Elf, he was swarthy of skin and white of hair, but his muscular frame was that of a Jotun's, indicative of his mixed blood.

 

Grabbing Loki by the front of his shirt, Gudmundr growled, "And where is that lazy twin brother of yours? It's been two weeks since I took you under my wing. Surely he should've been healed of whatever injuries he has by now so he can earn his keep."

 

 _I was wondering that myself,_ Loki mused inwardly, but the only reply he gave to the tavern keeper was an indifferent shrug.

 

Irritated, the tavern keeper released the Trickster. To Loki's shock, Gudmundr refilled his tray with about a dozen tankards of mead. "Since he won't do any work, you'll have to do his share…unless you can come up with a way to make more money so you can pay me back for the food and lodgings." At the sight of the steaming glower that was thrown his way, the tavern owner snorted, "Stop looking at me like that! Good thing you can't talk. I'd hate to hear what will come out of that mouth of yours."

 

A grimace distorted Loki's face as—with a roll of his eyes—he marched back inside the tavern, only to be greeted by the hoots and cheers of its patrons, so that he paused beside the bar in growing consternation.

 

Just when did his brilliant plan go awry?

 

An image of his former wife flashed before his eyes and Loki cursed under his breath. Yes, it must have started when Sigyn placed that spell on him, changing his features to resemble the mortal more and particularly in the mouth area in order to conceal his sewn lips. While he was not accustomed to seeing himself with fairer hair, it was disconcerting to say the least at how it seemed to attract lowlifes from all the Nine Realms to him like flies to a slice of pastry. Maybe there was also the allure behind a serving boy who could not talk back to the drunken patrons. Still, Loki could not help but wish that the Midgardian were here to help him.

 

Remembering the mortal then, Loki came to the realization just who exactly was to blame for the sudden turn his plan had taken.

 

Before they left Sigyn's home, he and Thomas talked about what they were going to do when they reached Svartalfheim. For the first part of his plan, Loki suggested that they seek out a nondescript place which could serve as their 'base of operations' (as Thomas so aptly described it) while they initially searched for the two dwarves. But when they arrived in the realm, both were dismayed to discover that Brokk and Eitri were more difficult to locate than they expected, the dwarves having taken to moving from place to place for the obvious purpose of evading the Trickster.

 

Loki could not help remembering how the mortal had rolled his eyes and said, "Why do things always end up getting extremely difficult because of you or something that you've done?"

 

As if that were a portent for even more bad luck for the Trickster, when they sought employment and lodgings with cranky Gudmundr at the Toothless Troll, Thomas had excused himself from doing work for the time being due to injuries that he had sustained during their travels. Suffice to say, Loki was impressed with the Midgardian's acting abilities as he walked with a noticeable limp and with his hand clutching his aching pelvis…unless, of course, he was not acting at all and was indeed in pain. Thomas, however, was quick to reassure Loki later when they got settled that he was well. He needed to keep up the pretense of illness in order to be able to steal away from the tavern to find out the current location of Brokk and Eitri's smithy. Loki had volunteered to join the mortal in his search, but Thomas shot down that suggestion without a second thought.

 

"Loki, if those dwarves even catch a glimpse of your shadow, they will pack up and run, something they've been doing quite efficiently for centuries," Thomas remarked with a firm head shake. "And even if they don't detect your presence, there is no guarantee that **_you_** won't kill **_them_** before we find the tool that can cut the thread on your lips. So, no, your joining me in the search is out of the question."

 

Beholding the sea of expectant, leering—some of them toothless—faces before him, Loki seriously pondered if he was better off killing the mortal instead for whatever indignities that he had and will continue to sustain at the hands of his drunken admirers. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on his tray and steeled himself for the groping and drooling that lay ahead.

 

But before he could take a single step forward, the tray nearly flew out of his hands when a cloaked form popped up beside him with an overly excited cry of "LOCKE!" This happy greeting was accompanied by equally enthusiastic yapping from the wolf puppy running figure eights between his feet. His jaw dropped as Thomas took the tray of tankards from out of his grasp and handed it to a shocked Gudmundr.

 

"Could you please hold that for a second, will you? We'll be right back!" the mortal asked the sputtering tavern owner, as he pulled the Trickster to one of the small rooms in the back. When they were finally alone, Thomas exclaimed, "Loki! I have great news!"

 

 _|Let me guess,|_ Loki said dryly. _|You've made a miraculous full recovery, so now you're going to put on your own dirty apron…|_ He flapped the smelly garment he was wearing in disgust. _|…And you're going to help me serve those handsy fools out there.|_

 

Thomas frowned in confusion for a moment. Seeing how frazzled the god looked, however, he readily apologized, "Oh, sorry about that! But, I assure you, things are going to be a whole lot better, for you especially." He reached for the gold dagger sheathed at his hip. "They were rather hard to track but I was able to locate Brokk and Eitri. And Fenrir here," he gestured to the wolf pup whose tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he panted, "was able to find this knife that can cut the thread."

 

Loki eyed the mortal's smooth chin and upper lip darkly. _|And I see you took your time to shave your beard before coming to me.|_

 

Almost guiltily, Thomas rubbed his face. "Well, the beard was getting a bit itchy. I actually prefer myself with a sprinkling of stubble."

 

_|Personally, I'd like to see my face without a single hair on my chin. I like to see my lips, thank you very much.|_

"So, you like me clean shaven?"

_|Can we please discuss the state of your facial hair another time? What are you waiting for?|_ Loki asked impatiently. _|Cut it…NOW!|_

 

"You want me to cut your lips?" the mortal inquired teasingly.

 

The Trickster glared at him, but Thomas laughed and pulled the dagger from its sheath. "Allow me."

 

With a nervous exhalation, Loki leaned against the wall, tilting his head backward to give the human a better view through the flickering light of the lamp above their heads. For a moment, he felt fear grip his heart. What if it won't…

 

"Don't think that, Loki," Thomas chided him sternly. "Have some faith. You've suffered long enough. When I cut this thread, I swear to you, on my life, no one will ever do this to you again."

 

Loki nodded, though still unconvinced. When gentle fingertips brushed his lips, thus dispelling Sigyn's glamor, he could not take the suspense any longer, so he closed his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom had lifted the blade to the Trickster's lips when Loki's eyelids suddenly fluttered close. For a moment, he too found himself wavering. Never had he seen the god so open and so vulnerable. And, for once, so very honest. Even as he waited for the touch of the knife, Loki's fear manifested itself as a single tear that welled up like a tiny crystal at the corner of his left eye.

 

As Tom inspected the harsh crisscrossing stitches, his earlier vow to the god came loud and clear inside his head. _Never again will they hurt you._

 

Carefully, Tom slid the knife under the first stitch, and great was his relief when the thread was instantly cut in two. Taking the piece of thread between his fingertips, he tugged it free, eliciting a small cry of pain from the god before him.

 

"It won't be long, Loki," he whispered, letting the scabbed thread fall to the floor. "A little patience, please."

 

As Tom tackled each stitch one by one, he did not realize that he was crying, shedding the tears that Loki was struggling manfully to contain. Whether he was comforting the Trickster or himself, Tom did not know that he had succumbed to speaking without waiting for a reply.

 

There was one stitch in the middle, which at first, refused to be pulled free, having sunk deep into flesh.

 

"I'll have to dig this one out, Loki. Just hold on."

 

Tom pressed the tip of the knife into the flesh of Loki's lip, hoping to get it under the thread. He underestimated the sharpness of the blade as the tip cut the god's lip, drawing another pained hiss. With one quick twist, he somehow managed to jerk the thread loose, only to be dismayed to see the tear tracks at the corners of Loki's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm so sorry."

 

_|I'm fine, Thomas. Just, please, get this over and done with.|_

 

With every sweet whisper of "It's going to be alright" and "Just a few more", Tom's tears would fall upon Loki's lips, washing away the blood that blossomed from the punctures and healing the wounds with a soft golden glow. When the last thread was finally removed, Tom could no longer hold back his emotions. With a choked sob of relief, he pulled the god into his embrace, leaned forward, and kissed Loki's healing lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki felt the cold metal of the knife as Thomas positioned it under the stitch. But when the thread gave way to the sharp edge, the god was suddenly struck by an all-consuming heat that forced a cry from his throat. Although he vaguely heard the mortal's soft words, instead, he felt Thomas' reaction as a gradual diminution of the hotness that filled his entire being, receding into tender, reassuring warmth. As Thomas proceeded to cut the remaining stitches, he would oftentimes feel the bite of the sudden cold of apprehension and fear, only to be replaced by that same warmth whenever a thread was cut and removed.

 

So this was what the bond between himself and Thomas felt like. Why had he never sensed this bond before? Strangely enough, it seemed to drive away his lingering heartache over Thor. While he had to be honest with himself and admit that he still loved his brother as deeply as before, there was something about this empathic link between himself and the mortal which made that love seem less important somehow. It was like…finding the other half of himself that he never knew existed. Unable to control his emotions, Loki felt the tears trickle from the corners of his closed eyes. How could Thomas feel for him like this? With even deeper regret, there was the added painful thought of how could Thor not love him like this?

 

Lost as he was in the deep emotions that were pinging back and forth through the bond between them, Loki did not notice that Thomas had already finished his unsavory task. He only knew that it was finally over when the mortal threw his arms around him. And…did Thomas just kiss him?

 

It took a second or two too long for him to open his eyes. When he did, it was to find, to his dismay, Thomas pulling away. The mortal's blue eyes were glistening with tears of joy.

 

A thumb brushed over the curves of his lips. "It looks like your magic has returned to you. The wounds on your lips are healed completely."

 

 _No, it wasn't my seiðr,_ thought the god in awe, feeling and tasting the salty moistness of tears upon his lips. _It was you, your love, and your tears that healed me._

 

For a while, they just stood in that little room, looking into each other's eyes, unwilling to speak. Loki, for his part, would have been content to be silent, and just let his gratitude and happiness sweep through the bond that they shared.

 

However, their moment of quiet exaltation was interrupted by an angry Gudmundr, who popped his head through the door and growled, "If you're not going to do any work, I'll throw you out right now."

 

"You will do no such thing, my good Gudmundr," Thomas declared, a broad smile on his face as he patted the furious tavern owner's shoulder. "Starting today, all our fortunes are going to change."

 

Removing his cloak, Thomas whispered in Loki's ear as he pulled the Trickster back into the bustling mead hall, "Let's give your magic a small test run. I have a song that's playing inside my head right now. Do you think you can…pull it out…so that it could be heard?"

 

"What are you up to, Thomas?" Loki asked, his voice still raspy from disuse.

 

There was a twinkle in the mortal's eyes as he cryptically answered, "Let's just say that we'll now be starting the second phase of your plan."

 

Reading minds was not a talent that he possessed. However, because of the bond that he shared with Thomas, Loki found it very easy to get inside the mortal's mind. His eyebrows formed a frown as he saw what Thomas was planning to do and heard that naughty song resonating inside his head.

 

"Are you serious?" Loki exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

 

"When have I never been serious?" Thomas inquired in turn.

 

Because of the noise inside the tavern, at first, none of the carousing patrons heard the opening strums of a Midgardian guitar.

 

A troll seized Thomas' shirt and growled, "More ale!"

 

But the mortal slammed a tankard on the table in front of him. With a sultry "Red wine" in reply—changing the first lyric in the song—and a playful wink, Thomas swaggered into the hall.

 

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_

_Bad bastards like me, is hard to come by_

_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_

_I'm a blow all my money and don't give two shits_

 

Loki watched, uncertain of whether or not he should be awed or scandalized, as the mortal gracefully weaved his way through the crowd, teasing some of the drunks with each recited— _rapped, was that the term for it?_ —line of the song and a sashay of his hips with all the brazenness of a harlot. The god laughed as Thomas ran an enticing finger on top of a dwarf's bald head, causing the little man to spin like a top. Moving to another table, he plopped down on the lap of a troll, clinked his tankard of mead with the troll's companions, and drank it all down.  Before the troll could sputter an outraged cry, Thomas leaned over and pressed a playful finger over his lips, only to flounce over to the laughing group of White Elves at the next table.

 

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

 

Loki could think of better ways by which to show off his magic, but seeing Thomas dancing so gracefully and seductively, teasing each patron with a wink, a laugh or a blown kiss, he found himself gripped by an intense desire to create illusions that would heighten the mortal's movements.

 

Possibly sensing his intent, the Vanirs suddenly rose from their table and pushed it toward the center. The other men in the crowd did the same, joining their tables with that of the Vanirs' so that they created a long, makeshift stage.

 

Then, Thomas leaped on top of the table, his right arm raised high, finger pointing to the ceiling, hips jerking and feet tapping as he sang the chorus…

 

_Starships were meant to fly_   
_Hands up and touch the sky_   
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_   
_Let's do this one more time_   
  
_Starships were meant to fly_   
_Hands up and touch the sky_   
_Let's do this one last time_   
_Can't stop..._   
  
_We're higher than a motherfucker!_

 

Loki could barely suppress his groan. Did Thomas really just say that word? But, yes, not only did he say it once, he said it three times more. To the Trickster's chagrin, everyone in the tavern started roaring that expletive with him as well.

 

Now that the human had a somewhat proper stage to perform on, Loki put his magic to work. As Thomas sang, danced, and strutted back and forth on that stage entertaining the delighted crowd, the Trickster conjured up rainbow-colored lights which flashed and changed color with the mortal's every gyrating, popping move. Sometimes, a daring patron would climb up the stage to grind his groin against Thomas' body, but Loki would flick him off the table with a disgusted wave of his hand. Curious as to what was going on, people who happened to be walking outside the tavern ended up entering the establishment. To Loki's delight, they would eventually decide to stay and order some drinks. Although it was supposed to be an all-male drinking hall, some female warriors chose to join in the celebration as well, uncharacteristic titters coming out of their mouths as they watched the talented mortal.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, the Trickster was utterly mortified to see Gudmundr, with a tankard of mead, cheering happily, "I'm higher than a motherfucker!" It did not take long before the tavern's rafters and walls were practically shaking with the deafening roars of expletives, and not just those that are in Thomas' naughty song. When the song ultimately came to a close, somehow, it did not surprise Loki to see gold coins and other trinkets being thrown at the mortal's feet.

 

Four more songs later, Thomas and Loki stepped outside the tavern briefly for a breath of fresh air. Standing together side by side, they gazed up at the clear sky and the bright, twinkling lights on its dark blue face.

 

Somehow, with his lips still wonderfully tingling from the mortal's sweet kiss earlier, Loki found himself singing, "Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky. Can't stop 'cause we're so high. Let's do this one more time."

 

Seeing the mischievous twinkle in Loki's green eyes, Thomas chuckled. Gazing meaningfully at the Trickster beside him, he suggested, "You should perform with me next time."

 

"I'll think about it," Loki replied. They stood there, silent, for several minutes. It was the god who broke the stillness between them with a question. "So…do you think what we did worked?"

 

"I'm not sure, but you saw how people were buzzing in there," Thomas shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that, by tomorrow, the word about us will have spread." The mortal breathed out an expectant sigh. "Now, all we have to do is to wait for him to show up."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the result of the nightmare that I had a few days ago. The dream itself is written as the second part of this chapter. Yep, my nightmare certainly did not go to waste. ;)

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright April 22, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 10**

 

For the whole week that came after that happy night, Tom and Loki waited...and waited...and waited. During that time, Tom was able to acquire a loyal following consisting of both women and men, prompting Loki to mutter many times under his breath "Diehard fans! Hmph!" Not wanting to leave the Trickster out of the picture, Tom managed to convince Loki—albeit with much whining and pleading—to perform with him. The god ultimately agreed, as long as he would not have to sing any songs with expletives in them (something which inwardly amused Tom greatly, for who has ever heard of a villain who cringes at having his mouth sputter obscenities). It turned out to be a good move though. Their performing wholesome songs meant that even teenagers can watch them perform as well. Gudmundr was only too happy to share his profits with his two talented performers (another thing which had Tom smiling, because who ever heard of an honest tavern owner).

 

On the day that Tom was to pick up Raijin from Brokk and Eitri, Loki was adamant that he would tag along. Fenrir wanted to accompany them as well, but to use the great wolf as their ride would be too conspicuous, and they did not want to reveal their true identities just yet. News about Loki's daring escape with the help of a Midgardian have already reached this bustling town. Tom had no doubt that word had already spread throughout the entire realm of Svartalfheim.

 

After giving their leave of Gudmundr, with the promise that they will return from their errand in time for their evening performance, the two men headed off to the dwarves' smithy on mounts that they had borrowed from the tavern keeper. Neither man spoke a word as they rode through fields and woods. But both knew what the other had on his mind—the ever persistent question as to when their mysterious enemy will finally make his appearance.

 

It was mid-afternoon when they were nearing the spot where the smithy was located that Tom decided to break his silence.

 

"Loki?"

 

"Uhm hmm?"

 

"Could you please fix that expression on your face?"

 

"Why? What's wrong with my face?"

 

"You look like you're dying to kill someone. We don't want Brokk or Eitri braining us with a hammer."

 

"You brought Mjolnir with you, right? If they should attack us, then you can brain **_them_** with Thor's hammer."

 

Tom heaved out a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is we don't want to antagonize those two dwarves. Can't you please try to forgive them for what they did to you, even for just a few hours, for me?"

 

Loki rolled his eyes, seeing the puppy dog expression on the Midgardian's face. "I can forgive but I will never forget. Is that fair enough?"

 

"I suppose so, but—"

 

Whatever else Tom was going to say was halted by Loki, who suddenly stretched out his arm to the side, so that the mortal jerked on the reins to pull his horse to a stop.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Sssssh!"

 

Although he was a bit peeved to be shushed like a child, Tom did as he was told, only to feel his hair stand on end. While their surroundings seemed normal, it was utterly devoid of sound—no birds chirping in the trees, no buzzing sounds of insects, not even a rustle of leaves. It was like Mother Nature herself had chosen to hide in a deep, dark corner of the earth.

 

"Something's wrong," Loki said grimly. "The smithy...is it still too far?"

 

"No," Tom answered, also feeling the urgency. "It's just after the next hill."

 

"Let's hurry then!" At that suggestion, the two men clicked their mounts simultaneously into a full gallop. Before long, the ramshackle smithy that was the abode of the two dwarves came into view. Tom knew something was wrong instantly when he saw that the front door had been literally torn open.

 

Pushing his way past the god, Tom entered the smithy only to behold blood and carnage. The only things that were left of Brokk were a mangled torso with a ragged stump where a head should be and a torn arm hanging by a few tendons. One foot was thrown in the corner of the smithy. Eitri, surprisingly, was still alive, but was not in good shape. The dwarf's belly had been ripped open and his innards were threatening to fall out if he had not placed a dirty work apron over the gaping wound. In his hand, Eitri held what looked like the charred, broken remnants of a crystal.

 

"It's an incendiary gem," Loki explained behind the mortal, the expression on his face somber and tight. "Once discharged, it will destroy any living thing within its radius, except for the one holding it."

 

Tom did not say anything. Instead, he got down on his knees beside the heaving dwarf, cradling his frail body in his arms. "Try not to breathe too hard. Just breathe slowly. We'll find help for you."

 

Eitri reached out and grabbed the front of the mortal's shirt. "You must not stay here any longer. They…might still be…lurking…" He nodded to the wrapped bundle poking out from behind the firewood. "Your sword…we have fixed it. You can wield him…but…his power…still not…complete. You need to…forge him…one last time…in flame and ice…the elements." The dwarf's eyes fell upon the Trickster. "He would know."

 

Tom briefly turned to Loki, who only shook his head in confusion at the ramblings of the dying dwarf.

 

Eitri did not avert his gaze from the solemn god standing above him. "My brother and I…wronged you…badly. No…forgiveness."

 

"You're wrong, Dwarf," Loki said softly. "As I told Thomas here earlier, I've forgiven you."

 

The dwarf swung his arm to the side, pointing to the double bladed spear hanging on the wall. "Take that, Trickster. Plunge it…into my brother's body…then bring it…to me."

 

"Loki, what…"

 

The god did not say a word. Obeying Eitri's command, he took the spear from the wall and drove the longer blade into the fleshy part of Brokk's body. He then brought the weapon over to Eitri, who reached for the shorter blade and slashed his hand open with it.

 

"To this weapon…with my blood and that of my brother's…we bind our souls," Eitri intoned the blood spell. "As we have wronged you in life…in death shall we commit ourselves to service to you while you live."

 

"And I shall honor your sacrifice and your servitude by finding the one who is responsible for this. Justice shall be served when I plunge this blade into his heart," Loki swore solemnly. "Now tell me, Eitri. Who did this to you and your brother?"

 

The blood spell, however, had drained the dwarf of the little life he had left. As he breathed out his last, Eitri whispered two words before falling limp into Tom's arms.

 

"Scuttling…dark…"

 

Neither man spoke for a while. Getting to his feet, Tom took the blankets from the bed and carefully covered the bodies of the dwarves.

 

"Loki," he began questioningly, "do you have any idea on who—or what—could have done this?"

 

Then, from the distance, there was the frantic ringing of an alarm bell. Because of his search for the dwarves, the mortal knew that there was a small village in that direction.

 

Grimly, Loki secured the spear's sheath to his back in readiness for the ride ahead of them. "It looks like we're going to find out."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The setting sun was casting a blood red glow upon the village when Loki and Thomas urged their reluctant mounts onward through the sole main street that bisected the place. As their horses walked with soft clip clops, they were unnerved by the deathly silence which seemed to have enveloped the village.

 

"Where is everyone?" Thomas asked nervously, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

 

Loki's answer was direct to the point. "Dead." He saw the mortal about to direct his horse toward a shop. "Thomas, no! It's already too late. Besides, you don't want to disturb whatever it is that caused this."

 

Thomas' eyes widened in alarm. "You mean it's still here?"

 

As if to answer his question, a strange sound suddenly reached his ears, coming from the shop that he was planning to check out. Similar sounds joined it from the other buildings. A raspy noise. Of tiny claws on feet scraping on wood.

 

Scuttling…

 

Loki was just as concerned especially when he saw the sun disappear behind the mountains. "THOMAS!" he called out to the mortal, nodding in the direction of the solid rock building at the end of the street. "THAT WAY! HURRY! WHILE THERE'S STILL SOME LIGHT IN THE SKY!"

 

Thomas did not need to be told twice. He dug his heels into his horse's side as they galloped toward that building. Loki did not even stop to dismount. He drove his steed up to the front doors and let the horse kick it open with its flailing front hooves. The Trickster was not surprised to hear shouts of panic and outrage coming from within. Only then did he jump down from the horse, with Thomas following suit. With two hard slaps on their rumps, the god sent their mounts galloping to safety. As they entered the building, they were instantly greeted by a small group of armed men—mercenaries, by the looks of them—who hastened to shut the doors once more.

 

A fat man dressed in gold robes hurried toward them. "Are those things still out there? Are you reinforcements come to protect me?" He wagged his hand in a fanning motion. "By the gods! The screaming out there! It was horrible!"

 

The mortal could barely hide his anger and disgust. He seized the man by the lapel of his robes. "Are you telling me that you and your men just stayed in this big…" Thomas glanced around, grimacing at the treasure trove that filled the storehouse. "…Place while people are being slaughtered out there?"

 

"But I have to protect my property!" the man argued weakly. "This is all I have!"

 

"What about the townspeople? Don't you value their lives at all?"

 

"It's useless talking to him, Thomas," Loki declared, seeing the mortal becoming so infuriated. "He only thinks about himself. I should know. I'm just like him."

 

"Don't compare yourself to him, Loki," Thomas retorted. "You are nothing like him."

 

Realizing that they had an Aesir in their company, the man exclaimed, "You're the God of Mischief! Do something! Help us!"

 

"After abandoning the people of this town," Loki said with a sneer, "now why should I help you?"

 

Suddenly, something huge collided with the doors with a resounding bang, causing everyone inside the storehouse to jump and cry out in surprise. This was followed by the terrible sounds of sharp claws scraping and scratching on the wood outside. Those sounds increased in volume and intensity. Whatever it was that was out there, it was not just one, but many.

 

Loki went to the mortal's side and wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist. In the blink of an eye, the Trickster used a teleportation spell to carry them onto a stout support beam on the ceiling. Their position gave them a good view of the storehouse and the men below.

 

"Loki, shouldn't we go down there and help them?"

 

To Thomas' horror, he clearly heard the fat man say to his armed guards, "Protect me and my treasure at all cost! Don't let them destroy any of my treasures!"

 

The Trickster cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Do you still want to help them?"

 

"Greedy as he is, I can't just let a man die!"

 

Thomas did not get to argue with the god anymore as the doors suddenly burst open. Before he could utter a single sound, Loki clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

As they watched, black spider-like creatures swarmed inside the storehouse on eight long, spindly legs. They were about the size of a small child, their heads also having the same roundness as a toddler. Except for the two bulbous antennae that protruded from their heads, they were all gaping mouths and razor sharp teeth.

 

As Thomas and Loki looked on, the creatures attacked the men, who tried to fight back valiantly with sweeps of swords and swings of maces. But they were outnumbered by the ravenous horde. Loki felt Thomas choke in his hand as the creatures sank their sharp teeth into those who were weaker, tearing out flesh and gulping it down voraciously. But what horrified them more was what those creatures did to the stronger mercenaries.

 

Loki's green eyes were narrow slits as he watched one man with an axe seized by long legs and held in place. One creature crawled up his back so that he was facing the top of the mercenary's head. Then, it opened its mouth wide, practically bisecting its small head, and sank its teeth into the man's crown, spewing out a glistening black ichor. The man screamed as that foul black vomitus spilled down his face and body, his flesh melting away, slowly transforming. The creature itself seemed to collapse inward as it spewed its life essence into the man before it. In a matter of minutes, the creature fell to the floor, nothing more than a puddle of foul black ichor and gritty shell. The man, in the meantime, was writhing and moaning, his whole body completely covered by the ebony substance. As the ichor oozed down, Loki was shocked to see the man transformed into a different being—pasty white, with the malevolent facial features of a demon, and pointed ears. As he turned to the others, including the fat man, they were similarly changed.

 

It was Thomas who identified these transformed beings. Pulling Loki's hands off his face, he breathed out, "Oh my God! Marauders!"

 

"You know what these creatures are?" Loki asked in surprise.

 

"Those men…they've been turned into Marauders," Thomas answered. "This isn't right. This isn't how things happened in the movie."

 

To Thomas' shock, Loki conjured up throwing knives and sent them hurtling in the direction of the transformed men. The knives found their marks, their sharp points burying into their heads, so that they fell dead on the ground.

 

Seeing the mortal about to lapse into a state of outrage and panic, the Trickster hushed him to be silent once more. "There's nothing you can do for them. Better put them out of their misery. As for your silly film, you can tell me about it later. But for now, we have to do something about those…" Unable to think of a better term for the insect-like creatures, he decided to refer to them by the name that Eitri had called them. "…Scuttling Dark. Before they change even more men into these Marauders."

 

Before Thomas knew what was happening, Loki conjured up a protective green aura that covered his and the human's body like armor.

 

"LOKI!" the mortal cried out, his hand reaching for the Trickster, but it was too late. Loki jumped down on the scuttling, multitudinous horde below, unsheathing his spear at the same time.

 

Thomas could barely breathe as Loki walked over Scuttling Dark, with his spear leaning on his shoulder, as though he were just strolling through the park and his heels were not crunching on insectile exoskeleton. A few of the creatures raised their heads to snap at him, but he nimbly leaped out of the way.

 

 _|Just as I suspected,|_ Loki remarked to the human via the link between them. _|They're all blind. They could only sense life through the antennae on their heads. But once they have glutted themselves on flesh, they become somnolent.|_

 

 _|You can't say that for certain! What if someone is commanding these things?|_ Thomas hissed back. _|For chrissake, Loki, get out of there!|_

 

As if Thomas' warning was a portent for disaster, the creatures that comprise Scuttling Dark lifted their heads one by one. Both the mortal and the Trickster clapped their hands to their ears as Scuttling Dark let out a deafening shriek.

 

Both men did not need to think twice. As Loki swung his spear in a wide circle, taking out several creatures as he did so, Thomas jumped down from the beam, pulling Raijin out of its scabbard.

 

While the two men were not seasoned warriors, they moved with deadly precision, mowing through Scuttling Dark with the sharp edges of their weapons. Creatures that tried to bite them found that they were unable to do so because of the god's protective barrier. Loki, to his delight, discovered a switch on the spear's shaft which divided the weapon into two blades. With a hearty laugh, he swept his blades in wide arches, cutting down any creature that crossed his path. Thomas, who was standing back to back with the Trickster, had also pulled out his dagger, so that as he was slicing through the creatures with Raijin, he would plunge the thin knife into another that dared to get close to him. Both men were soon splattered by foul ichor, with several of the creatures lying dead at their feet. To their dismay, however, more of Scuttling Dark was pouring through the broken doors.

 

"We can't beat them like this!" Thomas called out, already tiring. "They'll overwhelm us!"

 

"Call down the lightning, Thomas!" Loki replied as he crossed his blades like a scissors and severed the head of a creature that dared to swipe at him with its claws. "I don't care if you use your sword or Mjolnir! Just do it!"

 

Loki's jaw dropped, though, when the mortal lifted both Raijin and Thor's hammer above his head. **_"I DIDN'T SAY YOU SHOULD USE BOTH!"_**

 

That cry was ignored as Thomas sent forks of lightning crashing through the ceiling, frying the creatures in blinding flashes of light. For a while, both men could not see anything in the blasts. When Thomas lowered the weapons and their vision cleared, they saw that they were surrounded by the charred husks of Scuttling Dark.

 

With brows knitted in a disapproving frown, Loki glared at the chuckling mortal.

 

Thomas was panting heavily as he remarked, "Ehehehe! I guess that was overkill, huh."

 

Suddenly, a shrill, moaning cry filled the air. The remaining creatures that survived the lightning strike withdrew from the ruins of the storehouse. Curious to see what was happening, the god and the Midgardian ran outside.

 

At the end of the street, they saw a figure dressed completely in a flowing black hooded cloak. Because of the thick hood and the darkness that had fallen upon the village, they could not see his face. They gaped in shock, however, as the creatures practically merged with the figure's cloak, disappearing into the fabric. Before they could even blink, the sorcerer melted into the shadows.

 

"I guess we have finally met our foe," Loki stated solemnly.

 

"No, something is definitely wrong," Thomas said with an insistent shake of his head. "The movie…what we have just witnessed…everything has changed. But we don't have time to think about this. We have to get back to the tavern. Talk to Gudmundr. Anyone. We must warn people about this menace."

 

"You won't hear me arguing about that, Thomas." With a summoning spell, Loki called back their horses. "Let's hurry back."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom and Loki arrived at the Toothless Troll late by half an hour. Gudmundr was at the back door, waiting impatiently for them.

 

"Where have you been?" the tavern keeper demanded. "We have a full house again tonight and everyone's demanding for the two of you to perform!" He wrinkled his nose at the foul black stuff that was splattered on the men's faces and clothes. "And you stink!"

 

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this, Gudmundr," Loki started to say, as he and Thomas marched inside the tavern. "Something very dangerous is coming our way. If we don't act now, people will die."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Sir, please!" Tom pressed his hands to the Dark Elf's bulky frame in earnest. "We've seen men die today. We don't want to see the same thing happen to the good people of this town."

 

As they entered the mead hall, however, they were greeted by a suave, smooth voice. "I see that I have arrived just in time. I take it the performance will begin any minute now."

 

Tom felt his hair stand on end, hearing that familiar voice now dripping with malice. Slowly, he turned around to behold the handsome face of the actor whom he had worked with, but with dusky skin and long flowing white hair. He realized, to his growing horror, that the comic book artists had pictured him correctly, unlike that in the movie wherein he was transformed into a scary orc-like creature.

 

He knew that Loki was confused by the sudden appearance of this man…no, this Dark Elf…judging from the questions that he was persistently asking through the link they shared. The Trickster's bewilderment became even greater as the people in the tavern all dropped down to their knees in obeisance to this newcomer. But, in his shock, Tom could not answer.

 

Tom could barely suppress the shudder that gripped his being as a cold, slender hand reached out and cupped his cheek.

 

"You must be Henry…or should I say, Thomas," the Dark Elf said, brushing a light kiss upon Tom's lips. "I am the ruler of this realm. But you may call me by my name…Malekith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, folks! This chapter already confirms that you are now entering MY version of "Thor: The Dark World". ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a new client with a number of writing projects that he wants me to do, I figured I’d get this chapter out before I start working on them. The added work might affect my fic writing, but I’ll try my best to squeeze it in. Since this chapter is a rush write, please pardon the errors. I’ll make the corrections as soon as I get my allotted work for this week done.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright April 29, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 11**

 

"Uhm…Chris? Mam wants to ask if you would like a cup of tea."

 

Chris lifted his head from the email that he was typing on his laptop to behold William bearing a small silver tray with a steaming cup, a bowl of sugar cubes, a milk boat, and a plate of cookies. He grinned inwardly at the name the double had been calling Tom's mother. At first, William addressed Diana as 'Madam', but when she insisted that she be called 'Mum', they settled on the contraction 'Ma'am' ultimately being spelled simply as 'Mam.'

 

Smelling the delicious aroma wafting from the cup, the Aussie pointed to it with a smile and corrected, "That's not tea, William. That's coffee."

 

William shrugged shyly. "I know it's coffee. I figured you'd like it more than the tea that Mam's making."

 

Unknown to the doppelganger, Diana Hiddleston had crept up behind him and heard what he said. Peering over his shoulder, she remarked, "So, buttering up to young Hemsworth, are we?"

 

William turned bright red at that comment. He probably would have run back into the kitchen if Chris had not lifted his hand to take the cup. Laying the tray down on the table, he eyed Chris with nervous expectation as the Aussie took a sip of his brew.

 

"This is excellent, William," Chris praised the double. "Just like the coffee that Tom used to make for me."

 

Blushing even deeper, William murmured, "I'll make it even better then," before making his quick escape to the kitchen.

 

Diana was beaming as she gazed at that departing figure. "William has changed a lot, hasn't he? Not like when Sigyn first brought him to us."

 

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that the thread that sealed Loki's lips and magic has been finally cut," Chris said, nodding in agreement. "It's like the link between him, Tom and Loki has grown stronger. You can actually see him displaying character traits from both men."

 

"Yes, you're right. I can see my son in him when he's being very cheerful, kind, and thoughtful, helping with the chores and everything. But there are times when he becomes quiet and introspective. Or you'll find him in Tom's old room, reading books. I suppose that's how Loki is like."

 

Chris popped a cookie into his mouth and munched on it hungrily. "According to the profiles on the God of Mischief, he has a genius IQ, so he tends to think more deeply, unlike his brother Thor who is more action and bluster." His lips curled up in a wry smile. "Of course, I know Tom to be very patient, seeing how well he handles the fans. But in William's case…"

 

There was a loud bang of a door closing on the second floor followed by Emma's thundering footsteps as she rushed down the stairs. An annoyed William strode out of the kitchen with a dish rag in hand.

 

"Hey, you annoying little girl!" William growled at Tom's youngest sister. "Didn't Mam tell you not to barrel through the house like a juggernaut?"

 

"You're the one who's complaining, Willie, not Mum," Emma retorted, sticking her tongue out at the double.

 

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

 

"What? 'Willie'? Why shouldn't I call you 'Willie' when you give me the willies?"

 

"It's William!"

 

"Willie! And I'll keep saying it a thousand times until it gets imprinted inside that empty brain of yours!"

 

"My brain is no longer empty, my dear! In fact, it's filling up with knowledge quite nicely!"

 

"Williewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewilliewillie…"

 

"EMMA!" Diana declared in shock at the petulant antics of her daughter. "Stop that!"

 

Nonplused, William put in, "That's twenty. If you add the other occasions that you called me 'Willie' this week that would make fifty-seven in all. You still have a long way to go, dear. You can do better than that."

 

"Argh!" Emma reached out with both hands and ruffled William's black locks briskly. "Broomhead!"

 

With a toss of his head and fingers running through his ebony mane, easily bringing it back into order, William stated, "It's your brother who has hair like a broom, not me!"

 

Seeing that there was no chance of her winning an argument with the double, Emma turned to a chuckling Chris, "Hemsworth, I demand that you bring this creature home with you back to Australia!"

 

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Chris answered in sincere apology. "You see, while Tom is still in Asgard, Elsa and I have decided that we'll rent a house here in England. In fact, there is one property that I'm interested in right in this neighborhood."

 

"Oh, happy day, little woman!" William crowed with a merry clap. "We'll still be seeing each other after all!"

 

With an exasperated groan, Emma stormed toward the front door and flung it wide open to reveal a surprised Luke Windsor, with knuckles about to rap on the carved wood. The publicist could only watch as the youngest Hiddleston marched toward her car.

 

"What happened to Emma?" Luke asked as he entered the house.

 

"Poor girl lost to William yet again," Diana said with a cluck of her tongue. "Tom was always good with words. But now that you add Loki's talent for acerbity…" Sighing, she took the double's arm. "Come with me, William. You and I need to talk. I don't want you giving Emma a heart attack."

 

When they were gone, Luke plopped down on the living room couch beside Chris. "So, it looks like William is a lot better now."

 

"Not quite, Luke." Chris then revealed to the publicist, "It's only been a few days since the link has begun to work. Throughout that time, he's only been with us in this house. Except for you and Michael Symons, he hasn't interacted with anybody. William, unfortunately, has inherited Loki's wariness of other people. It may not be a good idea to have him attend a big public event and interact with the fans. Seeing that he also tends to get irritated quite easily, it might not be good for Tom's image."

 

"Personally, I'm not worried about that. I'm pretty sure that Tom's traits will balance Loki's out," Luke stated in certainty. "However, William can't stay cooped up in here forever. Tom has events lined up which William must attend in his place. Thankfully, the first event is the judging for the _Gone In 60 Seconds_ competition. We can use that small affair as a trial run for the Jameson Empire Awards that's coming up in a couple of days."

 

"Luke, it's much too soon. I'm really not sure about this—"

 

"You should trust in him, Chris. Tom and Loki would never have sent him here if they weren't confident that he could pull this off. Besides, I'll be watching over him. I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong."

 

Seeing that there was no escaping Tom's obligations, Chris exhaled deeply. "If you say it's okay, then I trust you, mate."

 

The matter of Tom's coming engagements settled, Luke nudged the Aussie in the side. "What about Tom? How's he doing? Has William told you anything?"

 

Chris could not hold back the longing smile that formed on his face. "It seems he and Loki had become entertainers in a tavern in Svartalfheim. He actually gave us a shock that day when Tom had cut the thread on Loki's lips and restored his magic. It must be the overwhelming joy emanating from the god and Tom. I don't know. William just started to perform Nicki Minaj's 'Starships'. Oh, Diana was scandalized to be sure. If William was aping Tom's dance moves exactly, I should say that he put Channing Tatum's performance in _Magic Mike_ to shame. I think it took a lot of convincing on Tom's part to get Loki to perform with him the following days though." Chris tilted his head back and laughed as an amusing thought entered his mind. "Would you believe Loki has been singing One Direction songs? According to William, the Trickster would not sing songs that have cuss words in them."

 

"Really?" Luke's eyebrows lifted in equal mirth. "And I always figured it would be Loki who'd have the potty mouth."

 

The two men shared a moment of quiet laughter before the Aussie became serious. "Last night though, William had a nightmare and he barged into my room, crying. It seems Tom and Loki had been fighting monsters. William would not tell me anything else. He was that frightened. That's the reason why I'm emailing Elsa. I wanted to find out what had happened."

 

"Yes, Elsa has the film."

 

Chris nodded. "But when I spoke to her a few days ago, she told me that the film was running out. If that should happen, I guess we'll be forced to rely on William."

 

"Doesn't William have any magic? Maybe he can do something about the film."

 

"From what I can see, he hasn't shown any talent for magic at all. Maybe he hadn't acquired Loki's gift or—"

 

Their discussion was interrupted by William who came running from the kitchen. "Chris, something's happening to Loki and Tom right now."

 

Both men sat upright instantly. "What is it?" Chris asked worriedly. "Is it something bad?"

 

"I'm…not sure," William answered haltingly, his face squinching in confusion. "They're mad at each other, like they just had an argument." He rubbed his forehead. "Now, Loki's saying that they should perform individually. Whoever performs the best, wins. Loki is going to start. Okay…he's dancing."

 

"Can you show us what Loki's doing?"

 

With a shrug, the double pulled up a chair and straddled it with the backrest in front of him. Singing to Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe', he first started with tapping his right foot, his long leg bouncing up and down. Long fingers ran through his hair before slipping down to his neck. As the two men looked on, William stood up and thrust his butt backwards, swiveling his hips around, with his body bent forward and hands gripping the backrest. At the chorus, he swept his leg up in a high kick and fell backward onto the seat, his body forming an arch with his head and feet touching the floor, just as Diana emerged from the kitchen.

 

"WILLIAM!" Diana exclaimed with mouth agape. "Didn't I tell you? No dancing like a hussy inside my house!"

 

Gracefully sitting back up, William answered, pouting, "I was just showing Chris and Luke what Loki's doing."

 

"I thought Loki was only performing wholesome fare?" Tom's mother asked in bewilderment. A look of offense crossed the woman's face. "Please don't tell me there are strip clubs in Asgard!"

 

"Actually, as Loki is singing and dancing, Tom is walking through the tavern, looking for a good enough beam to pole dance on."

 

"Tom? Pole dancing?" Luke was in a complete state of shock. But then he grinned broadly. "Now, I want to see that. There's a private gym near here. You can show us what Tom's going to be performing."

 

"Zip it, Windsor!" With her face contorted in angry disapproval, Diana marched to William's right side and yelled in his ear, "LOKI! Stop dancing like a harlot!" As the double cupped his aching ear, the old woman moved to his left and yelled similarly, "TOM! I'll put a rod to your arse if you pole dance like a stripper!"

 

"Uh, why is she doing that?" Luke asked Chris, feeling sorry for the teary-eyed double who now had both hands pressed over his ears.

 

"You do know that William is half-Tom and half-Loki," Chris began in sheepish exclamation. "Diana believes that if she talks in William's right ear—on account of Loki's green eye being on the right—the Trickster would hear her. In contrast, since Tom's blue eye is on the left, she speaks to her son through his left ear. Not sure if this is true though. We're all just humoring her actually."

 

A dirty rag was suddenly thrown in Chris' face.

 

"I heard what you said, Christopher," Diana growled. "Don't make me into a senile old bat!" She then marched back into the kitchen with a huff.

 

Tossing the rag on the table, Chris got to his feet then and patted the sniffling double's head. "Are you alright, William? Maybe you want some ear drops."

 

"No, but I think Loki heard her though. He was cursing under his breath because of a misstep."

 

"Well," Luke clapped his hands on his knees, "the gym's still open in case you want to pole dance."

 

"NO!" Chris and William answered in unison.

 

The publicist rolled his eyes in disappointment. "It was just a thought."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the remainder of the day, Chris and Luke drilled William on what to do during the _Done In 60 Seconds_ competition. They made him memorize the photos and names of the judges as well as the executives from Jameson Empire who were sure to be attending the event. At one point, there was the concern over signing autographs, especially if William's handwriting was different from Tom's. To their relief, both Tom and Loki possessed the same lazy scrawl, so that William was able to duplicate Tom's signature perfectly.

 

All throughout the lessons—on what Luke has come to call 'Being Tom Hiddleston 101'—William would follow their suggestions. There were times, though, when he would lapse into Loki mode, sulking whenever he did something not quite right. But the double would always bounce back from his dark mood whenever Chris gave him an encouraging word.

 

"I think he likes you," Luke whispered in his ear, after the Aussie cajoled William into doing the Hiddles Walk for him again.

 

In truth, that was something that was worrying Chris. There was no mistaking the attraction that the double held for him, probably because of Tom's unrequited love for his co-star and Loki's equally troublesome relationship with his brother Thor. Chris could also not deny the fact that his feelings for Tom were still very strong. But it was unthinkable for him to cheat on Elsa, who has been very supportive in his quest for his fellow actor.

 

After a scrumptious dinner, Diana went up to her bedroom to watch television, leaving Chris, Luke and William to clean up. As Luke wiped the dinner table, Chris brought the dirty dishes for the double to wash in the kitchen sink.

 

The Aussie paused though when he saw William staring outside the window, the water from the faucet running hard and fast. Careful not to startle the double, Chris slowly went toward him and closed the tap.

 

"William? What's wrong?"

 

"It's Tom," William answered, his voice trembling. "He…he was the one who won. He was chosen."

 

"Chris, where do I—" Luke announced as he entered the kitchen only to be shushed by the Aussie. His jaw dropped, realizing what was happening to the double.

 

"Who chose Tom, William? Tell me his name."

 

"Malekith."

 

Chris instantly jerked back at the name of the evil Dark Elf from _Thor The Dark World_. Luke had clapped his hand to his mouth to hold back his gasp.

 

"What does Malekith want from Tom?" Chris asked, dread filling his heart.

 

"What do you think?" William hissed. His whole body shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Malekith is touching him. His hands…so cold. Like the dead."

 

The Aussie gritted his teeth. _No, not that. Not again. Please!_

 

Suddenly, William's green eye flashed. His hand reached for the steak knife lying on a plate and pressed it over Chris' neck. Luke made to stop the double, but Chris gestured for him to stay put.

 

"Keep your hands off him, Svartalfar scum!" the double said next, his voice aping the Trickster's venomous tone. "He doesn't belong to you!"

 

William heaved a sigh of relief at that unexpected rescue, only to have his eyes widen in horror. **_"LOKI!"_**

 

Then, an unseen force threw William backward, sending him flying through the air and crashing against the oven. As he fell to the floor, his body shook with violent convulsions.

 

 ** _"WILLIAM!"_** Chris cried as he and Luke rushed to the double's side. While Luke gently turned him over to the side, the Aussie cradled William's head on his lap.

 

"What's going on?" Diana demanded, panting for breath, having run out of her room and down the stairs. "Oh my lord! What happened?"

 

"I think it's a magic backlash," Chris answered, relieved when he felt the seizures dying down. "He'll be fine. But let's get him on the couch."

 

Despite his words, he declined Luke's assistance and, instead, carried William to the living room himself. Just as he got the double settled in, they were startled by rapid fire knocking on the door.

 

Irritated by this unwanted visitor, Diana went to answer the door, ready to turn whoever it was away. Great was her shock, however, to behold a breathless Elsa standing in the doorway. Even Chris was just as stunned to see his wife, the tiny woman dragging her roller bags behind her. Pressed to the front of her body in her baby carrier was India. The child's eyes began to tear up as soon as she saw her daddy.

 

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

 

Setting the carrier down and freeing India from its straps, Elsa pulled out the film reel that was tucked under the blanket. Without saying a word, she pulled the film back to reveal the tape where it ended.

 

"Oh God!" Luke exclaimed in dismay, those two words eloquent enough to describe the feelings of everyone in the room.

 

Stunned as they were, none of them noticed India carefully get up on her feet and toddle over to the still figure lying on the couch.

 

Her tiny hand touched William's cheek as she looked at her father questioningly. "Tom Tom?" she mumbled the pet name for her uncle.

 

Choking back a sob, Chris hugged his daughter tightly, waving to his wife to join in the embrace as well. As he enfolded his precious family in his arms, he murmured softly, "Uncle Tom's okay. I'm sure he's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how work is going to go, but I'll try my best to come up with Chapter 12 as scheduled next week. I don't want to leave everyone with a cliffhanger. I'm sure you'd want to know what happened to Tom, Loki and Malekith. ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not being able to post a chapter last week. I must confess things are really difficult for me at the moment. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If I were to summarize this in three words, it would be “Tom Pole Dancing.” Obviously, I’m not an exotic dancer, but you can see the poses and moves that Tom did at http://www.poleexercise.co.uk/gallery/moves. 
> 
> Lyrics to “E.T.” by Katy Perry, Kanye West, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, & Joshua Coleman.
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors. I'm trying to get this chapter posted before I get any work sent to me this week.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright May 13, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 12**

 

Loki has been known to hate a lot of things. Among them would be his lying adoptive father Odin. Next in line would be his real father, Laufey, but then again, he had already killed the Jotun, so perhaps he should let bygones be bygones. He could probably say that he hated his 'brother' Thor on occasion. However, there was a very thin line between love and hate, and even Loki himself has difficulty distinguishing which emotion he feels toward Thor more.

 

If there was one thing that Loki hated the most, though, it was not having a well-thought out plan.

 

Ever since he met the Midgardian, Loki had allowed Thomas to take the lead in most everything that they did. While he would not readily admit to any form of mental weakness, the god was unfortunately still not up to the task of concocting brilliant schemes, still reeling—not to mention, depressed—as he was from the tortures of the Aesir and Thor's betrayal. There was also the matter that he still could not believe that he was now traipsing across the Nine Realms with a human who looked just like him. A lot of questions inside his mind remained unanswered, only adding to his burdened psyche.

 

Loki must confess that he was somewhat happy that one of his questions finally did get an answer, as to who the elusive villain Thomas persistently alluded to was. From what the Trickster had observed of the mortal, Thomas was relying on his knowledge of a movie that he had made, hoping that events taking place in the realms would—or should—be the same as in the script. Still, Loki would have wanted to be more prepared at least for anything and everything wrong that could happen.

 

Unfortunately, something wrong did happen, and Loki could only berate himself for not acting cautiously. He doubted if he could ever forget the look of startlement on Thomas' face when they met the _real_ Malekith the Accursed face to face, especially after the Dark Elf had kissed him. The human had jerked away then, his face deathly white and the back of his trembling hand swiping over his lips.

 

Loki had heard Thomas mumble in shock, "This wasn't how it happened in the movie. Malekith isn't like this."

 

And, yet, there was no mistaking the lust that the Dark Elf had toward the mortal.

 

In a vain attempt to divert Malekith's unwanted attentions on Thomas, Loki had brushed away the glamor that concealed his true appearance. Malekith, however, only looked at him, clearly unimpressed, although the people in the tavern were stunned to find the God of Mischief in their midst.

 

The Dark Elf—to Loki's chagrin—even said as much. With utter dryness, Malekith drawled, "Oh, it's you, Loki. Who'd ever thought that servitude would actually suit you? You know, you really should just wait on tables instead of performing. Your sheer disdain for the patrons of this tavern is just too obvious."

 

"Only the groping ones, I assure you, My Lord," Loki growled ferally, at the same time, seeing out of the corner of his eye the said handsy patrons leaving the establishment discreetly.

 

"In any case," the Dark Elf began, grinning, "I think you should just leave the performing to Thomas here. He shows more vitality…and sincerity…when he sings and dances. In fact, the reason why I came to this humble tavern is because I want to invite Thomas to perform for me…privately."

 

Loki heard the small gasp that escaped from Thomas' lips. Standing protectively before the mortal, the Trickster said with a laugh, "Oh, but in doing so, you belittle my talents, My Lord. Believe me that I…perform…much better in private than this Midgardian here."

 

It was that innuendo that prompted Thomas to break his silence and step forward. Throwing a glare at the Trickster, he said, "While I do applaud my companion's pride in his…talents, I think I am the one you desire, am I right? Besides, you yourself have said that Loki is not as welcoming of the attentions of our patrons. I…" He draped an arm over the Dark Elf's shoulder, bending his right leg at the knee and brushing his thigh against that strong hip. "…I will be most willing."

 

Infuriated, Loki grabbed Thomas' arm then. With a quick "Excuse us for a moment", he pulled the mortal aside. "What do you think you're doing?" the Trickster hissed.

 

"Loki, I understand what it is that you're trying to do, but you can see for yourself that Malekith is dead set on having me," Thomas replied insistently. "I can handle it, trust me."

 

"No, you won't," Loki said firmly. "Damn you, Thomas! Don't be stupid. I can see it all too clearly in your eyes that you do not want to go through… ** _that_** …again."

 

"I'll do what I must to get what we need."

 

"And what's that exactly?"

 

"The Casket of Ancient Winters. Malekith has it. I don't possess the magic to find it and take it away from him, but you do. In the meantime, I will distract him and…"

 

**_"The Casket is not worth your getting raped!"_ **

 

Thomas stiffened at that outburst. Gritting his teeth, he stated, "I'm not discussing this with you anymore. My mind's made up."

 

"If that's the way you want it…" Loki shoved past the human then and confronted Malekith. "I'll tell you what, My Lord. I propose a little competition. Thomas and I will perform for you. I will not lie that I feel slighted that you think little of my talents. Whoever captures your fancy shall be the one who will give you a private performance."

 

"Fair enough," Malekith declared with a smirk, sitting down on a bench and kicking his long legs up on the table. "I'll be the judge as to who between the two of you is the better performer."

 

"I won't forgive you for this, Loki," Thomas muttered ominously as the Trickster dragged a chair up to the stage. "I'm shutting my mind off to you. You can't perform without music."

 

To the mortal's dismay, however, the opening strains of 'Call Me Maybe' filled the tavern, thanks to Loki's having extracted the memory of the song while Thomas was distracted.

 

"I do what I want, Thomas," Loki sneered at him, as he jumped on stage and straddled the chair, the backrest facing in front.

 

In truth, Loki had taken more out of the human's head. Days back, he had seen a most alluring stage performance from one of the films Thomas had watched on Midgard. He admired the grace of the dancer as she cavorted on stage, even going so far as to dump a bucket of water over her scantily clad form. While he was averse to getting drenched, he certainly was up to performing a similarly naughty dance to Lady Carly's teasing song.

 

He was off to a very promising start. A subtle 'come hither' gesture here, a pursing of lips there, punctuated by a seductive swaying of hips, and Loki could see that Malekith was getting interested. He glanced briefly at Thomas, but the mortal was roaming around the tavern, looking for something…a **_pole_**? Sensing his probing, Thomas closed his mind, akin to a door being slammed in his face. But it didn't matter. He had the Dark Elf eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

Loki was executing a tricky dance move. He was going to fall backward onto the seat at the beginning of the chorus and then bounce upward with a kick of his leg, sweeping the limb above the backrest, so that he would have the chair between his legs. He performed the dip perfectly and was about to do the next move.

 

**_|LOKI! STOP DANCING LIKE A HARLOT!|_ **

 

That angry, female voice echoed painfully inside his right ear, breaking the Trickster's concentration and rhythm, so that his leg struck the chair and sent it flying toward a table of dwarves, who promptly ducked underneath it with tankards of mead in hand to avoid getting hit. Loki tried to get his groove back…yes, that's the Midgardian term for it…but it was hopeless. Like a sinking ship, Loki floundered miserably through the remainder of the song.

 

Somehow, it did not escape Loki's notice that Thomas was grinning triumphantly, albeit with a hand over his left ear as if he too had been yelled at by someone.

 

As the human trained his grateful gaze toward the ceiling, Loki saw Thomas mouth the words, "Thank you, Mum!"

 

**_Damn these Hiddlestons! They're all conspiring against me!_ **

 

Loki's song came to a disappointing end. Because of the tense atmosphere inside the tavern, no one dared make a sound, except for Malekith who gave the Trickster a consoling clap for his efforts.

 

"Nice try, Loki," the Dark Elf remarked, "but not good enough, I'm afraid. Now, let's see Thomas' performance."

 

Loki descended the stage then, just as a long, sturdy pole was lowered from the floor above his head. Tavern boys hastened to secure the pole at both ends with nails and hard bangs of their hammers.

 

Not wanting to meet the Trickster's smoldering gaze, Thomas went up the stage from the other side. He first turned to the somber faces before him.

 

"I need everyone's help with this number," Thomas announced, gripping the pole with his right hand. "Since Loki will be disinclined to recreate the music for me, I would like your assistance in providing me a good, solid rhythm for this song."

 

Saying this, the mortal stomped the rhythm on the stage, nodding his head encouragingly to the beat. Noting the intensity on the human's face, the audience obeyed, stomping their feet and clapping their hands in a strong, steady rhythm that shook the tavern.

 

Pleased and grateful for everyone's cooperation, Thomas gave all in the tavern a bright smile, and he swung around the pole, so that he was standing in front of it, and began his performance with a forceful rap, addressing the words directly to Malekith.

 

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

_I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),_

_In your milky way (way)_

_I'm a legend_

_I'm irreverent_

_I be reverend_

_I'll be so faaaaa-ar up_

_We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut_

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

 

Loki watched, grim-faced, as Thomas strutted toward the end of the stage, his hands gesturing to the Dark Elf tauntingly, the arrogance exuding from him most uncharacteristic of the human. But then, as Thomas went back to the pole and wrapped his arms around it, launching into the actual song, Loki found his mouth falling open.

 

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

 

Thomas slithered up the pole with the sinuousness of a snake. When he was halfway up its length, he gripped the pole hard with both hands and swung his body around it, his thighs and legs pressed together in a Forwards Chair. On the third spin, he let go with his left hand, stretching it downward while his right leg was hooked in front of the pole and the leg extended straight behind it in an Angel position. Keeping this pose, he spun around the pole four times in perfect time with the stomping rhythm. Loki could not stop himself from gasping as Thomas threw his full length upside down in a Recliner invert. He then gripped the pole with both hands and spread his legs in a wide V of a Chopper position.

 

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

 

As he went into the chorus, the mortal performed a flawless Spinning Chopper. Once he had gained sufficient momentum, he let go of the bar, allowing his body to spin in a Hercules, before sliding down into a Gemini. Throughout the first stanzas and chorus of the song, Thomas' voice never faltered, his singing strong and sure.

 

Loki realized then that he had no chance against the Midgardian's superb performance.

 

 _|Loki, I need you,|_ the Trickster suddenly heard the mortal say inside his mind. _|Help me to speak to Gudmundr and the others. Please!|_

 

Nodding discreetly, Loki opened the mental communication lines to all who were present in the tavern while, at the same time, shielding what he was doing to the enrapt Dark Elf.

 

When they were all linked, Thomas spoke, _|My friends, please be still. I don't want Malekith to know that I am talking to you.|_

 

To Loki's relief, the patrons of the tavern were seasoned warriors. None of their faces betrayed the intense discussion that was going on between them and the Midgardian.

 

_|You are all in mortal danger. Open your minds and your hearts to me and I shall show you this menace. Once my performance is over, I shall go with Malekith, distract him long enough so that you can evacuate the people of this town. Afterwards, I want you to spread the word to all the realms in order for them to prepare for this threat.|_

 

Together, Loki and Thomas showed to everyone their terrifying encounter with the mysterious sorcerer and his minions known as Scuttling Dark. Although their expressions remained impassive, not a few men swallowed hard. Gudmundr's hand tightened around the tray he was holding and a bead of sweat formed at his temple.

 

As his song neared its end, Thomas threw his whole body into a Jackknife spin, then fluidly segueing into a Split Grip Bow and Arrow. Releasing his hold of the pole, he went sailing through the air above his audience's heads.

 

 _|I entrust everyone's safety and well being to you, my friends,|_ Thomas concluded his message, a tearful smile on his face. _|Please don't fail me.|_ He gracefully landed into Malekith's open embrace, curling up into the Dark Elf's lap.

 

Flinging his arms tightly around the elf's neck, Thomas pressed his face to that broad shoulder and whispered, "I believe I'm the one who won this contest, My Lord. I'm yours, to do with as you please…but I beg you. Spare this town and its people."

 

"You have my word, sweet mortal." Malekith stood up then with the human in his arms, his black cloak being whipped up by the energies of a teleportation spell. Turning to the glowering Trickster, he said, "I shall return him to you, Loki…once I grow tired of him."

 

 ** _"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"_** Loki roared as he ran toward the two disappearing figures. His hand was but a mere inch from Thomas' shoulder when they vanished in a shower of black lights.

 

Still, he heard Thomas' parting words to him echo inside his heart. _|Don't fail me, Loki. I'll be waiting for you.|_

 

Infuriated by his ineptness to protect the mortal, Loki drove his fist through a table, splitting the top in two. For awhile, no one spoke. They could only look at the god helplessly.

 

"Is everything that you and Thomas revealed to us true?" Gudmundr broke the deafening silence.

 

"Yes," Loki bluntly confirmed. "If you don't want Thomas' sacrifice to be for naught, you'd better do what he said."

 

Gudmundr nodded grimly. "This town was built over an old mine. We'll lead everyone through there and then work our way to the border of Alfheim." His lips contorted in a grimace. "We would go to Asgard, but they are not welcoming of the Svartalfar." He then turned to the other gathered warriors. "The rest shall get the message out to the realms."

 

One of their regular patrons, a Vanir named Alrik approached them. "Malekith has a stronghold northeast of here. Believe me when I tell you that it will be very difficult to miss. I recommend that you shield yourself. The place reeks of Dark Magic, the likes of which I have never seen before."

 

Loki gripped the arms of the two men in sincere gratitude. "Thank you, my friends."

 

"No, it is we who should be thanking you both," Gudmundr replied. He grinned broadly. "I'll be missing my two performers. If ever you are in dire need of assistance, summon us and we'll hasten to your side, no matter where you are. We owe you this for saving our lives."

 

There was an impatient bark at their feet. They looked down to find Fenrir, glaring at them through his yellow eyes, with Raijin pressed protectively under his paw. The wolf tilted his head in the direction of Mjolnir which was sitting on the floor where Thomas had left it.

 

Loki approached his brother's hammer warily. Getting down on one knee before it, he said, "Mjolnir, I know that you don't like me, so I won't even make the effort of lifting you. But, if you have any concerns for Thomas' well being, I suggest you go to him now. Be…"

 

To everyone's amazement, the hammer took off and crashed into the ceiling, disappearing into the evening sky.

 

Loki slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Damn it! I was going to say to be discreet."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom felt the tingle of a spell coursing through his body. He blinked his eyes open just in time to behold a familiar inverted triangle-shaped fortress lying tucked between two mountains. Although it was most inappropriate, he found himself exhaling in relief.

 

 _At least they got something right in the movie_ , Tom thought wryly.

 

Malekith stepped lightly onto the curved balcony and carried his prize into his bedchamber. As soon as he set Tom back down on his feet, he drew the mortal into his arms and pressed his mouth to Tom's lips in a hard, bruising kiss. Instinct prompted Tom to push the Dark Elf away, but Malekith only pulled him back into his embrace in order to plunder his lips. Tom squirmed harder this time, pressing his lips shut to stop the tongue that was demanding entry.

 

When his shirt was ripped at the shoulder, fear made Tom completely forget his plan of seduction and, with greater force than was necessary, shove the Dark Elf off him. For a long, tense moment, Tom stood staring at Malekith, his arms crossing over his trembling frame. Seeing the displeased look that the elf was throwing at him, Tom suddenly remembered himself and fell to his knees, dropping his eyes to the floor.

 

"I'm sorry," he stammered, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to—" A cold hand brushed against his cheek and tilted his chin up. Tom was surprised to see a softening in the Dark Elf's expression.

 

"So, what they've been saying about you is true," Malekith began musingly. "That the Aesir have broken you."

 

Tom rose to his feet instantly, brushing the Dark Elf's hand aside. "The Aesir have not broken me," he replied indignantly. "I swore they will never break me."

 

Malekith was amused by the mortal's stubbornness. "An oath is one thing, but your body betrays you. Tell me, Thomas. Was it Thor who took you?"

 

Tom bit down on his lower lip. Uncomfortable as the truth was, there was no point in denying it. "Yes, and I will never forgive him for what he did to me. Or Tyr and the other Aesir for that matter."

 

"Then, you and I should become allies," Malekith said enticingly, casually approaching him. "We should work together to bring about the destruction of Asgard as recompense for their crimes toward us, to you in particular. If you wish it, I will even allow Loki to join us in our quest for revenge, although I have doubts with regards to the Trickster. There is no mistaking the fact that he still harbors feelings for the God of Thunder."

 

"Please don't mention Thor to me again," Tom spat out bitterly, turning away.

 

"Oh, I see. You have feelings for Loki as well, an unrequited one."

 

"Whatever I feel for Loki is none of your business."

 

"But I do make it my business if it affects you this deeply. I do not want to see my potential allies so unhappy."

 

"I'm not your ally. Not yet." Tom diverted the distraction with a curious query. "Why are you doing this, My Lord? From the very little that I know of you, I don't understand why you harbor such hatred toward the Aesir."

 

Malekith breathed out a sigh, struggling to curb his impatience for bedding the determined, yet vulnerable mortal before him. Nonetheless, he decided to humor the man. "The Aesir have long treated my people with disdain. Previous monarchs have sought the aid of Asgard many times, but not once did the realm come to our assistance. We are a proud, noble race, Thomas. Just like the White Elves of Alfheim. Rather than play the subservient to the Aesir, I figured why not break the centuries old tradition of hatred and prejudice? Svartalfheim's ascendance begins now."

 

"An act of war is not the solution to prejudice. You will only foster even greater hatred toward your people by declaring war on all the realms." Tom saw the startlement on Malekith's face. "That is your plan, am I correct? You won't just be attacking Asgard. You want all of the Nine Realms under your dominion."

 

"So, you truly are a seer!"

 

"I'm not a seer. I just know these things because of a movie I had made about Thor, the Asgardians, and your planned invasion."

 

"And did I triumph in this…movie?"

 

Tom paused for a moment. In the end, he decided to be honest, "I don't know. The events that I've seen over the last few days…things have changed. It's no longer the same as in the movie."

 

"Then I **_will_** win."

 

"I'm not saying that. But…evil **_never_** triumphs in the end."

 

"That's what they always say, but there is nothing evil in my intent. I only want my people to get what is due them."

 

"By turning them into Marauders?"

 

Malekith shrugged. "I need strong warriors in my army."

 

"Tell me, My Lord. Are you using the power of the Casket to transform your people into Marauders?"

 

"While I do have the Casket in my possession, I possess a power that is even greater than that ancient relic of Jotunheim. But enough talk."

 

Inwardly, Tom was elated by what Malekith had revealed to him. Hoping that his heart could reach the God of Mischief, he called out, _|Loki, Malekith just told me that he has the Casket. I'm pretty sure he has it hidden here in his fortress. Please. If you hear me, if you can sense me through our bond, come here right now and…|_

 

Before Tom realized what was happening, he was lying on his back on the Dark Elf's bed. Malekith was straddling his hips, the elf's strong hands keeping his arms pinned to his sides.

 

"Shall we play, Thomas?" Malekith murmured invitingly with a hungry lick of his tongue.

 

Tom was about to say 'No" when Loki answered inside his mind, _|I just arrived, Thomas. I think I know where the Casket is. I can feel its power. Keep Malekith distracted for me until I retrieve it.|_

_Keep him distracted…_ Tom mused with an inward grimace, seeing Malekith's face slowly descending upon him.

 

With a flirtatious laugh, Tom pushed Malekith off him, ignoring the Dark Elf's frustrated snarl as he gracefully stood up from the bed. Standing before Malekith, he ran the fingers of his right hand over the pale skin of his throat before going down to his shirt front to remove the buttons one by one. With his left hand, he pulled the ties of his trousers.

 

Smiling alluringly, Tom breathed huskily, "Shall I entertain you, My Lord?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm amazed at my ability at multitasking. Through some miracle, I managed to finish this while waiting for "Only Lovers Left Alive" reviews to pop up. If there are any errors though, please ignore them. I'll correct them later.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright May 25, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 13**

 

_|"Shall I entertain you, My Lord?"|_

 

That seductive invitation, not to mention the image of Thomas readying to divest himself of every stitch of clothing in front of Malekith, caused Loki to falter in his spellcasting so that a tiny, pathetic puff of green smoke—a mere fart, much to the god's embarrassment—rose from the palms of his hands.

 

While the White Elf at the Toothless Troll had warned him about the dark energies in Malekith's stronghold, Loki discovered that the wards, including the fortress itself, were not yet completed, thus explaining its reliance on the surrounding mountains as camouflage. It was very easy for the Trickster to sneak inside. Because his Jotun blood was attuned to the ancient artifact, he soon found the chamber where the Casket of Ancient Winters was being kept, somewhere in the fortress' lower levels. It was a simple matter of putting the two guards to sleep. Even the door itself opened easily with the pushing down of the latch.

 

However, reaching the pedestal on which the Casket sat was a different matter altogether. Beams of energy zigzagged through the chamber, blinking on and off that it made the god dizzy. Loki studied it for a few minutes, but he could not find a pattern. He certainly could not walk through without tripping one of the beams.

 

The Trickster was actually going to confer with the mortal about his dilemma, as well as reassure him of his presence within the fortress. As he was doing so, he was planning to test the defenses with a discreet spell. Thomas' distraction-through-seduction ploy ruined his concentration completely.

 

 _|Thomaaaas…|_ Loki growled at the Midgardian.

 

 _|Yeeeesss?|_ Thomas even had the gall to mimic his tone of voice.

 

_|Can't you think of other ways to distract that damned Dark Elf?|_

 

_|He's horny. What better way to distract him than through his boner?|_

 

_|Well, showing him **your** boner is not the way to do it. He'll jump you like a hungry dog.|_

_|Uhm…more like a rabid dog,|_ Thomas corrected. _|He's slobbering.|_

_|What about Mjolnir? Hasn't she arrived yet?|_

_|Mjolnir?|_

_|I sent her after you to protect you.|_

_|I haven't seen her. But Malekith took a tortuous route. Maybe she got…lost?|_

Loki groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. _|I should've known she'd be just as useless as Thor.|_

_|Then you'd better hurry up before Malekith_ **does** _take advantage of me.|_

_|Seriously, Thomas, I expected you'd think of something cleverer to distract that damned elf with. I'm truly disappointed in you. I'm starting to think you want to…|_

_|Don't say anymore, Loki,|_ Thomas warned. _|Just do what you have to do.|_

_|I would if I could but I am facing a problem here.|_ Loki then showed to Thomas the obstacle that he was up against.

 

For a moment, there was silence inside his mind, although he was getting more and more disturbed by the images of a sensually gyrating Thomas, his graceful fingers roaming over the bare skin revealed by his open shirt.

 

Loki almost jumped in surprise though when Thomas chimed in, rather cheerfully, _|I think I've figured it out. It's quite simple actually.|_

 

 _|You call that simple?|_ the Trickster exclaimed in disbelief, gesturing to the obstacle as if his companion whom he was speaking with was right beside him and not some place inside the fortress. _|How can I reach the Casket without tripping those beams?|_

 

_|Actually, you **are** meant to trip those beams. While there may not be a discernible pattern in the way they flicker on and off, they do follow a rhythm. It's similar to a video game that we play in my world. Just look closely and observe how those beams touch tiles on the floor, and how those tiles also light up. You need to simultaneously touch the beam and step on the tile. Here. Let me show you.|_

Before Loki could say anything in argument, he felt his body move to Thomas' bidding. His green eyes flew wide as he took a single step inside the room, his right foot stepping on a tile while his hip swiveled so that it brushed against a beam. To his surprise, no alarms sounded.

Thomas' "Ehehehe" felt like the flutter of butterfly wings inside his heart. _|You need to dance through it, Loki. Don't worry. I have the perfect music for it. You can link your mind to mine and then I'll guide your body through it.|_

 

 _|I won't have to take my clothes off for this, right?|_ Loki inquired dubiously, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown, hearing Britney Spears' "I'm A Slave 4 U" resonating inside his mind. _|And wouldn't Malekith realize what you're doing?|_

 

_|He'll just think I'm dancing. Don't worry.|_

 

_|Thomas, promise me you won't…|_

 

 _|I'm not making any promises that I can't keep,|_ Thomas said stubbornly.

 

Loki bit down on his tongue to stop himself from retorting as the mortal bade his body to move forward into the chamber. The Trickster felt the blood flood his cheeks as his hips swayed and jerked in a sinuous belly dance, arms and hands sweeping down his body and up over his head. His feet stepped forward, backward and sideways to keep in time with the flickering tiles. There were tricky combinations though which had his heart skipping beats. At one point, the beam brushed through five tiles in succession, but Thomas effortlessly did a sliding step over them. In yet another moment, two tiles that were five spaces apart lit up at the same time, alternating with a single tile in between them. Thomas stepped on the two tiles with his legs spread apart, knees bent, and hips turning, before jumping back to the middle tile with both feet together.

 

It did not take long for Loki to get into the groove of the dance, as he melded his mind completely with the mortal. But as he did so, he saw a startling vision of gossamer threads floating before his eyes. There was a child in the distance, his little hands tearing away at the threads with sheer determination.

 

 _Who is this child?_ Loki pondered, his heart suddenly beating fast. _Why is he so familiar to me?_

 

The child looked straight at him, his pale face a blurry blob crowned with unruly blond curls.

 

"Don't worry!" he called out reassuringly. "I'm coming for you!"

 

**_|LOKI!|_ **

 

The vision vanished instantly. Before their mental connection was severed, the last thing he saw through Thomas' eyes was the Dark Elf's angry, impatient face moving close to him.

 

"Damn!" Loki cursed out loud. Seeing that he was only a few paces away from the Casket, he decided to risk it all.

 

As two long lines of tiles lit up, leading toward the pedestal, the Trickster dropped to his knees and slid across the lighted floor on his shins. He put up both of his hands in time to stop himself from colliding with the pedestal. Swiftly getting to his feet, Loki laid his palms over the Casket, conjuring up a spell which whisked the artifact away to the clearing in the forest where he had left Fenrir. Just as he withdrew his arms, heavy armored fists descended, shattering the pedestal into pieces. Loki lifted his gaze toward the tall, powerful Marauder standing above him.

 

"I am Kurse, Malekith's general, and you have taken something that belongs to him," Kurse declared, his low, growling tones fierce and ominous.

 

"The Casket was mine, until he stole it from Jagrfelm whom I entrusted it to," Loki countered.

 

Kurse's amused chuckle rumbled inside his chest. "You mean that pathetic little Dark Elf? You should have chosen a better caretaker. Breaking his neck was so easy. Just like a matchstick."

 

"Oh, is that so? In that case…" The Trickster offered a quick prayer to his friend, and then reached behind his back and freed his spear from its sheath. "…It would be a great pleasure for me to take your head."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom could feel Loki's anger and displeasure at his planned seduction of the Dark Elf ruler blowing through his mind like an ice cold blizzard. In truth, he would have preferred to go about distracting Malekith in some other way; perhaps engaged him further in conversation. He was witty with words, after all. But with the eager way the Dark Elf had pounced on him earlier, he had no other choice. Tom was thankful to the Trickster for bringing to his attention the matter of the trap inside the chamber where the Casket was being kept. All those days playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ at Jeremy Renner's house with their other _Avengers_ castmates enabled him to navigate Loki through the trap. The sexy belly dance also kept Malekith's unwanted attentions off him for awhile.

 

Or so he thought. Tom barely registered the subtle gesture that the Dark Elf made with his right hand. To his alarm, he glanced down to find his clothes unraveling thread by tiny thread. The filaments floated around him like an aura, the threads lightly brushing against his skin which was gradually being unveiled before Malekith's lust-filled eyes. Swallowing down his fear, Tom continued dancing, even using the floating threads to heighten his performance, as well as to aid the Trickster in his challenging task, envisioning those fine threads as the beams in the chamber.

 

However, his alluring dance brought back an image from his past, something he had thought long forgotten—of the time when he was eight years old and he got lost in the woods. Tom had encountered a similar web back then and he had to force his way through in order to reach… ** _someone?_**

 

Suddenly, strong arms tackled Tom, sending him falling backward onto the bed. He barely screamed out Loki's name through their link, when Malekith pressed down upon him, jerking his arms above his head and pinning them to the covers. His outraged cry was stifled by a hard mouth on his lips. Panicking, Tom sank his teeth into Malekith's bottom lip. As the Dark Elf drew back with a curse to wipe away the blood from his mouth, Tom tried to crawl off the bed, only to have a hand grab his ankle and pull him back.

 

From the balcony, Tom saw a familiar blocky shape zooming through the sky, heading in his direction. Before Malekith could get a firm hold on him again, Mjolnir went flying through the chamber, with the intent of flattening the Dark Elf's face. Malekith swiftly ducked out of the way. As the hammer sped past him, the elf launched a counterspell. Mjolnir crashed into an invisible barrier. It fell to the floor with a crash of breaking tiles and could not move, the weapon held in place by a strong energy net.

 

"No! NO!" Tom cried, crawling backward, as a snarling Malekith turned to him once more. As he got to his knees in order to clamber off the bed, harsh fingers gripped his hair, painfully pulling out clumps in the process, and his forehead was slammed down on the edge of the headboard. Dazed from the blow, he did not sense the Dark Elf jerk his hips upwards, lifting his bare ass. What did was the blunt head of an enormous cock that pressed against his opening.

 

"No! Don't you dare put that thing inside me!" Tom sobbed in helpless anger, thrashing underneath the elf in the vain attempt to get him off his back.

 

In answer, Malekith thrust his member harder, almost breaching that puckered orifice. As Tom panted in terror, the Dark Elf rasped in his ear, "No more games, Thomas. Loki may have reclaimed the Casket, but I will have your body."

 

"You knew all this time?" Tom asked in despair.

 

"But of course! The minute you started to dance, I knew you were guiding Loki through my trap." Malekith bent down and licked Tom's face. "I don't need the Casket anymore though, especially when I have a greater power at my disposal. And now I have you as well. The poor Trickster will have to settle for leftovers once I'm through with you. After all, that's what you are, Thomas. Everyone's pathetic scraps."

 

Before Malekith could take the helpless human fully, he felt the bite of a dagger's edge at his neck.

 

"Keep your hands off him, Svartalfar scum!" Loki growled menacingly. "He does not belong to you!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Earlier, inside the chamber that housed the Casket, Loki squared off against the Dark Elf's henchman. Kurse was strong, maybe even stronger than Thor. Most men of his size and bulk would be slow, almost clumsy in their movements. But Kurse matched Loki speed for speed. Knowing that it would be to his disadvantage to get caught in his adversary's crushing grip, Loki chose a strike and run strategy, lunging or thrusting at Kurse with his spear and then leaping out of arms' reach. The Trickster would have continued with their fight until the Marauder lay dead at his feet.

 

But then, Kurse paused, as if something—or _someone_ —had caught his attention, and deep laughter rumbled from his throat. Turning to Loki, he revealed, "Looks like you're too late, Trickster. Malekith has finally claimed your human companion."

 

 ** _"YOU LIE!"_** Loki snarled.

 

"As we speak, my master is relishing his warm flesh." Kurse even made obscene thrusting motions with his hips. "He promised me that, once I am through with you, I would have a turn." The Marauder looked the god before him from head to toe with a smack of his lips. "Or maybe I should have you first before I get my turn with Thomas."

 

While Kurse was taunting the Trickster, he was unaware that Loki had slipped his left hand to his back, gathering energy in his palm.

 

"Neither," he simply said, and he hurled the energy ball at Kurse's feet, sending the Marauder flying as it exploded.

 

In the blink of an eye, Loki traced Thomas' location through their link and teleported. Reappearing inside Malekith's chamber, he was outraged to find the Dark Elf straddling the mortal, the bulbous tip of his member poised to enter Thomas' unwilling body.

 

Without a second thought, Loki rushed toward the bed, his left arm wrapping around Malekith's upper body while his right hand slid the sharp edge of his throwing dagger over the elf's throat, drawing blood.

 

"Keep your hands off him, Svartalfar scum! He does not belong to you!"

 

"Are you claiming ownership of him, Loki?" Malekith inquired sarcastically. "Just as you were owned by Thor?"

 

"Shut…up!" Loki said between gritted teeth.

 

Malekith ran his fingers through Thomas' hair, refusing to release the Midgardian's trembling form. He even thrust forward, drawing a cry from the human. "Are you so cruel as to treat this poor mortal the same way your brother had you?"

 

 ** _"I SAID SHUT UP!"_** Whether it was fear for the human or something else, Loki dropped the dagger and lifted his hand to Mjolnir, breaking the spell that contained it at the same time. He was not expecting anything to happen. So, he could barely conceal his surprise when the hammer's handle settled in his palm. He was about to bring Mjolnir down on Malekith's head.

 

Then, the doors of the chamber burst open and the hooded sorcerer who commanded Scuttling Dark stormed inside. At first, the sorcerer paused, taking in the scene before him and then staring at the three figures on the bed one by one. Pale fingers lifted and pulled the hood back.

 

 **"OH MY GOD!"** Thomas gasped out, eyes wide in shock and disbelief, beholding the sorcerer's face at last.

 

Completely forgetting the Dark Elf, Loki demanded, enraged, to the mortal, pointing straight at the sorcerer, **_"WHAT IN HEL IS THAT WOMAN DOING HERE?!"_**

 

Jane Foster's eyes narrowed briefly at the Trickster. Thinking that the scientist was going to attack Loki, Thomas elbowed a distracted Malekith in the face, finally getting the elf off him.

 

 ** _"LOKI!"_** Thomas shouted, throwing himself in front of the god.

 

But the Trickster had seen the intense jealousy on Jane's face when she beheld the Dark Elf on top of the mortal. It was not he whom the woman was going to attack but Thomas.

 

 ** _"STAY DOWN, YOU FOOL!_** " Loki cried, instinctively conjuring up the bright green seiðr armor to cover his and Thomas' bodies.

 

Jane's jaw fell, her mouth opening in a gaping, inhuman maw. With a shriek of fury, she spewed that offensive black ichor out of her mouth. The ooze struck Thomas' bare chest, the force of the blast sending him flying backward through the air, across the chamber, and over the edge of the balcony.

 

 ** _"THOMAS!"_** Loki had barely secured Thor's hammer at his hip when he quickly jumped off the bed and threw himself from the balcony.

 

As he plummeted down, Loki reached for the human, only to be horrified to see that the black ooze had already covered Thomas from head to toe.

 

Inside his mind, Thomas was shrieking, **_|I CAN'T BREATHE! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!|_**

 

Frantic, Loki dug his fingers into the ichor that covered the mortal's face and tore handfuls of it away, so that Thomas was able to take in heaving gasps of air. Great was his shock though, when the ooze he held started crawling up his wrists. With a disgusted cry, he flicked it off his hands. He realized then that the energy armor was the only thing that was protecting them from the ichor, but it would not take long before the ooze eroded the barrier that covered the mortal and transmuted his flesh beneath it.

 

**_|FATHER!|_ **

 

Loki lifted his gaze upwards to find Fenrir flying overhead. It did not register to him that his son had just spoken to him inside his head. Tossing the hammer up to the wolf, Loki waved to Fenrir to stay back lest the ichor get on him as well. In return, Fenrir let drop a slim gold dagger into his father's hand. It was the blade that cut the thread on his lips.

 

Seeing that they were about to plunge into the river running below the fortress, Loki tightened his grip on the dagger's hilt and wrapped his legs around Thomas' waist. They fell into the swift, raging water with a splash.

 

The churning water, however, did nothing to dislodge the dark ooze from the mortal's body. Desperate, Loki thrust the blade into the ichor. He would have cried out in triumph when the ichor was sliced easily by the dagger's sharp edge, revealing pale skin covered by green energy underneath it. To do so, however, might hasten his drowning. Again and again, he cut through the ooze, peeling it back with both hands and letting it be carried away by the river. After what seemed like forever, the Trickster yanked the last of the ichor that clung to the human's left leg. Wrapping an arm around Thomas' waist, Loki kicked his legs against the current and swam toward the surface. As soon as their heads broke through the water, Fenrir swooped down, took them gently inside his mouth, and carried them away to safety.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom truly thought he was going to die. Although he never felt their plunge into the river, what his body registered was the black ooze that was eating away at the energy barrier that covered his skin. It was like having biting red ants crawling all over him. Even the cutting motions of the gold dagger were better in comparison. No words could describe his immense relief when Loki, at last, freed him from that disgusting cocoon.

 

Too weak and weary from his ordeal, Tom let Loki carry him to the surface where Fenrir waited to snatch them in his jaw. The wolf's warm saliva was like a soothing balm upon his irritated skin.

 

Fenrir took them upstream, far away from Malekith's stronghold. Landing, he opened his mouth and let the two men drop gently on the bank.

 

Tom let out a tremulous, almost hysterical, laugh as he stood up on wobbly legs, noticing that the Trickster had conjured up clothes for him. "Thank you, Loki!" he said in gratitude and relief. "I knew I could count on you to save me."

 

Suddenly, a heavy fist connected with his face, and Tom fell to the ground hard. His blue gray eyes were round in shock and disbelief as he stared at the furious god standing above him. Before he could ask what was wrong, the Trickster stormed over to Fenrir and jerked his sword free from its harness.

 

"I am sick and tired of your playing the sacrificial lamb on my account!" Loki threw Raijin on the ground, close to Tom's hand and unsheathed his double-bladed spear. **_"PICK UP YOUR SWORD, THOMAS!"_** he demanded in sheer rage. **_"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SENSE BACK INTO THAT FOOLISH, STUBBORN HEAD OF YOURS!"_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rush write so there are likely to be errors. Please just ignore them and I’ll correct them next week. To summarize this chapter, let’s just say that I finally put the “X” in Tom x Loki. This chapter is dedicated to Snakecharmed79 who is not only a supportive reader, but also a great friend.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright June 7, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 14**

 

"Loki, wha…what?" Tom stammered, his eyebrows knitting together in shock and confusion at the sight of the furious god above him.

 

"Are you deaf as well as stupid, human?" Loki sneered at him, his eyes gleaming with malevolence. "I said pick up your sword and fight me!"

 

Tom raised his hands placatingly. "Loki, I know that you're upset with me. You can shout at me if you like. Chew my foolish head off. But, please, don't make me fight you."

 

Suddenly, the Trickster brought the spear down, pointing straight at his belly. Tom barely rolled out of the way in time. As he did so, he grabbed his sword. Swiftly, he leaped to his feet and faced the angry god. Not wanting to hurt Loki, Tom held Raijin before him, still inside its scabbard.

 

 ** _"LOKI! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"_** Tom cried in despair.

 

With a snarl, Loki charged at him, thrusting and sweeping his double-bladed spear viciously so that Tom was having difficulty evading the strikes. When one particular upward swipe nearly came close to slashing his torso from waist to shoulder, Tom had no choice but to put up a more credible defense.

 

Loki attempted a lunge so Tom parried the strike with a downward swing, which also carried the spear along with it. The god swiftly brought his spear up, freeing it from its deadlock, and then made a forward thrust. Tom, in turn, twisted his wrists down so that his sword deflected the spear's point before it slashed through the side of his neck.

 

"Is that the best you can do?" Loki hissed in his face before pulling back, this time, pressing the release on the spear so that it was now two weapons.

 

Gritting his teeth, Tom yanked Raijin out of its scabbard, but still keeping the sheath held tightly in his left hand. "Loki, you've made your point! Stop this! Now!"

 

"No!" Loki said determinedly. "You haven't gotten the point yet!" With a roar, he charged at Tom again.

 

Afraid of getting caught in the crossfire, so to speak, Fenrir had shrunk down to his puppy form. He was lying on a large boulder with Mjolnir and the Casket of Ancient Winters on either side of him, fluffy paws tucked under his chin. The gray wolf watched as Tom continued with his defensive stance, although unlike before, he was not easily giving in to the Trickster's blows. Seeing the increasing frustration on the mortal's face, Fenrir knew it would not take long before the mortal snapped.

 

That moment came when Tom accidentally stepped on a rock, causing him to fall on his back. Before he could get up, Loki brought his weapons down in an X shape, so that the triangle formed by the blades enclosed Tom's neck.

 

"Do you see now, you stupid mortal?" Loki breathed, his sweat dripping on Tom's face. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I wish I could say the same for you. You keep on saying that you are going to protect me. How? By spreading your legs to every villain in your silly movies that crosses our path? Is that why you are so popular in your world?"

 

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU!"_** Tom cried indignantly. Forgetting about the blades at his neck, he threw a punch at the god's face, the move causing the edge of the spear to nick his skin. That sudden blow caught Loki off guard, causing him to tumble to the side with his weapons still gripped in his hands.

 

As soon as the Trickster was on his feet, Tom was upon him with Raijin unsheathed. _Yes, that's it,_ Loki thought in grim satisfaction. _Come at me, Thomas!_

 

 ** _"You dare insult me! After everything that I had gone through for you?"_** Tom exclaimed as he lashed out again and again at Loki, unaware that his eyes were leaking hot tears. In his blind rage and despair, he did not notice that Loki himself was not moving from where he stood. He was simply deflecting Tom's futile blows with halfhearted parries of his spear. **_"HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE MY WORTH!"_**

 

That last statement was what Loki was waiting to hear. With all his strength, he locked the two parts of the spear with Tom's sword. Tom too exerted equal force upon his blade. With jerks of their wrists, they ended up wrenching the weapons out of each other's hands, so that they fell right at the base of the boulder on which Fenrir lay, causing the wolf to let out a frightened yip. For a long while, the two men just stood in place, panting for breath, with Tom glaring at the Trickster.

 

It was Loki who broke the silence between them, the anger on his face changing into one of deep regret and sorrow. "You're the one who's been belittling your worth, Thomas. I expected you to have more dignity, especially after what you've been through with Tyr, the other Asgardians…and Thor. I'm not saying that I don't need your protection. But I don't like you protecting me in that way. Trust me. I've lived for far longer than you, and I know how it feels. What hurts even more is that the person you have made sacrifices for does not appreciate what you have done for them." Loki breathed out a weary sigh. "If we are to continue on this journey together, if you still want to be with me, I don't want you treating yourself like some…thing…to be used, especially on my account."

 

"Why? Are you saying that everything I did for you never meant anything to you at all?" Tom demanded. "Do you think you're not worthy of the sacrifices I made for you?"

 

"Yes!" Loki hissed. "Because no one has ever sacrificed so much for me, not even my brother! Worse of all, I'm not even sure yet about what I feel for you!" He shook his head. "You're a good man, Thomas. Perhaps the best man to come into my life. That is why I don't want to see you going through the same things that I have suffered. It's like looking through a mirror, seeing my mistakes being made by someone who not only looks like me but I've also grown to care for. It's…just too painful. Gods, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

 

Tom was at a loss for words, hearing Loki's impassioned speech. He was about to say something, but the god turned his back on him with a frustrated groan. With a frustrated shake of his head, the Trickster started walking away.

 

Before his mind could even think it, instinct prompted Tom to run after the god. With an anguished sob, he threw his arms around Loki's neck, burying his face in the Trickster's shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki stiffened instantly at that unexpected embrace. He was going to pry the mortal's arms off him and push him away. What stopped him were the muffled sobs on his shoulder and the tears that were wetting his shirt.

 

"You made your point, Loki," Thomas muttered. "I was wrong to offer myself to Malekith like that. But…but…" He squeezed the Trickster hard, fearful that Loki would leave him. "What can a mere mortal like me do? You've just proven that I'm no warrior. How can I protect you from those who would do you harm?"

 

"Have you forgotten that you have freed me from the Aesir's prison? Even if you're not a warrior, to protect me by degrading yourself is not the way to do it," Loki replied, his voice rough with emotion. "I'm a god. I can take anything and everything that my adversaries throw at me. Because I have an eternity, I can heal, although it still has yet to enter my thick skull to learn from my mistakes. But you, Thomas… Do you have any idea how much it broke my heart to see you seriously injured…raped…because of me? No! I would rather suffer eternal torments than to see you go through that again, I tell you! I would rather die!"

 

Loki turned around then, pulling the weeping mortal into his embrace. "No more sacrifices, Thomas. Starting today, we work together as partners, as friends."

 

"Is that…all?" the mortal asked timidly.

 

 _You're a greedy creature, Thomas. Just like me._ Rather than voice that thought aloud, the Trickster settled for rare honesty. "I don't think I'll ever get over my feelings for Thor. I've known him for centuries, and he has that to his advantage." He lifted a hand and brushed his thumb over a moist cheek. "But you're not a difficult man to love, Thomas. Perhaps, with time, if the Norns will it, I could learn to love you in the way you truly desire. Maybe you can help me to forget Thor."

 

"Then…why don't we start here…right now?" As Thomas drew back, there was a shy, hopeful smile on his lips. "If you'll have me."

 

"You're doing it again, Thomas," Loki said chidingly. The mortal was so easy to read. There was no mistaking the fact that Thomas was offering himself to him, but the way he fidgeted in place made it all too clear that his body was not yet ready for such intimacy. Still, the god would not lie to himself that he desired this brave, foolish mortal. But it didn't have to be that. At least, not yet.

 

Before Thomas could shy away in embarrassment at having made that indecent proposal, Loki cupped his cheeks. Smiling encouragingly, he murmured, "But you can have me."

 

The human's eyes grew wide at that invitation. Shaking his head vehemently, he exclaimed, "No, Loki! I can't! I'm not worthy!"

 

"I'll be the judge on who's worthy of me or not. And, in my lofty opinion, you are **_more_** than worthy." Seized by the urge for a bit of mischief, Loki subtly waved his hand, dispelling the mortal's clothes. Shocked to find himself completely naked, Thomas blushed from the tips of his blond hair to his toes; his hands going down to inadequately cover his aroused manhood. Loki pointedly stared at that impressive rod. "Hmm…very worthy indeed."

 

"This is most unfair, Loki," Thomas complained in a whining tone. "You strip me bare, but you're still fully dressed."

 

Loki chuckled as he too rid himself of his clothing with a snap of his fingers. Thomas blushed even harder, seeing that the god was just as aroused as he was. Perhaps even more.

 

Taking the first step, Loki slowly ambled toward the flustered mortal until they were standing face to face. Peering up at Thomas' open, rather innocent features, the Trickster pondered, _He is so beautiful, so perfect. While we may look alike, there is a radiance to him which I could not describe. Is it because he is so honest, so pure?_ He was about to move forward and kiss those lips that resembled his own.

 

 **"AHEM!"** someone noisily cleared his throat.

 

Both god and human turned to find a young man—a teenager actually on the cusp of true manhood—with bright yellow eyes and curly gray hair watching them with a chagrined expression on his face.

 

He pointed to a clump of bushes not far from them. "There's a nice space over there, covered with thick, soft moss, if the two of you are that set on a hot tumble."

 

Loki found his jaw dropping, recognizing that voice. **_"FENRIR?"_**

 

"That's Fenrir?" Thomas exclaimed in equal disbelief. "But…but how?" His blue gray eyes narrowed into slits. "And why is it you look like a young actor I worked with in a movie, Anton Yelchin?"

 

Fenrir shrugged. "Well, I don't know this Anton fellow. But the first time I tried shifting into a human this is the form I changed into. I kind of like it actually. Going back to my earlier proposal, if you two are still going to do…you know…better do it in the bushes. I already possess a dirty mind; I don't need that it be fueled any further."

 

"Why, Fenrir, my son!" Loki remarked mischievously. "This is the perfect time for you to get a proper education on matters pertaining to the birds and the bees."

 

"Father, please! I probably know more about sex than you do."

 

Thomas' eyes were also twinkling as he put in, "Or maybe you're more embarrassed about seeing your father and me actually doing the deed."

 

Snorting, Fenrir jumped down the boulder and stormed over to them, kicking their shins so hard that they thought their bones would break.

 

"Will you just get over there and do your business?" the wolf-turned-human exclaimed, kicking them toward the bushes. "I can't take anymore of the aura of unrequited sexual tension that is emanating from the both of you! It makes my poor fur all kinky! Plus, you're annoying Mjolnir too. She says you're just as bad as Thor! Always sexually frustrated!"

 

"Mjolnir speaks to you?" Loki asked, letting out an outraged cry as his son slapped him on his bare butt.

 

"Yes, she does. She is sentient, you know. She told me that she wasn't happy that you and your brother entertained using her during your more amorous experimentations."

 

Thomas grimaced, more at the thought that the brothers intended to use Mjolnir as a sex toy than the kick that landed on his right knee. "That's sick!"

 

"That was more Thor than me!" Loki said in his defense.

 

"True, but you were going to do it anyway because you wanted to make Thor happy! A couple of deviants you brothers are!" When they at last reached the bushes, so that Thomas and Loki could see the space behind it, Fenrir shoved them through, ordering, "I don't want to see either of you until you're both done, you hear me!"

 

Stunned by this unexpected turn of events, the god and the mortal lay stock still side by side on the moss.

 

Thomas could not stop himself from asking again, "Really, Loki. You and Thor…with Mjolnir?"

 

"As I said, it was Thor's idea, but he changed his mind at the last minute!" Loki shuddered. "Damn that imbecile! I almost became an unwitting party to a ménage a trios!"

 

"Now I'm starting to wonder why Mjolnir chose Thor to begin with."

 

From the distance, Fenrir put in, "Mjolnir has been asking that question herself. Now… ** _WILL YOU TWO STOP YAPPING?!_** "

 

 ** _"HOLD YOUR HORSES!"_** an annoyed Thomas yelled back. **_"WE'RE ABOUT TO DO IT RIGHT NOW!"_** Muttering under his breath, he added, "Geez, how pushy can you get!"

 

With a laugh, Loki reached over and pulled Thomas on top of him. "We'd better do as he says." Wrapping his arms around the mortal's neck, he lifted his head and kissed him eagerly. There was still some hesitation in Thomas, judging by the way he returned the Trickster's kisses with sweet pecks. But seeing that the god wanted this—no, wanted **_him_** —his kisses became more heated, more passionate. Before long, they were plundering each other's mouths, probing tongues flicking in a playful duel.

 

Parting briefly, Loki murmured expectantly, "I hope kissing is not the only thing you're planning to do, Thomas."

 

"Impatient much?" Thomas hummed as he nipped on the god's bottom lip. "I was going to take my time. Savor the moment."

 

"Start savoring then, before I turn my dubious attentions on you."

 

"So why don't you?"

 

"No, no!" Loki said, wagging his finger. "This is for you, Thomas." He tenderly brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over the human's brow. "For now. Contrary to what you think, I do enjoy being on the receiving end."

 

The Trickster's breath hitched as Thomas whispered. "I'll tell you what. Let's just make this moment for the both of us."

 

Loki let out a long luscious moan as the mortal licked a trail starting from his Adam's apple descending to his breastbone. Bestowing a reverent kiss upon the god's sternum, Thomas swiveled his head to the right, letting his hot, parted lips drag over Loki's moist skin, to close over a taut nipple.

 

"Oooh, that feels so good!" Loki sighed, arching his chest upward into Thomas' nipping and sucking mouth. "Now, the other!"

 

"Your wish is my command," Thomas mumbled, moving over to the other peak. He playfully caught the nipple between his teeth and tugged, eliciting a hungry growl from the Trickster.

 

As the mortal went even further down, his tongue poking the tiny pit of his navel, Loki remarked, "You're pretty good with your mouth, Thomas. Not to mention your tongue." When Thomas poked his tongue deeper into the god's bellybutton, at the same time running his hands down the sides of his body to stop at his hips, Loki began to shake with laughter. Loki swatted the mortal on the head as naughty fingers drummed on his waist. "Stop that! You're ruining my mood!"

 

"I'm sure I can get you back in the mood pretty fast," Thomas commented with smug confidence. At these words, he seized Loki's semi-erect cock in his hands. His mouth forming a perfect O, he took the large head into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the oozing slit.

 

"Gods, Thomaaas!" Loki hissed as the human took him in deeply. "You're going to kill me!" Before Thomas could continue with his oral ministrations, the Trickster gasped out, "Wait! Turn over! I want to do…something…"

 

"Hmm?" Thomas' querying hum sent shivers through his cock. "How would you want me?"

 

With an impatient snarl, Loki nudged the mortal so that he was now straddling the Trickster's face.

 

"This is a rather naughty position we're in," Thomas observed, the trepidation obvious in his words.

 

Loki, on the other hand, was delighted to see how the human's entire body, including the impressive rod between his legs, was suffused with a deep blush. "No complaints, Thomas. I like it very much." Thomas let out a mewling cry as Loki began milking and sucking on his cock. He only paused briefly when he realized that the mortal had stopped moving completely. "Thomas, I don't want to be the one doing all the work here."

 

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!"

 

As Thomas sank down upon his cock with lips and throat, Loki did the same for the member dangling above his face. Together, they worked their cocks with lapping tongues and squeezing throat muscles, feeling the rods inside their mouths increasing in both length and girth until they thought they would choke.

 

Because of his position, however, Thomas' eyes fell upon something underneath the cock he was sucking, something he never expected to see. In his startlement, he did not notice that Loki had reached the edge and, with a cry, gushed his seed down the mortal's throat. Thomas' face was red as he lapped and drank down the copious fluids before he could choke on it.

 

Although he was on the verge of coming himself, as he released Loki's shrinking member, Thomas could not stop himself from exclaiming in surprise, "You have a quim!"

 

Thomas knew he had made a big mistake, however, when the Trickster clamped his hands tightly around the base of his balls, depriving him of the release he craved. **_"LOKI!_** "

 

"You really know how to ruin the mood, Thomas," Loki snarled in displeasure. "Haven't you ever seen a quim before?"

 

"I refuse to answer that question."

 

"Hmph! I think I know what you're going on about. I'm Jotun, remember? It's my…misfortune…that I happen to have the reproductive parts of both genders."

 

"And I thought your intersexuality was a product of fanfiction writers' wild imagination."

 

"Whoever these fanfiction writers are, they show more sense than you. After all, I did bear my children in my womb."

 

"With Svaðilfari and Angrboða, I know. But…has Thor ever…"

 

"No, although he had tried many times," Loki answered curtly. "I made it perfectly clear to him that I didn't want to have any more children. Giving birth to monsters has not been easy, especially in the case of Jormungand."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Thomas. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I don't completely regret having Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Hela. I'm rather proud of them. Jormungand though…" Loki gave the mortal's privates a tug, eliciting a painful yelp from Thomas. "Why are we talking about my life all of a sudden? I want you to put this to good use, damn it!"

 

"Uhm..." To Loki's surprise, Thomas actually looked pretty sheepish as he turned to face him. "I haven't really done this before with a man…hermaphrodite…or…"

 

"Thomas, what are you jabbering about?"

 

"What I'm struggling to say is that how would you want me to do this? I heard that to take me on your back would be uncomfortable. Would you prefer to be on your hands and knees?"

 

"Why, you are most kind to ask. Even the previous lovers I've had weren't this considerate. On my back, Thomas." Loki deliberately did not add that the reason why he wanted it this way was because he needed to see the mortal's face. The last thing he wanted was to lose himself in the passion while screaming out Thor's name.

 

Thomas must have read his mind though because he suddenly said, "I want you to keep your eyes on me, Loki. I want you to see **_me_** , not Thor."

 

Loki nodded, slowly releasing his hold on the human's privates, his cock literally springing to action. If he had any qualms about remembering his brother while the mortal was making love to him, they all flew out of his mind when he felt Thomas' fingers gliding gently over the delicate folds of his female entrance.

 

"Thomas, what are you—"

 

"Trust me, Loki."

 

As his whole body shivered from those tender movements, it somehow came to Loki's mind what the mortal was doing. Thomas was gathering his own fluids, smearing the slickness over his fingers. When he was done, he brought his hand down and slipped a tiny finger into his other, much smaller hole with ease.

 

 _Smart and innovative,_ Loki thought in bliss, as Thomas inserted a second finger and then a third, stretching his opening wide to accommodate his girth.

 

"I'm ready, Thomas," Loki gasped, as the mortal's finger brushed against his sweet spot.

 

"Please hold on to me, Loki," was Thomas' request, as he finally glided his hard rod into the god's moist heat, striking his sweet spot so that the Trickster let out a cry.

 

Clinging to Thomas' neck, Loki soon discovered the reason for the need of this support. As Thomas thrust inside his ass, his fingers played with his female opening. A scream was nearly wrenched from his throat when the human brushed his thumb over his clit. For added stimulation, Thomas ground his body against the Trickster's so that his burgeoning cock rubbed pleasantly between their bellies. As the mortal increased the pace, so too did his hand move with even greater urgency in his quim, his fingertips pinching the tight, sensitive little nub. Loki's frenzied cries of "Oh, Thomas!" and "Harder!" and "More!" resounded through the trees. The triple orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and he screamed as his cock jetted out its release between their flushed bodies while his quim spurted its juices into Thomas' hand. Thomas came a few weary thrusts after, flooding Loki's insides with delicious warmth.

 

As Thomas collapsed in his arms, he heard the human whisper, "Thank you, Loki, for having me."

 

Loki embraced this sweet mortal tenderly, kissing the top of his sleepy head. He waited until Thomas was sound asleep before he whispered, "You are far too good for me, Thomas."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun had yet to rise when Tom sat up from their natural bed, happy and sated. Despite feeling the congealing come on his abdomen and the slight aching of the organ between his legs, he was still in a suspended state of disbelief at the thought that he and Loki actually made love last night. While there was still that longing for the Trickster to claim him, in a way, he was grateful that Loki had chosen to gift him with his own self instead.

 

Emerging from the bushes, he saw Loki, still completely nude, sitting on a boulder, frowning in intense concentration as he inspected his spear. Seeing Raijin at the god's side, Tom suspected that Loki had already given his sword a thorough inspection as well.

 

"Your spear is called a naginata," Thomas said casually, ambling over to the god.

 

"A what?" Loki looked comical with his eyebrows seemingly joined together to form a bushy arch.

 

"A naginata, a doubled-bladed spear that was used by warriors in the country of Japan in Midgard. My sword Raijin is also a Japanese weapon, known as a katana."

 

"I've never seen weapons such as these before," Loki remarked, peering closely at the release mechanism of his spear.

 

"I've been wondering about that myself—how these Midgardian weapons ended up on Asgard. I take it that travel between Midgard and the other eight realms were not that common."

 

"Yes. The Allfather wanted to keep Midgard innocent of the existence of the other realms. Even the invasion of the Jotuns eventually became a legend in your realm."

 

"Just as the Asgardians became the pantheon of Norse Mythology." Tom then asked the question which was on his mind since they claimed their weapons from the shack of the two unfortunate dwarves. "Loki, you remember what Eitri said? That Raijin needed to be re-forged with the elements. He said you would know what he's talking about."

 

Loki nodded reluctantly. "I think so. Raijin is a weapon that can control the elements, but not just the winds, rains, and storms like Thor's Mjolnir. I believe, if your sword is re-forged using all of the elements—air, water, earth, metal, and fire—it would greatly surpass the power of my brother's hammer. There is only one place I know where we can achieve this goal."

 

"Where?"

 

"It's located right at the border between Jotunheim and Muspelheim, a place called Maelstrom, and with good reason.  All the elements are in a constant state of flux, creating a tumultuous field of raw energy. Not even the Jotuns or the Fire Demons would go near the place. It's that dangerous."

 

 Their discussion was interrupted by Fenrir, still in human form, running out of the forest. As he leaped in between Tom and Loki, he reverted back to wolf shape, at the same time, crying, **_|HURRY! HIDE|_**

 

It was then that they heard a low, droning noise, which slowly grew louder and louder as its source moved closer to them. Following Fenrir's example, the two men scrambled for the trees to hide under some thick brush. Their eyes grew round as platters at the sight of Malekith's moving fortress flying above their heads; the gigantic ship toppling trees as if they were mere matchsticks. They could see cannons jutting out of the openings of its inverted triangular base.

 

They waited breathlessly for the fortress to pass until it was no longer in sight before scrambling out of their hiding place.

 

Peering at that enormous shadow in the horizon, Loki said grimly, "Judging from its course, I'd say it's headed for Vanaheim. Beyond that, it would be Asgard. Gods, I hope the warriors at the tavern were able to warn the realms in time."

 

Tom barely heard what the Trickster was saying. He bent down and picked up Mjolnir. Pressing the hammer to his face, he said, "Now is no longer the time to hold a grudge, Mjolnir. Thor would need you if he were to defend Asgard against Malekith and the Marauders."

 

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Loki asked behind him.

 

Tom did not reply. Instead, he added to the hammer with a mischievous grin, "Give Thor a good knock on the head for me. I think that would be sufficient punishment enough for him."

 

Saying this, he threw Mjolnir into the sky. To his relief, he watched the hammer speed off in the direction of Asgard. It was only then that he faced a curious Loki. With a shrug of his shoulders, Tom said, "Well, we certainly couldn't leave Asgard defenseless without its hero now, can we."

 

Loki shook his head, although there was a small smile on his lips. "I take it there is only one place for us to go."

 

Tom nodded. "Yes. It's Maelstrom for us, and pray that we finish the re-forging of Raijin in time before the shit hits the fan."


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out really fun to write for some reason. One minute, I was staring at a blank page. The next minute, the ideas just kept on flowing. I just wish work was just as productive. ;_; Damn it! My client seemed to have disappeared without paying me $65. I hate Internet article marketing! Sorry for the rant. Now enjoy the chapter. Sorry if there are any typos or errors. Will correct them later.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright June 14, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 15**

 

**_"BRRRRRR!"_ **

 

That vibration of lips and sound at the back of his neck caused every hair on Loki's body to stand on end. While he would not admit to being ticklish, Thomas' very vocal shivering as he pressed his face against the Trickster's nape—while also cuddling oh so close to the god—was pushing Loki to giggle like a girl who had just experienced her first kiss.

 

"Thomas, stop that!" Loki wanted it to sound snippy, but the words came out with a breathless chuckle.

 

 ** _"I'm soooo coooold! BRRRRRRRRR!"_** Thomas whined louder, this time, smacking his lips on Loki's neck, so that the Trickster started squirming.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Loki suggested, "Why don't you yank a bit of Fenrir's loose skin over you instead of vibrating on my neck?"

 

To his astonishment, the mortal did just that, pulling two handfuls of the wolf's warm fur over his head and upper body. Thomas, however, must have started "brrr"-ing again because Fenrir too began twitching and squirming and roaring with laughter, so that he almost threw his father and the shivering human off his back.

 

 ** _|STOP THAT!|_** Fenrir cried. _|Father, why don't you just hug Thomas or something?|_

 

Thomas lifted his head then and sneezed, a drop of snot hanging from his left nostril which he promptly snorted back in. "You don't smell so good, Fenrir. The next time we're in a town, I'm giving you a bubble bath."

 

"You're unbelievable, Thomas," Loki began, clucking his tongue. "You told me you're tolerant of cold weather."

 

"But not this cold. You didn't tell me that Jotunheim had sub-zero temperatures." Like a whiny brat, Thomas added, "My cock and balls have shriveled up and disappeared into my pelvis."

 

"Good. That way, they won't be such a menace." This, the Trickster said teasingly. Before they departed for Jotunheim, the human had wheedled Loki into another amorous tumble, with the lame reason that he needed to recharge his lanky frame with his lover's body heat in order to withstand the cold of the land of the Frost Giants.

 

"And why are you calling me 'Thomas' this, 'Thomas' that? Why not just plain and simple 'Tom'? A single syllable. My parents only call me 'Thomas' when they're scolding me, especially my Dad."

 

"I happen to like 'Thomas', and 'Thomas' you'll always be to me." Loki would never admit though that the name 'Thor' had only one syllable too, and he was afraid that his silver tongue might slip and end up calling 'Tom' 'Thor' instead.

 

Thomas, however, was not content. Plunking his face against Loki's neck, "Come on, Loki. It's not that hard. TomTomTomTomTomTom… ** _BRRRRRRRRR!_** "

 

This time, the god could no longer hold back his laughter. **_"STOP IT!"_** With a snap of his fingers, he conjured up three more layers of thick, furry clothing for the pesky human, which elicited an exasperated growl. Loki did not have to glance back to see that Thomas now comically resembled an obese bear.

 

"I told you we should've gone through Muspelheim on the way to Maelstrom. That was the faster route."

 

"No way! I can't stand the heat! My skin will get splotchy!"

 

"That's because you're so pale. You haven't been getting enough sun."

 

"I like cold weather better," Thomas declared stubbornly. "But you never told me that it's blizzard season. Can't you dispel it with the Casket of Ancient Winters?"

 

"WHAT?! Blast a blizzard away with an even stronger storm? We'll all turn into icicles! Thomas, when you're being bratty, you're not too smart, are you?"

 

In answer, Thomas wrapped thick, fur clad arms around the god, his lips mumbling 'TomTomTomTomTom' at his nape once more.

 

" ** _Thooomassss_** …" Loki emphasized the name with a growl, "…If you don't quit that, I'm dumping you off Fenrir's back right this minute."

 

A blush colored Loki's cheeks when the human's mumbles turned into sweet little kisses.

 

 ** _|Hey!|_** Fenrir exclaimed in alarm. **_|If you two start doing something lewd on my back, I'll throw you off!|_**

 

Giggling, Loki patted Thomas' head as if the human were a puppy. "Behave, Thomas. We're almost there. I think the reason why there is a blizzard is because we're nearing the site of the clashing elements. Haven't you noticed how the wind comes in unpredictable gusts? I'd say we're close."

 

"Then don't you think Fenrir should fly a little lower?" the mortal inquired. "If we are getting closer, it may not just be the cold winds blasting us next and… ** _OH SHIT!_** "

 

Loki's eyes grew round as plates at the sight of the fiery stream jetting toward them. **_"FENRIR!"_**

 

The gray wolf dove out of its way just in time, the flames singeing both his fur and the mortal's thick garments. Seeing that more fire streams were blasting their way, he flew lower, keeping his eyes forward for any more unpleasant surprises.

 

"Thomas, your mouth seems to attract bad luck," Loki remarked wryly. "Maybe you should keep quiet until we reach Maelstrom."

 

Ever wanting to have the last word, Thomas remarked, "Well, look on the bright side. Now I feel hot. I want these furs off… ** _NOW!_** "

 

Loki could only heave an irritated sigh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom stood with arms akimbo and legs apart on an outcrop with Loki and Fenrir on either side of him. "So…this is Maelstrom. I must confess I am in great awe, not to mention the fact that just looking at it is scaring me shitless."

 

Maelstrom was a narrow valley along the border of Jotunheim and Muspelheim. Its name was indeed an apt description for the place. Above the valley, frigid and fiery winds were in constant collision, churning up the earth below. The soil must be rich in iron and other metals and minerals because, as the earth was swept up by the winds, it would be melted and then rapidly cooled by water in the air, falling back to the ground as bits of sharp metal. There certainly was no way for any living being to enter the place, much more leave it alive.

 

"What are you waiting for, Thomas?" Loki urged him, nudging the hesitant mortal forward hard with his shoulder so that Tom nearly stumbled over the edge. "Raijin's your sword. Now go and re-forge it."

 

Tom gaped back at the god with jaw slack. "Are you insane? I'm not going in there!"

 

His blue gray eyes narrowed into slits though when Loki sighed in what was obviously relief. "Thank, Bor! I was afraid that you would not exhibit sense and jump right in."

 

"Loki, I'm not stupid," Tom commented dryly.

 

"Good, because I have an idea."

 

The Trickster went toward the wolf and untied Gleipnir. With his magic, he made the cord grow longer and longer until he had a gleaming coil of rope on his arm. Taking Raijin from Tom, he proceeded to tie Gleipnir at the join between hilt and blade.

 

Grinning smugly, Loki began, "Here's the plan. You'll throw Raijin into the heart of Maelstrom. Because Gleipnir is unbreakable, you'll just pull your sword back out with it once the re-forging is complete. With my seiðr, I'll know when Raijin has been re-forged." He shrugged casually. "Simple."

 

"Simple? Yeah, right!" Tom said dubiously. "You do remember that you earlier remarked that I attract bad luck."

 

" ** _IF_** you open your big mouth and say something ominous," Loki pointed out. "So, if I were you, I'd just toss this sword into Maelstrom and we'll sit down right here…quietly…like we're fishing. You **_can_** do that, right, Thomas?"

 

 ** _"HMPH!"_** Grievously offended, Tom pouted and grabbed both Raijin and the Gleipnir from the god and stomped toward the edge.

 

 _|Be careful you don't fall off, Thomas,|_ Fenrir could not stop himself from teasing the human as well.

 

 ** _"SHUT UP, MUTT!"_** Tom let Raijin drop to his ankle, dangling from a good length of the magic rope. He twirled Raijin around and around like a lasso. When he built up enough momentum, he hurled his sword into Maelstrom.

 

Seeing Raijin disappear into the heart of the tumult, Tom could not resist turning back to Loki, smirking. Although the Trickster gave him a warning glance, he exclaimed, "Hey, you're right! It **_is_** simple! A piece of cake!"

 

That last gleeful exclamation, however, was a portent for catastrophe. Completely forgetting about the force of the winds within Maelstrom, Tom never noticed that the energy field was sucking in Gleipnir as well. One moment, he was standing on solid ground; the next minute, he was sailing through the air, both hands still gripping the cord. With a panicked cry, Loki leaped for the trailing end, grabbing it. At the same time, Fenrir chomped down on his father's leg before he could fly off as well.

 

 ** _"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS SIMPLE?!"_** Tom yelled in complaint. **_"DAMN! I SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED YOUR PLANS NEVER WORK!"_**

 

 ** _"AND I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"_** Loki shouted back. **_"YOUR TONGUE IS AN ACCURSED BAD LUCK MAGNET!"_**

 

**_"NO, YOU SHUT UP! PULL ME BACK BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!"_ **

 

The Trickster was going to scold the mortal for his pessimism while he and Fenrir pulled him back to safety.

 

But then, the truly unexpected happened.

 

A bright yellow cloud suddenly appeared between the god and the human. As it dissipated, it revealed the angry forms of the Norns, each of them with sharp gold shears in their hands. To his horror, Urd positioned Gleipnir between the blades of her scissors.

 

 ** _"STORMSLASHER MUST DIE!"_** the Norns screeched in furious unison as Urd cut the magic cord.

 

 ** _"LOKI!"_** Tom screamed as he was sucked right into the heart of Maelstrom.

 

Like a helpless rag doll, Tom was pummeled brutally to and fro by the fierce energies. The metal fragments easily slashed through his clothes, tearing it to shreds, so that his poor body was completely exposed. Already, he could feel the agony of freezing winds, tongues of flame, and sharp metal against his fragile skin. Tom never felt the water as the ice in the blizzard was melted by the flames, washing away the blood that trickled from his gaping cuts and welts.

 

Then, something pressed into his hands. It was Raijin! Tom closed his eyes, holding the glowing sword before him. _Raijin, protect me! PLEASE!_ He prayed in earnest. And the sword responded to his entreaty by enveloping him in a bright blue aura.

 

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him. Tom's eyelids fluttered open in shock to behold Loki, who was also naked and being shredded as he was. The Trickster has his naginata gripped in his hand. The spear was glowing green, surrounding the god in its protective shield.

 

 ** _"HOLD ON TO THIS FOR ME!"_** Loki shouted above the din, handing the naginata to him.

 

As Tom held on tightly to their weapons, the Trickster proceeded to tie Gleipnir around both their waists, so that they would not be separated by the forces of Maelstrom.

 

 ** _"NOW, HOW ABOUT YOU AND I GET OUT OF THIS HEL HOLE?!"_** Loki asked, grinning, black hair whipping in the wind, his eyes glowing with an unearthly green light.

 

Tom's blue eyes shone just as brightly. **_"LET'S DO IT THEN…TOGETHER!"_**

 

At the periphery of Maelstrom, Fenrir was fighting the Norns. The wolf was evading their attempts to trap him in their threads, which exuded from their fingertips and wove in the air. At the same time, he would dodge their slashing shears.

 

What seized their attention was the thunderous sound of drums coming from within Maelstrom. Whirling, they saw ice, fire, wind and water being blasted out of its heart. A fireball almost struck the Norns.

 

Using his seiðr, Fenrir peered into the Maelstrom. A semblance of a smile formed on his face as he watched Tom and his father in the center of the tumult, laughing and dancing to the beat of the drums floating around the mortal, and slashing away at the raw energies with sword and spear. No, not just slashes. Their weapons were absorbing the energies with gluttonous fervor. More astonishing was the fact that Tom's sword Raijin was taking in most of the power, showing no signs of overloading. With mighty roars, Tom and Loki swept their weapons in wide arcs in front of them, their bodies spinning in the air like two planets in orbit at the force of their swings. From the weapons, devastating winds blew forth, blasting through Maelstrom, clearing the field completely of its destructive energies.

 

Seeing that the god and the mortal were free, the Norns swiftly wrapped them both up in their threads. To Fenrir's awe, Tom did not even need Raijin to cut himself and Loki out of the cocoon. Tom's hand poked out, his thumb and index finger with a slender thread pinched in between. With effortless ease, he unraveled the thread—tugging on filaments and tearing through knots. While he was doing this, Fenrir saw that the thread was changing color—from an angry red to bright gold. Then, the Norns uttered an outraged cry as Tom and Loki wiggled free from the cocoon, letting the torn threads fall daintily to the ground.

 

Before Urd, Skuld and Verdandi could blink, an angry Tom vanished from Loki's side, only to reappear, floating, in front of them, surrounded by a blue aura with eight wooden drums dancing at its edges.

 

"I told you when last we met that I will not tolerate your playing around with people's fates," Tom snarled menacingly. "Try messing with me again and I will kill you!"

 

"This isn't the end, Stormslasher!" Skuld vowed, hissing.

 

Verdandi continued just as furious, "You have not seen the last of us!"

 

"When next we meet, we shall give you the fate that you deserve!" Urd stated in determined promise as she and her sisters faded away.

 

It was only when the Norns were gone that Tom dropped to one knee, his whole body heaving as he breathed.

 

"Stormslasher…I wonder why the Norns call you that?" he heard Loki say behind him. The god then asked him curiously, "Have you met Urd, Skuld and Verdandi before?"

 

"I don't know. I'm not sure," Tom answered with a bewildered shake of his head. "When I saw those threads, a vision flashed inside my mind. It's the same image I saw when I was with Malekith—of me as a child tearing through a web of threads, trying to reach…someone." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his right hand. "But it's all blurry now."

 

"Don't force yourself to remember, Thomas," Loki advised, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure the memory will return to you soon."

 

Tom straightened up, stretching his arms above his head, so that his nude form was lusciously exposed to the Trickster. "I guess we're done here."

 

"Oh, we're done alright. Between the two of us, we practically destroyed Maelstrom. The valley is now clear. From here, we can get to anywhere we want."

 

"Ehehehehe."

 

Hearing that laugh, Loki remembered something. "I hope you realize that your portentous tongue got us into trouble, not just once, but **_twice_** today. I think it would be in my and Fenrir's best interests to muzzle you. I could easily craft one using the metal from the valley."

 

 _|Very good idea, Father!|_ Fenrir chimed in. _|I second the motion!|_

 

"You wouldn't dare!" Tom glared warily at the god and the wolf.

 

"Oh yes! I would!"

 

"Come on, Loki!" Tom exclaimed. "Not only have we cleared Maelstrom, I even got rid of those pesky Norns. I mean, what else could go wrong?"

 

Suddenly, the earth began quaking beneath their feet. At first, they thought it was a natural tremor, only to realize that it was being caused by heavy, rushing footsteps. Before they knew what was happening, they found themselves surrounded—by Jotuns on one side and Fire Demons on the other.

 

Tom swallowed hard at the sight of the towering giants. "Okay, I learned my lesson. I'm going to shut up from now on."

 

"It's too late for that, Thomas," Loki snarled, his mind groping for the fastest teleportation spell he could cast.

 

Then, a great Jotun with the unmistakable lines and ridges of the Royal House of Jotunheim strode forward. At the same time, a terrifying Fire Demon with impressive black horns jutting from the top of the bridge of his nose marched through the demonic ranks. Tom recognized the Fire Demon instantly as the King of Muspelheim himself, Surtur. Loki, on the other hand, saw the uncanny resemblance of the Frost Giant with the late King Laufey. Yes, there was no mistaking the fact that this Jotun was his younger brother and now King of Jotunheim Helblindi. The Jotun and the Fire Demon lifted their mighty swords. All Tom, Loki and Fenrir could do was to close their eyes and wait for the killing blow to fall upon them.

 

 ** _"ALL HAIL THE SAVIORS OF JOTUNHEIM AND MUSPELHEIM!"_** Helblindi and Surtur cheered in unison. **_"THEY HAVE DESTROYED OUR ENEMIES WHO DARED TO INVADE OUR REALMS!"_**

 

As more cheers erupted all around them, Tom dared to crack one eye open cautiously before opening the other. It was only then that he saw that—on either side of the border—the ground was littered with the unmistakable black carcasses of Scuttling Dark, utterly destroyed by the dissipating forces of Maelstrom. Even Loki and the wolf were equally astounded as they took in a closer view of the bruised and battered Fire Demons and Frost Giants.

 

"Ehehehehe. What did I tell you? Nothing went wrong!"

 

Rolling their eyes, Loki and Fenrir could only growl at the smug mortal, **_"DON'T PUSH WHAT LITTLE GOOD LUCK YOU HAVE, THOMAS!"_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. I just had a lot to deal with this past week. I’m pretty sure there might be some errors that I have missed here, so I’ll just edit this later. 
> 
> Anyway, we now switch gears and focus on Tom and Loki's clone, William, who makes his debut at the South Bank Sky Awards. Snakecharmed79 has a soft spot for William, so I hope you like this chapter, dear.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright June 24, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 16**

 

If one were to ask William Hiddleston Lokison—the clone born from the blood and magic of the Asgardian god Loki and British actor Tom Hiddleston—what he wanted to do right at that minute, he would happily say that he'd much rather face Fire Demons and Frost Giants as his sires were doing at that moment in the other dimension than be at The Dorchester. He would even face Malekith himself and his Scuttling Dark hordes, despite Emma's ever constant reminder that he had fainted just from the sight of the evil Dark Elf and a possessed Jane Porter when he was linked up with Tom. William, of course, never failed to remind the nasty youngest sister of his sire that he had _not_ fainted and had instead been knocked out when his back collided with the kitchen wall. Unfortunately for him, Emma would just never listen to him, not to mention shut up.

 

Poor William was actually frozen stiff in his seat as the car that had come to pick him and Luke Windsor rolled into Park Lane in Mayfair where the hotel was located. Even though they were still a couple of blocks away from the venue of the South Bank Sky Arts Awards, his mismatched eyes—hidden behind blue gray contacts—were growing round in alarm at the sight of that sizeable crowd, which consisted of celebrities and other important personages, and frenzied paparazzi with their flashing cameras. Even greater was his mortification when he saw the fans, held back by railings, screeching with bloodthirsty fervor. If Luke wasn't seated close beside him, he probably would have fainted from sheer terror.

 

For the past several weeks, William had been specifically preparing for the _Done In 60 Seconds_ judging and the Jameson Empire Awards to be held on the 22nd and 24th of March, respectively. Under the guidance of Chris and Luke, he was not only coached on how to act like Tom during such events, William was asked to memorize the names and faces of people who will be in attendance. As rigorous and frustrating these preparations were, there were times when the clone wanted to scream and tear his hair out. What kept him grounded though were the many videos of Tom which he always watched on the actor's laptop.

 

The first thing that William did was to watch all of Tom's work on television and the big screen. He was amazed, to say the least, by the actor's undeniable talent, how he could completely immerse himself in every role he played, even in minor roles on TV. William could not stop laughing at Tom's "wide-eyed innocent" appearances in _Suburban Shootout_ , although he must confess the gun-toting ladies there scared him shitless. He found himself swooning in love at the actor's portrayal of William Buxton in _Return to_ Cranford, something which had Chris grinning ear to ear at the sight of the blushing clone squealing into the pillow he was hugging. _Wallander_ was a different matter though. Much to William's embarrassment, he ended up yelling at Kenneth Branagh when he wouldn't let Tom's character Magnus Martinsson kick the door open, causing Diana to shush him sternly. Moving on to the movies, William could see the arrogance of Oakley in the film _Unrelated_ later amplified in Tom's version of his other sire Loki in both _Thor_ and _The Avengers_. He felt Edward's loneliness in _Archipelago_ acutely, as well as his intense desire to prove his worth to his family, although in William's case, he wanted Chris to be proud of him. _The Deep Blue Sea_ was particularly painful to watch, seeing Tom's character Freddie Page display such anger and frustration toward a vulnerable, suicidal Hester Collyer, played by Rachel Weisz. Then there was the matter of that brief sex scene, which also brought to mind that quick full frontal shot of a completely naked Tom jumping into a swimming pool in _Unrelated_. Luke had revealed to him that Tom also did a lot of nude scenes for his yet unreleased film, _Only Lovers Left Alive._ William had turned red in the face, and he swore to himself that NO ONE will be able to convince him to take off his clothes for millions of people to see his naked body. It was just too embarrassing, he thought. Tom must certainly have guts of steel, or maybe he was an exhibitionist—William was not sure. What stirred William's heart, however, was Tom's performance in _The Hollow Crown_ , _Henry V_ in particular. When things were not going well with his "studies", he would play either the "Once More Unto the Breach" or "St. Crispin's Day" speeches in order to lift up his spirits.

 

When he was done watching Tom's TV shows and movies, William moved on to videos of the actor's stage work, which practically petrified him at the thought that he may have to perform before a live audience. He doubted if he could pull it off with the same intense concentration and enthusiasm as Tom had.

 

From the theater performances, the clone switched to YouTube, eagerly watching Tom's interviews, closely observing how he talked, his penchant for witty lines, and how he conducted himself toward the press and the fans. William wondered if he could be just at ease, or will he lose his temper, as he often did when he was feeling overwrought.

 

Then, UNICEF sent over the videos of Tom that were taken during his trip to Guinea. Never had he seen a land of such great poverty—of parents struggling to feed their children and, basically, just trying to stay alive. The actor's smiling face was like a beacon of hope to everyone he met—men, women and children. Oh, William could not contain his laughter as he watched Tom play with the school kids of Ecole Laliya. But Tom was never able to contain the deep sorrow on his face or the helpless tears that glistened in his eyes. William would be in similar pain, knowing that he could do nothing. Still, in his own way, Tom tried to do **_something_**. The clone promised solemnly that he will continue what Tom had begun.

 

Surprisingly, the UNICEF video was accompanied by a letter from an Elder in Idrissa. Tom's name was not even on the envelope, but apparently it was assumed to be for the actor since it was personally handed to UNICEF representative to Guinea Julien Harneis to be given to Tom. Curious, William had opened the envelope and pulled out a note written in lined dirty white pad paper.

 

Again, there were no salutations—no "Dear Mr. Hiddleston" or "To Tom." Instead, there were only two lines in the message written in French.

 

 _"Soyez forts. Vous ferez très bien."_ Be strong. You shall do very well.

 

William sincerely believed that the letter was not meant for Tom, but for him.

 

Although heartened as he was by these encouraging words, William's safe, little haven came crashing down when Luke practically barged into the Hiddleston home with great news that Tom won The Times Breakthrough Award at the South Bank Sky Awards for his performance in _The Hollow Crown_.

 

As thrilled as everyone was by the news, the unpleasant reality settled upon them when William had timidly asked, "Am I supposed to do something at this awards ceremony?"

 

What followed next were hectic, grueling days of practice, practice and more practice—what to do, how to act in any situation that could possibly occur, what to say, and what not to say. For the acceptance speech, Chris suggested that William read it from a cue card, but Luke insisted that Tom did all his speeches extemporaneously. William felt so ill and was so deathly pale that Emma had remarked in alarm that he should be rushed to the hospital. Oh, how he wished he could be more confident that he could pull this deception off!

 

As the car was slowly making its way toward The Dorchester, William found himself sagging into his seat. He wanted so much that Chris would be with him today. But the Aussie had work. Because of Elsa's unexpected arrival together with their daughter, Chris decided to bring his family first to his wife's grandparents in Spain before heading off to do re-shoots for _Thor The Dark World_. As much as William adored India—who gleefully called her new uncle "Yum Yum"—he was not too fond of Elsa, even if the diminutive beauty was kind to him. And he knew the reason for his intense dislike—he had inherited Loki's obsession for Thor and Tom's hidden desire for Chris Hemsworth, who also resembled the Thunder God. To make matters worse, he himself has developed genuine feelings for the Aussie. It was not difficult, after all, to fall in love with Chris, who was always kind, patient and encouraging toward him. William dreaded where his feelings would take him, and he was afraid of what it might do to Chris' family.

 

"We're here, Tom." It was Luke who drew him out of his troubled thoughts. It felt strange to hear himself called by his sire's name and, at first, he did not respond. But the publicist said in reassurance, "Don't worry. I've spoken to Mikey Symons and the organizers. They have all agreed to break protocol so that I'll be at your side in every event instead of joining the other publicists at the table allotted to us."

 

"I'm scared, Luke," William confessed, gazing out the window at the expectant faces straining to peer through the tinted glass to see who was inside the car. "What if I make a mess of everything?"

 

"You'll do fine. I know you can do this. Diana and even Emma believe in you. Chris…he has absolute faith in you."

 

As Luke said this, William's cellphone began to chime. It was a text message from Chris. _Break a leg, William! You'll do great. Knock 'em all dead with that smile of yours! ;)_

 

The text caused a wide smile to form on William's lips. "Let's go then," he told Luke, and he opened the car door, still holding that happy smile on his face.

 

At the sight of him, the fans started shrieking wildly. Paparazzi flashed their cameras at him, calling out, "Tom!", "Tom, please look over here" so that they could get better angles. William decided to pause at the sidewalk first in order for the photographers to take their photos before striding over to the railing where the fans waited, only to realize that he did not have a pen on him.

 

"Does anyone have a pen?" he inquired politely, and a fan quickly offered her marker. Biting off the cap, as he had seen Tom often do, William signed the photo of Loki that she was holding out to him.

 

"Tom, please! Sign my poster!"

 

"Mine too, please!"

 

"I'll try, ladies. There are a lot of you and I'm afraid I have only one hand to sign with."

 

William's comment elicited laughter from the young ladies.

 

For the next few minutes, William quickly signed photos, posters and videos, and acceded to requests for snapshots to be taken with him. There were autograph hounds among the fans and he made sure that he did not sign any of the stuff that they waved in his face, knowing that they would just be selling them at horrendously steep prices on Ebay to other, less fortunate fans who could not meet Tom personally. William would have kept on signing autographs; suffice to say, he found the exuberant smiles and cheers of the fans uplifting and he certainly did not want to disappoint anyone.

 

A hand, however, patted his lower back. It was Luke. William barely had time to return the pen to the teenager and say thank you before he was ushered inside The Dorchester for more photographs. The pre-event photoshoots were over soon enough, and Luke finally escorted William into the hall where the awards ceremony was being held.

 

The clone had watched awards shows on the telly and he found them to be a bit boring. This one was no exception. He probably would have dozed off if the other nominees at his table—none of whom were actors, surprisingly, but were exceptionally talented artists in their respective fields—had not chatted with him. As delighted as they were to talk to him, he was even more interested to learn about their crafts, asking them questions while he dug into the scrumptious dishes that were served. When the awards ceremony finally started, William came close to nodding off if it were not for the irritating fanfare from the trumpeters standing at the side of the stage, which they played every time a winner was announced. The first time those trumpets blared, William almost choked on his pudding.

 

It was when comedian Tim Minchin went up the stage that Luke whispered in his ear, "You're up next."

 

Although the clone's heart pounded like Mjolnir inside his chest at the thought of being the next to speak at that podium, he felt his anxieties ease somewhat because of Minchin's hilarious introductory speech. Punctuated as it was with playful jokes, William could not help blushing, feeling very proud for his sire.

 

The clone knew it was his turn when Minchin concluded his speech, "This year’s Times Breakthrough Award for TV/Drama—weird, should have gone for Blockbuster Badass—goes to the charming, gifted and infuriatingly good-looking Tom Hiddleston!"

 

This was it. William lowered his head a bit in order to steel his nerves and then stood up. He ascended the steps to the stage where he gave Minchin a hug and was, in turn, handed the award—a crystal disk, which to the clone resembled an oversized Petri dish with five giant amebas.

 

As soon as he stood before the audience, William found himself being overwhelmed by nerves. Before he knew what was happening, his mouth was moving faster than his mind. "I'm such a huge fan of Tim Minchin." He smiled at Minchin. "Listen, if you ever need a support act I know all the words to _Inflatable You_." There was a look of incredulity on the comedian's face so that the clone asserted, "Yeah, truly!   _'Your thighs and buttocks are so hold-able!'_ It’s great! It's about an inflatable toy and… it kind of goes a bit perverted at the end. But, you know, it’s really great!"

 

Seeing the drop jawed expression on Luke's face, William realized that he had made a huge mistake. _Oh, shit! Did I really sing that? How can I salvage this embarrassment?_

Then, William's eyes caught a figure standing at the end of the hall beside some curtains. He looked so out of place among the audience—the men in their dashing suits and ties and the ladies in their elegant gowns—dressed as he was in a ragged white tunic, rust colored vest, worn leather trousers and boots. There was even a tattered blue cloak draped over his shoulders. While his blond hair has grown long and curly and his handsome face worn and dirtied from hard traveling, that unmistakable perfect smile alleviated William's fears and anxieties.

 

"Speak from your heart, William," Tom said encouragingly inside the clone's head, his ghostly form also mouthing the words.

 

William knew then what he was going to say, and he gave his sire an imperceptible nod. "I am so proud of this." He cupped the award and gave it a fond pat. "Thank you so much for giving this to me. To the South Bank Sky Arts Committee, to The Times, to everyone who voted… It is just a huge honor. I must just say it has been a real privilege to sit and have lunch with the other nominees in this category. None of whom are actors, which is a relief! Really, you are all exceptional artists in your own right and very, very secure, it seems to me, in your creative powers –so I share this with you and it is just an honor to have a place at your table."

 

Glancing in Tom's direction, William remembered his sire's heart-wrenching performance in _The Hollow Crown_. While Tom was not presently attired as the esteemed character he had portrayed, he carried himself with the same pride and regal grace as Henry V.

 

It was so easy for William to capture that surge of pride he felt for Tom and put them into words which he hoped the actor would approve of. "I think I am more proud of _The Hollow Crown…_ Sorry Tim…than anything I’ve ever done. It's a great honor to be Hulk-smashed but, really, _Henry V_ is where it's at. It kinda cost me real blood, and real sweat, and real tears. But they were never shed so gratefully or willingly because Shakespeare's the reason I became an actor. And as I grow up and grow horns and my tastes change, whenever I reconnect to Shakespeare, I feel that I am reminded that acting might just be a useful and effective way of spending my time. I have always dreamed of playing Prince Hal and Henry V and to do it in our Olympic summer and on the BBC was just a dream, and I still can't believe frankly that I was allowed. Thank you very, very much. I'd like to dedicate this award to the Incredible Hulk!" William could not help beaming at the laughter that dedication drew from the audience. Lifting the award up to his sire, he concluded, "Truly, thank you. I am very, very honored."

 

It hardly registered to William that it was finally over. Although he was feeling weak in the knees, he still managed to give Minchin one last hug before descending the stage, the applause ringing in his ears. Luke had stood up to tell him that there was a winners' photoshoot backstage. Nodding, he followed the publicist, his eyes wandering to that corner at the end of the hall.

 

To his dismay, Tom had disappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"This isn't Mam's," William stated, frowning, as he and Luke got out of the car, which had dropped them off at a modest flat in North London.

 

"No, this is Tom's place," Luke replied. "Chris and I decided that, after today, it was time for you to completely assume Tom's identity."

 

"But, but…I'm not…"

 

"You…were…FANTASTIC!" the publicist insisted. "If I hadn't been in on this charade since Day 1, I would've thought that it was Tom himself standing on that stage. That's how convincing you were. And that bit of you singing _Inflatable You_ …a stroke of genius!" He patted the clone's shoulder. "Now come on. I know you're pretty exhausted after your debut. Let's get you inside."

 

They entered the building and went up a few flights of stairs before finally arriving at the actor's flat. Luke produced the key from his pocket, but William took it from him.

 

"I'll do this," William said, slipping the key into the lock and opening the door. Luke was about to follow him inside, but the clone shook his head. "No, it's okay. I want to be on my own. Sort these…changes…out for myself."

 

Luke shrugged, although he could not hide his worry. "If you need anything, just call me alright. Chris promised that he'll return as soon as the re-shoots are done."

 

"Yes, thank you, Luke." William then closed the door with a soft click.

 

For a while, he waited for the sounds of the publicist's departing footsteps fade away. When he knew Luke was gone, William sagged to the floor slowly as the day's happenings finally overcame him. Placing the award on the floor at his hip, he bent his long legs and buried his face in his knees as he began to cry. This was supposed to be a victory for him, and yet here he was, in Tom's empty flat, feeling more alone than he had ever felt before. He did not know how long he sat there, weeping, as he released all the emotions that he had been containing.

 

What drew him out of his despondency was the light brush of air…no, tender, ghostly fingers…running through his hair. He opened his mismatched eyes to behold Tom kneeling before him, an encouraging smile on his face.

 

"You did remarkably well, William," Tom said to him. "Loki and I are very, very proud of you."

 

"I don't think I can continue with this deception," William admitted fearfully. "I almost fucked up earlier. What if I slip up again? One mistake, and it could mean the end of your career!"

 

"You shouldn't be afraid of making mistakes, as long as you learn from them and avoid committing them again in the future. Besides, I trust you. You were molded from Loki and me. You possess all the smarts to get through this." He whispered conspiratorially, "As long as you can curb that nasty bone you inherited from Loki, you'll do fine."

 

William let out a tremulous giggle, hearing the Trickster retort inside his head, **_"I HEARD THAT!"_** Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he confessed, "I'm afraid, Tom, of my…feelings…and what I might do."

 

Tom cocked his head to the side, his blue gray eyes mirroring understanding of what the clone was struggling to say. "The heart can be such a tremendous burden. If what you feel is true, though, you would know the right thing to do, even if it tears your heart to shreds."

 

"And what if I choose to fight for him whom I desire?"

 

"Then be prepared for the consequences of your actions." Tom leaned forward, giving the clone semblances of a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry, William. You shouldn't be going through this."

 

"But you gave me this important task," William argued. "I promise I will do my best…to behave…until you return."

 

Tom smiled sorrowfully at the clone as he caressed his tear-misted cheek.

 

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, William," were Tom's last words to him as he disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any errors in this. I've been typing this chapter since 2 am. I'll be editing it later.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright July 2, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 17**

 

While Luke and Chris may have faith that William could fully assume the identity of his sire Tom Hiddleston, leaving him alone in the days after the South Bank Sky Awards did absolutely nothing to bolster the clone's confidence. Instead, it made William feel like he was being punished for something and this made him more antsy and desperate for company.

 

At first, he would call up Diana almost hourly, wanting so much to hear her kind voice. It was Emma who put a stop to it by answering the phone one late evening and yelling, "STOP BEING A MAMA'S BOY, WILLIE!"

 

Luke dropped by daily to check on him and help him with his 'studies', but there was no denying the fact that he craved the Aussie's company much more, and Chris was the one person whom he could not call.

 

For a time, William amused himself by trolling the Internet, wreaking havoc among Tom's fans on Twitter and Tumblr. He even watched actress Helen Mirren's entire filmography as part of his research for the speech he was writing for when he would present the Empire Legend Award to her at the upcoming Jameson Empire Awards.

 

Ultimately, William succumbed to this other sire Loki's nitpicky nature and immersed himself in that most disagreeable duty of every loyal citizen of the British Empire, namely the filing of income tax returns.

 

Luke had arrived one morning to find William with Tom's MacBook in front of him, hair spiking in all directions and eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he made one calculation after another. Little balls of note paper were strewn all over the floor.

 

"What are you doing?" Luke inquired.

 

"Figuring out Tom's deductibles," William mumbled, sipping his tenth cup of coffee. "His tax computations are a mess. He shouldn't be paying so much in taxes. It's highway robbery. Besides, why should he be paying taxes to begin with? His face alone could bolster the UK tourism industry. He should be exempted from paying taxes."

 

"William," Luke began with a long suffering sigh, "taxes are a necessary evil. If people don't pay their taxes, the government will have no funds for the building of public works, medical services, and others which would make life easier for them."

 

"Not at these rates they're not! Hmm…" William tapped his pen on the table top in a staccato. "I've already made the deductions from his working trips, but the tax he still has to pay is too high. He already lists Mam as his dependent. Maybe I should put Emma as a dependent too. At least, she'll have some use."

 

Luke grimaced. All was certainly love and war between the clone and Tom's youngest sister. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I take Tom's taxes off your hands and have the auditor at Hamilton Hodell do them for you?"

 

Before the publicist could take the laptop, William threw his upper body on top of it and embraced it protectively. "Oh no you're not! How sure am I that this auditor will not keep Tom's deductibles for himself?"

 

 _Now I understand_ … Making a mental note to increase the clone's allowance, Luke began pointedly, "William, remember what Chris told you about Loki's nature getting the better of you."

 

"But I'm bored!" the clone pouted and whined like a brat, stomping his feet in a tantrum.

 

"Well, doing Tom's taxes is not going to help relieve your boredom. You should go out."

 

William's face lifted, his face lighting up. "I can?"

 

 _Oops!_ But it was too late to take back that hasty suggestion. "Uhm…sure. You can…check out the shops or dine in the cafes and restaurants here in North London. This is Tom's turf, after all. No one would be bothering you."

 

The clone's face darkened. "Luke, that would be like marching outside your front door for a single breath of air and then going straight back inside the flat. I want to explore, catch the latest movie premieres and opening plays on West End."

 

"You can't do any of those things without me. Tom's agency will kill me if I let you wander around. Lord knows what the paparazzi might do to you, not to mention the possibility that there might be some crazy fans stalking you. On second thought, maybe it is best that you sort out Tom's taxes. And while you're at it…" Luke placed a large box on top of the kitchen table, causing William's eyes to go round. "…Better answer his fanmail too."

 

"You're no fun, Windsor!"

 

"Whoever said that showbiz was either stupid or high. In either case, he or she probably doesn't have a career by now or, worse, could've ODed. So…" Luke patted the irritated clone on the shoulder. "…Make good use of your time and I'll see you tomorrow."

 

As the publicist strode toward the front door, he did not notice William flip him the bird. When Luke was finally gone, he decided that computing Tom's taxes will only put him in a fouler mood, so he pulled the box of fanmail over to him instead. He was three fourths into the box when he found an envelope that had been mixed in. A broad grin slowly curled up the corners of his lips after reading the invitation inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

William whistled merrily as he bounced up the stairs to Tom's flat. He had a most enjoyable evening at the press night for _The Book of Mormon_ at the Prince of Wales Theatre. Contrary to what Luke had said, the press and photographers at the event were very nice and polite, not like the frenzied horde at the Sky Arts Awards. He even signed a few autographs for fans who could not believe that he was there. Even the musical itself proved to be a riot.

 

The clone wondered if the publicist had already discovered his outing. Maybe not though. It was a spur of the moment decision to attend the press night. Most likely, Luke would hear of it in the morning. By then, William would be prepared for the scolding that was sure to follow.

 

When he opened the door and flicked the light switch on, William literally jumped out of his skin when a stern voice demanded, **_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"_**

 

Luke has his tablet on before him on the living room table, showing the photos that have been released from the press night. In another window, there was a video of William being interviewed by a reporter.

 

The clone actually had the good sense to be ashamed. "Should I still answer that question when you obviously know where I've been?"

 

The publicist ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair. It was apparent that Luke had been worried about him. "William, even Tom knows better than to pull something like this. There is protocol that we need to follow. While I understand your eagerness to get out more, we have to schedule and balance out Tom's appearances or else he'd risk overexposing himself. Also, press nights and premieres are supposed to highlight the play or the movie and the people who were involved in its making. With Tom being so wildly popular these days, it would not be good for him to steal the limelight from those who have earned it through their hard work on their productions. It might cause resentment to develop and it may lead to Tom's not getting good roles in the future."

 

"Not only that," Luke continued, "I told you to be careful of the press and the fans. You're very lucky that there's a good crowd at the Prince of Wales tonight. What would you do if the paparazzi couldn't control themselves? Without proper security, what would you have done if a crazy fan attacked you?"

 

Picking up his tablet, Luke got to his feet and approached the clone so that they were face to face. "Listen, William. Although you may have been sent here by Tom and Loki to be Tom's replacement, you are **_not_** expendable. A lot of people have grown to care about you—Diana, Emma, even if she doesn't seem to, everyone at Hamilton Hodell, Chris, Elsa, and little India. Hell, even **_I_** care! If anything should happen to you while you're under our care, we could never forgive ourselves. We might not even be able to show our faces to Tom when he returns."

 

"I'm sorry, Luke," William muttered, his voice rough from the tears he was holding. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and everyone. I…I just needed a little freedom." He could not stop the tear that fell from his blue eye. "I…I've been so lonely."

 

"Yes, I understand that things have been so trying for you and I do apologize that I couldn't be with you as often as I should. But knowing Tom—and Loki as well through you—maybe keeping you cooped up inside this flat is not a good idea, considering both their restless natures. Even if I make you promise me that you won't pull a stunt like this again, that side of you that is Loki's would want to do so." Luke breathed in deeply. "Well, I won't be stopping you anymore. The only thing I ask is that you tell me where you're going so that I can make better security arrangements. Is this alright with you?"

 

William nodded briskly. "Yes, I swear I'll do as you say."

 

"Okay." The publicist smile at him. "So…was the show good?"

 

"It was GREAT!" the clone replied, beaming as well.

 

"I'll probably watch it at a later date then. Good night, William."

 

William opened the door for the publicist. "Good night, Luke."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not wanting to be a disappointment to Luke, William swore that he would behave. So behaved, in fact, that he became too focused on Tom's, to him, questionable taxes, almost forgetting that it was the day for the judging of the _Done In 60 Seconds_ competition if the publicist had not appeared at his doorstep, visibly shocked to find him not ready.

 

Despite the delay, they arrived in record time at Google HQ. As usual, William lingered in front of the building for the photographers to take their pictures as well as greet and sign autographs for the fans. He also answered questions from reporters at the scene.

 

Afterwards, Luke escorted him inside Google HQ for a pre-judging interview together with fellow judges Joanne Froggatt and Edith Bowman. When they were done, they were joined by the other male judges, Paul Keenan, Mark Dinning and Alex Zane, for a brief photoshoot.

 

Soon, it was time for the judging itself, Sitting at a covered table set up on stage with the competition logo behind them, they faced both the press in attendance and the contestants and their families and supporters. Since Tom was the ambassador for _Done In 60 Seconds_ , it was William's task to explain the judging procedure and criteria, before allowing each of the judges, including himself, to make their comments about the entries after each was shown to the audience.

 

Because Tom had his critiques on the short films in his laptop, and the clone himself having watched the videos, William was very pleased that the entries he and his sire gave high marks to were chosen as finalists. All that was left was to wait for the overall winner to be announced at the Jameson Empire Awards in two days.

 

The day before the awards night itself, William made certain that he had memorized the names and faces of the attendees. He also finalized his introduction speech for Dame Helen Mirren, reciting it over and over again out loud to Tom's empty kitchen. When he was done, the clone poured through all of his sire's receipts and forms which were filed away in a black folder labeled 'HM Revenue' in white in the hope of calculating even bigger deductions.

 

Luke could not help laughing when William exited the flat with said folder in his arms. "Please don't tell me that you'll be computing taxes at the awards ceremony!" Caught the clone showed the publicist the small calculator he had tucked inside his pocket.

 

Arriving at The Grosvenor Hotel, it was the usual routine, although the crowd was a sizable one, certainly greater in number than the ones at the Sky Arts Awards and _Done In 60 Seconds_. To William's utter joy, he found the opportunity to exchange pleasantries with actor Martin Freeman whose work in _The Hobbit_ delighted him immensely.

 

Freeman was actually the first to notice the folder he was holding on to like an octopus. "Having trouble with your taxes, mate?" When William winced sourly and nodded, the actor laughed. "Let me give you some advice. Don't bother looking for anymore deductibles because you won't find any."

 

"Well, there certainly is no harm in searching though," the clone replied with a shrug and a determined grin, earning him a fond, encouraging pat from Freeman.

 

It did not take long for some photographers to notice his folder as well, so that William had to indulge them by sheepishly hugging it in front of him for the label to be easily read. Despite incessant badgering from reporters as to Tom's income, how much taxes he was going to pay, and that ever important question on deductibles, the clone just kept on smiling, his sire's tax details carefully guarded, like the two tight-lipped shells of an oyster hiding the pearl within.

 

By the time the awards show started, Tom's 'HM Revenue' folder has achieved its own notoriety. When it was time for him to present the Empire Legend Award to Helen Mirren, the clone had been waiting for host Irish comedian Ed Byrne to joke about the folder. Surprisingly, there were no comments, but William did not miss his mischievous grin or the glance that Byrne threw at his poor folder sitting on his chair.

 

 _Oh what the hell!_ William then began his introduction, "I read my introduction from a folder marked 'HM Customs & Revenue', which shows how under-equipped I am in the stationery department, but it is also a clue. This winner possesses a unique ability to immerse herself in a role. She's the quintessential actor's actor." He then proceeded to enumerate Mirren's numerous achievements, describing her to be "luscious, intelligent and smokin' hot", recalling all too fondly her role in _Red._ To conclude his introduction, he declared with great pride, "She might as well be the Queen; most people think she **_is_** the Queen. She's an Empire Legend and a legend of the Empire… ** _Dame Helen Mirren_**!"

 

As the actress went up on stage, William presented the award to her and hastened to lower the mic. Mirren reached for his arm and squeezed it in gratitude. After she had given her acceptance speech, they were escorted backstage for press photos and interviews followed by a quick winners photoshoot for Empire Magazine.

 

Prior to the shoot, Mirren took the opportunity to address William directly. "I've seen your work, Tom, for Marvel Studio and in _The Hollow Crown_ , and you were absolutely amazing. I hope that I will have the opportunity to work with you on a project in the future."

 

"I would like nothing more than to have that chance, My Lady," William declared, gallantly taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. "It would be a tremendous honor for me."

 

When they were done, the clone clowned around in the Empire Photobooth. Remembering the questions that were posed to him and Freeman about possibly taking over the role of James Bond from actor Daniel Craig, William struck a pose in the booth reminiscent of 007.

 

The clone returned home to the flat way past midnight. Although exhausted, William felt satisfied and accomplished, so that he plopped face down on the bed and fell asleep in an instant.

 

William woke up past noon of the following day. When he rose from bed, he discovered that he was changed out of his suit and trousers, leaving behind the under tee and his boxers. He smiled, realizing that Luke had come earlier to check up on him. To his even greater joy, the publicist had left on his bedside table an envelope with the words "YOUR REWARD" written in Luke's neat handwriting; inside it, invitations for the _Peter and Alice_ press night and the after party at the National Gallery Café.

 

While he would not miss this opportunity to go out on the town alone, William did not forget he still had to work on Tom's income tax returns. Instead of bringing the folder, he carried his sire's laptop in its beautiful TwelveSouth BookBook case, which effectively disguised the device as an antiquated book. In between drinks and chats, he would surreptitiously make his calculations on the laptop.

 

Still tired from the previous night's event though, the clone left the after party early. Rather than take a cab, he decided to go on the tube to North London. Considerate of other passengers, William stood beside a handrail, even if the train was not full. His position made it clear that he wanted his privacy. Although he caught a young woman taking a picture of him on her phone, he pretended not to notice. Besides, the clone was too engrossed in his computations.

 

When William finally arrived home, it was to find light seeping through the crack beneath his door. He felt his heart thudding in his breast, but it was not out of fear that there may be an intruder. Somehow, he knew who was waiting for him inside.

 

Gingerly, William opened the front door, enabling him to see the tall, muscular figure who stood up from the couch as he entered, a happy, proud smile cracking his ruggedly handsome face.

 

With a cry, William rushed into his visitor's arms, hugging him so tightly and refusing to let go. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips eagerly to that warm mouth, eliciting a muffled sound of sujrprise from the other man.

 

As tears streamed down William's cheeks, he sobbed in relief, "Welcome home, Chris! God, I missed you so much!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so exhausted and depressed this week. Add that two of my cats, including my beloved kitty Bikky, passed away this week only compounded all the bad feelings. Frankly, I still don't know how I managed to write this chapter at all. If you find any errors, please pardon them for the time being and I'll edit them later.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright July 14, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 18**

 

As overjoyed and relieved as William was at Chris' surprise arrival, there was an air of tension surrounding the Aussie that the clone could not ignore. That evening when he found Chris waiting for him in Tom's living room—because he still could not bring himself to call his sire's flat his own—William had felt the Aussie's startlement and the subtle way his body had stiffened when he had hugged him. Still, he was too happy to care about the other man's reaction. William had offered to cook him a quick meal, but Chris declined, having already eaten before coming over. Because it was already late, Chris wanted to head straight to his hotel—his and Elsa's new home as yet not completely ready for occupancy with some minor repairs and renovation still needing to be done. The clone, instead, dragged Chris' suitcase into the spare bedroom.

 

"William, you don't have to go through all this trouble," Chris argued feebly.

 

"Please stay, Chris?" William begged him. "I promise I'll behave."

 

A sad, almost regretful, smile formed on Chris' face as he patted the clone's head in a brotherly manner. Kind as the gesture was, William could not help feeling dismayed. The length of the Aussie's brawny arm all too clearly represented the distance that was increasing between them.

 

The next three days saw them assessing William's performance during the past events. Chris was all praises at the way he had superbly conducted himself at the South Bank Sky Awards, _Gone in 60 Seconds_ , and the Jameson Empire Awards.

 

"You were so convincing!" Chris gushed. "I watched the clips on YouTube and it was like watching Tom himself. If I didn't know it was you, I'd swear it was Tom."

 

"But it wasn't Tom at those events, even though I responded to his name," William insisted. "That person in those video clips…it was all me!"

 

The Aussie smiled, although there was some confusion in his eyes. "Yes, I understand what you're trying to say. We actors always put parts of ourselves into the roles we play."

 

"No, that's not what I meant—"

 

Before the clone could argue further, Chris changed the subject. He was not pleased when he found out about the clone's sneaking off to watch _The Book of Mormon_ , something which William promised he would never do again. He really did not want Chris glowering at him in disapproval. Still, it bothered him very much that he was not given the opportunity to explain his sentiment.

 

On the fifth day, Luke showed up with the schedule for the following month, and it was a very hectic one. William was somewhat confident that he can handle the MTV Movie Awards, the _Iron Man 3 Premiere_ , and The Laurence Olivier Awards, the second he was especially looking forward to because it meant being with Chris (although he could barely contain his disappointment when the Aussie said that he would be attending the event with Elsa). Despite some halfhearted objections from Chris and Luke, William decided to accept UNICEF's invitation to join in their _Live Below The Line_ campaign. This was his opportunity to do his part in a cause that his sire feels very strongly for. But when Luke told him that Tom got the part of war photographer Robert Capa in the movie _Close Enough_ and even presented him with a script that looked two inches thick, William wanted to faint.

 

"Come on, William," Luke began encouragingly. "You've been playing Tom magnificently for the past few months. Portraying Capa would be a cinch for you."

 

"Speak for yourself, Windsor," William growled. "I'm a charlatan pretending to be a hugely popular actor. Now you want me to be a **_real_** actor in front of a movie camera too? That's pushing it too much. You guys really want to put me in an early grave, don't you?"

 

"William, what Luke is trying to say is that we have absolute confidence in you," Chris said in the hope of placating the upset clone. "You really should believe in yourself more, considering the fact that you possess the talents of both Tom and Loki."

 

The clone clapped both hands on his thighs sharply, causing the two men to jerk in surprise. He leaned back on the couch, laying his head on the backrest as he laughed bitterly. "At last! You finally bring up the matter that has been bugging me all week!"

 

Bewildered, the two men stared blankly at him.

 

"William, Luke and I—" Chris started to say, but the clone cut him off.

 

"When you look at me, who do you see? Is it Tom? Loki?"

 

Luke's jaw dropped and rose again with a snap, uncertain as to how he should respond. "I…I, uh…I don't understand what kind of point you're trying to make with this."

 

"There is nothing to understand, Luke. Look at me and tell me what you see."

 

Fearing that it was some sort of trick question, neither man dared to answer.

 

Suddenly, William thrust his body forward toward them, his face a rictus of anger, and banged his palms on the tabletop. **_"TELL ME!"_**

 

In shock, the two men blurted out their answers in unison.

 

"Tom," Chris said.

 

"Loki," was Luke's reply.

 

William let out a soft, pained laugh. The tears he had been struggling to contain began to fall unbidden from his mismatched eyes. "Do you understand now?" the clone asked. "Do you see the dilemma that I've been facing since I started this charade? **_NO ONE_** will ever know who I truly am. To the people who see me, I am Tom Hiddleston, not the double who had taken his place. Even those who know my true identity, like the two of you, Mam, Emma…I am either Tom or Loki. But **_NEVER_** William."

 

Luke argued weakly, "But, but we've never…" He fell into guilty silence as the clone's words drove home.

 

"I may have been a mindless double in the beginning, but not anymore," William continued. "The person before you is no longer that construct made from a god and a mortal. I am an individual…with my own talents, my own intellect, and my own emotions. "I… ** _AM_** …William Hiddleston Lokison, and I hope you will acknowledge me as such, even if I cannot let others do the same."

 

"William, I understand what you're saying," Chris began. "But..it is so hard… when in my head, in my eyes, I see Tom."

 

"Tell me, Chris. Would Tom do this?" William reached out, cupped the Aussie's cheeks, and kissed him fully on the lips.

 

Surprised, all Luke could utter was a strangled squeak. But the clone ignored the publicist. Instead, he ground his lips to Chris' mouth, hoping to convey with that insistent pressure his love and need.

 

"I'm not Tom, Chris," William muttered breathlessly in between kisses. "Unlike Tom, I will never hide how I feel about you. I love you, Chris, and I will fight for you."

 

But as he pulled away, the clone felt a sudden chill in his blood at the sight of the wide-eyed shock on the Aussie's face. Chris had even pressed his right hand over his still flushed lips.

 

"Oh my God!" William breathed out in guilt and horror at what he had done. "I'm sorry, Chris! I didn't mean to…I didn't mean what I said. I could never…not to Elsa…and little India."

 

"But you meant it," Chris murmured beneath the cover of his hand. "Your kiss, your words…you meant it all."

 

The clone stood up, crying in shame, and he stumbled away from the two men. "I'm sorry, Chris, Luke!" he wept, pleading. "I'm really, really sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I'm begging you to forgive me!"

 

When neither man answered his entreaties, William felt despair wash over him with the force of a tsunami. It was enough to propel him toward the door and out into the hallway. Blinded by tears and grief, he let his feet guide him out of the flat and into the streets, where rain was pouring heavily as if in sympathy with his misery.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris was extremely slow to react. Even when the front door had slammed shut in the wake of the clone's departure, he did not, could not move from the armchair where he sat.

 

It was Luke who roused him from his stunned state with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat. "I…uhm…I guess this shouldn't be a surprise to us anymore."

 

The Aussie turned his head slowly to the publicist. "Luke, I don't—"

 

"Chris, you know this was bound to happen sooner or later. William's right. We've known for quite some time that he has developed his own personality, making him distinct from either Tom or Loki. Yes, there may be trait similarities, but he is still a completely different person…unique." Luke's lips lifted at the corners in a sorrowful smile. "Unlike Loki and Tom, as far as his feelings are concerned, he is reckless…and very brave…to reveal what is inside his heart the way he had."

 

"What would you have me do then, Luke?" Chris asked despairingly. "Betray my wife and my daughter?"

 

"Haven't you been betraying them for a long time now with the feelings that you've been hiding? Feelings for Tom…and now William? How long are you going to persist in lying to yourself?"

 

"I don't want to hurt Elsa!"

 

"Is William's pain any lesser then?" Luke exhaled heavily. "I don't know what you're going to do, Chris. Lord knows I'm glad that I'm not in your shoes. But things can't continue on like this. If you care about William as I know you do, you need to be very honest with him. What happens next…it will be up to the both of you." He laid his hand on the Aussie's thigh. "Talk to him, Chris. It's the least you can do."

 

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, mulling on what action he should take. In the end, he had to concur with the publicist's wisdom, albeit with great reluctance. Groaning in resignation, he got up from his chair and hurried after the clone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

For what seemed like hours, Chris drove around North London's streets in the heavy rain. The downpour, however, made searching difficult because of the poor visibility. Only a few Londoners chose to brave the rains, with most choosing to stay indoors until the storm died down.

 

The Aussie was already losing hope that he would ever find William. He was about to turn his rental car back to the flat when his phone rang. Flipping it open, he answered automatically, "William?"

 

"Chris? This is Diana."

 

"Oh, Diana! Sorry if I hadn't called you since I arrived in London. I've been checking up on William."

 

"Actually, William is the reason why I'm calling," Diana said on the other end. "Emma arrived earlier to find him standing at my front door. Poor thing was drenched to the bone, as if he'd been running a great distance in the rain. She told him to come inside, but William was spooked her sudden appearance and ran away."

 

"Did you see where he went?"

 

"Thank goodness Emma decided to follow him. Nasty as she can be to William sometimes, she really does care for him. She told me that he went inside your house."

 

Chris could not help breathing out in relief. "Thank you, Diana! You're a great help. I've been searching for him for hours."

 

"Did something happen, Chris?" Diana asked worriedly. "Did you and William have a fight?"

 

"I'm afraid I can't discuss it over the phone. But I promise that I'll tell you everything."

 

"You'd better," Tom's mother said pointedly. "I already think of that boy as the second son I've always wanted."

 

The sound of the dial tone told him that Diana had terminated the call. Putting his phone on the seat beside him, Chris drove to his London home.

 

When he arrived, the Aussie found the front door unlocked. Entering, he called out, "William? William, where are you?"

 

Chris' eyes fell upon the puddles of water on the parquet floor and the wet footprints going upon the stairs. Following the wet trail, he saw that it ended at the door to the master bedroom.

 

Pushing it slowly open, Chris asked, "William, are you in here?" only to exclaim **_"CHRIST!"_** at the sight of the pitiful, sodden creature shivering violently on the king-sized bed. Hurrying to the clone's side, Chris laid his palm over his arm and gasped. "God, you're as cold as ice!"

 

Dashing inside the bathroom, Chris started to fill up the tub with water, opening both the hot and cold taps. He went back to William and swiftly removed his wet clothes, including his boxers. Lifting the clone in his arms, he brought him inside the bathroom and carefully lowered him into the tub. Chris sat down beside the tub and embraced the clone, rubbing his bare back soothingly.

 

"I'm here, William," Chris murmured hoarsely. "It's okay. I'm here."

 

The Aussie waited for what seemed like forever for the shivering to subside.  When that cold, clammy skin felt warm to his touch, he carried the clone back into the bedroom, drying him with towels that Elsa had already stocked up inside the cabinet. Chris finally laid him down on the bed, covering him with a comforter. The Aussie did not hesitate to strip off his own clothes, getting under the blanket with the clone and hugging him tightly in order to warm him further with his body heat.

 

For awhile, they just lay on the bed in silence. Chris did not even notice that he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, it was to find that it was evening already. William was trying feebly to extricate himself from the Aussie's arms. Chris, however, only tightened his embrace.

 

"Don't go, William," Chris whispered tenderly in his ear.

 

"How can you ask me to stay," William asked, his voice rough with tears, "knowing how much I want you?"

 

"You see, there's my problem right there. I want you just as badly."

 

"Don't lie to me! You're only saying that because I remind you of Tom."

 

Chris reached for the clone's shoulder and made him turn over to face him. "In the beginning, yes, I thought of you as Tom. But now, I've come to accept you…and love you…for who you really are. God help me, but I won't lie anymore. I love you, William."

 

A tear trickled from William's blue eye. "You…love me? What about Elsa…and India?"

 

"I…let's not talk about them right now. Please. I don't want to lose what little courage I have."

 

"Chris, I don't want this to just be a mercy fuck between us. If that's what this is going to be, I would much rather leave."

 

Chris could not help being amused at the fact that the clone actually remembered that he was in the Aussie's home. The girls he had dated in the past would tell him to go, even if it was his own apartment or house. "William, I've never wanted anyone as much as I do you. If you even try to get out of this bed, I swear I'll tie you up and have my wicked way with you."

 

William raised a trembling hand and caressed the Aussie's stubbled jaw. Smiling timidly, he said encouragingly, "Then do it. I won't deny you anything."

 

Chris smiled as he leaned forward, aching to capture those slightly parted lips with his mouth. "No, let's take this nice and slow."

 

He grabbed a handful of the comforter and flung it off their bodies. The light from the streetlamp cast a soft glow upon the naked form of his willing lover beneath him. For a moment, as he gazed down at the clone, the first thought that crossed Chris' mind was that this was how he always imagined Tom would be if he had his co-star in his bed—his pale skin flushed with a shy pink glow, his long, coltish legs warring on whether to part for him or not, and his erection stirring to life amidst the curls of his crotch. But he closed his eyelids tightly, dispelling that thought from his mind. This was William, not Tom. The clone was not a replacement for the actor he loved.

 

"It's okay, Chris," that soft, reassuring voice reached his ears. "If it will be easier for you, it's alright if you think of me as Tom."

 

Chris shook his head. "No, I won't do that to you, William." Instead, he trained his gaze to the one feature on the clone that he would never mistake for Tom's—his expressive, mismatched eyes, and they were so innocent, so frank, so beautiful. Now that he found his focus, he bent down and kissed William's eyelids, going down the bridge of his nose, and at last settling upon those willing lips.

 

Lovemaking with William was not how Chris imagined it would be; it was a hell of a lot better and it came with a couple of surprises that the Aussie never, in his life, expected.

 

He made good on his word to take their lovemaking nice and slow. Chris wanted to explore every inch of William's body with his lips, tongue and hands—to memorize every single detail, every little response. Somehow, it did not surprise him that the clone's skin was utterly devoid of scars or other imperfections, which only confirmed William's unearthly origins. It amazed him even more that this perfect, beautiful creature belonged only to him and him alone. And William impressed that fact upon him with every mewling cry of "I'm yours, Chris" and "Please own me."

 

Being extra mindful of the fact that the clone was still a virgin, Chris vowed that he would not rush things. He wanted William's first time to be as memorable and as painless as possible, even if the clone wanted the Aussie to take him hard and fast, judging by the way he thrust his hips up impatiently. He could barely hold back his chuckles, feeling William's rock hard cock striking his crotch, spilling a generous amount of pre-come although he had yet to release himself completely. Without any lube to hand, it was this thick fluid that Chris gathered and slickened on his fingertips in order to coat his own burgeoning erection. But as he was stroking his member to full hardness, it was then that the lust overwhelmed him and all thought of preparing the clone for the penetration that was to follow flew away from his mind completely. By then, William was just as eager to be taken, spreading his legs wide and lifted his hips with a quickly yanked pillow to accommodate the Aussie, who aimed low for the tiny orifice which lay between the mounds of his ass.

 

Instead, Chris found himself burying his cock in a moist, hot opening which he knew should not even exist on the male anatomy. Such was the force of his thrust that he felt something give way with a pop, eliciting a pain-filled cry from William, so that he was buried to the hilt. He was about to pull back, but the clone's channel closed around him with agonizing tightness.

 

"Don't stop," William sobbed. "Please move."

 

Despite his initial reluctance, Chris knew that he had no other choice. He pounded into the clone in slow, measured strokes, gradually increasing in force and speed. Beneath him, William has squeezed his eyes shut; his lips open as he gasped out syllables of ecstasy or pain, Chris could no longer tell. Trapped between their bodies, the Aussie felt the clone's cock spurt out its seed, coating their bellies with hot slick. With one last deep thrust, he too came inside William's body, flooding it with his fluids so that some of it trickled down the clone's inner thighs.

 

Exhausted as he was, Chris ended up collapsing on top of William, his mind too weary to fathom what had just happened between them and its potential repercussions. Somehow, he drifted off into restless, guilty slumber, all the while murmuring to the clone, "It's alright, William. No matter what happens. I'll take care of you. I'll take responsibility for you."

 

When he woke up the next morning, it was to find himself alone in bed. The only signs of the torrid night that he had spent with the clone were the bloodstains on the sheets and the note sitting on the table beside the bed. Chris picked up the note and unfolded it, only to groan in misery as he read what was written on it.

 

_Dear Chris,_

_From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for loving me._

_I will cherish what we have had forever._

_But, I will not hold you responsible for what took place between us._

_Tom was right. I could not bear the thought of hurting Elsa, who has been nothing but kind to me, and India, whom I love as though she were my own._

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me._

_But I think now is the time for us to part ways._

_I will not allow my selfish whims to destroy our friendship and, more so, your loving family._

_Go back to Elsa and India, Chris. They need you more than I do._

_Love, William_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thomas? Thomas, are you alright?"

 

Tom did not have to glance back to know that Loki was striding across the frost-covered battlefield, stepping over the corpses of Scuttling Dark and Marauders alike. A deep hurt had filled his chest and had frozen him where he stood, so that all he could do was stare helplessly into the sky. Unlike earlier when the fighting between Malekith's horde and the combined forces of the Jotuns and Fire Demons was so fast and furious that the sky was literally painted with the indigo of ice and the angry red of fire, it was now a dark gray blue shade punctuated by brief flashes of flames.

 

When the Trickster was at his side, Tom said in sorrow, "He did it, Loki. William made his choice and, frankly, it just breaks my heart to feel him hurting like this." He faced Loki then. "He's no longer just our double, is he?"

 

Loki nodded, now feeling that ache, not unlike the pain he felt whenever he thought of Thor. "William is his own man now, Thomas. We can only pray and hope that he will make the right decisions for himself."  

 

Before Tom could say more, Helblindi came running toward them. "The enemy has withdrawn. I think they know now that they could not conquer Jotunheim and Muspelheim. But I have heard reports that Malekith's fortress has crossed over the border of Asgard and is about to launch a full-scale attack on Odin's palace." The Jotun King paused, looking straight at the mortal. "I know that Surtur and I have made a pact to help you if you should need our aid. It's the very least we could do after the way you have helped us to defend our realms from Malekith's forces. But with regards to Asgard, if you should ask, I don't think we could…"

 

"Have no fear, Helblindi," Tom answered. "When it comes to the Asgardians, I shall not enlist your help, knowing the enmity that you have toward Odin, Thor and its people." He glanced uncomfortably at Loki.  "I know…that you still haven't forgiven your brother for killing your father. However, there shall come a time when I **_will_** have need of your aid. Only then shall I summon you."

 

Tom knew that Loki was frowning at his use of the word "I" and not "we". But he dared not say anymore. He had big plans, plans which he did not want to include the Trickster if he had any choice in the matter.

 

Helblindi knelt down at their feet and pressed his right fist over his heart. "This I pledge on behalf of my and Surtur's people. Summon us and we shall mobilize our best warriors to your side." He stood up then and gave his older brother a brief acknowledging nod before returning to his men.

 

Although there were questions running through the Trickster's mind at that moment, Loki knew better than to ask those that he wanted answers to the most, knowing that Tom would refuse to answer them.

 

Instead, he asked the most obvious question. "So, it's Asgard for us, despite Odin's warning."

 

Tom nodded, not really relishing the idea of returning to the realm which harbored so many terrible memories for him. "Yes, to Asgard we must go to save your mother."


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to post any sooner. I have so much to do--articles from pushy clients, interviews for a book, and commissions that I want to do. All of these, plus bad health, has only made it very, very difficult for me to find the time or the energy to accomplish all of these things and update my fanfics as well. As much as I truly appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for this story, I cannot, at this point in time, promise that I will still be able to post chapters on a weekly basis. I am hoping for your understanding and that you will not send me comments of "update soon" or "when is the next chapter coming out". I'm already under tremendous pressure from RL; I really don't need additional pressure in writing fics as well. 
> 
> Again, I hope you understand my predicament.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright July 27, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 19**

 

Helplessness… It was a feeling that Thor was all too familiar with. The first time he experienced this distressing emotion was when his father banished him to Midgard. The second time was when he was dangling from the edge of the Bifrost, watching in horror as the brother he loved let go and plunged into the Void. The third time was on Midgard again and his pitiful attempts to convince an angry Loki to return home with him. While he would still often pause and think on those times, wondering if there was something that he could have done to avert what had happened, especially with regards to his brother, he would later conclude that he would not have been able to change anything.

 

Now, however, as he watched Malekith's flying fortress lumber through the city, destroying Asgard's golden spires and crushing its hapless citizens under falling rubble and beneath the boot heels of Marauders and the sharp teeth and rending claws of that dark insectile horde, never had Thor felt so helpless in his life. They have tried everything to stop the enemy's advance at the border, but all their efforts proved futile. The Thunder God let one battle scenario after another run through his mind, but he could not think of anything that will help them gain victory. He doubted if even Odin has come up with a plan to stop Malekith and his troops from taking over Asgard completely.

 

From his position on the parapet, Thor glanced back to the balcony where his mother's suite was located. Frigga would be there at this moment, keeping watch over Jane Foster.

 

Never had he regretted so much that he had brought Jane to his realm in order to fulfill his promise to her, knowing now that his heart truly belonged to Loki. Thor had known then that Malekith coveted the dark energies that had consumed the mortal. Although Eric Selvig had suggested to him to let SHIELD analyze the energy and try to contain it using their scientific resources, he had, instead, chosen to ignore the astrophysicist's advice and taken Jane before Darcy could stop him and took her with him to Asgard. What Thor had not counted on was for Malekith to seize her in mid-travel between the realms, a feat of covert magic that he never expected the Dark Elf could perform. In the weeks that followed, the God of Thunder searched desperately for Jane, only to have her show up one morning at Asgard's gates, claiming to have escaped from Malekith, thanks to a disturbance in the Dark Elf's fortress caused by his brother Loki and his mortal companion Thomas.

 

Thor's hand went up to the bandage on his head and the painful lump on his brow that was hidden beneath it. At his hip hung Mjolnir, a heavy, uncomfortable weight. He did not know why his hammer returned to him. It was all too apparent that Mjolnir harbored a seething grudge against him, judging by her still heavier weight. When the hammer appeared from out of the sky and struck his forehead while he was rallying the Einherjar, he knew that Mjolnir had held back her true strength, the blow only hard enough to dent his skull and leave a lump, but not render him unconscious.

 

 _Was Mjolnir's return your doing, Thomas? Because you knew I would need her in defending Asgard?_ Thor remembered with regret and bitterness the mortal whom he had so heinously abused. _How can I wield her properly when I myself know that I am unworthy of her, after what I did to you and Loki?_

 

"THOR! I mean…MY LORD!"

 

The Thunder God whirled then to find Sif running toward him, panting heavily.

 

"I believe this is not the time for formalities, Sif," Thor said, smiling at his good friend wearily. "How goes the battle?"

 

Sif shook her head. "Not very good, Thor. Tyr and the Warriors Three are trying to hold back the Marauders and those insect creatures, but it's hopeless. Some of our best Einherjar warriors have been consumed by those beasts and transformed into Marauders, thus adding to their ranks. Plus, we also have received word that there is an army coming up behind them and we are uncertain if they are friend or foe. Odin forbid that they should be Malekith's allies. We won't stand a chance against them."

 

"What about our own allies?" Thor asked, growing dismayed by the minute. "Has no one answered Heimdall's call for aid?"

 

"I'm sorry but there's no one. Malekith has hit the other realms hard. They could spare no troops to come to help us when they themselves have been put to heel." Sif paused, clearly unsure of whether she should say her other bit of bad news or not. In the end, she decided to spill it out. "We have also been receiving unconfirmed reports that Loki and the mortal Thomas has made allies of the Frost Giants and Fire Demons. I don't know if this is connected with Malekith's attack or not, but… I have not met the mortal personally, but I know Loki would take advantage of the realm's weakness to launch an attack of his own."

 

The God of Thunder exhaled heavily. "Then it seems we have no choice. I shall call forth the lightning and thunder to delay the Dark Elves' advance and prevent any possible attacks from…outside forces. Rather than concentrate on defense, you should start evacuating the city."

 

"Is there no other way?" Sif asked helplessly. "I would much rather fight than retreat like a coward."

 

"Yes, I know, but not all Asgardians are warriors." Thor laid a hand on the warrior maiden's shoulder. "Sif, Asgard will only fall if all of its citizens are decimated. Save as many as you can and there is hope that we can rebuild anew."

 

Tears limned Sif's dark eyes. "I shall do as you command, My Lord."

 

Before the warrior could depart, they were blasted by a deafening curse from the Allfather inside their heads. **_"DAMN THEM! I WARNED THEM THAT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THEIR PRESENCE ON ASGARDIAN SOIL!!"_**

 

Thor clapped his hand over his aching head. "Father, please calm down! Just who are you talking about?"

 

**_"You know who I'm talking about! Whatever you do, Thor, DO NOT let them get near the palace!"_ **

 

The Thunder God was about to press his father for more answers to his confused questions. But then, thunder rumbled in the sky above their heads, thunder which Thor had not created with Mjolnir. As he and Sif lifted their gaze to the heavens, they saw a swirling cloud of green, blue and gold floating above the Rainbow Bridge in the distance. Thor could barely hold back his gasp, as Fenrir emerged from that cloud with Loki and Thomas riding on his back.

 

"The bastards!" Sif exclaimed. "They would dare take advantage of our vulnerability!"

 

She was about to run off to rejoin their troops, but Thor stopped her. "No wait! Let's see first what they're going to do!"

 

Even from their distance, Thor could see that Fenrir was wearing armor, his face covered by a special helmet fitted over his head and snout. There were vambraces on his forelegs and his claws were made even sharper by metal gauntlets. As he watched, Fenrir swooped low, knocking Marauders and monsters off the bridge with his bulk and with swipes of his paws, the blows producing bright sparks which looked strangely like lightning. The great wolf barreled his way through the invaders before spiraling upward once more, evading the blaster beams that were being fired at him from the floating fortress. It was during that upward sweep that Thor noticed that his brother and the mortal were no longer on his back.

 

As he focused his gaze lower, Thor saw that Loki and Thomas were now on the bridge itself, sprinting across its length and slashing their way through the invaders with double bladed spear and sword in hand, respectively. Considering that they were facing formidable foes, the two men were surprisingly dressed only in light armor, with chainmail and brigandines protecting their upper bodies, vambraces on their forearms, and chausses on their legs. Loki, as always, was wearing his favorite horned helmet. Thomas, on the other hand, wore a simple circlet over his brow with small stubby antlers protruding at its front to hold back his long, flowing blond hair. Their cloaks—dark green for the Trickster and sky blue for the human—fluttered with every move they made.

 

Thor could not help but gape in envy as he watched the two men fight as one with incredible ease. When a Marauder tried to blast Loki with his strange gun, Thomas somersaulted on top of the god as he bent over and slashed his weapon into two pieces before felling him with a dagger through the throat. A creature made to sneak up behind the mortal, but Loki slid on the ground, sweeping his leg out so that the beast was caught off balanced and turned turtle. Loki then brought his spear down upon its shrieking carcass.  There were moments when Thor felt his breath locked in his throat when a creature or a Marauder would score a hit, only to find both Loki and Thomas unscathed. Those who dared to strike at them were either incinerated by fire or frozen in ice and shattered into pieces with a sword or spear thrust. It was then that he got a closer look at their weapons and the armor that they were wearing. The bronze colored metal was the type which could only be found in the Maelstrom, forged from the elements thus possessing the power of fire, ice, metal, water, and air. This metal made their weapons and their armor the strongest in all the nine realms.

 

However, Thor was wrong if he thought that the armor they were wearing was what made them strong. He could clearly see that a close partnership has developed between the god and the human. They now knew each other in ways that Thor was never able to discover with his brother while they were growing up. Watching Thomas fighting back to back with Loki, the Thunder God felt a surge of envy inside his heart. It should be him battling their fierce foes with Loki like that, not the mortal.

 

Never had this jealousy grown even stronger when Thomas and Loki suddenly vanished, only to reappear in the courtyard below. They were grimly facing the flying fortress that was headed their way. The two men began to glow with a bright aura, Loki's verdant green melding with Thomas' bright blue, a joining of magics that Thor had never experienced with his brother. The God of Thunder could feel the tremendous power building up. Loki gave a brief nod as he relinquished his power to the mortal. Then, with a roar of fury, Thomas slashed down with his sword, creating a powerful, cutting wind the likes of which the God of Thunder had never seen before or dared to conjure with his hammer. He heard Sif gasp as the wind literally cut Malekith's fortress in half. Before it could crumble into two gigantic pieces to the ground, Thomas conjured up a great tornado by twirling his sword high above his head and stirring up the air, so that the fortress and its inhabitants were sent flying over the waterfall by the enormous funnel.

 

Then, the army that was amassing behind Malekith's troops let out bloodthirsty roars of **_"FOR THOMAS AND FOR LOKI!"_**

 

 ** _"NAY! LET YOUR BATTLE CRIES NOT BE FOR US OR FOR ASGARD ALONE!"_** Thomas shouted at the men who had come to aid them. Raising his sword, his rallying cry was **_"RAISE YOUR VOICES FOR ALL THE NINE REALMS!"_**

 

 ** _"FOR THE REALMS!"_** The army echoed back as they attacked Malekith's invaders from behind, with Fenrir providing able assist.

 

Engrossed as he was watching the two men, Thor did not notice his father's furious approach.

 

 ** _"Your gall appalls me, human!"_** Odin ranted as he sent lightning streaking down from Gungnir's spear point.

 

As Thomas swiftly stepped to the side to avoid it, he also pushed Loki out of the way. In the place where they stood was a blackened, scorched hole. Both men turned as one to the parapet where the Asgardians stood.

 

 ** _"FATHER!"_** Thor cried out, grabbing Odin's wrist before he could unleash another lightning bolt. **_"What are you doing? Can't you see that they're here to help us?"_**

 

In the blink of an eye, Loki teleported himself and Thomas to the parapet, perched with perfect balance on the narrow ledge.

 

"Actually, we're not really here to help Asgard as a kingdom," Thomas pointed out in correction. "If we seem to be aiding you, it's only because my conscience could not stand innocent people getting hurt on account of your stubbornness and stupidity. Loki and I came to protect the one person in this realm who has shown us kindness. However…" He squatted down to glare in the Allfather's face. "…I don't appreciate your thwarting our efforts to save the one whom you love, unless you never really loved her enough." Thomas tilted his head mockingly to the side. "Tell me, Allfather. Has old age weakened your vision that you could no longer see clearly and with wise foresight? Perhaps you should remove your eyepatch. Maybe that empty eye socket of yours could see better."

 

With sheer audacity, the human seized Odin's eyepatch and gave it a good yank, only to grimace when he saw what lay hidden beneath it and snap it back painfully, causing the oldest god to cry out.

 

"On second thought, keep the patch on," Thomas exclaimed with a shudder of disgust. "You probably wouldn't be able to see anything through your eye socket considering that it is filled with nothing but crawling maggots."

 

**_"YOU DARE—"_ **

****

"Thomas—" Loki wrapped an arm around the mortal's waist, and Thomas nodded in silent agreement. Ignoring the sputtering, outraged god he once called 'father', the Trickster looked his brother straight in the eyes. "This attack, while meant to terrorize the people of this realm, conceals Malekith's true objective."

 

"I don't understand, Brother," Thor said, shaking his head in confusion.

 

"Don't listen to his lies!" Sif warned him, but Thomas' sharp eyes cowed her into grudging silence.

 

Loki continued with great urgency, "Malekith means to strike at Asgard's heart. Our friends are holding back the Marauders and Scuttling Dark, and Thomas and I have obviously done away with the floating fortress. But, there may be an internal threat." He then asked, begging, insistent, "Brother…where is mother…for it is she whom Malekith intends to kill."

 

" ** _WHAT?!_** But…why… Mother has never involved herself in the political affairs of the realms."

 

"True, but she has endeared herself to the people with her good heart and fair judgments." Thomas threw a disapproving glance at the Allfather. "One could even say that she is more suited to the throne."

 

"Brother, please. I ask you again. Where is Mother?" Loki pleaded earnestly.

 

"She's in her suite, as always. Mother has already donned her armor though."

 

"Are there guards watching over her?" Thomas demanded. "Her would-be assassin Kurse is a very strong Dark Elf. Loki had a difficult time fighting him."

 

"Of course! We have both Einherjar and Valkyries guarding the royal suites," Odin blurted out, feeling insulted. "Do you think me stupid that I would leave my wife and my son's human lover unprotected?"

 

Loki's mouth gaped open in shock and disbelief. **_"YOU OLD FOOL! YOU LEFT MY MOTHER WITH_ THAT WOMAN _?!_ _SHE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THE DARK ELVES! SHE IS THE SAME SORCERESS COMMANDING SCUTTLING DARK!"_**

 

Thomas squeezed the hand holding his waist. "We don't have time for this, Loki. Teleport us to Queen Frigga… ** _NOW!_** "

 

Incensed as he was at his father's lack of foresight, Loki saw the wisdom in the mortal's words. They were the only ones who could save his mother now. Without saying anything else to the Asgardians, he willed them both to disappear.

 

Before Odin could command him to give chase, Thor was already twirling Mjolnir by her leather strap, albeit with some difficulty. He then flew upward to his mother's balcony, but found himself colliding with an invisible barrier.

 

"Loki, why—" But he already knew the reason why his brother stopped him. This was Loki's opportunity to get his revenge upon Jane Foster for stealing Thor's heart away from him, even if it was not completely true. That while he was attracted to the kind mortal, his love and desire for the Trickster remained strong.

 

Guilt-stricken at the thought that Jane might pay for his duplicitous heart, Thor hastened to find another route into the palace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frigga flung the door of her chambers open, her eyes falling upon the Valkyries who were standing guard. She had seen the Einherjar who had given the warrior women updates or new commands disappear at the end of the corridor.

 

"We heard a crash," Frigga told the Valkyries. "What happened? Any news from the battlefront?"

 

The warriors glanced uncertainly at each other, given the sketchy report that was relayed to them by the Einherjar. However, they could not conceal the latest events from their Queen.

 

"Your Majesty, we have received word that your son…Prince Loki…he brought reinforcements with him," the elder of the two Valkyries replied. "As for the crash, it seems Malekith's flying fortress was singlehandedly destroyed by Loki's human companion."

 

Frigga felt her heart leap with joy at this news. When she last spoke with Thomas, not only had the mortal warned her about an assassination attempt on her, he had sworn an oath that he and Loki—who was then kept in the dark about this information—would return to save her.

 

 _"Of all the people in this realm, only you have treated me with genuine kindness and concern, feelings which I also know you hold for Loki, who is not even your true son,"_ Thomas had told her then. _"For this reason alone, I vow to come to your side, to protect you from the assassin who would take your life."_

_Thank you, Thomas, for fulfilling your oath to me,_ the Queen thought happily. _But if the Norns should still choose to give me death, I shall accept my fate wholeheartedly. It is enough for me to know that Loki is with you, and that you will always be there for him._

 

Frigga nodded to the Valkyries in gratitude for the news that they have given her. "Please inform me of any further developments as soon as you hear of them." She did not wait for the warriors' answer and closed the door instead to turn immediately to Jane Foster who was pacing back and forth inside the chamber.

 

"Any word, Your Majesty?" Jane asked, frowning at the tears glistening in the Queen's eyes. "Is Thor okay?"

 

Frigga smiled as she revealed, "Loki has arrived with Thomas. They have brought with them a fresh army of warriors to augment our beleaguered troops. I don't know how he did it, but apparently Thomas brought Malekith's fortress crashing down. Would you happen to know Thomas William Hiddleston, Jane? It seems he is a much loved actor and entertainer on Midgard."

 

Jane shook her head, confused. "I'm sorry but I don't know any actors of that name in my world."

 

"Well, it doesn't matter," Frigga said as she reassuringly rubbed Jane's arms. "Now that Loki and Thomas are here, I am sure that they will be able to defeat Malekith's army, together with your beloved Thor. In the meantime, why don't you sit down and put your mind at ease? I shall fix us some tea."

 

As the Queen went into the next room where she kept her herbs, she never noticed the human scientist's beautiful face turn paper white, contorting into a most terrifying expression of monstrous fury. Her lavender gown transformed into a pitch black flowing robe with the spider-like forms of Scuttling Dark bulging out from the fabric in eagerness of the feast that lay ahead. Her head jerking this way and that in a bizarre parody of a broken marionette, she glided over to the unsuspecting monarch, mouth stretching wide.

 

The Valkyries chose that moment to enter the chamber, having received word that the Trickster and the human were making their way to the royal suite. Angered by their sudden intrusion, Jane spewed the black ichor of Scuttling Dark all over them. The warrior women fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony as the foul, thick fluid transformed their cells. Having heard the commotion, Frigga rushed out and put them out of their misery by cutting off their heads with her sword.

 

The Queen stared aghast at the hideous sorceress her son's lover had become. "Jane, what is the meaning of this?"

 

At her demand, Jane halted her advance upon Frigga, her inhuman face mirroring reluctance. Before the Queen's eyes, the young woman turned back to normal, although she remained clad in her black robes.

 

"Your Majesty, I can't fight it! The Dark Power…it's too strong!" Jane sobbed, pressing a hand over her pounding, aching heart. "Please! You must…kill me! I…I don't want…to hurt…you!"

 

"Fight it, Jane! Thor is coming right this minute! You must hang on!"

 

But Jane shook her head vigorously, her face reverting back to its terrifying visage. "You should worry more about yourself! **_NOW, DIE!_** "

 

Frigga gasped as Scuttling Dark burst forth from the blackness of Jane's robe. With claws waving wildly in the air and sharp teeth chattering, the spider creature skittered toward the Queen, who had frozen in shock where she stood. Before she could even think of defending herself, Scuttling Dark tore her sword out of her grasp, sending it sliding under the bed. Helpless, Frigga could only gape at those razor sharp teeth that were about to devour her.

 

Those teeth, however, were never able to sink into flesh and skull. Instead, Scuttling Dark's ravenous bite was stopped by gleaming metal. Frigga's eyes widened at the sight of Thomas standing before her.

 

"Mother, are you alright?"

 

Frigga whirled to find Loki standing behind Jane, with the short blade of his naginata pressed over her throat.

 

Jane was about to spew out that foul black ichor, but Loki clamped his hand tightly over her mouth. "None of that puking, if you please! It's sickening!"

 

"Thanks, Loki," Thomas said gratefully, as he pushed his blade even deeper into Scuttling Dark's flesh. "I definitely don't want a repeat of that nasty experience." He glared at the creature that was snapping its teeth at him. "And as for you…"

 

Thomas twisted his sword so that it stood vertically, with his right hand gripping the hilt while his left palm was pressed on the flat of the blade near the tip. The blade itself has sunk to about an inch deep into the monster's face. Then, as the surprised Queen watched, the mortal began to glow with a bright blue aura as he melded his energies with that of the sword. The blade burst into flames, burning Scuttling Dark's head, causing it to let out an agonized shriek. But it was not enough for the human. With a grunt and a heave, Thomas pushed the blade forward, sweeping it across the creature's length, bisecting it cleanly.

 

It was only when the monster was dead that Frigga found sufficient breath to answer. "I'm fine, son. But you mustn't hurt Jane!"

 

"This bitch almost took your life!" Loki insisted. "What other reason do I have not to kill her?!"

 

"Loki, use your seiðr and you would know that she is possessed by the Dark Energy! She is innocent! A victim!"

 

"Why is she always the innocent, damn it?! Am I not the greater victim? Don't my opinions…my feelings…matter anymore?"

 

It was Thomas who stepped forward, and the human could not hide his pain and sorrow. "Loki…are we back to **_that_** again?" he asked in a deceptively low conversational tone. " ** _You_** have **_me_** now, and yet you still make it so damned hard to…" Thomas heaved a burdened sigh. "How long are you going to continue to hold on to past grudges, to cling to something that you can never have?"

 

Loki faltered, seeing the anguish in the mortal's blue gray eyes. "Thomas, I…"

 

Jane mumbled something beneath the Trickster's hand. Cautiously, he peeled his hand back to discover that the possessed human was cackling.

 

"Is this some kind of stupid love triangle? Or perhaps a love square?" Jane laughed.  Her eyes have turned completely black. "You are all so pathetic! This pitiful display of sentiment is so disgusting and…"

 

It was Thomas' turn to press his hand over Jane's mouth. "I'd shut up if I were you. Loki!"

 

Although still shaken by his partner's questions, Loki nodded, understanding what Thomas wanted him to do. He placed his left palm over Thomas' hand which was sealing Jane's mouth shut and reached for her heart with his right hand, so that he was hugging her to his chest. To keep her still, Thomas pressed forward as well, trapping Jane between them, while holding on to Loki's back.

 

Loki began mumbling a spell in a voice so low that, at first, Frigga could not hear the words. Whatever it was he was doing, it prompted Jane to begin struggling, to try breaking free from the two men.

 

Even muffled by Thomas' and Loki's hands, the Queen could still make out what Jane was screaming. **_"Wait! What are you doing? You can't do this to me! I won't let you!"_**

 

Beads of sweat trickled at Thomas' brow as he said between gritted teeth, "Jane, I know you're in there. Help us!"

 

"Thomas, please!" Loki hissed. "Don't strain me even further by forcing me to meld my energies with hers!"

 

A small smile curled up the mortal's lips. "Oh, alright. Just mine then."

 

Both men opened their eyes then, and Frigga gasped, seeing that their eye colors have changed—with Loki's a bright blue and Thomas' emerald green. They began to emit a cyan aura specifically directed at Jane who was shrieking in between them. As the Queen looked on, she could see wisps of black vapor rising from Jane's struggling form, being gradually cleansed by the strong melded auras of the two men.

 

But then, the doors of the suite exploded and Thor stormed inside with Mjolnir in hand.

 

 ** _"JANE!"_** the God of Thunder cried out in shock at the sight of the human pinned between his brother and his mortal partner. Because his magic powers were limited, he could not see that Loki and Thomas were actually pulling the dark energies out of Jane.

 

 ** _"THOR, NO!"_** Frigga shouted as her oldest son hurled his hammer.

 

Thomas whirled then and commanded, **_"MJOLNIR, STOP!"_**

 

Mjolnir halted a mere inch from his face and fell to the floor. However, because of the force behind the throw, when the hammer impacted with the tiles, it created shock waves that blasted Thomas, Loki and Jane off their feet. As she landed, Jane crawled on hands and knees toward Thomas and clapped her palms to his temples. The mortal screamed as she started pouring the dark power into him. Loki lurched to his feet and similarly seized Jane's head, literally flooding her body with a powerful spell which separated the dark energies from her human cells to prevent them from melding. A second spell locked the dark power, although it was still within her body. It was a temporary measure, but it was the best he could do, given his weakened state.

 

As Jane fainted, thankfully reverted back to normal, Loki grabbed Thomas' hand and sealed off the dark energy before it could permeate the human's brain. Through his blurring vision, he could see his mother running toward him.

 

Before he finally blacked out from sheer exhaustion, Loki gave Thomas' fingertips a regretful kiss. _I am so sorry I hurt you, Thomas._


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter in advance because definitely I will be very busy with work. So please DO NOT expect any updates from me next week or even beg me for a new chapter. I need to do 9 very long articles for some clients which would take up a lot of my research time. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright August 1, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 20**

"I want out! I want out! I want out! I want out! I want out!"

 

With an exasperated sigh, Loki leaned forward and crossed his left arm over his lap, his right arm propped up by his elbow over his left wrist. Cupping his chin with his right hand, he blinked balefully at his partner.

 

Thomas was lying flat on his back on the floor, his long legs stretched out before him as his feet stomped a steady rhythm on the glass of their cell in time with his whining. As he watched, the mortal flopped his arms sideways and then started doing a most impressive staccato of taps and clicks with his feet.

 

"What on earth are you doing?" the Trickster could no longer stop himself from asking.

 

"Flamenco," the mortal answered matter-of-factly as if already expecting that the god knew what he was talking about.

 

Unfortunately for him, this reply only prompted Loki to frown harder in confusion, so that deep lines were etched on his forehead. "You're aping a hideously pink Midgardian bird with a long neck?"

 

"That's a flamingo, Loki," Thomas groaned out. "Flamenco is a dance, although the movements are based on the courtship rituals of the said bird. Let me properly demonstrate it for you."

 

Thomas swiftly got to his feet, assuming a proud, straight-backed stance with chest thrust forward. The mortal raised his arms before him forming an O, snapping a slow rhythm with his fingers. As he swept his arms upward, he took gliding sidesteps, swiveling his upper body with each step, before jerking to a sudden stop, snapping both feet together at the heels. Then, Thomas abruptly jerked his arms down. As Loki looked on in amazement, the mortal's feet tapped at a fast rhythm, increasing in force and speed. With each hard stomping step, Thomas would alternately sweep his arms forward and up over his head, his body curving gracefully backward. At the end, the mortal did fast turns, going faster and faster until he was nothing but a blur. With a single stomp of his foot and arching his arms above his head, Thomas stopped, facing Loki with a broad smile on his face as he panted heavily from the exertion.

 

"Well…" Loki was struggling to figure out what to say. He knew the mortal was talented, but this was on a whole different level. "I've never seen a dance quite like it. It is similar to a dance that I've seen performed on Alfheim, but still this is…different, unique. And…uhm…"

 

"Oh, why don't you just admit it, Loki?" Thomas' blue gray eyes twinkled mischievously. "You loved it, didn't you?"

 

"I am not admitting to anything."

 

But there was a knowing smirk on the Midgardian's face, which made the Trickster turn away before Thomas could see him blushing. Saving him from further discomfiture, however, the mortal went toward the glass of the cell once more. Loki's jaw dropped as Thomas literally sagged on the floor and resumed kicking and stomping on the glass.

 

"Thomas," Loki began inquiringly, one eyebrow lifted, "you're bored, aren't you?"

 

"Boredom is just one of the things I'm feeling right now," Thomas answered him. "I am so pissed off with that idiot Asgardian you once called 'father'. I mean, we return to save his beloved wife from certain death, which, by the way, already counts as interfering with what the Norns had fated to happen so I'm pretty sure they want my head right now. In returning to Asgard, we also ended up saving the realm. And what is our reward? He throws us in a dungeon. What kind of gratitude is that?"

 

"He did tell us that he didn't want to see us again."

 

"I made my promise to Queen Frigga first, before I swore to him that we would never return to Asgard. First come, first served, I always say." The mortal gave the glass several hard kicks as he yelled, **_"Odin, you ungrateful bugger! I…WANT…OUT!"_**

 

Hearing the racket, the guard posted outside stormed over to their cell with spear in hand. Waving it menacingly, he warned, "Stop that racket or I'll…"

 

Thomas flipped him a double bird and taunted, "I'd like to see you try!"

 

"Hmph! I'm going to report this to the Allfather!"

 

As the guard hurried off, the mortal yelled after him, "Yeah, you do that! You can also tell him for me that I think he's an ungrateful son of a bitch!"

 

Loki would have rolled his eyes at that rare display of foul temper. Rare display… He stopped before he could make that gesture of exasperation. "Thomas? Would you come here for a second?"

 

Thomas pressed both feet against the glass and lazily pushed backward, his body sliding over the smooth white marble floor, so that he was now lying before the Trickster. Reaching down, Loki bade the human to sit up. He cupped Thomas' cheeks, fingers pressing against his temples.

 

"Are you feeling alright, Thomas?" Loki asked worriedly, green eyes staring into startled blue gray.

 

"May I lie?"

 

"No, you absolutely may **_not_**!"

 

A luscious pout formed on Thomas' lips. "I'm okay, Loki. Really. You were able to contain Scuttling Dark before it could get inside my mind. But…"

 

"But what?"

 

"Well…I do feel it though. It's like there's a worm wriggling inside my head."

 

"Damn that idiotic not-brother of mine!" Loki cursed Thor under his breath. "If he hadn't broken my concentration, we would've succeeded in draining and purifying the dark energies inside that woman."

 

"Can't you get it out of me?"

 

"I'm afraid not. From our time in the Maelstrom, I know that my magic gets amplified when I meld with your own latent powers." Loki did not say, however, that Surtur himself had told him that the mortal was a force to be reckoned with if he should bring forth his true powers. He would have discussed the matter further with the King of the Fire Demons and some of the sorcerers in Helblindi's court. Unfortunately, he never got the chance because of their numerous battles against the Marauders and Scuttling Dark before they departed for Asgard. He continued, "However, I fear that if we should attempt to do something similar right now, it will only open your mind to that bit of Scuttling Dark that is inside you. I won't risk your turning into a Marauder or, worse, a sorcerer like that woman."

 

"You really hate Jane Foster, don't you? You can't even say her name."

 

Loki pressed his forehead to Thomas' equally broad brow. "I'm sorry, Thomas."

 

"I'm sorry too," Thomas answered regretfully. "I do understand though that it would be very difficult for you to let go of your feelings for Thor overnight."

 

"Well, if you hadn't brought me back to my senses, I probably would've killed that woman." A brief pause followed by a soft chuckle. "Damn. You're right. I really couldn't say her name. Besides, it is sooo…pedestrian."

 

Thomas laughed lightly. "You'll have to learn how to call her 'Jane' sometime though. Why don't you try it? Come on! Jane…"

 

"Woman."

 

"J-ane."

 

"Female."

 

"Jaaaaane!"

 

"Biiiiitch!"

 

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I give up!"

 

For a moment, silence fell between them before Loki asked softly, "So it's true that Thor will be coming any time to ask for help."

 

"Yes. Only you know how to get to the Dark World after all. Whatever energies that Jane Foster possesses, it is powerful enough to rip a tear in the fabric of reality. Obviously, Malekith wants that power for himself in order to rule all the Nine Realms. But, I suspect that it is a power that he also fears. I mean, he and Jane were allies for a period of time. I'm sure that he kept her close in order to study her. Until the power could truly belong to him though, he used Jane to wreak havoc on the realms before deciding to launch an attack on Asgard for the true purpose of getting rid of its Queen. It's a good thing that we did decide to return to Asgard, if only to save Queen Frigga. Now that we have contained the dark power that is inside her, maybe this whole situation will start following the story in the movie. It would be more predictable, making it a whole lot easier for us."

 

"And do you think that we're back on track?"

 

Thomas shrugged. "I guess. I mean, this is exactly the same cell as in the movie." He giggled. "You have the same clothes and frizzy hairdo too."

 

"Yeah, laugh all you want, Thomas," Loki said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched against the wall. "Your hair is all frizzy as well."

 

"Well, I don't want to use whatever gel or oil you're using to sweep your hair up and over your forehead. How'd I know it wasn't extracted from a bilgesnipe?"

 

"Excuse me! My hair oil is made from only the finest herbs and flowers on Midgard."

 

Thomas leaned forward and gave him a tender peck on the lips. "So that's why you always smell so sweet."

 

Loki brushed an unruly lock of blond hair that had fallen on the human's brow. "I wish they hadn't taken away your circlet though. It looked pretty good on you and it held your hair back nicely."

 

"And I thank you for making it for me. Odin must've been jealous that a mortal like me was wearing a crown. I'll get it back though. They won't have any choice but to acquiesce to our demands if they want us to cooperate with them."

 

"But what if I choose not to help them? I was already happy enough being away from this realm, being with you. I don't want to go dredging up feelings that are best kept under tight rein."

 

Thomas understood what Loki was trying to say. "While you may decide not to help him, it seems you may not have a choice this time around…thanks to my carelessness." That last he added with a tone of disgust directed at his own person.

 

"If I am to get that sliver of Scuttling Dark out of your head, I really don't have a choice. Then again, maybe if you were not here with me, I still would've agreed to lead them, if only for the opportunity to make Hel for Thor and his lover."

 

"And that you **_did do_** in the movie."

 

Loki gave the mortal before him a curious grin. "Just what did I do in this movie of yours? I really want to know."

 

Before Thomas could say anything, there was the sound of slow, almost reluctant, boot heels. Pressing a finger to his lips, he whispered to the Trickster, "He's coming!" and he quickly got on the hard seat beside Loki.

 

Sure enough, Thor appeared. The Thunder God was dressed in a gray ceremonial robe covering his gleaming armor.

 

"Before either of you say anything," Thor began, "I want to say I'm sorry…for interrupting your spellcasting. Mother told me that you were draining the dark energies from Jane. If I hadn't interfered, you would've saved her…"

 

"And you wouldn't be in the position that you are in right now," Thomas stated, not bothering to hide his resentment. "It's not a good feeling, isn't it? To be groveling for your brother's aid."

 

"I have no words to exchange with you, Thomas!"

 

"Whatever it is that you want to say to me, you should also say to him," Loki said firmly. "Thomas and I are partners. I will not go anywhere without him."

 

Thor was actually crestfallen at that last statement. "Loki…are you telling me that you…and Thomas…"

 

"Let's just say that things are different between us now. Perhaps, if you had been more honest with your feelings toward me, we could've been in the same…relationship…that Thomas and I are in right now."

 

"Are you saying that you love him, Brother? Because I won't accept that!"

 

"And what will you do then, Thunder God?" Thomas demanded in fury. "Are you going to woo him with lies and flattery in order to get him into your bed? Or are you going to rape me again the way you had before to make me unworthy to be with him?"

 

"Thomas!" Loki exclaimed, staring aghast at the angry human.

 

Thor shook his head. "No words could truly express my remorse for what I did to you both. But, I will not lie. Loki…Brother…My feelings for you have not changed in the slightest. I would do everything I can to prove my worth to you."

 

"What about that woman?"

 

"I regret to say this but Jane is naught but a good friend to me. I thought that what I felt for her then in Midgard was love. While Jane is wise and had been very kind to me, I realize now that I was using her as a possible…replacement…for you if my banishment should prove permanent."

 

"That's what you're good at, Thor…" Thomas sneered, "…looking for replacements for your brother."

 

Thor chewed on his lower lip uncomfortably.  "I made a big mistake bringing Jane here to Asgard. When I discovered that she possessed the Dark Power, I used that as an excuse, hoping to rekindle a relationship with her in order to forget Loki. Because of my selfishness, she was abducted by Malekith and made a pawn in his schemes for conquest. The only thing that I can do now to make up for my mistake is to ensure that the Dark Power is removed from her completely by bringing her to its source…"

 

"Yes, Thomas already told me," Loki put in. "The Dark World, the location of which only I know." He breathed out a sigh of resignation as he settled his back against the wall, not noticing that the mortal beside him has followed his movements exactly. Great was his surprise when Thomas echoed his next words to him.

 

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help," they said in unison in the exact same derisive tone. Loki jerked, turning to Thomas in shock, who only smiled back at him.

 

"Brother, I would not ask for your help, knowing that certain matters between us remain unresolved, but I have no choice!" Thor could no longer hide his desperation. "However, if in any way, you should…" He paused then, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

 

Thor exhaled heavily, his face passive, only to equally jerk, surprised, when Thomas stated his very words together with him, "You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

 

 ** _"THOMAS!"_** Both Loki and Thor exclaimed, uncertain of whether or not they should be offended that the mortal knew exactly what they were going to say.

 

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Thomas retorted in turn, staring innocently back at the two of them.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and slumped back against the wall, crossing his hands over his crotch. What was the point in mulling over what he was going to do when it was already inevitable?

 

The Trickster leaned forward slightly, smiling. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the mortal followed his move with the same playful expression on his face.

 

As expected, they again spoke at the same time, "When do we start?"

 

With a grimace, Thor waved his hand and the glass wall vanished.

 

"Great!" Thomas declared happily as he slapped his palms over his thighs and stood up. "I guess that means we'll be bunking together in your room, right, Loki?"

 

"We have prepared a separate suite for you in the same wing as Loki's," the Thunder God interjected.

 

**_"BOOOOO!"_ **

 

Loki reached out and snagged Thomas by his shirt before he could skip off. "I think it would be best that he stay with me in my room, Brother. We don't want him getting on the Allfather's nerves."

 

"I doubt if there's any chance of that happening," Thor replied. "Perhaps because of all the stress resulting from Malekith's invasion and your sudden reappearance, Father has again fallen into the Odinsleep."

 

"Nah! He's just being a lazy bum as always, leaving other people to fix whatever messes he has made," Thomas remarked, scrunching up his mouth.

 

"Does nothing good ever come out of that mouth of yours, Hiddleston?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. I have yet to hear your brother complain about my mouth or my tongue. Right, Loki?" Thomas said this last with his eyebrows wagging up and down.

 

"If you'll excuse us, Thor," Loki started dragging the mischievous mortal with him, "I want to get a good sleep in my warm bed before we go about preparing for our journey to the Dark World."

 

"Sleep? That's all you're going to do? You're no fun, Loki!"

 

**_"Thomas, would you PLEASE shut up?"_ **

 

As the Trickster and the mortal ambled off—with Loki scolding Thomas who just kept on chattering away and ignoring him—neither of them noticed the dark scowls of jealousy that the God of Thunder was throwing at Thomas' back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't know, I discovered in Tom's bio that he did study flamenco. Naturally, I couldn't let that bit get away from me and incorporated a scene of him dancing in this chapter. (I love flamenco!)


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those rush write chapters, so definitely you will find errors. Work permitting, I hope to edit it later this week or next week. There is a chance that I'll have another big project, so I want to get some fic writing done before work interferes again. Besides, I also have two commissions that I need to work on. So, please bear with me.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright August 12, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 21**

Tom woke up before Loki on the morning of the next day. Golden sunbeams pierced through the narrow gaps between the heavy drapes that covered the enormous windows. While the illumination was insufficient to brighten up the Trickster's chamber, it was enough for Tom to see the ordered mess which remained untouched since he was last here.

 

Smiling, Tom watched Loki sleeping peacefully before him, not daring to lift his hand from its present position on the small of the god's back to brush away a long, dark lock that had fallen over his pale cheek lest Loki awaken. The Trickster himself has his hand on a swell of Tom's buttock, and he swallowed down a chuckle when Loki gave it another squeeze, the reason why he woke up to begin with. For some reason, in his sleep, Loki found it comforting to cup and knead the mortal's ass, something which Tom had absolutely nothing to complain about. In fact, he rather liked it, although it took some time for him to develop the now steely control over his libido whenever the Trickster went all 'fondle-y' while deep in slumber.

 

He almost did laugh, though, at the memory of the look of sheer puzzlement on Loki's face when he had invited him to bed last night, just to sleep.

 

 

_"Weren't you complaining earlier that I was, as you put it, 'no fun' because you wanted us to…" Loki's green eyes were narrowed at Tom in suspicion when his traveling companion let out a whoop and jumped on top of his bed and started bouncing on it._

_"No, I just want us to have a good night's sleep and maybe a cuddle," Tom replied, beaming innocently. "Honest, Loki."_

_"Thomas…please don't tell me you put on that show to infuriate Thor."_

_What was the point of denying it? "Well…it worked, didn't it?"_

_With an exasperated growl, Loki leaped upon him with the grace of a panther, pinning Tom on his back on the perfumed sheets. "I don't want you to get on my brother's bad side."_

_"I think it's too late for that. I've been on his bad side since I helped you escape," Tom answered, his fingers brushing over the worry lines on the god's forehead. "He thinks of me as his greatest rival for your affections."_

_"My affections are not something for either of you to fight over, considering that they already belong to someone."_

_"Someone whom you have not completely decided upon, although I am heartened that I seem to have a definite advantage over 'Brother'."_

_"Is there really nothing I could say to convince you to give up this ridiculous rivalry?"_

_"Uh…no." Tom reached down where their lower bodies met. "Not until this…" He cupped the tight, hard bulge straining against the Trickster's leggings. "…Claims me here." He swept his hand sideways to take Loki's wrist, guiding it down between his legs, only for the god to pull back as if burned before his fingers could brush against the crack of his ass._

_"Thomas, you know I can't. Not yet."_

_"I've long been ready for you, Loki. How long do you intend to keep me waiting?"_

_"When I make love to you," Loki whispered tenderly, caressing the mortal's warm cheek with cool fingers. "I don't want it to be here in this place, which holds so many bad memories for the both of us."_

_"Are you sure that's your only reason?"_

_Loki did not say anything. Instead, he bent down and kissed Tom's lips, the Trickster's tongue tasting the moist heat of his mouth. The god was about to flip them over to reverse their positions, but Tom shifted their bodies so that they were lying on their sides facing each other._

_"Just sleep, Loki," Tom lovingly admonished the Trickster, cuddling up close to him._

 

 

Tom let out a longing sigh as Loki angled his wrist a bit so that his middle finger was positioned over the deep crevice between his buttocks. _You can deny it all you want, Loki. But I know how much you long to have me._

 

"I am more resilient than you think, Thomas," was the low, husky remark to his unspoken thought.

 

Tom grinned down at the emerald eye glaring back at him. "Have you been reading my mind?"

 

Loki propped his head up with his right hand. "I don't really need to do it actively. Whenever you're thinking about me, it's like hearing the buzzing of a swarm of bees through the link between us. But I like it though…" He poked a finger lightly inside the crack, causing Tom to gasp. "…When you're this needy. It makes me anticipate the time when I do eventually have you."

 

"You are so cruel to me, Loki," Tom pouted most lusciously, thrusting out his bottom lip, letting tears fill his eyes.

 

Laughing, the Trickster wiped that pitiful look on his face with a downward sweep of his left hand. "Stop that. You know it's not going to work on me. So, what do you want us to do now?"

 

Tom tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Well, I'm pretty sure there will be some people who will be harassing us later. Since it is still a bit early, do you think you can give me a tour of the palace?" His blue gray eyes twinkled eagerly. "I want to meet Sleipnir."

 

"Why am I not surprised that you'd ask me that?" Loki swept his long legs over the side of the bed, taking Tom's hand as he did so. "Come on. A quick bath and I'll give you a tour."

 

"Ooh, ooh! I'm up for more than just a quick bath…if you get my meaning."

 

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're always UP for it, Thomas. Anytime, anywhere. Good thing I'm always up to the challenge as well."

 

"You pamper me, Loki. Thank you."

 

"My pleasure, Thomas."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom was grinning from ear to ear as Loki showed him around the palace. He could not resist glancing back at the two guards who were tailing them at a discreet distance.

 

When the Einherjar decided at first to walk on either side of them, Loki whirled on his heels and declared warningly, "I don't want either of you to become our shadows. We are not going anywhere. Neither are we going to do anything remotely treasonous. So I would appreciate it if you would keep a respectable distance from us."

 

"No, maybe you should let them keep an eye on us, Loki. I was planning to ask you to show me Odin's chamber," Tom had put in then. Raising a quill and a bottle of ink, he said grinning, "I have big plans of improving the Allfather's appearance."

 

Uncharacteristic snorts were drawn from the two guards, who were all too familiar with the prank of drawing mustaches and other unflattering stuff on sleeping people's faces. Bowing to the both of them, they marched back to about ten meters and maintained their distance as the two men walked around the palace.

 

There was a bit of tension though when Loki did decide to lead Tom to the wing where his not-parents' chamber was located. More guards appeared from down the hallway, running toward them with spears in hand, only to be stopped in their tracks by an unheard command. As they turned on their heels and returned to their posts, Frigga emerged from the chamber, smiling, as she approached Tom and Loki.

 

"Don't forget to show Thomas Idunn's orchard, Loki," Frigga said in reminder. She reached out and took the ink bottle and quill out of the mortal's pockets. "I'll take these, Thomas, dear. While I trust that you possess the skills to change my husband's appearance, I don't think he'd appreciate what you have in mind." She gave them both playful swats on their behinds. "Now, run along you two. Enjoy yourselves while there are few people to disturb you."

 

"I like her," Tom remarked with heartfelt sincerity. "She reminds me of my own Mum."

 

"Mother is the only thing good in this realm," Loki said, rubbing his smarting butt. "If you hadn't come into my life, she would be the reason why I'd choose to stay. After everything that has happened, all that I've done, she still calls me 'son' and means it with all her heart." He glanced at the mortal beside him. "Thank you, Thomas. If it weren't for you, we'd be having a funeral pyre right now."

 

"You know I can't let anything bad happen to her, especially after the way she had taken care of me. I've come to think of Frigga as my second Mum."

 

"She probably thinks of you as her son as well. I'm pretty sure she'll come to regret it very soon though."

 

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Are you implying that I'm a troublemaker?"

 

"You said it. Not me."

 

"You're the bigger troublemaker than I am."

 

"You don't see me denying it."

 

"Loki…you're starting to piss me off."

 

The Trickster laughed as he broke into a run. "I'll race you to the stables."

 

Tom snarled, seeing Loki disappear down the hallway. "Loki, damn you! I don't know the way there!"

 

Thankfully, though, it was the Einherjar who led the way for him. The guards were kind enough to show him Idunn's orchard. Although his eyes grew round at the sight of those juicy golden apples, he dared not pick a fruit even if one of the guards did say to him that Queen Frigga had informed them to allow him to get an apple. Longevity was not on his agenda. In truth, he was more interested in seeing a certain eight-legged stallion.

 

The Royal Stables were impressive to say the least. The horses were obviously well fed and cared for, with the stalls being meticulously cleaned by the stable boys.

 

Sleipnir's stable was like a miniature palace, made of granite with gilded gold trimmings. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the stallion itself. Completely ignoring Loki who was seated on a stool in a corner, with Fenrir—in human form—standing at his side, Tom gingerly lifted a hand to touch Sleipnir, only to pull back when the horse jerked his head.

 

"Don't be afraid, Thomas," Fenrir said encouragingly. "Sleipnir was just surprised by how much you look and smell like Father."

 

"Hmph!" Loki huffed. "I personally think I smell nicer than Thomas."

 

Father and son could barely contain their laughter as Tom let out a delighted squeal and threw his arms around Sleipnir's neck. To his credit, the stallion allowed himself to be hugged, pressing his head and neck against the happy mortal.

 

"Loki…" Tom began reluctantly. But then again, he was very curious. "I really hate to ask but…"

 

"If you're wondering if the myths in your realm are true, then, yes, they are." Tom was about to open his mouth, but Loki cut him off. "No, I would rather not be reminded of what happened between me and Svaðilfari. It was the first of many mistakes that I would make in my life. Yes, giving birth to Sleipnir was pure agony. But, I would never regret having him." The Trickster patted Fenrir's thigh. "Or my other children for that matter."

 

"However, because Sleipnir's sire was a horse," Fenrir interjected, "he's definitely more equine. I've been trying to teach him to transform into an Aesir, but he just couldn't get it. Such a shame. The seiðr that runs through him is as strong as ours."

 

"Well, I like him this way," Tom countered, loving the feel of the horse's nose nuzzling in his hair. "You, on the other hand, seem to be enjoying your Aesir form very much, Fenrir."

 

"Sshhh!" Fenrir pressed a finger over his lips. "Don't call me that! To the Aesir, I'm the newly hired stable boy Anton. This is the only way that I could get into the palace."

 

"It's a good thing that Heimdall hasn't sensed your presence yet," Loki said worriedly.

 

"I'm using a variation of your cloaking spell," the great wolf-turned-human explained. "I don't shield myself from the Gatekeeper's sight as you often do. That would leave an all-too gaping hole where a presence obviously is, which can be quite revealing in itself. Better to change myself into an Aesir while masking my essence."

 

"I guess you have inherited Loki's sneakiness," Tom said, chortling.

 

"No, in fairness to my father, actually, I acquired the trait from the both of you. You're a tricky, sneaky bastard yourself, Thomas."

 

"Moi? Tricky and sneaky? No, no, no, no, no! I am a very good young man, and my mother can attest to that."

 

"Maybe we should talk to William and get your youngest sister's opinion," Loki interjected dryly.

 

"I'd rather not disturb William for now. He's having a difficult time as it is. One of these days, I really think we should drop by my Midgard to check up on him." A low rumbling growl erupted from the pit of his stomach which caused Sleipnir to shy away. "Urgh! In the meantime, do you think we can have some breakfast?"

 

Loki exhaled, although he too was feeling the pangs of hunger. "I'd rather not eat in the dining hall. Too many people there. Let's drop by the kitchen instead." He turned to his son. "We'll see you later, Fenrir."

 

Fenrir nodded as the two men proceeded to march out of the stable. "If you have need of me, just holler. You know where I am."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Breakfast in the palace kitchen proved to be a scrumptious affair of plates loaded with steaming hot bread buns, cream soup, and crispy bacon. Tom would have consumed another plate. Unfortunately, he found himself suffering from a bad case of heartburn induced by the sudden appearance of a scowling Thunder God.

 

"I've been looking all over for you," Thor said resentfully, swiping a bun from his brother's plate, which prompted Loki, who had been eating as slow as a snail, to yelp in protest.

 

Tom handed his bread to the younger god. "Knowing how your head works, you probably thought that we escaped. It was your mother who gave us permission to roam around the palace."

 

"Yes, Mother informed me of the fact. But she didn't tell me where you were. I ended up asking Heimdall."

 

"Well, now that you found us, what do you need us for?" Loki inquired testily, seeing Thor engulf the bun in a single bite.

 

"Actually, I was hoping that I could speak with you in private, Loki."

 

"No chance of that happening," Tom declared with a dissenting head shake. "Not while I'm here. But, there is something that I need from you." Glaring back at the God of Thunder, he raised his right hand, palm up.

 

Staring at that hand in confusion, Thor asked, "What? You want more food?"

 

"I want my sword back, please. While I'm at it, Loki also wants his naginata back…PLEEEASSSE!"

 

"I cannot give your weapons back to you just yet. Orders of the Allfather."

 

"In case you've forgotten, he's having his hundred or thousand-year naptime, which makes you the King of Asgard. So, why don't you be a nice chap and return our weapons? Besides, if you want us to take you to the Dark World, we would need something to defend ourselves from all the monsters, Marauders and what have you that will be dogging our tail."

 

"But as of this moment, we are still in Asgard. Later, Thomas."

 

Loki sighed, seeing that the mortal was not about to relent from his wheedling. "Thomas, better give it up. My brother is as stubborn as a mule. When he says no, he means no."

 

Tom let out a huff as he grimaced, plopping his elbow on the tabletop so that he could cup his chin with his right hand. "Blockhead!" he muttered under his breath, which earned him a smoldering glare from the Thunder God.

 

"Since you two refuse to get separated," Thor began in weary surrender, "I need to discuss with you the plans for our journey. Would you come with me to the council chamber?"

 

Seeing that they had no choice, Loki got to his feet, jerking a groaning Tom up with him. They left the kitchen and strode through halls and corridors, heading for the palace wing where the council room was located. Neither Thor nor Loki noticed the frown on the mortal's face as they strode through an open hallway, overlooking the sprawling city below.

 

 **"HOLD IT!"** The Thunder God and the Trickster almost jumped when two strong hands grabbed their shoulders, causing them to stop.

 

"What in Odin's name—" Loki exclaimed.

 

"What's the matter now, Thomas?" Thor demanded furiously.

 

Rather than respond to their angry queries, Tom strode over to the center of the hallway, his arms akimbo.

 

"I know you lot are hiding down there!" Tom yelled, surprising the servants and some lords and ladies who were passing through. "Better show yourselves now or else I'll drag you out from the pillars you're hiding behind!"

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, sure enough, from behind the pillars, Volstagg and Sif reluctantly revealed themselves, warily approaching the human.

 

But Tom was not finished. "Ms. Foster, I know you're back there as well! Come on! OUT!"

 

Jane timidly emerged from her hiding place, clutching a lavender shawl over her tiny frame.

 

"Anyone else who has an issue with Loki here?" the mortal still persisted in calling out. "If so, I suggest you line up!" Much to his relief, no one else stepped forward.

 

Tom went back to a stunned Loki and dragged him toward the trio. "Loki, these three have something to say to you. And, please, no displays of intimidation. Volstagg, I suggest you keep your arm to yourself. Lady Sif, if I were you, I'd keep your sword sheathed."

 

"Thomas, what is going on here?" Loki asked, utterly bewildered.

 

Volstagg stepped forward then. "I will not even mince words with either of you since you obviously know what you're going to say. If you even think about betraying him, you shall pay."

 

Loki's eyebrows lifted at that threat. His surprise was momentary though as a smile formed on his lips. "Your threat is well noted, Volstagg."

 

"Okay, your turn, Sif," Tom said, pushing the voluminous warrior aside. "Remember what I told you about your sword."

 

Sif, however, would not be deterred by a mere mortal. In the blink of an eye, she yanked her sword out of its sheath with the intent of pressing it against the Trickster's neck. Instead, her sword was blocked by the human's blade which seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

 

Thor was actually stunned. When Sif unsheathed her sword, Tom had stretched his right arm out to the side, a gesture that the God of Thunder himself would often do when summoning Mjolnir. In the quick span of time that it took for him to blink, he saw Raijin pass through a thick wall like a ghost and settled into Tom's hand. The mortal then twisted his body to the side so that he was in front of Loki, and raised the blade to block Sif's swing.

 

"I told you not to do that," Tom muttered under his breath, his piercing gray eyes locked on the warrior maiden's startled dark orbs. "Now, what is it that you want to say to Loki? Or would you want us to duel, right here, right now? Believe me! Given my state of mind at this moment, you wouldn't want to fight me."

 

With teeth gritted, Sif glanced at Loki, saying, "If you betray us, I'll kill you myself."

 

The threat did not have the desired effect on the Trickster, who burst out laughing. Rather than respond to Sif, Loki asked the mortal, "Are you telling me this happened in your movie?"

 

Before Tom could move though, Jane delivered a fierce slap to Loki's cheek, which stunned the god. "That's for New York!" she stated furiously.

 

Loki caught the apologetic shrug of Tom's shoulders. Although he wanted to throttle the puny woman, he instead chuckled and turned to Thor, commenting lightheartedly, "I like her!"

 

Shoving Sif back with Raijin, Tom stomped over to Jane and flicked his finger right between her eyes, making her cry out in pain, her hands flying up to the upper part of her face.

 

"That's for the realms you attacked with Scuttling Dark!"

 

"But I was… _still am_ …possessed by the Dark Power!"

 

"That's no excuse! If you didn't want to kill people, you could've at least put up some effort to try and contain the dark energies, the same way I'm doing now."

 

"Well, I'm not as strong as you, damn it!" Tears began to pour from Jane's eyes. "I know I did terrible things, but I NEVER did them deliberately! Not like Loki there!"

 

"I'm not denying all the crimes that I did, woman," Loki interjected hotly. "But there is nothing that I could do to take back what I had done."

 

They were interrupted by angry footsteps walking toward them. It was Queen Frigga. Although Tom could see on her face that she was furious about the confrontation that had just taken place, there was something in her eyes, a glimmer of fear, and it caused a chill to crawl up his spine.

 

"This is not the time or the place to talk about the past, not when we have more important concerns." Frigga gazed sharply at Sif and Volstagg. "You have a matter that you want to bring up with Thor. What is it?"

 

The two warriors got down on one knee. It was Sif who answered. "My Queen, we have received word from Hogun and Fandral that they are having difficulty defending Vanaheim from the Marauders and those creatures. They are asking for reinforcements."

 

"I'll be joining you," Thor answered without thinking twice. "How many more troops would we need?"

 

As the Thunder God was speaking to his friends, Tom went over to Frigga. "What is it, Your Majesty? You look very troubled."

 

What the Queen whispered in his ear caused Tom to turn deathly pale. He quickly glanced over to Loki, but to his relief, the Trickster was listening to the plans that his brother and the others were making as to Vanaheim's defense.

 

"You'd better go with them, Loki," Tom suddenly cut in, shocking everyone, Loki most of all.

 

"Thomas, what—" Loki's jaw had dropped as he stared at the mortal in confusion.

 

"They're going to need your help on Vanaheim. This is the perfect opportunity for you to show everyone what you can do, and the best time to prove that you only have good intentions for the realms."

 

"I'm not doing this. Not without you."

 

Tom gripped Loki's shoulders. "The sooner you finish business at Vanaheim, the better. Just do as I say, Loki. I'll hold the fort here until you get back."

 

"But Thomas—"

 

Thor approached them then and took his brother's arm. He could barely hide the triumphant smirk on his face at the thought that he would have the Trickster to himself. "Let's go, Loki. We shall have need of your magic. We can retrieve your spear before we head to the Bifrost."

 

Still, Loki freed himself from the God of Thunder's grasp. "You better have a damned good reason for this when I return, Thomas."

 

Tom did not say anything. Silently, he watched in sorrow as Loki reluctantly went with Thor and the other warriors. He did not want Thor and especially Loki to be troubled by what Frigga had revealed to him.

 

 _"I had a vision, Thomas,"_ Frigga had whispered to him. _"My fate…it has not changed."_

 

 He turned around to face Asgard's Queen, who stood tall and proud. Determined to die in order to protect her husband, her two sons, and her realm. And the human who was just as adamant to change her fate.

 

"On my life, My Queen," Tom swore, his face hard and grim. "You shall not perish."


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unedited state of this chapter. I need to get this out so I can concentrate on work. Corrections and editing will be done at a later date.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright August 21, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 22**

Although Loki has been known to conceal his emotions with a sly smile or a flippant comment in the past, traveling with Thomas has taught him to be more open and honest with his feelings. But now that he was back in Asgard, it was proving to be a weak spot in the wall he had erected around his heart against those he once called 'family' and 'friends'.

 

Earlier, he had caught his reflection in the small pool of the Weapons Vault—the perplexed expression on his face, his dark eyebrows knitted in a frown. Loki tried to correct it by assuming a mask-like mien, but his worry and concern for the mortal betrayed him.

 

Thor said as much when he returned the naginata to him. "You're worried about Thomas," he commented, not disguising the tone of jealousy in his voice.

 

 _Gods, I don't need this now!_ Taking the spear, Loki stated in curt dismissal, "Let's head off to Vanaheim. I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible so I can return to Asgard immediately."

 

Before he could stomp off, a large hand gripped his upper arm. Loki turned sharply to give his brother a tongue-lashing, only to have his heated words muffled by the demanding pressure of lips upon his mouth. He tried to push Thor away, but his bulging arms were as he remembered them to be—hard and unyielding like an iron vice.

 

And—Odin curse him for his weakness—Loki succumbed to his brother's desire, his hands going up to cup the back of the Thunder God's head, fingers carding through his golden mane. A brief parting for air, and the Trickster found himself staring into blue gray eyes.

 

 ** _"NO!"_** Loki jerked back, shoving Thor away at the same time.

 

"Loki, you cannot deny what is inside your heart," Thor insisted. "I do not lie when I told you that I still intend to have you as my Royal Consort. I…" He shook his head regretfully. "…I was weak. I should never have given in to Father's commands. If you will but give me another chance, I swear I shall fight for you."

 

"Thor, please," Loki begged the older god. "Now is not the time to talk about this."

 

"Do you love him, Loki? The mortal?"

 

"Brother—"

 

"Be honest with me. If you love Thomas, then I shall not pursue your affections anymore."

 

Exasperated, Loki pushed the God of Thunder aside and made to go straight to the doors. "I am not discussing this with you, Thor. Not while lives in Vanaheim are at stake."

 

"Is it so difficult to answer my question with 'yes' or 'no'?"

 

"I will not be forced into giving an answer when even I am uncertain of my feelings!" Loki cried as he abruptly turned around, infuriated by his brother's persistence.

 

"Then…there is still some…hope…for me." The wistful look on Thor's face caused the Trickster's heart to ache.

 

Striding back to the older god, Loki countered, "I'm not saying that. But during the time that I needed you, you not only took advantage of me, you also abandoned me. Thomas saved me, at great risk to his own life. He made a lot of painful sacrifices for me, sacrifices which he would do again despite the terrible cost to himself, just to see me safe and free. He never judged me, as you, the Allfather, your friends, and the whole of Asgard have done. Given all that he has done for me, it should not be doubted that Thomas now possesses a greater part of my heart."

 

"But, by your own admission, I still own a small portion of your heart, even if it is a tiny bit of it." Thor stated determinedly, "I will hold on to that smidgen of your heart, Loki. I will prove myself worthier of your love. I won't give up, Brother, until your whole heart belongs to me again."

 

It was the Thunder God's turn to walk past him. Loki felt tears of longing and frustration fill his eyes as he gazed at that proud armor-clad back.

 

 _You better have a damned good reason for letting me go off with Thor, Thomas,_ Loki swore inwardly. _Because I'm not sure if I could resist him._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrived at Heimdall's newly rebuilt observatory, Sif and Volstagg were waiting for them.

 

"Heimdall has already sent the troops ahead," Volstagg informed Thor. Eyeing Loki darkly, he added, "There is no need to bring him along with us. Instead of helping, he might cause trouble."

 

"If you think that I want to be with you all, guess again," Loki said dryly. "I am only here because my lover believes that I would be of greater assistance to you in Vanaheim than here in Asgard." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor's lips tighten hearing the word 'lover'.

 

"How sure are we that the mortal does not have evil plans of his own?" Sif voiced out her suspicions. "With the Allfather in the Odinsleep, who is there to stop him from taking over the realm?"

 

"Sif, if Thomas wanted to conquer Asgard, he would've done so yesterday, after we had defeated Malekith's flying fortress. You all saw the power he wields. Even without that power, warriors and mercenaries respect and trust him. King Surtur of Muspelheim and King Helblindi of Jotunheim think very highly of him. I suggest you curb your suspicious tongue, Sif. Thomas has the power and the allies to conquer this realm. But because he is an honorable man, he chose to help you all, undeserving as you are, even if his debt of gratitude is with Queen Frigga alone."

 

"But how sure are we that he remains a man of honor, considering the fact that he has been…infected…by Scuttling Dark?"

 

"You don't know Thomas as I do, just how strong his will is."

 

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_** Thor sharply interrupted, his ears prickling from the Trickster's unwavering praise and defense of the mortal. "Hogun and Fandral await us in Vanaheim. The sooner we deal with the situation there, the faster we can return home. Heimdall…"

 

The Gatekeeper nodded as he activated the Bifrost.

 

For a moment, Loki locked eyes with Heimdall's far-seeing golden orbs.

 

"I shall inform you at once if there is any trouble in the realm," the Gatekeeper said solemnly. "'Tis the Queen's command."

 

Loki acknowledged his words with a simple "Thank you." Despite his heated defense of the mortal, he was very concerned about that sliver of Scuttling Dark inside Thomas' head and what it might do to him.

 

Probably sensing his worry, the Trickster felt reassuring warmth fill his heart via the link he shares with the Midgardian. _|I'll be fine, Loki. Just come home as soon as you can.|_

 

 _|Is there something you're not telling me, Thomas?|_ the god inquired, feeling some tension in their bond indicative that the mortal was keeping secrets from him.

 

The answer he received from Thomas before the Bifrost energies pulled him along was worrisome and disheartening.

 

_|I promise I'll keep your mother safe.|_

 

Loki, however, did not have any more time to ask Thomas to elaborate when the Bifrost delivered them to the heart of Hogun's small village near the border of Vanaheim, right smack in the middle of a raging battle.

 

Fandral and Hogun were shocked to say the least when they saw the Trickster. "What is he doing here?" Hogun demanded. "We don't need his help!"

 

With Thor, Sif and Volstagg still trying to catch their bearings from the rough jaunt, Loki did not waste any more time.

 

Jerking the naginata free from its special sheath on his back, the Trickster pressed the switch that split the weapon into two. Roaring to Hogun and Fandral to "Get down!", Loki slashed the blades down and up, sending winds of fire and ice blasting into the attacking Marauders so that they sailed backward into the air. A quick side glance, and he saw two Scuttling Dark sneaking up behind Volstagg. Loki leaped high in a graceful backward somersault over the Thunder God and Sif. Landing on top of the monster, he plunged his blades into its head. To his side, the other creature was downed by a decapitating slash from their Vanir mercenary acquaintance from the Toothless Troll.

 

"I received a message that you would be here. I figured you'd need our help," the Vanir said grinning as he jumped down from the creature's carcass and shook Loki's hand briskly. "Our men have already dispatched Malekith's armies that were making their way through the mountain pass. Gudmundr wanted to be here, but we agreed that we should divide our troops. My men and I have come to help hold the fort here while Gudmundr and others will rejoin the mercs in Asgard."

 

"Your help is most welcome, friend," Loki declared in relief and gratitude. "You know, I never did learn your name."

 

"It's Veloren, Loki." The Vanir mercenary smiled at Thor. "I believe this is the God of Thunder himself."

 

"Yes, I am indeed Thor, and I thank you for your aid," Thor said, clasping Veloren's hand tightly.

 

"We owe Thomas and Loki here a debt. If it were not for them, we wouldn't have been able to mount a successful defense in all the realms. "

 

"Speaking of defense," Fandral interrupted, his eyes growing wide in alarm seeing more Marauders and monsters emerge from the forest, "If you would be so inclined, we need your assistance now."

 

As Thor, Sif and Volstagg leaped into action, Veloren remarked, "Why isn't Thomas here with you?"

 

"He's in Asgard, protecting the Queen."

 

Veloren readily noticed the worry creases on the Trickster's brow. "Don't you fret, Loki. Let's finish this fast so we can all go back to Asgard."

 

Loki nodded in agreement. With fierce roars, they threw themselves into the heat of battle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

With their combined efforts, the enemy steadily dwindled in number, although they fought back with even greater ferocity now that they have realized that they were losing. The Scuttling Dark hordes were not as well coordinated as before, perhaps due to Loki's containing the main energies inside Jane Foster, and thus were easier to dispatch. As Malekith's army was held back, Hogun seized the chance to lead his kin and fellow villagers to a safer spot, a good distance away from the fighting, with Einherjar and mercenaries guarding them.

 

Although he faced a number of Marauders and Scuttling Dark monsters, Thor always kept one eye trained on his younger brother in case he needed help. He never thought that he would be thankful to Thomas for convincing Loki to join them.

 

Thomas had said to Loki back in Asgard, _"This is the perfect opportunity for you to show everyone what you can do, and the best time to prove that you only have good intentions for the realms."_

 

Truth to tell, Thor believed that the Trickster did not possess the physical build, stamina, or skills of a warrior. His talents lay primarily in magic and trickery, and he was never expected to be at the frontlines. This was one of many reasons why Odin favored Thor over Loki. The problem was they never sought to train his brother in martial arts that were more suited to him.

 

And this, Thomas had done.

 

Because they shared a lithe frame, the mortal had taught Loki to concentrate more on hit-run-hit tactics. With his speed and natural grace, Loki would either evade direct attacks or run out of a weapon's reach, only to dash back with a feint followed by an upward slash from groin to chest. When forced to fight man-to-man, the Trickster would move his blades in a dizzying motion, disorienting a monster before cutting off its head. Unlike before when he would use his magic to escape a tight predicament, Loki employed a quick eye and cunning to find an opening in his foe's attacks, duck back, and then charge to deliver fatal blows.

 

Thor could not help but feel envious that it was Thomas who brought about this stunning positive e change in his brother and not him.

 

Even a visibly awed Fandral admitted as much to him. "What happened to Loki?" the swordsman had inquired earlier when they were fighting back to back. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad he's on our side." Although less vocal, Sif and Volstagg were grudgingly impressed with the Trickster's fighting prowess.

 

The God of Thunder was drawn out of his thoughts when someone cheered, **_"We've got them on the run!"_**

 

Sure enough, the Marauders were retreating across the field, their boot heels crunching over the remains of Scuttling Dark.

 

 ** _"NO, DON'T BE FOOLED!"_** Hogun called out, running toward them. **_"STAND YOUR GROUND!"_** Seeing  the questioning look in Thor's eyes, he breathed out, "They brought reinforcements!"

 

Before Thor could ask what was coming, there was the sound of heavy, thundering footsteps which made the earth beneath their feet tremble. Cheers rose among the Marauders as a towering Rock Giant marched through their ranks. It even swung its mighty mace and sent an attacking Einherjar flying through the air.

 

"All yours," Sif said to him, instantly drawing a tight grimace on his face.

 

Not too far, Thor saw Loki cover his mouth as he snickered.

 

With a resigned sigh, the God of Thunder faced the behemoth. "Listen, friend," he began congenially. "We don't have to do this."

 

In reply, the Rock Giant let out a deafening roar, which was quickly silenced by Thor's hammer, smiting the creature into rocks. All the Marauders became quiet, seeing their champion in pieces.

 

"Anyone else?" Thor asked nonchalantly.

 

To his dismay, three more Rock Giants stepped forward, all of them much larger than the one Thor had just vanquished. The Thunder God hefted Mjolnir in his hand, making certain that he had a firm grip. But before he could face these foes, there was a pat on his shoulder. It was Loki.

 

"Let me take care of this, Brother," Loki simply said to him as he went off to face the Rock Giants. Thinking that the Trickster was weaker prey, the giants instantly charged at him with weapons raised high.

 

 ** _"LOKI!"_** Thor called out in alarm, seeing his brother stand his ground.

 

Then, Loki crossed the blades of his naginata before him, his legs spread wide for balance. He swung his arms so that the blades arched upward and downward, shooting out fire and ice. It struck the Rock Giants with devastating force, so that they shattered into much smaller rocks.

 

As the Trickster smugly sauntered over to them, Thor demanded, "How did you do that?"

 

Loki shrugged. "Just a little trick that Thomas and I perfected in Maelstrom when we fought Scuttling Dark together with the Fire Demons and Frost Giants. If it were Thomas, that Rock Giant would've been pulverized into dirt."

 

Realizing that they had no chance of defeating the Asgardians and the Vanir, the Marauders fled with the mercenaries and the Einherjar running after them.

 

A reluctant Hogun approached Loki then. "I never thought I'd say this…" he began, slowly extending his hand, "…But thank you for saving my village."

 

The Trickster took the offered the hand and shook it. "You should reserve your thanks to Thomas. He was the one who convinced me to come here and…"

 

**_|"LOKI!"|_ **

 

Loki's body jerked in a spasm, his green eyes round with shock and terror. Thor barely reached out in time to grab his brother, who collapsed to the ground, his slender body wracked by violent seizures.

 

 ** _"HELP ME!"_** the Thunder God called out to his friends, assisting him so that Loki was lying in a more comfortable position.

 

Veloren had seen Loki's collapse, and ran over to them. Pressing his hand over the Trickster's forehead, he said, "He's experiencing a sort of backlash through his link with Thomas. I fear something has happened to Thomas."

 

Then, Loki sat bolt upright, his face a picture of complete rage. Before anyone of them could ask what was wrong, the god cried out to the heavens, **_"HEIMDALL! BRING US BACK TO ASGARD…NOW!"_**

 

Heimdall must have anticipated his call because the Bifrost suddenly opened up, the energies seizing them in its powerful grip. One minute, they were in Vanaheim; the next, they were inside the great hall of Asgard's palace. Even a surprised Veloren found himself brought along.

 

An Einherjar and two mercenaries were already there to meet them. "Malekith infiltrated the palace with a small band of Dark Elves on fast flying ships. The guards are, at this moment, struggling to contain the prisoners who have been freed from their cells in the dungeons."

 

Thor turned to his brother, about to say that he was leading Sif and the Warriors Three to the dungeons. But Loki was already striding away from them, going straight toward Tyr who was limping and clutching his privates in agony.

 

Seizing the God of War by the front of his shirt, Loki demanded, **_"WHAT THE HEL DID YOU DO TO THOMAS?"_**

 

 ** _"That Midgardian bastard seduced me!"_** Tyr spat back in his face. **_"He distracted me so that Malekith and his elves could sneak into the palace!"_**

 

 ** _"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"_** Loki fiercely backhanded him and slammed him against the wall. **_"I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO THOMAS! I SAW!"_**

 

A wail of pain and anguish reverberated throughout the palace walls. Although it was obvious to Thor that Loki wanted to kill Tyr, the Trickster reluctantly let the War God go and vanished in the haze of a teleportation spell. Thor did not have to guess where his brother was headed—their mother's chamber.

 

With a few twirls of Mjolnir's handle, Thor took off, speeding through hallways and up staircases until he reached the Royal Suite. He arrived just in time to see Loki open the door to Frigga's chamber and the devastated expression that formed on his younger brother's face when he beheld what was inside.

 

"Oh, Thomas—"


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have asked nicely once, but it seems my request doesn't seem to work on some people. This will be the first and the LAST time that I will accede to demands for fast updates. For you impatient types, if you want an update fast, you will WAIT. Let's face it. A single chapter takes only a few minutes for you to read, but the writing of one usually takes me several hours or even days to do. 
> 
> I have tons of work. I have so many damned problems that I need to deal with, among them a buggy computer which still needs to be resolved. I have serious health issues that require my not being stressed so hard. It's already stressful enough to be harassed by clients, who either pay late or don't pay at all. But to be bugged for updates for my fics in addition to RL pressures is driving me insane. 
> 
> PLEASE! I am BEGGING for your understanding, patience, and consideration. There will definitely be times that I won't be able to update fast. But this is not a reason for you to bug me about it constantly. If you can't curb your impatience and decide to leave a comment of "update soon", I will definitely ignore you this time. I'm sorry for being blunt, but I'm up to my wits' end with all this pressure.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright September 2, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 23**

Tom was leaning over the balcony of Frigga's suite, gazing sadly at the Rainbow Bridge in the distance. Just a few minutes earlier, he had seen Loki ride across the bridge with Thor, Sif and Volstagg for their trip to Vanaheim. Sighing, Tom closed his eyes, his right hand going up to his chest, as worry and reluctance flowed through him like the turbulent waves of a sea already caught in the grip of an early storm. Although he could feel Loki's concern for his well-being, there was another, more profound ache which he knew was due to the god's being forced back into the company of his not-brother.

Tom, however, would not let Loki fret over petty jealousy. _|I'll be fine, Loki. Just come home as soon as you can.|_

 

 _|Is there something you're not telling me, Thomas?|_ He could actually visualize Loki frowning on the bridge as he glanced back at the palace, the Trickster's mind trickling mental images of the mortal and his mother.

 

Hmm…maybe Loki was more perceptive than he thought.

 

 _|I promise I'll keep your mother safe.|_ That was the last thing that he said to the god before they were pulled by the powerful energies of the Bifrost. Still, he could feel lingering inside his head traces of Loki's questions and fear.

 

Tom folded his arms over the balcony ledge and laid his chin on top of it. "I'm sorry, Loki," he whispered.

 

What drew him out of his thoughts was the laying of gentle hands on his shoulders. "Come away from there, Thomas," Frigga urged him softly. "Loki will return home to you as soon as they are finished in Vanaheim. I promise you this."

 

"Is that one of the things you saw in your vision?" Tom asked, still reluctant to budge from his position.

 

"Among others, yes," the Queen confirmed as she pulled the mortal up to a standing position. Coiling her arm around Tom's, she led him back inside her suite, walking toward her vanity dresser.

 

Before Tom could even think to ask, the goddess pushed him down onto the seat before the mirror. A rosy blush colored his cheeks as Frigga proceeded to comb through his unruly, curly locks.

 

"Umm…I don't even remember the last time my Mum brushed my hair," Tom confessed, squirming uncomfortably on the chair.

 

"I bet you don't remember the last time you actually combed it, seeing that you and Loki have been traveling throughout the realms. And you didn't even bother to comb it after you got out of the bath," Frigga remarked with a raise of a wry eyebrow. "It's a tangled mess, like a bunch of springs coiled around each other."

 

"My younger sister always did call me a 'broomhead'."

 

"You should seriously consider wearing your hair in its natural state from time to time," Frigga suggested, switching from comb to brush as soon as she got the tangles out. "It makes you look a lot younger."

 

"I am already 32 years old. I doubt if any movie producer would even consider casting me if I looked like a curly-haired teenager. Besides, as you now know, it is rather difficult to manage. Even my hairdressers complain about it sometimes, that's why I keep it short. It's only now that it has reached this length."

 

"Well, I'm not cutting it," Frigga replied vehemently. "I happen to like it this way. It gives your hair volume." She lifted the soft golden strands in her hand. "They also fall like reddish gold waves on my fingers. Beautiful."

 

It was Tom's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise when Frigga placed the circlet on his head, fixing the gold ring so that it kept the wilder curls at bay. The Queen saw the look on his face on the mirror and laughed.

 

"Before my husband took his unscheduled nap, he ordered that this be brought to the Weapons Vault, together with your weapons. Since it is obviously not a weapon, I decided to take it from the guard and give it to you once I have the opportunity." A cryptic smile formed on Frigga's lips. "I'm actually surprised to see this crown again."

 

"Why? Did you happen to see a crown like this one before? To be honest, the design for it just popped into my head. Since Loki was having an issue with my hair, he decided to make it for me from the metal strewn over the field of Maelstrom."

 

"The last time I saw someone wearing something exactly like this was when I was just a girl. The man who was wearing it was a Midgardian, but his features were more like Hogun's, with his squinting black eyes."

 

"You mean he was Oriental?"

 

"If that's what you call people with this unique facial feature, then, yes, he probably was Oriental," Frigga confirmed. "He was rather…odd. He told me that he was traveling through the realms, to learn more about them. But he possessed powers none of us have ever seen before. You actually remind me of him, although I'm not sure about your…powers. I wonder though…" She ran a finger over one stubby antler on the crown, from its base attachment to the circlet and going up its tip. "Tell me, Thomas. Do you see…something…inside this room?"

 

Tom frowned at that unexpected query. Looking around, he replied, "Nothing. It's just a grand room. Am I supposed to see something special?"

 

"Close your eyes. I want you to try to tap into your inner eye. You may take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Then, open them again."

 

With a shrug, Tom obeyed the Queen, his eyelids closing, taking in deep breaths through his nose and lips. He did not notice that the circlet was glowing. When he opened his eyes, he was truly unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

 

"Well? Can you see now?"

 

Tom could not say a single word, his round blue gray eyes taking in the azure threads that hung about the chamber. It took him awhile to realize that what he believed to be a network of tendrils is actually just one very long blue thread which stretched through and touched each furniture inside the room. Then, Frigga lifted a section of the thread which was attached to her heart, and Tom let out a gasp, realizing what it was.

 

"Yes," the Queen confirmed with a gentle nod. "What you are seeing is my Thread of Life." She bent down and plucked a slender gold thread that hung from the mortal's breast. "And this is yours."

 

"But how…why…"

 

"I placed a spell on your crown to help open your inner eye while you are yet unable to do it on your own. The man I spoke to you of can see the threads as well."

 

"How is this possible? How could someone like me possess such a power?"

 

"I do not know. It is a mystery to be sure. But these threads and their connections to the people I have interacted with enable me to see into their lives—their past, present, and future. It's similar to the Norns' power, although there is something inside me that prevents me from revealing what I see. There are times though when my visions trouble me. That is why I have taken to relieving my anxieties through weaving, as if the act of fixing the warp and weft of threads and fabric can help me to change fate and prevent what is to come." She exhaled sharply as though trying to get past an obstruction in her throat. "Damn my body is doing it again! All I can tell you is that I believe that you possess the power to manipulate the Threads of Life and that it is these same threads which bound you to Loki. You have actually met my son in the past, although you were made to forget about that encounter."

 

Tom knew better than to ask. He could see for himself how the Queen struggled to breathe. Instead, he asked, "So, this is how you saw that your fate has not changed. Can't you give me a hint on how it would come about?"

 

"No, I'm afraid not. In this matter, it's not just my body that's preventing me from speaking, but the Norns themselves. I can…feel…their influence."

 

"Damn those bitches!" Tom cursed under his breath. "I'll make them pay for toying with people's lives someday. But for the meantime, I'll stay here and watch over you. I swear I won't let any harm befall you."

 

Frigga just smiled and gave the mortal a pat on the head as if he were a troublesome little puppy.  Tom lowered his head so that the Queen would not see the blush that went up his cheeks. That sweet, reassuring gesture was so like his Mum's.

 

There was a soft knock on the door. When Frigga replied with a "Come in", it opened slowly to reveal Jane Foster, who instantly stopped at the doorway at the sight of Tom.

 

Noting the alarm on Jane's face, Frigga prompted her, "Oh, don't you worry about Thomas, dear. He won't bite you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tom snap at the poor young lady like a naughty dog. Rapping him on the top of his head with her brush, she chided, "Stop that, Thomas."

 

Jane warily entered the room, her eyes fixed on Tom. "I don't understand why you are siding with Loki. He almost destroyed New York. He and those aliens killed thousands of innocent people."

 

"The New York you speak of is not the one in my Midgard," Tom revealed to her. "Everything that happened in your world took place in a movie wherein I played the role of Loki." He shrugged nonchalantly. "As a result of said movie and the film that came before it, which was about your Asgardian boyfriend, not only did I gain greater insight on Loki's personality and motivations, I unwittingly formed a bond with him. So, you can say that I know Loki better than anyone." He looked Jane straight in the eye. "I suggest that you don't judge him, Ms. Foster. He is of far greater value to you than you'll ever know, especially in this matter pertaining to the Dark Power."

 

"I will never trust him!" Jane exclaimed stubbornly.

 

"Are you saying that you trust Thor more? Let me tell you something about the man you love. Loki trusted him. But, Thor…used…him, even if back then he still believed him to be his brother. Loki, who was starving for love and affection, allowed himself to be misled by Thor's lies and false promises which resulted in tremendous losses to his heart and soul. Did you know that I heard Thor say with my own ears that he still loves Loki and would even make him his Royal Consort? He also said that he made a mistake bringing you to Asgard, knowing full well what he still felt for his 'brother'. You were intended to be Loki's replacement, meaning his love for you was not as strong as you believed it to be."

 

Jane began shaking her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "You lie! Thor would never do that to me!"

 

Tom was far from finished. While he was slow to anger, heaven help anyone who would be on the receiving end if he lost his temper. In this case, it was the pretty scientist.

 

Standing, he stalked over to Jane in slow, measured steps until he was practically towering over her. "If I were you, Ms. Foster, I'd tighten the reins on your 'boyfriend'. If he should hurt Loki again, I swear to you I will kill him."

 

"Thomas, that's enough!" Frigga commanded sternly. "You're distressing the poor girl!"

 

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Tom apologized with a bow. "I fear I cannot curb my tongue when Loki's concerned." He ran his fingers over his pale neck as he struggled to regain control. "I love Loki, Jane," he said in finality. "He is a good man, if only the people of this realm had not lied to him and broken his heart. They should've given him a chance to prove his worth. I gave him that chance during our travels, and he had shown himself to be a hero of the same caliber as Thor, perhaps even greater. He has been making up for all his mistakes. This would include his mistakes in New York, if you will allow him to."

 

"How could you believe in him so much? He's the God of Lies!"

 

"True," Tom agreed with her, a wry laugh escaping his lips. "Ironically though, because of our bond, I'm the only person whom he cannot lie to."  He turned to Frigga, presenting Raijin to her hilt first. "Please take Raijin, Your Majesty. I need to excuse myself for a few minutes to get some fresh air."

 

Frigga stammered, "But why? This is your weapon."

 

"Raijin is sentient. I've commanded him to protect you. I'll only be gone a short while, but I would be more at ease if you have Raijin in your hand."

 

Despite her reluctance, Frigga nodded and accepted the weapon. Tom did not wait for the Queen to say anything more. Instead, with as much dignity and composure as he could muster, he strode outside the door. As soon as he closed it, he slid over to the side and leaned against the wall, his breathing heavy from the tension. Tom knew he should not be angry with Jane. Had he not experienced the same kind of blind devotion from his more obsessed fans? Wasn't he just as obsessed with Loki?

 

 _God, Loki! Please come back as soon as you can,_ the wistful entreaty filled his mind, although he was careful not to send it through the link. _To hell with Asgard and Malekith! Let's just continue on our travels without caring for anyone but ourselves._

 

Reality, however, fell upon him when someone cleared his throat. He stared at the young guard who was standing before him.

 

"Sir, a new group of mercenaries have arrived to help in the defense of Asgard," the guard announced. "Their leader claims to know you. A Vanir half-breed by the name of Gudmundr."

 

Tom cheered up somewhat at the news that the burly tavern owner had come to aid them. "Yes, Gudmundr is a good friend. Let them in. Please direct them to the dining hall. The Queen would want them to be fed and refreshed after their long journey."

 

Giving Tom a curt bow, the guard hurried off to do what was commanded of him. For a while, he stared at the closed doors of Frigga's suite, wondering if he should go back inside. After deliberating for a few minutes, he decided to head down to greet Gudmundr and his men. Surely nothing bad was going to happen in the short time that he will be gone. He already left Raijin with Frigga. Besides, he wanted to get away from Jane Foster's odious presence. The decision made, Tom headed straight down the hallway leading to the stairs.

 

The corridor leading to the dining hall was adjacent to the wing allotted for Asgard's warriors. As Loki had explained to him during their tour of the palace, the construction allowed the Einherjar and guards free access to the hall and the kitchens beyond it, so that they could grab a bite to eat anytime they wanted.

 

Little did Tom know that someone was lurking in the shadows of the warriors' wing with hunger of a different sort.

 

Strong arms suddenly seized him from behind and swiftly hauled him into a small chamber. He was going to shout, but a heavy fist was driven into his face, the blow sending him falling backward onto a table. Before he could regain his bearings, he was whipped around and his head slammed on the tabletop.

 

Tom felt a shudder creep up his spine as a hated voice muttered in his ear, "I never thought I'd be seeing you again, Thomas. So nice of you to visit."

 

 ** _TYR!_** Through gritted teeth, Tom hissed, "Let me go this instant, Tyr! I must protect Queen Frigga!"

 

"Do you think me a fool? I know what you and Loki are up to. You plan to regain everyone's trust with your promises of aid and protection, but it is your true intent to seize this realm for your own! I have ordered the Einherjar to detain your so-called mercenary friends. We can't allow them running around freely, knowing the threat that they pose to us."

 

"It's you who is the fool, Tyr! We would never have returned to this damned place if we hadn't known that the Queen is in mortal danger!"

 

"More lies!" Tyr growled as he slashed away at Tom's trousers and jerked them down his thighs.

 

 ** _|LOKI!|_** Tom screamed to his lover through their link.

 

When he renewed his struggles, the God of War thumped the mortal's head again on the table so that blood started trickling from his nose. Holding Tom down with the stump of his left arm, he jerked his belt free from the loop of his waistband with his right hand and pulled his erection out of its confines. "Tell me the truth, Thomas, and I promise I will be gentle with you this time."

 

**_"GO TO HELL!"_ **

 

A cry of pain was torn from his lips as Tyr thrust hard inside him, burying his cock to the hilt. The god bent forward to pin Tom down, covering the trembling mortal's body with his own.

 

"Well, Thomas?" Tyr sank his teeth into an earlobe. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

 

If the god thought that the shaking of the mortal beneath him was indicative of his fear, he was sorely mistaken. Thomas was trembling with outrage that he would be raped yet again by one of the Asgardians he detested. He would not be abused so horrendously as he had been in the past. He will fight back, even if it meant losing his life.

 

**_|THOMAS!|_ **

 

Tom's eyes flew wide, hearing Frigga's concerned cry inside his head. Before he realized what was happening, Raijin materialized on the table before him. At that same moment, there was a loud crash followed by explosions and the sounds of blaster fire. Frantic shouts and screams resounded from the hallway outside.

 

"What in Hel—" Tyr began in frustration and impatience, as he drew himself up but not pulling out of the mortal.

 

Tom seized the chance accorded by Tyr's distraction to twist his body to the side—biting down on his lower lip at the tearing pain of their sudden separation—and press Raijin's honed blade over the Asgardian's bobbing Adam's apple.

 

"I would geld you right here and now if I didn't have more pressing matters to deal with." Tom drove his knee into Tyr's bollocks, causing the god to fall writhing to the floor at his feet. As further punishment, he ground at that hated cock and testicles with his sword's pommel so that Tyr screamed in agony. "It's not over between us, Tyr. I will have my revenge upon you someday. It's just too bad that I can't kill you, for your life is for someone else to take."

 

Tom kicked away his torn trousers and limped out into the hallway, practically bumping into Gudmundr.

 

"Thomas, you're a sight for sore eyes! Those damned guards tried to arrest us in the dining hall and—" Gudmundr paused, noticing the human's state of unrest and the trickle of blood down his legs. "What happened to you?'

 

"It's not important," Tom answered brusquely. "Tell me what's going on."

 

"Malekith attacked the palace with a fleet of small flying ships. I've already sent some of my men outside to help. But some Marauders are headed for the dungeons as we speak to free their comrades."

 

"What about Malekith?" Tom shook his head at his stupidity. The Dark Elf could only be in one place. "My friend, take your best men to the dungeons and make sure that no prisoner escapes."

 

"But what about you?" Gudmundr asked, but Tom was already racing for the staircase.

 

The palace was plunged into a frightful panic as Einherjar and mercenaries alike fought against the invaders which were pouring into the corridors. Servants screamed as they desperately sought out places to hide. Because of the terrible commotion, Tom found himself either pushed back or shoved to the side, making his determined progress toward the Royal Suite slower and nerve-wracking.

 

Exasperated, Tom bellowed at the top of his lungs, **_"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"_** , sending a fiery blast down the corridor with a downward sweep of Raijin. Guards and servants either pressed their bodies against the walls or lay down flat on the floor, as the flames zoomed past them and incinerated their foes. Running up the staircases, he transformed Marauder and monster alike into blocks of ice or mounds of ash with his sword.

 

Not a moment too soon, Tom at last found himself at the Royal Suite. As he flung the door open, Frigga herself ran into his arms to greet him.

 

Or so he thought, until he felt something sharp nick his skin just below his sternum.

 

As he stared at the Queen, Tom saw the shock on Frigga's face. Their abdomens were getting drenched from the blood that gushed out of the wound on the Queen's belly, made by a sharp sword which had entered her back and exited through her gut.

 

 ** _"NO! YOUR MAJESTY!"_** Tom heard Jane scream. His head lifted to see the scientist being dragged away by Malekith toward the window where a flying ship waited.

 

"Save her, Thomas! Please!" Frigga gasped in his ear, as she sagged to the marble floor.

 

Tom was at a loss. Jane was across the room and already on the window ledge, too far for him to reach.

 

Suddenly, Frigga's earlier words returned to him. _"I believe that you possess the power to manipulate the Threads of Life."_

 

Desperate, the urgency of the situation prompted Tom to do the unthinkable—he tore down Loki's barrier which caged the sliver of Scuttling Dark inside his head and opened his mind to it. He thought he heard a screen of triumph as that revolting darkness melded with his brain. Tom, however, would not let the Dark Power use him; instead, the power was his to control.

 

Scuttling Dark shrieked as Tom exerted his will upon it, stomping down on its evil urges so that it will do his bidding alone. While he was bringing the Dark Power to heel, Tom never noticed that the energies were changing his blond locks to darkest ebony from root to tip, his once blue gray eyes becoming as black as night.

 

With the Dark Power now under his complete control, Tom could clearly visualize the threads inside the room, readily identifying a slender canary yellow thread as belonging to Jane as opposed to the dark gray one that was Malekith's. Tom seized the trailing yellow thread and pulled with all his might. Malekith roared in fury as Jane flew out of his arms and across the chamber to Tom's side.

 

Tom barely had time to order the startled scientist to look after the injured Queen, as he launched himself at Malekith with sword raised high. Before he could cleave the Dark Elf's head from his neck, Malekith blasted him with a powerful gust of wind, which sent him crashing into the opposite wall. By the time he got to his feet once more, Malekith was already inside his flying ship.

 

"I shall see you again in the Dark World, Thomas," the Dark Elf declared as the door of the ship closed. "Don't keep me waiting."

 

Tom dashed toward the window, but it was too late. Malekith had fled.

 

"Hang on, Your Majesty! Please! We're going to find a doctor for you!" Those plaintive cries reached Tom's hearing. Whirling, he beheld Jane's tear-streaked face. "Help, please! I think she's dying!"

 

Tom's head went up to his aching head, as his mind was filled with a terrible vision. The Norns had positioned themselves along three points of Frigga's lengthy Thread of Life, their nimble fingers fraying the thread into weaker filaments with utter malice with their gold scissors, further shortening the Asgardian Queen's life. Knowing that Tom was helpless to stop them, Urd, Skuld and Verdandi positioned the thread between the blades of their shears.

 

**_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!"_ **

 

Stumbling to the floor, Tom took Frigga from Jane's arms and held her tightly in his embrace. With an anguished wail, he let the dark energies gush out of his chest and through his arms, directing the flow into the semi-conscious Queen. With the Dark Power, Tom coated Frigga's thread with a barrier which crept up the very long filament, turning it from blue to black. This also made the thread visible, so that Jane gasped when she found herself, Tom and the Queen surrounded by a complex, pulsating ebony web. The furious shrieks of the Norns echoed throughout the chamber, a deafening cacophony which forced Jane to clap her hands over her ears.

 

Even through the din, the scientist heard Tom crow madly, **_"LET'S SEE YOU CUT HER THREAD NOW, YOU BITCHES!"_**

 

Those shrieks came to an abrupt hall when the door to the chamber opened to reveal Loki, with Thor coming up close behind him. The Trickster trained his eyes at his mortal lover's handiwork, following the creep of Dark Power over his mother's Thread of Life.

 

Tears glistened in Loki's eyes as he gazed at a very much changed Tom who was struggling oh so valiantly and desperately to keep Frigga alive.

 

"Oh, Thomas," Loki whispered. "Let Mother go."


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon any errors in this. Still have a bunch of work that I need to do. Editing will be done much later when I finally have the time and the good health to do so. Sorry. Sick with pneumonia right now actually. The only reason why I'm on the computer is because I hate being idle in bed.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright September 10, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 24**

 

When Loki heard Thomas' wail the minute they arrived on Asgard, he feared that the worst had already taken place. Thomas' decision to stay with Frigga was a very clear sign that they had not succeeded in preventing her coming death, and Loki had steeled his heart for that eventuality. It was terrible enough to feel, no, experience the mortal's terror and rage when he was again caught in the loathsome clutches of Tyr. But this overwhelming despair, this devastating guilt... He was terrified by what these negative emotions might do to his lover, compromised as his mind was by the Dark Power.

 

Loki teleported to the Royal Suite without a second thought. He intended to reappear inside his mother's chamber, but a force within blocked him so that he found himself outside the door. That force had Thomas' aura written all over it, and yet it felt…tainted…somehow.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, the Trickster saw his not-brother zooming toward him with Mjolnir in hand. Knowing that Thor was likely to interfere again, Loki did not wait for the older god to stop him. Instead, he simply pushed the doors to the chamber wide open, but he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Behind him, he heard Thor give a startled gasp.

 

"Don't…move," Loki whispered to the Thunder God, his hand reaching down to grip his wrist which was holding the hammer lest he decide to do something stupid like throw it, while his green eyes roamed around the room, taking in Thomas' handiwork.

 

Frigga had mentioned to Loki once before about the Threads of Life, wondering if he could see them with his seiðr. Although he could see the threads if he willed his magic to enable him to do so, it was merely a passing fancy, especially considering that he could not manipulate them at all. He vaguely remembered an attempt years back which led to his getting entangled in a web of his own Threads of Life on Midgard for close to a hundred years. The only reason why he was able to free himself was because of a determined human child who was actually able to get through and untangle the threads. Who that child was, Loki never knew. Neither did he stop to ponder how the child was able to manipulate the threads, ecstatic as he was to be free again. But now, as he stared at the black threads that crisscrossed his mother's chamber, Loki could only berate himself for not learning more about the Threads of Life, the Norns who wove them and were now eager to end his mother's life with their gold shears, and that mysterious mortal boy.

 

It was all too obvious to Loki that Thomas had opened his mind to Scuttling Dark, using the dark power to prolong Frigga's life. But it was not without a price. Because Thomas was channeling the dark energies through the thread to prevent the Norns from cutting it in three places, the miles-long cord itself was slowly being consumed by the Dark Energy. If this were allowed to continue, his mother would surely be transformed into a monster or, worse, a sorceress of immense power whom none of them could be able to stop. What was the point of prolonging her life if she would no longer be the kind, loving woman they all knew? He could see that desire for an end in Frigga's plaintive eyes as well while her lifeblood formed a pool on the floor.

 

The Trickster was at a complete loss on what to do and how to fix this mess. The only one who could end this was Thomas, and the mortal was utterly determined to prevent the imminent death of Asgard's Queen.

 

"Oh, Thomas," Loki breathed out a heavy, painful sigh. "Let Mother go."

 

"Loki, no!" Thor exclaimed, aghast that his younger brother would give up on their mother so easily.

 

Thomas heard them then, turning to face the Trickster, his now ebony eyes trickling with black tears, forming inky rivulets on his pale cheek. "Loki, thank God you're here! Please! Heal her!"

 

Loki was about to step forward, but a hand gripped his arm. It was Veloren. The Vanir was shaking his head.

 

"Don't go to him, Loki," Veloren advised him. "That dark power covering the thread will surely strike back at you."

 

"I have no choice," Loki argued, shrugging his arm free, as he took a step toward the web.

 

As Veloren had warned, black globs, like mushrooms, extruded from the thread and chomped at him with their sharp teeth. With an impatient growl, Loki swatted them away. So that his progress would not be impeded, he conjured up the green armor around his form. Carefully, he made his way through the web, sometimes stepping over one section of thread or crawling under another. At certain points, the Trickster needed to contort his body into swiveling, twisting forms in other to pass through. Suffice to say, he found himself thanking the mortal for giving him dance lessons which made his body limber and flexible.

 

When at last he reached the center of the web, Loki dropped down to his knees before Thomas. Jane was sitting beside her fellow Midgardian, an arm wrapped around his trembling shoulders.

 

Jane seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he had because she sobbed, "Can you do something to help?", her eyes flicking toward Thomas.

 

Loki reached out and cupped the mortal's black tear-drenched cheek. "Thomas, you must let Mother go."

 

"I can't! I won't!" Thomas said stubbornly, shaking his head. "Not until you try to heal her! Loki, I'm trying to hold on…for her and for you."

 

Seeing that his lover could not be swayed, Loki decided to show the futility of his efforts. Tears misted his eyes as he pressed his hands over the gaping wound on Frigga's belly. Truth to tell, there was a small part of him that hoped that he would still succeed in saving his mother. But the wound's refusal to heal despite the healing energies he poured into it confirmed his worst fears. To his even greater dismay, Scuttling Dark was starting to feed on his powers, growing much stronger. If he continued, both he and Thomas, and perhaps maybe even Jane—who was displaying immense bravery at this particular moment than he gave her credit for—were sure to be overwhelmed.

 

"I'm sorry," Loki said with great regret as he withdrew his bloodied hands. "There's nothing more I can do."

 

"Is it the Norns?" Thomas demanded. "They're cutting her thread again, aren't they? I stopped them many times but they just wouldn't quit. Maybe I should put an end to them permanently.

 

Realizing that the mortal was going to send a powerful burst of Dark Power through the thread in retaliation against the Norns, Loki grabbed the back of Thomas' neck.

 

"Thomas, you're only making things worse. If you persist in doing this, Mother will change into a monster. Do you want this for her?"

 

"We could bring her with us to the Dark World," Thomas argued. "Purge her of the Dark Power the same way as we would do with Jane."

 

"But once the power is gone, she will die. Do you want to prolong her suffering, her agony? You know that this is Mother's time. We cannot stop Fate."

 

Thomas' laughter was filled with anger, hatred and bitterness. "You call this fate? How can a person's life be at the mercy of frivolous beings like the Norns or God? What gives these Higher Powers the right to let good people suffer and then die a horrible death?"

 

"It is not our place to judge what Higher Beings have destined for each of us. As painful as it is, all we can do is accept."

 

"Well, I won't accept this! **_NEVER!_** "

 

Both men fell silent when a cold hand pressed over Loki's fingers which were holding on to the mortal's neck.

 

"Thomas, please. No more," Frigga said softly, a serene smile on her face. "I told you many times. I am ready. I have already accomplished everything that I needed to do in my life. This is my victory. Please don't take it away from me."

 

"But Your Majesty—"

 

"I will not take you to the grave with me, Thomas. Not while there is still so much for you to do. Not while Loki still needs you. Now…let me go. Release my thread from the grip of the Dark Power. Please, my boy. Do as I say."

 

Thomas, at first, refused to budge. In the end, he choked back a sob and pulled the dark energies back into his body. Loki was going to seal the Dark Power with his seiðr once more, but the mortal resisted his attempt and instead allowed the energies to meld with his entire being, so that his hair and eyes retained their black color.

 

Noticing the frown on the Trickster's brow, Thomas reassured him, "It's okay, Loki. I can control it. You can help me get rid of it when we're in the Dark World."

 

But Loki was not convinced.

 

With Scuttling Dark gone, Frigga's Thread of Life returned to their intangible state, allowing Thor at last to run over to them.

 

"Mother…" Thor stammered, unsure of what to say or what to do.

 

"It's alright, Thor. I'm happy that you're here with me, together with your brother." Frigga turned back to the mortal and began expectantly, "Thomas? If you would do me one final service. My thread…I don't want it to be severed by the Norns. If I die today, I would prefer it to be at the hands of those I love."

 

Thomas let out a long shuddering breath and summoned forth his innate power the way the Queen had demonstrated it to him. Reaching over her chest, he pulled at Frigga's thread, the slender blue cord materializing in his open palm for Thor and Loki to see. Frigga then took Thor, Loki and Thomas' hands and made them grip the thread hard.

 

"Stand by your father, Thor, and be a good ruler over the kingdom. Please watch over your brother, Jane, and Thomas as well," the dying Queen told the God of Thunder.

 

"Yes, Mother. I promise," Thor whispered, his tear falling on her cheek.

 

Glancing up at the weeping scientist, Frigga said, "Be strong, Lady Jane. Put your trust in these three boys. They will help you."

 

"I will, Your Majesty, and thank you for being so kind to me," Jane replied, kissing Frigga's forehead.

 

The Queen smiled at her wayward son. "Loki, you be good."

 

"Mother, you know I can't promise that," Loki remarked with a soft, tear-filled laugh.

 

"I'll make sure he stays a good boy, My Queen," Thomas put in, grinning.

 

Having obtained these promises, Frigga settled comfortably back in Thomas' arms and closed her eyes. "Now, all together. One…two… _three_!"  

 

The three men yanked the thread from the Queen of Asgard's breast, a mere second before the Norns cut it with their shears. As they held the severed thread in their hands, they heard sounds of fluttering wings, only to be drowned out by the outraged shrieks of the Norns. Loki raised a silencing barrier so that they would not hear that horrendous din. When all was finally still, it was only then that they surrendered to their grief, bursting into quiet tears. Sif and the Warriors Three and the Vanir Veloren, who were just standing outside the door, entered the chamber and knelt before the Royal Family, their tears pouring like rain from their eyes.

 

Only Thomas remained dry-eyed. Gently, the mortal laid Frigga in Thor's arms and stood up, his face an emotionless mask.

 

"Thomas, where are you going?" Loki asked, troubled by his lover's behavior. Seeing the mortal's disheveled state, he waved his hand and a pair of trousers materialized on Thomas' lower body.

 

"There are Dark Elves attempting to free the prisoners in the dungeons," Thomas answered, his voice flat and frigid. "You stay here and take care of your mother. I'll deal with them."

 

The mortal then strode outside the chamber with Raijin held tightly in his right hand.

 

It was while the healers were preparing Frigga's body that Loki learned from a stunned Gudmundr how Thomas had single-handedly dispatched the Marauders, the Dark Elves and escaping prisoners by turning them into blocks of ice before incinerating them into piles of ash.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A dark pall shrouded Asgard at the passing of their beloved queen. Thomas had been right that Frigga's death would demoralize the Asgardians more than the attacks on the realm. Even when the Allfather forced himself to awaken on the second day of his wife's wake, not even the presence of the King could rouse the people's hopes and spirits. During the day, the Asgardians and mourners from other realms would line up like listless zombies to pay their last respects to Queen Frigga, who was laid upon an altar covered with blue roses. The evenings were allotted to the Royal Family, their closest friends, and distinguished ambassadors from seven of the Nine Realms.

 

Loki had been reluctant to join the wake, knowing what people thought of him. But Thor made certain that the Trickster was always at his side, forcing any disgruntled parties to tolerate his presence. In fact, they expected the greatest objections to come from Odin. But the Allfather never raised a fuss. One time, he even reached out and squeezed his not-son's shoulder.

 

Thomas never appeared at the wake, or so it seemed. After defeating their enemies in the dungeons, he had kept to himself inside Loki's chamber, either lying curled up in bed or sitting on the window ledge, his dark eyes staring in the distance.

 

Thor had made the mistake of remarking to him once that the mortal was of greater blame in their mother's death. Loki did not bother to say anything, knowing full well the pain that his not-brother was feeling, not to mention the jealousy he harbored toward Thomas. Surprisingly, it was Jane who promptly told him to shut up and narrated to him exactly what happened in the suite that tragic day.

 

"Why are you so angry with Tom, Thor?" Jane had demanded. "Have you forgotten your promise to your mother? Are you hiding something from me about you and Loki?"

 

Those questions made Loki wonder if Jane knew about his troubled relationship with the Thunder God. What did Thomas tell her, because there was no one else who could have told the scientist about their past except for his lover?

 

But he could not confront Thomas about this now. Even without the bond between them, he knew that the human was stricken with guilt, blaming himself for Frigga's death after he had promised his lover that he would protect her.

 

Thomas, however, cared too much for the Queen who had been very kind to him to stay away from her for so long. When the hall where Frigga lay in state was finally empty, the mortal would slip inside and sit on the altar beside her still form, holding her cold hand and not saying anything. After an hour or two, he would leave a white lily he had plucked from the gardens on her bosom and sneak out, just as quietly as he had entered. Loki had chanced upon his lover's secret visits in the dead of night when he desired the solitude and his mother's company. He never disturbed Thomas during his visits; he was, after all, deserving of her company, same as her two sons. There was time enough for him to be with the Queen after his lover had gone.

 

On the evening before the funeral pyre, Odin chose to stand vigil at his wife's side, unaware of the mortal's visits. Loki had hoped to intercept Thomas in the hallway, but it was too late. Peeking through the door, the Trickster saw the mortal frozen where he stood with lily in hand, an equally shocked Allfather staring back at him. From his wary stance, Thomas was planning to bolt if Odin should approach him.

 

To Loki's surprise, it was Odin who bade the mortal to come closer. Although hesitant, Thomas obeyed, the clicking of his boot heels echoing through the empty hall. The Allfather even joined him in front of the altar, wrapping his arm around Thomas' shoulders and pulling him close. The god and the human exchanged murmured words which Loki could not hear. Laying the lily over Frigga's heart, Thomas bowed to the Allfather before leaving the hall.

 

The funeral pyre was set after sundown of the next day. After carefully wrapping Frigga's body in fine white linen, Loki, Odin and Thor, together with the Warrior's Three, carried her into the magnificent ship that was built for the Queen's final voyage. Aside from flowers, food, wine and other offerings from the people, Sif had placed Frigga's armor beside her, her sword lain vertically over her shrouded body. The Allfather and his sons then transferred to the barge where Jane was waiting for them, before the ship was set on fire by six Einherjar bearing torches and launched into the water, the waves carrying it to the waterfalls beyond.

 

Loki stood beside his brother at the barge's stern, watching the ship's progress. If he had been allowed to have his say, he would have preferred that his mother's pyre be done on land instead of following royal tradition. He remembered all too vividly his own plunge through the Void beneath those falls. It was unbearable for him to imagine that his mother's mortal remains would be floating in the Void until the flames finally consumed it.

 

The same thought must have been on Thor's mind. Seeing how slow the fire was consuming the ship and its deceased occupant and how close it now was to the waterfalls, he raised his hammer with the intent of calling down the lightning.

 

"No," Odin told his son from his position on the prow of the barge. "That task is not for you to perform."

 

As soon as he said this, a fireball whooshed above their heads, coming from the palace behind them. Looking on, it hit the ship, incinerating it into thousands of beautiful blue sparks which were blown back toward them by the gentle evening breeze. As those sparks touched them, their minds were filled with happy memories of the Queen of Asgard, warming their mourning hearts and dispelling the tears from their eyes. Loki himself felt the brush of a kiss upon his brow.

 

 _"Please take care of Thomas, my son,"_ Loki heard his beloved mother whisper inside his mind. _"He needs you more than you know."_

 

The Trickster turned his gaze toward the palace and the flickering light at his bedroom window. If he looked even harder, he could readily make out the mortal's silhouette as he stood on the ledge with Raijin held in both hands before him.

 

At that instant, Loki knew what he needed to do.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are typos and errors in this. Will edit later when I am less stressed out.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright September 25, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 25**

 

Raijin was a heavy weight in his hands all of a sudden, forcing Tom to lower his arms and let the sword slip from his grasp to fall with a noisy clang on the floor.

 

"I'm so sorry, My Queen," Tom choked out, his tears pouring like rain down his face. "I'm very sorry I failed you."

 

From his position on Loki's window ledge, he thought he saw the blue sparks from Frigga's pyre, which he had obliterated with a fireball at Odin's request, coalesce to form the Asgardian queen's kind, smiling features.

 

"There is nothing to forgive, Thomas," Frigga's voice reached him through the gentle breeze. "You've done everything you could for me and I will forever be eternally grateful for that. I wouldn't ask for any more from you."

 

But Tom's guilt and grief was not assuaged by that reassurance. Even he could not understand why Odin had asked him to perform the duty of destroying the pyre before it toppled over the edge of the waterfalls. It should have been Thor or Loki, not him. He had said as much to the Allfather.

 

Instead, Odin had clapped a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Please, Thomas. My wife would want it this way. I would be grateful if you would do me this small service…before we become enemies again."

 

"It was never my intention to become your enemy, Your Majesty," Tom painfully answered. "I only wanted to protect, Loki."

 

"Yes, I know. You have made it perfectly clear how I had failed my adopted son, and I know that, because of my mistake, the Nine Realms would be paying for it in the end."

 

Tom had looked at the Allfather then at that curious comment. But Odin did not expound any further. Instead, he gave the mortal a weak smile and said, "Come see me later, before you leave for the Dark World. I do not know for how long I can keep my lucidity, but I will have you be aware of the things that are to come." Asgard's king sighed. "I've carried this burden for a very, very long time. For all the things that you have done for Asgard, my Queen, and Loki, the least I could do is to let you know of what may come. Maybe…just maybe…you might be able to change what I could not."

 

Surrendering to his pent-up sobs, Tom slipped down on the ledge, his long legs bent at the knees. Hugging his shins, he buried his face on his knees and cried hard. Truth to tell, he was terrified of what Odin will reveal to him. Even more petrifying was the very clear trust that the Allfather had in him. Odin's wife had died because of him; Tom had allowed petty annoyance over Jane Foster to overcome him and prompt him to leave Frigga, an act which had dire consequences for the both of them.

 

How could Odin trust him—the enemy—when even he could no longer trust himself?

 

It was Loki whom Tom was truly afraid of. While the god, by his actions, seemed to be understanding, through their link, he could feel Loki's grief, his pain, and his doubts, specifically with regards to his mortal partner. Tom would have delved deeper, to determine the cause of Loki's doubts, but in the end, chose not to. He was all too aware of Thor's attempts to rekindle the dying embers of love between them. How could he even dare to compete with a centuries' long love affair, knowing that he had failed to keep his promise?

 

And behind that painful question was another query which was more terrifying to consider. What if Loki no longer needed him?

 

 _No, he wouldn't send me away, right?_ Tom struggled to rationalize with himself. _Loki was very worried that I had allowed Scuttling Dark to meld with me. Maybe he would keep me around if I could prove to him that I could control it._

But Loki was no fool; he was all too aware of the dangers posed by the Dark Power. He would want Tom cleansed completely of its taint. And after…Loki was similar with Thor in that he would wish to see Tom safe away from all danger, even if it meant putting a great distance between them.

 

_Maybe I should go to the Dark World on my own and purge myself of Scuttling Dark._

 

Tom shook his head briskly. No, that thought did not belong to him. He could feel the dark energies like a rough wool cloth, scratching away at every fiber of his being, slyly trying to manipulate him to do their bidding.

 

He reached down and grabbed Raijin, holding it point down before him by its hilt. Tom used the sword's power to silence Scuttling Dark. He was unaware that he had shifted his hold, his hands closing around its blade, cutting his palms open.

 

**_"Thomas! What in Hel's name are you doing?"_ **

 

Tom jerked out of his concentrated spellcasting to find an alarmed Loki rushing toward him. The Trickster tore the katana out of his bleeding grasp and proceeded to heal his hands.

 

Peering up expectantly into the mortal's tear-reddened eyes, Loki persisted, "I'm waiting for an answer, Thomas."

 

"I…I was just…thinking," Tom stammered in reply.

 

"Well, don't think with Raijin in your hands. There, good as new," Loki said, tenderly caressing Tom's hands. "I want to thank you for what you did to Mother's body. I've been in the Void, I didn't want to see her remains consigned to that tumultuous darkness."

 

The Allfather requested it of me. I know that Thor should have been the one entrusted with that duty. I said as much to Odin. But he insisted that I should be the one to do it. I…I couldn't very well deny him now, can I?"

 

"I'm glad it was you, Thomas. I am honored that you had sent her off to the Beyond the way you had. It was beautiful, befitting of Asgard's Queen. It not only gave us all the opportunity to bid her farewell, Mother's spirit comforted us, eased our grieving hearts."

 

"I know. She spoke to me as well."

 

For a while, they just sat quietly on the window sill, with Tom inwardly reveling in Loki's soothing touch.

 

"Thomas, I want you to come with me."

 

Tom's heart gave a lurch at that statement. He quickly pulled his hands back, pressing them over his pounding chest.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Loki mildly chided the mortal for that wide, startled, doe-eyed stare. "You've been cooped up inside my room for far too long. Let's get out. Just you and me. Or maybe not exactly just the two of us. I obtained permission from the Allfather to take Sleipnir. I know you've been dying to ride my firstborn ever since you laid eyes on him. You can leave Raijin behind. I'll also leave my naginata here. They'll just be hindrances anyway."

 

 Despite his apprehensions, Tom's desire to ride Loki's powerful son won out. With a hesitant nod, he said, "O…okay."

 

Smiling, Loki placed Raijin and his spear on his weapons' rack. He then took the mortal's hand and tugged him along to the hallway outside. The two men strolled at a leisurely pace, pausing to greet some of their mercenary friends who happened to be passing by. They even walked through Idunn's orchard, with Tom staring in astonishment at the golden applies glowing like large Christmas lights on the boughs of the trees.

 

When they arrived at the stables, it was to find the eight-legged stallion waiting for them with Fenrir, still in human form, beside him.

 

As Loki urged Tom onto Sleipnir's back, Fenrir asked in concern, "Are you really sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

 

"We'll be fine, son," the god reassured him. "But if there's trouble here, I want you to call me."

 

 _Call…'me',_ Tom repeated inside his head with increasing dread. **_Me_** _…not **US**."_

 

Tom barely choked on his gasp when Loki swung up on Sleipnir's back, seating himself **_behind_** the mortal. In all their travels, it was Loki who always sat behind **_him_**.

 

Before he could say anything, the Trickster commanded Sleipnir to head off. Because of the sheer power in the stallion's strides, Tom was forced to hold on to Sleipnir's mane, but still to conscious of Loki's arms on either side of him.

 

They galloped through the city streets, heading straight for the gate. But it was not the gate leading to the open fields and forests situated behind Asgard. This particular gate opened up onto the Rainbow Bridge, leading to Heimdall's observatory on the other side.

 

**_Loki WAS going to return him to Midgard!_ **

 

Seized by panic, Tom tried to break free from the god's enfolding arms and jump off Sleipnir's back, even if it meant falling off the Bridge or breaking his neck.

 

But Loki senses his intent. He simply said, "Heimdall… ** _NOW!_** "

 

Before Tom knew what was happening, they were shot with Bifrost energy, sending them zooming through the cosmos to the realm the mortal had left behind.

 

Or so he thought.

 

With a triumphant whinny, Sleipnir emerged from the Bifrost with a mighty leap, bearing his riders safely toward the bank of a beautiful, yet very familiar river in Vanaheim with its backdrop of imposing mountains, which previously concealed Malekith's flying fortress.

 

Having arrived at their destination, Loki released Tom then, watching as the frightened mortal jumped down from the horse's back before following suit.

 

Tom was hysterical with terror and relief. "I…I thought you were bringing me back to Earth. I thought you were disappointed in me for not having protected your mother. Loki, I…" He stopped at once, seeing the unreadable mask that the Trickster's face had become as Loki slowly approached him. "Loki, please! Surely you're not…"

 

Any entreaties that he may have were silenced by the pressure of Loki's lips upon his mouth and the haste by which the god unbuttoned his tunic.

 

 _So this is it,_ Tom thought in despair. _One last mercy fuck before he sends me home. If this is how you want it to be, Loki, I'll take what you can give me._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki did not want it to be this way.

 

He had been hoping that Thomas would realize what his true intentions were and just how special this particular location in Vanaheim was for him. But the mortal had already formed his own painful conclusions, something that was all too obvious when Thomas tried to bolt while they were riding across the Bridge on Sleipnir. It was heart-wrenching seeing Thomas like this—with his once proud figure slumped, submissive, resigned, and radiating with that overpowering despair of the guilty and the unwanted. The Trickster thought he would be overcome by all these negative emotions emanating from this beaten form.

 

Loki wanted his teasing, playful, annoyingly exuberant, and always smiling Thomas back.

 

To be very honest with himself, he was not accustomed to being on the giving end, and he was deathly afraid that he may cause Thomas more harm; Tyr had damaged him enough. Although he originally desired a boisterous romp with the human, he decided to make a 360 degree turn.

 

With sheer patience and gentleness that he never thought himself capable of, Loki peeled off the mortal's clothes one by one, folding them neatly on a rock. He too took off his own clothes, taking his time, still hoping that Thomas would relax. To his dismay, Thomas stood stock still, like a lifeless doll.

 

Going toward the petrified mortal, Loki lifted him up in his arms in a princess carry, drawing a startled gasp from Thomas.

 

"If you don't cling to me, Thomas, I will drop you," Loki said teasingly. "You're not exactly light, you know."

 

Gulping down hard, Thomas timidly draped his arms over the Trickster's neck. _This was a small improvement,_ the god thought, and bent down to kiss the human's broad forehead. It heartened him to see the darkening flush on Thomas' cheeks.

 

Loki carried him over to their favorite spot—that soft bed of moss behind the bushes. To his delight, the moss had grown even thicker since their last night there. Carefully, he laid the mortal down on the cool, damp moss.

 

"Don't be afraid, Thomas," Loki whispered.

 

Thomas did not say anything to that quiet admonition.

 

With a sigh, Loki lowered his full length upon the mortal's body, wanting Thomas to relish the heat of the pressure between their skins. Tenderly, Loki rained gentle kisses on the mortal's face, starting from his hairline, descending to the bridge of his nose, arching over to the two cheekbones, and then sweeping over to those tight, thin lips. With his tongue, he nudged those lips open, poking lightly into that moist orifice as a query to probe deeper. Despite his apparent apprehensions, Thomas lifted his arms and pulled Loki close to him, sucking in that poking tongue, allowing it to flick over his own lingual organ and to taste the interior of his mouth. They would part for short breaths, only to resume their passionate kissing, as if they could never get enough of each other.

 

Loki lifted himself up slightly to view his handiwork. Thomas was gazing at him through sweet, blinking eyes, his breaths coming in short, quiet pants. As the god trained his eyes lower, he was dismayed to see the bruises and marks on the mortal's flesh, visible even in the pale moonlight, marks left by Tyr.

 

Going down again, Loki kissed each bruise, letting his seiðr pour from his lips and healing each angry mark. If there were to be marks on Thomas' body, it would not be from rape and violence inflicted by a certain God of War. They would be marks of love and passion left by the God of Mischief. To his delight, Loki could feel Thomas' responding to the pressure of his lips, his body arching up in a silent demand for more. And Loki was only too happy to comply.

 

Pecking along the length of the human's sternum, Loki's hands cupped and kneaded the firm pectorals, his fingers splayed over those muscles, keeping their sensitive peaks untouched between his index and middle fingers. He drew those fingers together, squeezing the nipples in between, and slowly tugged upward, inwardly pleased as Thomas' upper body followed that pull. Abiding an urge that he could no longer resist, Loki let his lips drag over the mortal's breast, the tip of a tongue licking a trail over that firm swell. When his lips drew Thomas' nipple in a long, hard suck, this elicited a luscious keen from the mortal's throat.

 

They were indeed so much alike, Loki mused to himself as he suckled upon that tender peak. Thomas had him twisting in his arms with this sweet nipple play. Who'd ever thought that the mortal would respond just as eagerly and with such alluring ardor? When he switched his attentions to the other nipple, Thomas' hands cupped the back of Loki's head, the downward pressure urging him to suckle harder.

 

However, Loki had more uncharted regions on Thomas' luscious body to uncover, specifically the rod that was slowly rising from its bed of curls.

 

After licking and kissing his way down Thomas' belly, which had the mortal trembling with suppressed giggles especially when he licked each well defined abdominal and poked at the dip of his navel, he hungrily swooped down and devoured that rousing member to the root. Oh, Thomas' lusty cry was just too exquisite! That sweet wail was encouragement enough for Loki to continue, letting his tongue lick up and down that veined length as his throat muscles expertly clenched around that wide girth. With Thomas thus distracted, he also seized the opportunity to prepare his now so willing lover, poking his finger into the puckered hole of his ass. He could feel that ring of muscle tighten around his finger. At one point, when he drew it back, he saw that it was streaked with blood. It was all too obvious that Tyr had injured the human, despite having not completed his devilish deed.

 

Well, Loki would remedy that!

 

When Thomas spurted down his throat, Loki gathered the extra come that spilled from the corners of his lips, slicking his fingers with the fluid and spreading it on his hard member. As he milked the mortal of every drop of seed, he further stretched his opening until he was certain that he could accommodate his length.

 

There was a questioning look on Thomas' face when the Trickster pulled away, only for his eyelids to squeeze tightly shut and a scream escape from his lips when Loki pushed the head of his cock against the tight hole of his cock. Another slight push, and the head was inside. Inch by inch, Loki sheathed himself inside Thomas' ass, watching the mortal's face for any signs of pain or discomfort. A tightening of closed eyelids or a wince, and Loki would pause until he could see Thomas' features relax before proceeding again. He never knew just how capable he was of patience until he discovered that he was completely inside the mortal. Still, Loki waited for permission to continue.

 

He got his answer after a few seconds in a ragged whisper of "Move."

 

And then, Loki did move, not the pounding, thunderous pace that his elder brother always set during their frenzied lovemaking. Instead, his thrusts were sliding and languorous, allowing the mortal's channel to stretch, adjust and accommodate the intruder. A slight tilt of his hips, and he struck Thomas' sweet spot again and again, drawing heated cries of "Oh, oh, oh" from his flushed lips. Because of the friction of their bodies, Thomas' cock started to harden again, the rod pulsing between their bellies. Loki drew out their passions for as long as he could. It was Thomas who came first with a moan, their bodies scalded by the heat of the come that spurted from the tip of his member. Loki took his time, wanting to revel in the tight, moist heat inside the mortal's body. But he could not hold his release for long. With one shuddering cry, he let the waves of orgasm pummel him, his rod jerking before shooting out its load in copious spurts inside Thomas.

 

Weak but sated, Love collapsed on top of Thomas, but not before whispering four sweet words inside the mortal's ear.

 

"I love you, Thomas."

 

At that tender declaration, Thomas hugged him desperately and with uncontained relief, his hot tears drenching his shoulder.

 

"I…I thought you…didn't…want…me anymore, Loki," Thomas wept bitterly, his words coming in hitches. "I thought…that…this would be…my first…and our last." Those arms clung to him with the tenacity of an octopus. "Loki, I know I failed you. I wasn't able to save Queen Frigga. But, please, **_PLEASE_** don't send me away!

 

At that heartfelt entreaty, Loki found himself weeping as well. "Thomas, how could I even think of letting you go after everything that has happened between us? You, who has always been the stronger one between the two of us. How could I even think of letting you go after the tremendous sacrifices that you had to endure for me and Mother? It is I who should feel ashamed for my weaknesses, for how I could still hold such feelings for my brother, even knowing how dedicated you are toward me? I'm the one who is not deserving of you, Thomas, and, yet, I would selfishly hold on to you, even if I know my heart would still succumb to loves that should never be. But know this, Thomas. I **_DO_** love you and, even if it is absolutely **_not_** necessary to say this, I do **_FORGIVE_** you for what happened to Mother. Now, please. It is my turn to beg you. Let go of this festering guilt. Forgive yourself, as I have forgiven you. Please, Thomas. I know so much has changed, but at least let us try to go back to how things were between us before. I want my kind, optimistic, infuriating Thomas back."

 

Loki clung to Thomas tightly as the mortal completely broke down, his anguished wail echoing through the mountains of Vanaheim.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A day later, Loki stood waiting inside Heimdall's observatory, together with Thor, Jane Foster, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Despite Thor's being against having another person accompanying them in their journey to the Dark World, he ultimately agreed to have the stable boy Anton join them, if only to look after their belongings in the event that a fight should break out against Malekith's Marauder and Scuttling Dark troops. Fenrir exchanged conniving winks with his father after Thor surrendered to his brother's shrewd reasoning.

 

"Loki, how can you be sure that Thomas will be joining us?" Thor demanded yet again, and the Trickster had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "For all we know, he may have already returned to Midgard."

 

"Thor, Thomas has not yet attained full control over whatever powers he possesses," Loki argued back. "It was the Allfather who requested that Thomas meet with him privately prior to our journey and…" The younger god's face brightened as the mortal appeared at the entranceway, clad in armor and traveling clothes and with Raijin secured in its sheath on his back, having been teleported by Odin. "See! He's here now. Are we ready to go?"

 

"Yes, let's," Thomas confirmed. "We mustn't waste any more time. We must leave now."

 

As the others took their places inside the observatory, Loki pulled the human briefly aside. "Thomas, did things go well with the Allfather? You look rather pale."

 

"It was nothing, Loki," Thomas reassured his lover and partner. "Odin just informed me of things that we may have to expect during our journey."

 

"Is that all he said? I don't want you keeping any secrets from me."

 

"No secrets, Loki. He just wanted to be sure that we are prepared for anything."

 

Although he was not convinced, Loki nodded, deciding to trust the mortal. Still, he took his place beside Thomas, taking his lover's hand so that they would not be separated by the jarring jaunt of the Bifrost.  In front of them, there was a slight narrowing in Thor's eyes as he similarly held on to Jane.

 

"I shall monitor your movements in the Dark World," Heimdall declared solemnly. "If you have need of me, just call my name and I shall get you out immediately. Are you all ready?"

 

"As ready as we'll ever be," Loki mumbled, causing a small smile to form on Thomas' lips.

 

"Very well," Heimdall said. "Good luck!"

 

There was a loud whoosh as they were seized by the energies of the Bifrost. As they zoomed through the pathways, Loki held on tightly to Thomas. For his part, Thomas maintained his grip on the Trickster's hand, so that they looked as if they were flying side by side. Arriving at their destination, while the others literally crashed onto solid ground, Loki and Thomas landed gently and gracefully, thanks to the god's magic. When the dust finally cleared, it was to find Thor and the others staring at the familiar landscape of barren fields and towering mountains before them.

 

Fandral turned to Loki and Thomas, his confusion clearly etched on his handsome face. "I thought the Dark World was another dimension. But, isn't this one of the Nine Realms? Isn't this…"

 

"Haven't you guessed it?" Thomas asked as his black eyes surveyed the ruined landscape ahead of them. "The Dark World is but another name for the seventh realm, which Asgard had destroyed because its ruler and people chose to ally themselves with the Demon King Surtur against the conquering might of Jotunheim, a choice which should never have been made to begin with if only the Allfather had decided to aid them."

 

At his reply, everyone let out startled gasps, a reaction which Loki had already expected.

 

Seeing Thomas making his way down the hill they were standing on, Loki clapped a hand over his brother's back and declared, "Welcome to Svartalfheim, Brother, the realm of the Dark Elves! Now you understand why Malekith hates us so," before hurrying after his lover.  

 


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. Depression has really hit me very hard and I'm at an all-time low. Will try to get the next chapter of "Sliver" up later this week. Sorry if there are any errors in this chapter.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright October 14, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter 26**

 

"William, are you alright?" Luke suddenly asked, his eyes round in alarm, seeing the complexion of the clone beside him in the car turn a shade whiter.

 

William smiled wanly at the publicist. "I'm okay, Luke. Don't worry about me. I'm just feeling slightly overwhelmed by…" He waved to the frenzied scene outside the car window. "…all this."

 

This was the clone's first time in the United States. He was already accustomed to the press in England and the fans he had met albeit briefly during his early appearances.  However, those encounters were mild, definitely not at the level of hysteria as he was seeing now in front of Sony Pictures Studios where the MTV Movie Awards was being held.

 

Luke eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you starved yourself for a whole week? How about headaches? You were troubled by those after you stopped drinking coffee so suddenly. I swear you guzzle caffeine just as heavily as Tom did."

 

"My thirst of coffee is in the genes, Luke. Well, I must admit I do feel like my head's floating on air—"

 

The publicist thrust a ham, bacon and cheese croissant into William's hand and held out a Styrofoam cup of cappuccino he had earlier bought at Starbucks. "Eat, William. Afterwards, I'll give you a pain reliever."

 

The clone helplessly gestured outside. "But what about—"

 

Luke rapped his knuckles against the privacy window, which was lowered by their driver in front. "Could you please drive us around the studios for awhile until Tom here finishes his sandwich? He's rather starved from the long flight."

 

"Will do, sir," the driver chimed in as he raised the window again and complied with the publicist's request.

 

Smelling the scrumptious aroma of the croissant, William chose to no longer hide that he was truly famished and devoured it with gusto. He would often take the cup from Luke and sip the bittersweet brew.

 

Luke sighed. "I know how much you want to emulate Tom and continue what he had begun. But starving yourself was not the ideal way to do it."

 

"I wanted to do it for UNICEF," William said defensively in between bites. " _Live Below The Line_ is the only way that I could experience in some small measure what you and Tom have seen in Guinea."

 

"Yes, I know, but anyone can see how much it has affected your health. Tom was always lean, but you're more like a beanpole. You yourself admitted that your running speed was affected."

 

Following the stress of the previous month's appearances, not to mention computing Tom's taxes which earned the clone enormous tax deductions, William had taken up the actor's hobby of doing early morning runs.

 

Licking the mayo from his fingertips, William whined, "But I've already finished my participation in the project. As enlightening as the experience was, I now have to move on."

 

Luke's face lit up at that last statement. "Move on? Does his mean you've already decided on which acting projects to pursue?"

 

It was a good thing that William was just about to take another sip of coffee. If he were already in the process of drinking it, his tongue and throat would have been burned.

 

"I haven't made up my mind," William answered diplomatically.

 

"What exactly haven't you 'made up your mind' over—which specific projects to take **_OR_** to act in front of the camera or on stage in Tom's stead?"

 

William did not answer. He just proceeded to tear the foil wrapper of the croissant into strips. "I really don't have a choice now, do I?"

 

Luke sadly shook his head. "William, I know how upsetting this is for you. Believe me, if we could stop these acting offers from coming in, we would've done so, at least until Tom gets back. Chris especially is—"

 

"Please don't mention Chris to me!" the clone suddenly answered sharply, which caused the publicist to jerk back in surprise. Seeing the wide-eyed startlement on Luke's face, William quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

 

Sighing, Luke began reluctantly, "You know, before Chris left, he told me about what happened between the two of you. I actually had a good long talk with him about this, but it seems you've come to your own decision."

 

"I haven't been able to get to know Elsa very well during the short time that they were in England, but she was very nice and kind to me. And I love India so much, the way she would call me 'Yum Yum'. How can I destroy such a beautiful family? No, it would be better if I kept a respectful distance from Chris."

 

"Easier said than done since you'll both be going to the _Iron Man 3_ premiere."

 

"I can handle myself. Don't worry." William took a deep breath as the car stopped in front of the studios once more. "Come on, Luke. Let's not keep everyone waiting."

 

Luke patted his hand in reassurance and got down first. Going around the car, he went to William's side. He gave the clone a moment to calm himself before opening the door for him.

 

At once, William was met by a wall of screams and shrieks. He barely stopped himself from shaking his head. The American fans were certainly exuberant. He smiled broadly at girls who were calling out his name and waving to him from the railing. However, as much as he wanted to go over and shake their hands and sign autographs, Luke hustled him down the red carpet for a brief photoshoot before a blue gray wall with the MTV Movie Awards logo printed on it.

 

After the photoshot, there were some short interviews. William was quite surprised by the questions regarding his clothes. This was the first time this happened to him, never realizing just how fashion-conscious the Americans were. He even did a turn for one reporter in order to show off the royal blue Emporio Armani suit he was wearing. There was one lady though who William concerned. She was dressed in lovely, sleeveless dress, but she was visibly shivering because of the cold weather. He quickly whipped off his jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders and arms. The lady—Carrie Keagan from VH1—was clearly surprised and genuinely titillated by his gentlemanly gesture.

 

As he eyed the diminutive reporter before him, a strange but disturbing thought crossed William's mind. _Could fashion kill?_

 

He remembered Tom's meager, but expensive wardrobe inside his closet. Comfortable, harmless. Then he recalled Loki's more elaborate attire—leather with gold trimmings and all those straps. William concluded, if he were made to put on his other sire's garments, he would probably die from the terribly long period of time to put the damned thing on. His mismatched eyes fell upon Keagan again when she made a comment.

 

 _Well_ , he thought in amusement, _at least, I wouldn't freeze to death._

 

Not a moment too soon, Luke came over to tell him that they needed to go inside. Keagan returned his coat with a sincere "Thank you", and the two men hurried inside the building.

 

Their seats were only two rows away from the stage along the center aisle. Actress Emma Watson—Tom's fellow thespian and one of Luke's clients—brightened up when she saw them.

 

As William bent down to buss her cheek, he greeted, "Congratulations on winning the MTV Trailblazer Award! It's well-deserved considering your brilliant work in _Harry Potter._ But I really loved you in _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. You were fantastic in that film!"

 

"Stop that! My ears are tingling," Emma laughed. "And don't be so modest. You're up for an award yourself!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Come on! Haven't you wondered why you're the only Best Villain nominee to show up? It's because the fans voted for you!"

 

William's face looked like it had been hit with a board. "Nooo, I couldn't have won! If there's anyone who can be considered a truly great villain, it would be Tom Hardy in _The Dark Knight Rises_.

 

Emma, however, gave him a sly wink. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

 

The clone turned his contacts-concealed eyes toward Luke who was struggling to appear innocent. "Is there something that you have neglected to tell me, Windsor?"

 

The publicist did not answer. Instead, he pointed excitedly to the African-American woman who was leading a cute little girl—obviously her daughter—to their front row seats, a few chairs to Emma's right. "Look! It's Quvenzhané Wallis!"

 

All suspicious thoughts flew out of William's mind as he beheld the talented child actress of _Beasts of the Southern Wild._ With all the bouncy exuberance of a diehard fan, he hurried over to Quvenzhané, pumping the stunned girl's hand as well as her mother's. After introducing himself, William went on to praise Quvenzhané's work in the movie, causing the child to blush and fidget shyly in her seat. He also exchanged greetings with equally talented young star, Chloe Moretz.

 

William would have continued to gush out platitudes to the two girls when a strong hand gripped his upper arm. Whirling, he found himself gaping at a smiling Chris Evans.

 

"Charming children again, Loki?" Chris asked teasingly. "If you'll excuse us, ladies, I want to catch up on old times with this villain."

 

William allowed Tom's _Avengers_ co-star to lead them back to their seats. Luke was going to exchange seats with Chris so that the two men could talk.

 

They both stopped though when Chris inquired good-naturedly. "How are things going for you, Thomas **_WILLIAM_** Hiddleston? Fine, I hope."

 

The clone and the publicist jerked the hunky actor down to a squat before them. "What do you know, Evans?" Luke demanded in low tones, his voice threatening.

 

"Everything," Chris admitted with a shrug. "Actually, it was Robert who suspected something was wrong when he found out during his contractual negotiations that there were discussions going on between Marvel and Joss Whedon that Loki will most likely not be in _Avengers 2._ It just went against the storyline that was established in the script of the first movie. Remember, The Other threatened Loki if he should fail in his mission to conquer Earth. Thanos is reportedly not going to be the villain in the second film, contradicting the teaser in the first _Avengers_. Robert, being who he is, discovered the truth. Unfortunately, he hadn't been that discreet, so now we've got the rumor mills running about a contract and salary dispute among the _Avengers_ stars."

 

"You mean **_EVERYONE_** knows?" the publicist asked aghast.

 

Catching the tone in Luke's voice, Chris hastily countered back, "Hey! Don't worry. We can keep a secret. Sam Jackson knows too. In fact, he's been dying to meet you and—"

 

"So…" William's soft voice betrayed his guilt and pain. "…I see that I have ruined Tom's chances of being in the next _Avengers_ film."

 

"Wait! I didn't say anything like that!"

 

At that moment, one of the ushers approached them. "Sirs, if you will please take your seats, the show is about to start."

 

"Yes, thank you," Chris acknowledged the usher. He was planning on sitting beside the clone, but Luke firmly planted his butt on his chair. Instead, he reached out and squeezed William's thigh. "I will talk to you later. But I'm telling you right now. I don't want you to think that the reason why Tom is not going to be in _Avengers 2_ is because of you."

 

William choked back the tears that were rising up his throat. "It's okay, Chris. I understand."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the course of the MTV Movie Awards, it became disturbingly obvious to Luke that William had been very much affected by what Chris said. The clone was more on edge, jittery. What distressed Luke the most was that William seemed very desperate to please everyone, especially his co-stars and those who were involved in the making of _The Avengers_.

 

When the cast went up to accept the award for Best Fight, the clone took the mike from director Joss Whedon and said with all sincerity that he was thankful for being a part of the movie and especially getting smacked around by the Hulk. Luke would later get a quick call from both Hamilton Hodell and his staff at Public Eye who were watching the event that William has become overly conscious and would either smile or wave into cameras or even wait to be interviewed backstage.

 

Luke, however, was shocked though when William hugged host Rebel Wilson's "Koala Cam". Thankfully, it turned out to be a good move, considering that both Chris Evans and Quvenzhané Wallis became victims of rather raunchy on-air pranks.

 

"You did great," Chris would remark to the clone after Wilson went back on stage. "Lord only knows what they had in store for you."

 

When William finally went up on stage to receive the Best Villain award in Tom's place, Luke was expecting the clone to chide him for not letting him prepare an acceptance speech early on. William was teary-eyed as he went over to accept Samuel L. Jackson's congratulatory handshake before running up the stairs to claim the Golden Popcorn from Quvenzhané and Chloe Moretz. As the clone bowed and waved to the audience, Luke found himself holding his breath at what William's speech was going to be. In the end, though, he let out a huge exhalation of relief.

 

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious popcorn," William carefully intoned, which drew cheers from the audience and screams from the fans. Laughing, he continued, "My goodness. Thank you so much. The only glorious purpose I'm burdened with tonight is a feeling of enormous gratitude to all of you and to all of you, very enthusiastic back here." He turned to the fans behind him and bowed to them.

 

William then became serious as he continued, "I loved this film. I had the best time making it, and you know, obviously I'm not from this country as you can hear, but you were very hospitable to me, and I would like to thank Joss Whedon first of all. You beautiful badass, you wrote and directed this amazing film, which is kind of a cosmic dance of spinning plates and superheroes, and you danced like Fred Astaire, man, you made it so easy. Thank you, Chris Evans. Thank you to Sam Jackson. And absent friends, Scarlett Johansson, Robert Downey Jr., Jeremy Renner, my brother from another mother Chris Hemsworth, and a special thank you to Mark Ruffalo for smacking me like a ragdoll. Thank you, Jeremy Latcham, our very fine producer, and Kevin Feige and everybody at Marvel for letting me play this amazing iconic character and I think the most uncomfortable hat you could ever wear."

 

There was a twinkle in William's eyes, and Luke wondered what the clone was about to say next. "Lastly, I just wanna thank Liam Payne from One Direction who I believe has named his dog Loki." That unexpected greeting drew eardrum-bursting screams. "Now, Liam's dog Loki is unquestionably better looking, certainly better bred, and probably better known. He's probably got more Twitter followers than I do, but you know so they don't know who Liam's dog is in Asgard, but it's all about spreading the love. Thank you."

 

Luke clapped so hard that his hands hurt. Beside him, Chris nudged him and said, "He is fantastic! It's like seeing Tom on that stage."

 

"I just wish he'd have the courage to take on the roles that are being offered to him," Luke confessed to the actor. "I'm afraid that the fact that Loki will not be in _Avengers 2_ has hit him very hard. William cares so much about Tom and Loki. This was a tremendous blow for him because he wanted to please his sires."

 

"Are the parts coming in really that good?"

 

The publicist nodded. "What William lacks is confidence, even though, as you can see, I have no doubts about his acting ability. There is also the matter that he wants to be recognized for who he is, and not as Tom or Loki. Even if he does accept a role or if gets parts that he auditions for, William will not be getting any credit at all. Seeing this from his viewpoint, I can understand how painful this is for him."

 

"I see," Chris said thoughtfully. "I never knew it would be that hard for him. Don't worry. Sam and I will take care of it."

 

Saying this, the actor marched over to Jackson during the commercial break. Luke followed Chris with his eyes, and he saw how Jackson's eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Noting the publicist's concern, the veteran actor acknowledged him with a slight bow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

No words could fully express just how relieved William was when the final award was given. Now, all he had to do was endure the last round of photoshoots and interviews with Chris, Sam and Joss Whedon. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and finally be able to wallow in his misery.

 

The clone, however, was not able to make the quick escape he was planning because his arm was suddenly held by Sam Jackson, who whispered to him, "Let's talk for a moment." His mismatched eyes flashed with fear as both Chris and Joss nodded in agreement.

 

The four men assembled backstage. Thanks to Jackson, the press was held back by security so that they had a moment to themselves.

 

"Son, I'm sure you're aware that we all know who you are," Sam began formally.

 

"Yes," William replied timidly. "Chris told me that Robert found out about me. Because it's me and not Tom, you are no longer interested in putting Loki in the next film."

 

It was Joss who spoke up next. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not putting Loki in _Avengers 2_ because of you. As you probably know, the Avengers in the comics faced off against a lot of villains. Right now, the fans are practically sweeping Marvel's _Age of Ultron_ crossover off comic book store shelves. Because Ultron is such a popular character in the comics at present, I thought it best to develop the next film around this villain, instead of Thanos, who I originally had planned. Please believe me when I tell you that it has nothing to do with you personally. In fact, I think you're so damned brave for putting up with this charade. It's proof enough that you possess an acting talent of your own."

 

"But I'm not as good as Tom!" the clone argued. "There are so many great parts being offered to him. I don't have the education or experience that Tom has. Just one mistake and everything that he has worked hard for will go down the drain!"

 

"William, no one is asking you to be as good an actor as Tom," Chris countered. "We wouldn't be speaking with you right now if we don't know for a fact that you possess talent. You have to believe in yourself that you can do it."

 

Someone coughed behind them. They all whirled, wondering if a reporter had listened to them talking. Great was their shock when they saw that it was a smiling Brad Pitt.

 

"Uh, Brad! Hi!" Sam quickly recovered from the shock. "I guess you probably know everyone here by now."

 

Brad was clearly embarrassed. "I think I know more than I should. I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation. But I just had to cut in, seeing the…uhm…problem that you're having." He looked at William. "It's obvious to me that something happened to the real Tom Hiddleston which necessitated having you take his place. You have three people here who believe in you and, yet, you are letting fear and uncertainties overwhelm you. I will tell you up front that all actors will experience moments wherein they ask themselves 'Was I good enough?' or 'Could I have done it better?' No actor is perfect; everyone is bound to make mistakes.  When you commit these mistakes, you learn from them and move on. However, the **_BIGGEST MISTAKE_** that any actor can make is to pass up parts that you know in your gut is the right one for you. Even if it isn't the right, breakthrough part, if it is a role that you've long dreamed of playing, regardless of what the critics say, I say grab it and never let go. Make that part your own; work miracles with it."

 

"I…I truly appreciate your advice, Mr. Pitt," William began. He looked at the others. "Thank you for your kind words too, friends. But…no one will ever know it's…me…up on that screen or on stage."

 

Sam interjected, "You are now with four people who know. There's Luke too. I believe the people in your agency know. Tom's co-stars in _Thor_ ; they're all worried about you, by the way. I think Jaimie Alexander is dying to meet you. She was unable to attend that meeting you had with Kevin in the others in England because she was recuperating from an injury. Of course, there are Tom and Loki, whom I believe want to see you do your very best."

 

"We may not be screaming adoring fans," Chris put in. "But surely, our support counts for something."

 

Joss Whedon draped an arm over Brad's shoulder. "Hey! You have Brad Pitt himself as one of your devoted followers now."

 

"Do you really think I can do it?" William asked shyly.

 

"You've made everyone believe you were Tom for months now. If you could pull this off in real life, how much more on the big screen?" Brad gave the clone a very firm look. "You have great parts waiting for you. Choose the ones that feel best for you, and not what Tom would want you to take in his place."

 

"Go for it, William," Sam declared firmly, clapping the clone's back confidently. "Don't let these opportunities pass you by. Seize them now. I know Tom would want you to."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luke was beside himself with worry. A message was relayed to him that William had gone straight back to the hotel. He quickly dismissed the reporters who were requesting for a one-on-one interview and headed back to the hotel where they were billeted.

 

Opening the door to their suite, Luke immediately blurted out to the figure sitting at the table, "Why did you leave me alone at the MTV Movie Awards? Have you any idea how worried I was about you?"

 

Ignoring the publicist's outburst, William calmly stood up. "I've just gotten off the phone with Paul Andrew Williams. I told him that I'm accepting the part of Robert Capa in _Close Enough_. Also, I've spoken with the Donmar Warehouse. I've decided to do _Coriolanus_. We did discuss though that we should keep this a secret first until we have finalized the details."

 

Luke's jaw practically dropped at the clone's announcement. A few minutes later, the publicist could be heard inside the room, exclaiming in mixed excitement and exasperation, **_"How could you not inform me about this BEFORE making your decision? I'm your publicist, damn it!"_**


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't give any excuses for being so late in posting this. Sadly, I have a lot to deal with even at the present time, so I cannot promise that I will be able to update this as often as I should. So, please NO persistent demands for updates. I will do so when I have the time or if I feel physically well enough.

**STORMSLASHER**

**Copyright February 5, 2014 by Rory**

**Chapter 27**

 

William was aware of the speed by which news traveled through the Hollywood rumor mills. He never expected, however, just how fast it was. He had just made his final decision to star in _Close Enough_ when the announcement was already plastered inside showbiz magazines and on social media. _Coriolanus_ was still kept under tight wraps. As Luke—who had returned to the UK earlier on another engagement—explained to him over the phone, the Donmar Warehouse preferred to release this announcement themselves until all the rehearsal schedules have been arranged and contracts have been signed. Still, William wanted to get an early start and had Luke buy a copy of _Coriolanus_ for him to read and get a feel of the play.

 

The clone, though, had a completely different recent for wanting to keep busy, even while he was still in Los Angeles. The _Iron Man 3_ premiere was tomorrow, and this meant that he would be seeing Chris Hemsworth again. Even when he went to watch the Clippers game at the Staples Center to distract himself, he could not shake away his growing agitation. It was the Aussie who remained prominent inside his mind for most of the time.

 

Now, as he lay on his hotel bed, naked and alone, William couldn't help remembering that last night with Chris. That torrid tryst was a mistake in more ways than one. Up to now, he was still being eaten up by guilt for betraying Elsa and India. The last thing he wanted was to become a home wrecker, especially after the way Elsa had treated him and his "clingy-ness" toward her husband with kindness and understanding. And then, there was that…other…matter…

 

William's cheeks turned red as his right hand slowly went down to the region between his legs, his index finger touching a moist velvet opening which should not even be there. Groaning, he curled up on his side, pressing his thighs tightly together. It was already bad enough that he acquired many of his sire Loki's personality quirks; he had to inherit his anatomical peculiarities as well.

 

When Chris had taken him that rainy night, the sudden pain had completely caught him by surprise. And yet, having the Aussie actually inside him felt so good and so right. In the end, he allowed himself to be swept away by the passions, forgetting everything and everyone…only to have the entire world come crashing down upon him when he woke up the next day.

 

Lost as he was in his troubled thoughts, William did not notice at first that he was absent-mindedly running his index finger along the lips of his female opening. But as his fingertip brushed against that small nub, he felt pleasure jolt through him like lightning. Groaning, he pushed in both index and middle fingers, exploring even deeper until he found that very spot which Chris had struck, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him.

 

Groaning, William fondled himself internally, his left hand reaching for his member, which had stood erect from his heated explorations and manipulations. Mindlessly, he stroked his opening, plunging his fingers in and out the same way Chris had done, while pumping at his cock. It did not take long for him to come, his mewling cry stifled as he pressed his face against his pillow. Both of his hands were sopping wet from the fluids.

 

For what seemed like an eternity, William just stared at the slimy, milky fluid on his fingers. Then, he closed his hand into a fist.

 

 _No more_ , the clone swore under his breath. _I will not pursue this lunacy. I won't hurt Elsa and India._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Despite his security detail's insistence that they go to the El Capitan Theater at an earlier time, William put his foot down and said that it would be best if they arrived a bit later than usual.

 

"Is it because of Chris?" Luke asked suspiciously over the phone, having promptly called up when he heard about this from the chief of Tom's security.

 

The clone could not lie to Luke. "Yes," he confirmed. "It would be best if we didn't have to spend too much time together on the Red Carpet. It wouldn't be fair to Mr. Downey either if we stole the show from him."

 

"Well, Robert Downey Jr. is a class all his own," Luke remarked with a fond smile on the other end. "You'll see when you meet him."

 

"Do you think he'll like me?" William inquired shyly. "Robert, I mean."

 

"I'm sure he will," the publicist reassured him. "I'm pretty certain Chris Evans and Sam Jackson would've spoken to him about you by now. Joss Whedon would definitely have put in a good word as well. Not sure about Brad Pitt because he and Robert have not worked in a movie together, although they have exchanged greetings at several Hollywood events."

 

William blushed at the memory of Brad's encouragement. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Luke," he said as he shut off his phone. The clone turned to his bodyguards, showing off his sleek silver gray suit and trousers. "What do you think?"

 

The two burly men looked at each other in surprise. In all their years serving security detail for celebrities, this was the first time that a famous personality had asked for their opinion. Grinning, their reply to him was to raise two thumbs up. "You look fantastic, sir! Now, let's head off to the theater and wow the fans, shall we?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

William and his bodyguards arrived at the El Capitan in what was commonly described by entertainment media as "fashionably late"—not coming in immediately after Robert Downey Jr., who made a classy entrance riding Tony Stark's cherry red Audi R8 Spyder, nor too late as to draw unnecessary attention that would disrupt the event. But from the clone's perspective, they arrived way too early, considering that Chris and Elsa had not shown up yet.

 

So, he decided to linger in places where the press and the on-site cameras could not see him, signing autographs and having pictures taken with the delighted fans at the more distant, discreet positions along the Red Carpet. The bodyguards knew delaying tactics when they saw them, and William struggled to keep a smile on his face and not laugh whenever the security men's eyes narrowed in impatience or turned white as they rolled them upwards in exasperation when all attempts to move him along failed.

 

His bodyguards' savior turned out to be Jaimie Alexander who, having noticed the men's growing agitation, decided to approach the chatting clone.

 

Curling her arm around a surprised William's waist, Jaimie told the fans, "Excuse me. But I want to have a minute or two with Loki here." The girls giggled as they walked away.

 

When they were out of hearing range of both ears and sound equipment, Jaimie faced the clone and greeted cheerfully, "Hi, William! I'm Jaimie, but I guess you already know who I am. I'd shake your hand for formalities' sake, but it would make people suspicious. May I kiss you on the cheek instead?"

 

"But of course!" William exclaimed as he leaned forward to exchange polite kisses with her. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, he suddenly realized, seeing how gorgeous and svelte she was in her form-clinging canary yellow gown. He let out a nervous laugh. "Wrong question, huh?"

 

"I'm fine," she replied, beaming. "It's a good thing that I am physically fit. My little mishap could've been worse. It certainly didn't take long before I was back on the saddle and in armor as Sif. I am worried about you though." Jaimie took William's hand in her tender grasp, rubbing the back of it soothingly. "Everyone has been updating me on the situation with Tom, Loki, and you. It's just…frustrating…that we can't do anything for Tom. The movies aside, we really don't know what's happening to them in Asgard. It's different with you though. Since you're stuck here and taking Tom's place, we are in the position to help you. So please don't hesitate to call us if you're feeling low." She ran a thumb over the corner of his left eye. "I know things have been difficult for you of late. Is it because of Chris?" When William jerked back slightly at that query, Jaimie sighed. "I suspected as much. I called him up a couple of days ago to ask if you will be attending the premiere and he seemed pretty evasive. Did something happen between the two of you?"

 

William lowered his head and nodded. "It should never have happened, Jaimie. That's all I can say."

 

"But it's difficult to stay away from him, knowing that you need him and especially since he has always been there for you. Yes, I can understand that. But we're all here now." Jaimie took both of his hands and squeezed them firmly. "William, listen to me. It doesn't just have to be Chris. If necessary, we'll all fly to wherever you are. I don't want to spoil Robert's little surprise for you. But I want you to remember. With regards to you, we will all go into Avengers mode. Just say 'Assemble' and we'll drop everything and anything that we're doing to come to you. Okay?"

 

"Thank you, Jaimie," William said, a bit teary-eyed, although he was confused and curious about the actress' cryptic words. "It means a lot that you all care for me this much."

 

Jaimie leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. "We trust you, William. And…" She gave him a sad little smile. "If you should ever make a mistake, move forward and do what is best for you."

 

Saying this, the actress bestowed one last kiss on his cheek and hurried off with her publicist. As William stared after her, pondering over her parting advice, a somber-faced security chief slowly approached him. "Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth have just arrived, sir. Pardon me for my intrusiveness, but I think you've been trying to avoid Mr. Hemsworth. But, sir, you have to face the inevitable. They're looking for you near the press area. You have to do this now."

 

William nodded to the man and heaved a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

 

Thankfully, the clone did not get to see the Aussie immediately. As soon as they arrived at the press area, reporters started calling his name. William gamely answered the questions that were thrown at him as well as paused for a bit to have his pictures taken in front of the billboard with the _Iron Man 3_ logo and sponsor names printed on it. Because he was practically running to and fro, he never noticed Robert Downey Jr. make several attempts to approach him, only to have him dashing off to another reporter, leaving the veteran actor with a slightly peevish look on his face.

 

However, William knew he would not be able to elude Chris for long. Just as he was heading off to another interview, there was a soft "Tom?" behind him. It took what meager acting skills he possessed to stretch his mouth in a broad smile when he at last beheld Chris, dressed in a dark gray suit and trousers with his long blond hair tied in a bun, with a smiling Elsa at his side.

 

"Hi, Chris, Elsa!" William greeted them both. "It's so nice to see you again."

 

Before he knew what was happening, Chris' hand was at his back and pulled him over in a hug. Thankfully, his face was covered by the Aussie's head, so that Elsa never saw the sad expression that crossed over his features. He also gave Chris a halfhearted pat on his upper back.

 

When the uncomfortable embrace mercifully ended, William stuttered, "Uhm, if you want to inquire about…you know…the last I heard they were still coming up with a plan to counter Malekith's attack on Asgard and…"

 

"This is not the time or the place for this," Chris hastily warned him. "We can talk about it later."

 

"It looks like the paparazzi want photos of the two of you," Elsa said in complete understanding. "Let me stand back a bit here."

 

William struggled to maintain that smiling face as he posed with Chris. A difficult thing, especially with the Aussie murmuring, "William, I need to speak with you. Please. Maybe later?"

 

"There's nothing more to talk about," the clone murmured back, with a bit of brusqueness in his voice. "I've said everything that needs to be said in that letter I wrote you. I won't hurt Elsa, Chris."

 

It certainly did not help any that, as soon as all the photos were taken, Elsa approached him directly, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. "You should've told us that you were in Los Angeles. We would've let you stay with us instead of in a hotel."

 

"No, I didn't want to be an imposition upon you."

 

"You could at least drop by even for lunch or dinner. India is just dying to see you again."

 

The clone thought the tremendous guilt would tear him apart. "And I so want to see India. But I don't think I could make it. I need to fly back to London the next day. Besides, I'm…I'm fine. I have Luke looking after me. Thank you for your concern though. It really means a lot to me." Chris was about to interject, but William stammered, "Uhm, excuse me, but I have another interview to do. Have a great time, you two."

 

William then hurried away, rushing past Robert, who was about to greet him. The poor _Iron Man_ star's shoulders slumped as the clone ignored him yet again.

 

Neither did William see how Robert, in the end, threw his hands up and ruffled his hair in exasperation. **_"ARGGH! What's a guy to do to get noticed around here?!"_**

 

Thankfully, the clone never got the chance to see Chris and Elsa again after the cast of _Iron Man 3_ was introduced in a flash of fireworks and the movie itself was shown inside the theater to a very appreciative crowd. At his request, his security men quickly hurried him out of the El Capitan and headed straight for the basement garage, only to be met by seven screaming fans as soon as they emerged from the elevator.

 

"Come on, ladies," his security detail exclaimed. "We have to get this guy home. Please."

 

But the girls would not budge at all.

 

In the end, William had to raise his hands and say to them in a clear, strong voice that he would sign autographs for them if they would all calm down. Because it was a rare sight to see 'Tom Hiddleston' somewhat angry, the girls fell into silence and meekly handed out their photos for him to sign. To ease them, William chatted with them politely. When he was done, his security again insisted to the fans to let them leave. To their relief, they acceded without complaint or fuss.

 

The final stop for the evening was the _Iron Man 3_ after party in Hollywood. However, William was not really in the mood to celebrate, although both Chris and Elsa were not at the party. He had already informed his bodyguards that he will only be staying for an hour and then they could go back to the hotel.

 

It was while he was about to march over to the bar when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. He glanced down in surprise to find a very determined Robert Downey Jr. clinging to him tightly like an octopus.

 

"I'm **_NOT_** letting you go this time," Robert growled, hugging him even harder so that the clone's breath was forced out of his throat when his abdomen was squeezed.

 

"Uh, Mr. Downey, what exactly are you doing?" William asked in growing alarm.

 

Robert pouted up at him, faux tears glimmering in his eyes. "You've been ignoring me at the premiere!"

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Truly! I didn't mean to do that!"

 

"Well, you're coming with me this time!" Robert snarled. Despite being the smaller man, he lifted a shocked William up easily by the waist. Calling out to his wife Susan who nearly choked on her champagne at the comical sight, he announced, "Honey! I'll just be in the private room with this guy!"

 

Susan nodded in understanding, although her eyes were begging William for patience over her husband's antics. "Just be careful with Tom, dear! He's very fragile!"

 

The clone couldn't help blushing hotly as the _Iron Man_ star practically hauled him off, much to the delight of the party crowd inside the club. When they were finally alone at last in the private room, Robert set the clone down, who promptly straightened up to smooth out his attire.

 

"What's this all about, Mr. Downey?" William asked, more curious than irritated at being manhandled. "Jaimie told me something about a surprise."

 

"It's Robert to you and not Mr. Downey." Robert exhaled, exasperated. "Trust a woman to spoil it. Did she tell you what it was?"

 

The clone shook his head, causing the older actor to brighten up considerably.

 

"Good!" Robert reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a familiar device with a dainty green bow taped on top of it. "Ta da! Here you go!"

 

William stared at the red and gold gadget that the actor gave him, visibly perplexed. "A cellphone? But I already own one."

 

"That, my dear boy, is no ordinary cell," Robert pointed to the device the clone was holding up. "Programmed in that cell are the numbers of the casts of _Thor_ , _Avengers_ , and _Iron Man_ , the heroes in particular, although Christopher Eccleston begged to be included because he was worried about you and Tom. I take it he was also at the meeting when you first arrived on Earth. We might get more people coming in in the next couple of months. Suffice to say, that cell…no, communicator…is a part of what I have personally dubbed as the Avengers network."

 

"But why? I don't understand."

 

"For one, I made a big mistake in poking my nose where it didn't belong. Chris Evans and Joss told me how badly you took the news of Loki's not being in _Avengers 2_ , even though the decision was not made because of you personally. As everyone has explained to you, it was a decision based on what Marvel thought was the bankable villain of the moment, which was Ultron. Still, I feel somewhat…responsible."

 

Robert nervously twiddled his fingers before him. "After you met Chris, Sam and Joss at the _MTV Movie Awards_ , we all had a phone conference…with some input from Mr. Pitt, I might add…and we were in unanimous agreement that we should act as your support. If there's a problem, I want you to call us. Whoever's not doing anything at that moment will call you back immediately. If it's an emergency, press E616. That's the 'Assemble' call. Once we receive that message, we'll come to you."

 

Tears filled William's eyes. "Why are you all doing so much for me?"

 

Robert gripped the clone's arms. "Because you're one of us now. The Avengers take care of each other."

 

"Aren't you taking this a bit too far? This is the real world. Superheroes don't exist here."

 

"No, but the fact that you're in this world right now and Tom's over there in Asgard means that superheroes CAN exist…even here." Robert smiled wistfully as he released the clone to pace to the corner of the room. "You know, I never told this to anyone, not even Susan. Whenever I wear the Iron Man suit on set, I always wanted to know how it feels to zoom through the sky with repulsor beams blasting from my hands and feet. I wanted to know what it was really like to be a superhero."

 

"Tom would probably argue with you on that, especially after all the…bad…things that happened to him."

 

"Yes, he probably would. However, knowing how committed and dedicated he is at everything he does, Tom would do what was necessary, no matter the consequences. And I suppose Loki is the same too."

 

William nodded. "True. They are so much alike in that regard, although Loki is more cautious."

 

"William, this world may seem ordinary compared to Asgard, but its petty troubles, its drudgery, and the inherent meanness and evil in some people can make even everyday living difficult for you." Robert let out a sigh. "Lord knows I made so many mistakes in my life because I gave in to the pressure, listened to the wrong people.  Villains don't need to have super powers to inflict lasting damage." He then said with firm resolve, "I won't see the same happen to you. Definitely not on my watch, you hear me?"

 

The clone felt his lonely heart warmed by Robert's passionate words. Allowing the older man to enfold him in a strong hug, William choked out, "Thank you, Robert. Thank you so much for caring about me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

William arrived at the hotel at around 11 pm, after excusing himself to Robert that he needed to catch the early morning flight. He allowed his security to escort him to his floor before dismissing and thanking them for taking care of him. His bodyguards promised that they will just be taking a short nap and then they will pick him up and bring him to the airport.

 

 _This is for the best_ , the clone thought. _At least now, I wouldn't have to see Chris again._

 

As he opened the door to his room, William tossed his jacket on the shadowy outline of the couch. But when he clicked the lights open, who should he find waiting for him but Chris, still dressed in the suit he wore at the premiere although his bun had come undone and his blond hair tumbled over his shoulders. He carefully pulled down the clone's jacket which had fallen on his head, sniffing the cologne on its inner lining.

 

"Chris, you shouldn't be here!" William argued.

 

The Aussie stood up and crossed the distance between them in two long strides. Before William could retreat into the hallway outside, he was trapped in Chris' desperate embrace, his lips roughly plundered by a hungry mouth and tongue.

 

"It's all right," Chris mumbled in between kisses as he pushed the door behind them closed. "Elsa encouraged me to go to the after party, so that I could get news about Tom from you. I was on my way there, but Robert told me you left early. I went straight here and had room service let me in." He whispered hoarsely, "I missed you so much, William."

 

"I missed you too, but we can't do this! Not to Elsa and India. **_CHRIS!_** "

 

But the Aussie was not listening to him. Instead, he loosened the knot of the clone's tie.

 

"Chris, no!" William gasped out as the buttons of his white shirt were opened one by one. He lowered his hands to push away the taller man, but Chris secured his wrists with the tie. The clone was lifted up onto the dresser table and his bound hands pinned above his head. William shuddered as his belt was freed from the loops of his pants. A quick tug downward and both his pants and boxers were around his ankles.

 

William moaned as Chris' fingertips fluttered over his female opening. "Please! Not there!"

 

"I thought my drunken mind was playing tricks on me that night," Chris confessed, his handsome face mirroring his astonishment. His thumb pressed over that small nub which sent a luscious shiver creeping up the clone's spine. "Does this mean you can…conceive?"

 

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out."

 

"It's okay. I won't take you…here…if you don't want me to."

 

William cursed himself for his neediness and his wanton desires. "Actually, I do, but…I don't…"

 

"Don't worry. I'll take precautions."

 

As the Aussie yanked down his pants, it was no small relief to the clone to find that Chris had pulled on a condom. His legs were then pushed up on the table and pressed close to his upper body as Chris plunged inside him.

 

William bit down on his lower lip to stifle his cries, although the thumping noise his back made against the wall was enough for the occupants in the other room to guess what they were doing right at that moment. Guilt-stricken as he was by their illicit lovemaking, his channel instinctively clenched tightly and covetously around Chris' cock, not wanting to let it go. Unlike before when he felt the hot spurts of seed inside his body, the clone knew when the Aussie reached his release through the shuddering groan that bubbled from his lips.

 

But when Chris pulled out of William's body, he saw that the Aussie was growing hard again. William gingerly slipped down from the table, just as Chris removed the condom from his still leaking member and tossed it into the small garbage can. He pulled out another package and ripped the tin foil open with his teeth, sheathing himself with a new condom. At the same time, he took out a small sachet of lubricant and coated himself with it. William helpfully bent forward onto the table and presented his backside to the Aussie, waiting patiently for him to prepare his other opening with his lubricated fingers, stretching him wide.

 

Then, with equal force as earlier, Chris entered him in a smooth glide, the head of his cock striking the clone's prostate in its passage. The Aussie reached over to his upper body, his moist, slimy fingers tweaking his sensitive nipples in time with his thrusts. This time, Chris slowed his pace, wanting to prolong the sensation of William's hot channel squeezing around his cock. He wanted to revel in the clone's exquisite heat and tightness. But his eagerness again burned out his libidinous energies sooner than he expected. With a strangled grunt, his seed gushed into his condom, filling it to overflowing.

 

Bending down, Chris kissed William's tear-stained face. "It's okay, William. We have all night."

 

"No, Chris. We don't," William stated firmly, his voice rough with emotion. "Please get off me."

 

With great reluctance, the Aussie gingerly withdrew. William straightened up and was about to head for the bathroom, but Chris reached for his hand.

 

"William, please."

 

With weary resignation, William sighed. Cupping Chris' face tenderly in his hands, he whispered bitterly, "This is so very wrong. But why can't I let you go?"

 

"I don't want to lose you too," Chris confessed, kissing the clone.

 

Lost as they were in their desperate need and forbidden emotions for each other, they never heard the soft knocking on the door. Neither did they notice it open to reveal a petite, but haggard figure.

 

"William, Chris, I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but India's sick. I just came from the hospital and…"

 

At that cheerful, embarrassed voice, the two men whirled and froze with their arms still wrapped around each other. They stared back in shock at Elsa, who was dressed in a pink hoodie and sweat pants, her rumpled white Teddy bear print night T-shirt underneath, with fluffy bedroom slippers on her feet. Elsa was equally shocked, staring at their disheveled straight and more so at the telltale trickle of come on the clone's legs.

 

This was the moment that William dreaded, but he never expected it to come this soon. As his guilt-ridden tears streamed from his mismatched eyes, he waited for her enraged words and her blows to fly.

 

But what Elsa did was much worse.

 

She clasped her hands together in front of her in supplication, her tiny frame trembling all over as she tried to hold back the emotions that were engulfing her.

 

Addressing the clone directly, Elsa sobbed, "William…no…please…please…not Chris…not my  husband…please…"

 

Chris rushed to his wife's side, but Elsa pushed him back. Still in a state of shock, all she could say over and over again was a plaintive "Please".

 

William sent out a silent entreaty to Loki and Tom, begging them to dispel his traitorous form. But nothing happened. In the end, he ran into the bathroom and locked the door, curling upon the cold tile floor and burying his tear-leaking eyes into his knees.


End file.
